A Royal Lifestyle
by The Atlantean
Summary: The sequel to A Royal Encounter. Set two years after, Elsa and Jack struggle in their long distance relationship although they are desperate to make it work. Does Elsa or Jack have a plan up their sleeves? Anna and Kristoff continue to maintain their relationship. Does Kristoff also have something planned for Anna? However there may be a storm approaching. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. A Decision Is Made

******Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**So this is the sequel to my story A Royal Encounter. It is set two years after. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: A Decision Is Made**

Elsa was in her study groaning as she looked over yet another document that she had to sign. It had been two years since she had finished university at HNU and had been crowned Queen of Arendelle. She enjoyed being Queen but she didn't like the time consuming part of it. She wished that she had Jack to keep her company but he was still in Burgess and they had a long distance relationship that Elsa was getting a little sick of as it meant only seeing her boyfriend at holidays or at random times during the year. Elsa was starting to think that she should be doing something about it.

There was a knock at the door and Anna came in. Anna was nearly herself finished at HNU and was graduating in a few months. She was currently at Arendelle for her mid-year holidays. She had been very stressed out due to assignments and everything university related. She was happy to be home where she could relax and do anything she wanted. Anna simply couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said. "Kristoff and I were wondering if you wanted to have a sled ride with us to get away from work."

Elsa looked up from her documents. A sled ride would be a nice idea and a break was certainly needed and deserved.

"Yeah alright," Elsa replied smiling.

"Great," Anna grinned. "Kristoff is outside getting Sven all hooked up."

When Kristoff had moved in two years ago, he had brought Sven with him. Elsa was initially shocked to see that her sister's boyfriend had a pet reindeer for a best friend but Sven turned out to be quite a reindeer. Sven was happy in stables and Kristoff would often take Anna out for sled rides in which they would return looking quite happy.

Elsa followed Anna down to the stables where Kristoff was happily hooking Sven up to his sled with Olaf's help. Kristoff smiled at Anna and she smiled back at him. Kristoff's and Anna's relationship had grown since their university days. They were going quite strong but Elsa couldn't help but feeling a little jealous of their relationship. They got to see each other pretty much whenever they wanted but Elsa didn't get that with Jack. Jack was on the other side of the world while Elsa was busy doing Queen stuff in Arendelle. Their relationship was a bit more complicated than Anna's and Kristoff's one.

"All done," Kristoff's voice interrupted Elsa's thoughts.

"Excellent," Anna said. "Hop in."

They all hopped into the sled and they took off at a sped.

"Look out, we like to go fast," Kristoff said.

"I like fast," Elsa grinned at her sister.

They continued onwards and they headed up the mountains where Kristoff stopped the sled at a particular spot where they could see everything for miles around them. Elsa could see Arendelle in the distance. Kristoff took out some food and handed it to everyone. Elsa bit into the sandwich that was made for her and looked out at the sight.

"Amazing," she whispered.

"It is, isn't it," Olaf said suddenly appearing at her elbow.

"Yes it is."

Elsa took a seat down on one of the rocks and continued looking at the sight before Kristoff gave the signal that they should be getting back. Elsa got to her feet and got back into the sled. They then sledded their way back to Arendelle.

* * *

Jack was busy stacking shelves in his local supermarket. Since graduating he had been doing odd jobs around his town while he was waiting for something better to come along, maybe something to do with his art. Jack had done a few paintings and a couple of them were featured at the local art gallery but he hadn't sold any yet. He knew it could be a while before that happens anyway.

Jack had been at the supermarket for a few months now. He had nothing to complain about the job. The pay was good, the hours were flexible and he actually had a decent boss and co-workers. He had made a few good friends and had met some old ones. One of his old friends from school, Astor Bunnymund (although everyone just called him by either his last name or simply Bunny), was there. He and Jack had reconnected only a few months from when Jack returned from HNU.

At the moment, he and Bunnymund were in wine aisle of the supermarket stacking different types of wines.

"So how's the girlfriend Jack?" Bunnymund asked.

"She's good I think," Jack said. "I haven't talked to her in a bit but hopefully I would be able to talk to her soon."

"Oh that's cool."

When Jack had come back, Bunnymund had been quite interested in what Jack got up to while he was at HNU. Jack had wasted no time saying he had met a girl there which spiked Bunnymund's interest even more. Jack had left out the fact she was a Queen though. He didn't want to broadcast that too loudly. So far only his family and Jamie knew and Jamie only knew because he personally knew Elsa so Jack had thought it was okay for him to know. Bunnymund has wasted no time in saying that long distance relationships didn't always work out and that it may be heading that way since Jack was seeing Elsa less than what he wanted. But Elsa was different to every other girl that Jack had dated. He would do anything he could to make it work with Elsa.

Bunnymund's views weren't just his own though. Their mutual friends Sandy and Tooth (everyone called her that because of her fascination with teeth) shared a similar view. Although Tooth saw that Jack was in love with Elsa and tried to help him in his quest to make his relationship work.

Jack wished there was something he could do to make them see each other more often but it was near impossible as Elsa was a Queen. She had a busy schedule and Jack respected that. He didn't blame Elsa, he blamed her advisors. Luckily technology made it possible for them to see each other. They Skyped practically several times a week and Elsa had arranged visits so that Jack could come stay. Those were the moments that Jack looked forward to the most. His last visit had been a few months ago in January. Elsa had offered for Jack to come at Christmas but Jack had to decline has his entire family were coming and Jack was forced to have a family Christmas. Elsa then made the offer for this year's Christmas which Jack happily accepted. It was only July and he was already counting down the days till he got to see Elsa again.

Jack and Bunnymund quickly finished up doing what they were doing. Their boss came over and gave them the thumbs up and since it was a slow work day, he allowed them to go home early. Jack called an old family friend North to come pick them up. North had known the Frosts for years. He knew Jack's Mum from school and had met Jack's Dad when his parents started dating. North had always been a great friend to them and was a great asset when Jack's Dad left them.

Jack and Bunnymund waited in the car park. It was a nice hot day so they were enjoying a lot of sunshine. Jack let the sun's rays fall all over him, warming him to a nice hot temperature. It was quite nice.

"So are you coming around tonight?" Bunnymund asked.

Bunnymund was putting on a party to celebrate his new apartment he was sharing with a couple of other guys.

"Yeah, I'm going," Jack said.

"This is going to be sweet."

Jack grinned. Soon a familiar looking car pulled up and North's face stuck his head out the driver's window.

"Someone call for a ride?" he said grinning.

"That would be us," Jack said.

He and Bunnymund then hopped into the car and North drove them home.

* * *

Elsa was in her bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. The sled ride gave her a chance to think. She wanted to see Jack again and she didn't think she could wait until Christmas. She had come up with an idea and she hoped that she would be allowed to do what she wanted to do. She had a meeting with her advisors and she had asked Anna to be there. She desperately needed an ally to be there. Some of her advisors may not be too happy with what she was about to say.

She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the advisor room where Anna was already there. She didn't like being in these meetings. She found them just as boring as Elsa found them. However Anna unlike Elsa wasn't forced to attend. Elsa walked to her seat which was shaped like a throne and took her seat. All the eyes on the room were on her.

"You are probably wondering why I am called you here today," Elsa said.

The eyes remained fixed on her. No one was saying anything.

"I would like to organise a little trip," Elsa continued.

"A trip?" one of her main advisors Anton repeated.

"Yes a little trip," Elsa said.

She looked at Anna and Anna immediately got at what Elsa was hinting at. Anna could see that Elsa wanted to go visit Jack in Burgess but in order to do so, she had to get everything organise and leave her kingdom in a good enough state so it wouldn't fall down in her absence.

"A trip to where?" another advisor Jakob asked.

"Oh just to a town called Burgess," Elsa said as if it was of no importance.

"Is that happens to be the town where a Mr Jackson Frost by any chance lives?" Anton asked.

"It might be," Elsa said drumming her fingers on her arm rest.

"Aha," Anton said giving Elsa a sly smile.

Elsa knew that Anton would be on her side. Anton was an old friend of Elsa's father and he liked how Jack made Elsa feel happy and at ease. Elsa's gaze shifted to Erik who was also giving her the same smile. Both of them would want her to go but Elsa wasn't too sure about the rest of them.

"But your majesty, a trip like this surely should have a purpose," Jakob said. "A meeting with a head of state for example."

"I understand but this is more of a, shall we say, personal matter," Elsa said.

"A personal matter?" Jakob asked. "What kind of personal matter?"

"Just a personal matter," Elsa said.

"I think a trip would do quite nicely," Anna said suddenly. "Get some fresh air and whatnot."

"But your majesty," Jakob said. "What the Princess is saying is surely correct but there is so much to do here in Arendelle."

"Like what Jakob?" Elsa asked. "I am ahead of schedule and I would like a little break. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing of course your majesty," Jakob spluttered. "All I'm saying is-"

"I think what Jakob is trying to say is a trip would do you quite nicely," Erik said intruptting Jakob.

"Thank you Erik," Elsa said. "I would of course require your presence on this trip."

"Of course your majesty."

"And Anna can handle any pressing matters while I'm away," Elsa continued.

"You can count on me sis," Anna said.

"Excellent," Elsa said. "So it's agreed?"

Jakob looked like he was about to protest more but Anton spoke over him.

"Yes of course," Anton said. "Erik and I will make all the necessary arrangements."

"Good," Elsa said. "You are all dismissed."

Elsa and Anna got up from their chairs and headed out of the advisor room with grins all over their faces.

"I think I'm going to tell Jack the good news," Elsa said brightly.

"Of course," Anna said grinning.

"Thanks for your help in there."

"No problem."

Elsa gave her sister one last grin before she ran off to her bedroom to find her laptop.

* * *

Pippa was in Jack's room. She was looking for the books that Jack had borrowed and she needed them back. She wanted to check some things. She and her friend has been arguing about a particular fact. Jack's laptop suddenly started making noises and Pippa could see that Elsa was Skyping Jack. Pippa decided to answer it. Elsa looked a little surprise to see Pippa on the other end but there was still a smile on her face.

"Hey Elsa," Pippa said. "How's life in Arendelle?"

"Pretty good," Elsa replied. "Is Jack there?"

"Sorry no," Pippa said. "He's out and won't be back for a while."

"Oh tell him that I need to talk to him. I got fantastic news."

"Oh that's great!"

* * *

Jack got home rather late. He found that his mother had gone to bed but Pippa was in the kitchen watching some movie that he didn't recognise. Pippa looked glad to see that Jack was home.

"Oh Jack, Elsa was Skyping you earlier," Pippa said.

"What did she say?" Jack sounded eager. He hadn't spoken to her in ages and he was kicking himself for missing her call.

"Oh she said she had fantastic news and wanted me to tell you to get back to her when you could."

"Awesome."

Jack went back to his room. He checked the time. It was too late to be Skyping her now. She was probably fast asleep as it was quite early in the morning over there. He decided to stay up and wait until she got up. Jack waited in his bedroom for a few hours before he decided to Skype her. It was quite late his time so he was still quite tired. Elsa answered his call straight away. She was still in her pyjamas so he figured that she had probably just woken up.

"Jack," she said. "You're up late."

"Yeah Pippa said you had news and so I waited up for you."

"How sweet," she smiled. "Yes I have news. I have organised a little trip so that I can some see you."

"That's great," Jack felt his spirits soar higher than ever before. "When?"

"Oh quite soon," Elsa said. "Maybe within the next few weeks even."

Jack couldn't believe this. This is exactly what he wanted to happen. Some time with Elsa away from her duties. Maybe this time he would get quite a bit of alone time with her. Maybe introduce her to his friends and show her around where he lived. Best of all, she gets to spend time with his family. She barely got to spend an hour with them at Graduation. This time they could get to know each other a lot better.

"This is exactly what I wanted," Jack said.

"I know the feeling," Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa stayed up talking for a bit longer before Elsa realised she best be getting down to breakfast and Jack realised he should be going to bed soon as it was past one in the morning his time. Jack shut the lid of his laptop and got changed for bed. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	2. A Trip To Organise

**Chapter 2: A Trip To Organise **

_One Week Later_

One particular fine morning, Elsa was called to her advisors room by Erik. She was excited. By his tone, he sounded happy which made Elsa think that he had good news. She sat down in her usual seat and looked at them expectantly.

"Your trip has been booked your majesty," Anton said.

"Excellent," Elsa said.

"It will occur next Thursday so I suggest you start packing as you only have six days before then," Anton continued with a smile.

"Of course, I best be doing that now. Thank you. I trust that you will pick up the reins when both Anna and I are both gone?"

"Certainty your majesty," Anton said.

After Erik, Anton was the most trustable advisor in the room. Elsa knew that whenever she wasn't in the country, Arendelle was in very safe hands with Anton. Elsa dismissed her council and headed into her room. She wasn't alone in there for very long. Anna soon came in and collapsed on Elsa's bed.

"Gah, only a week left of my break and then it's back to studying and assignments and all that," she groaned.

"Cheer up," Elsa said. "Look at it this way, after this semester is over you are free….forever."

Anna sat up straight. "That is true. Thanks sis."

"No problem."

Elsa crossed to her desk and turned on her laptop.

"Skyping Jack?" Anna asked.

"Yep, got to tell him that I'm seeing him next week."

"Bet you're both thrilled."

"More like over the moon."

Anna laughed before she left the room. Elsa called Jack on Skype. She had to wait a while before Jack answered it.

"Hey Elsa," he said smiling. "Sorry I was at the other end of the house and didn't hear the laptop."

"That's okay," Elsa said. "I got good news though."

"What?" Jack looked quite eager.

"Trip is all books. It's official. I'm coming to see you."

"Oh that's fantastic," Jack's grin covered his entire face.

"Yeah it is. So free up next week from Thursday onwards because your girlfriend is in town."

"You got it," Jack said still grinning broadly.

In the background Elsa could hear Jack's Mum calling.

"Oh sorry, I got to go," Jack said. "Work."

"That's okay," Elsa said. "I guess we'll talk next week."

"Yes we will."

Jack shut the lid of his laptop and ended the call. Elsa just grinned as she sat in her seat. She was so happy. Soon she will be seeing Jack again and get to spend some quality time with him at last. She needed this so bad. Elsa got up and stretched. She was feeling peckish so a quick trip down to the kitchens would do her nicely and if she wasn't wrong, she would find her sister scoffing down as much chocolate as she could.

* * *

Jack was sitting at his dinner table that night. He was nervous. He didn't know how to breach the subject that his girlfriend who just happened to rule a country was coming over for a visit. His mother had freaked out that Jack was dating a Queen and that hadn't stop. Jack stared at the pasta dish in front of him, willing it to give him answers.

"So you're awfully quiet," Pippa said to him. "Bad day at work?"

"No not that," Jack cleared his throat. "I have something I need to tell you both."

His mother and sister both looked up at him. Jack breathed in deeply before gaining some confidence.

"Elsa is coming over for a visit next week," he continued.

His mother dropped the fork that she was holding. It clanged loudly when it collided with the plate in front of her.

"Here?" she said in a weak voice. "The Queen of Arendelle is coming _here_?"

"She's just like anyone else Mum so cool it," Pippa said.

Pippa had done all her freaking over Jack dating a ruler of a country. She and Elsa got on pretty well and Pippa saw her like anyone else.

"But she's a _Queen_," their Mum said, "of her own country."

"And she wants a break away from all that," Jack said. "So that's why she's coming."

"I highly doubt that's the only reason," Pippa said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"She's coming to see you, you idiot!"

"Oh I know that," Jack snapped back.

"Children," their mother said interrupting their fight. "A Queen is coming here in a week so its battle stations. We have to make this house presentable."

"Mum, Elsa doesn't really care about that kind of stuff," Jack said.

"But I do! So we are going to have a massive clear out. I want everything to be spotless by the time she comes here next week. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Pippa and Jack said.

"Good," their mother said getting back to her dinner.

* * *

Kristoff was nervous. He was rocking back and forward on his feet outside Elsa's study. He had something he wanted to ask her before she went away to visit Jack at Burgess. He didn't know how long she would be and he may end up losing his nerve if he waited too long. He desperately hoped that Elsa would say yes to what he wanted. He had been wanting this for a long time now and only now he had the guts to ask Elsa. Kristoff took a deep breath. He needed to find his confidence fast and now if he was going to do this.

Kristoff took a long and deep breath in before he knocked on Elsa's study's door.

* * *

Elsa heard a knock on her door. She told whoever it was to come in. She got a pleasant surprise when Kristoff came in.

"Kristoff, hello," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Kristoff looked like he was unable to speak. Elsa could tell he was extremely nervous about something. Elsa pushed herself away from her desk and stared up at Kristoff. She didn't say anything but instead continued to smile up at Kristoff. He would speak when he found his voice. Elsa wasn't going to press him or hurry him along. Clearly he had something on his mind that was very important.

"I need to ask you something," Kristoff said speaking quite fast and very frightfully.

"Okay then," Elsa still smiling.

She wondered what Kristoff wanted to ask her. If he was this nervous it must be something frightfully important. Maybe he wanted to come with her to Burgess or something like that. But Elsa couldn't see that making Kristoff very nervous.

"I…would…like…your permission," Kristoff stammered. It seemed as if he was having a lot of trouble getting his words out. "To ask Anna to marry me."

Elsa was quite taken aback. She hadn't expected that.

"You want to ask Anna to marry you?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Kristoff said still stammering.

"Hmm," Elsa paused to think.

She knew that Anna would say yes in a heartbeat but Anna was still young and at University. Elsa didn't know if it was time for Anna to get married. Then again, she and Kristoff had been together three years and were going very strong. She continued to stare at Kristoff who looked quite scared standing there in front of Elsa. Elsa had to give him props though. He was doing a very traditional thing by asking Elsa's permission, as she was the Queen, before officially asking Anna. Although Elsa wouldn't have minded if he didn't. She really only cared that Kristoff made Anna happy and was a good man for Anna to be with. Elsa wasn't even sure if Anna could do better.

"Alright then," Elsa said smiling.

"R-really?" Kristoff said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Elsa said leaning back in her chair. "You're good for her and she's good for you. You guys make a good team."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Kristoff said looking extremely happy.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Elsa asked.

"After graduation I think," he said. "I haven't worked out all the details yet as I want this to be perfect."

"Well that's good," Elsa said. "Plan it out carefully and if you require any help feel free to come and ask me."

"Oh Elsa you are amazing."

"I've been told that on more than one occasion," Elsa said with a smirk.

Kristoff looked as if he could have jumped with joy, literally. But he straightened up and thanked Elsa one last time before he moved swiftly from the room. Elsa could hear Kristoff let out a cheer as soon as the door closed behind him. Elsa let out a laugh and she continued doing her work with a smile on her face.

She couldn't believe that Kristoff was ready to ask Anna to marry him. She was glad that they were taking a step in their relationship. She wondered about the same thing with her and Jack. Maybe at some point in the future they would head down the same road. Elsa wasn't sure if she or even Jack was ready to get marry. Besides she would hope that their relationship would get a bit stronger before she considered getting married at any time in the near future.

* * *

Jack was busy tidying his room on his mother's orders. She hadn't stopped freaking out over the fact that Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, was coming for a visit for the last few days. All three Frosts had been busy making sure that everything looked at its finest. Jack had never seen his house in a better state than what it was in now but his mother still wasn't satisfied. Jack wondered if she would ever be satisfied with the way everything looked.

Jamie was in Jack's room helping him out. Jamie was tidying Jack's closet while Jack was busy sorting out things that he wanted to keep or throw out. Jamie was chucking out things from Jack's wardrobe which landed in a large rubbish bag that was open in Jack's room.

"I can't believe your Mum is making you do this," Jamie said. "Like Elsa cares what state your room is in."

"Mum is in panic mode," Jack said.

"Well Elsa is a monarch so I don't blame her."

"Neither do I," Jack said. "I practically nearly fainted when she first told me. I sometimes am I like, wow my girlfriend is a Queen."

"Yeah I'm the same. Sometimes I go wow I am friends with a monarch and a Princess."

"It's crazy isn't it?"

"Very," Jamie agreed.

* * *

Elsa was busy going through her wardrobe. She was busy deciding on what she should take to Burgess. She figured some nice causal clothes alongside some nice outfits would do. She wanted to take Jack out for some nice dinners while she was over there. She pulled out her bathing suit. She wasn't sure if they would be swimming or not but decided to pack it anyway. Anna soon came in and looked at the mess of clothes on Elsa's bed.

"I see we are packing," she said.

"Yes we are," Elsa said.

Anna looked through the clothes that Elsa had packed. She grinned at what Elsa had packed. She looked through the pile on Elsa's bed and put some extra nice clothes that were more appropriate for a night in on a date than going out to town.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked her.

"Just helping you out," Anna grinned.

Elsa grinned back. She finished packing a lot quicker than she would have if Anna had not helped out. Soon Elsa was zipping up her suitcase and tidying away her clothes that she was not packing. Elsa then put other things in a different bag such as books and her laptop plus its charger.

"This trip is exactly what I needed," Elsa said.

"Tell me about it," Anna said. "If you hadn't suggested it yourself, Kristoff and I were going to stage an intervention of some kind."

Elsa grinned at Anna's words.

"You're right," Elsa said. "It's just been a hectic lately with the new trade agreements and the whole business with the Southern Isles."

"Oh don't worry about them. They're not worth our time."

"Oh I know that but some advisors don't think so."

"Well I'm just glad you're making time now."

"I am too. I really should make more time in the future."

"I agree with you one hundred percent."

Elsa grinned and Anna matched her grin. Anna was right. Elsa needed to make time for these kinds of trips and she was finally doing it. She couldn't be more excited.

**A/N: Yay, Kristanna fluffiness =) So heads up, I may not be able to update for a few days as I am off to Wellington but I will try to update. So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	3. From Arendelle To Burgess

**iheartjelsa: Drama? Of course there will be drama! But that may come later (big plans!). Oh I never got a chance to reply to your question on your review on Never Mix Professional With Business as you have disabled private messaging. Yes you may draw pictures if you want. Would love to see them though =)**

**Geminiagate: Aw thanks =) I'll see if I can go check it out your story. Bit busy at the mo though but I will try and I'm thinking I will review hehe =)**

**Chapter 3: From Arendelle To Burgess **

Elsa was excited as she bored her private plane alongside Erik and some bodyguards. She took a seat next to a window and looked outside. Goodbye Arendelle, Elsa thought, I'll see you soon. The plane started to take off and before Elsa knew it, the plane was flying high above the clouds. She looked out the window at them and she felt a smile cover her face as she did.

"We shall arrive in Burgess in a while," Erik said. "So I suggest you lay back and enjoy the flight."

Elsa smiled and she lay back in her seat before she closed her eyes. She soon felt sleep wash over her.

* * *

Anna walked across the familiar streets of HNU. She had a shoulder bag hanging from one shoulder and it was filled with books and papers. She continued along until she got to the cafeteria. She scanned the room until she found a friend of hers, Tiana. Tiana was an American girl who loved to cook. They had been in the same culinary course for the last two and a half yes, so they had gotten to know each other very well.

As soon as Tiana saw her, she waved her over. Anna saw that she was sitting with some mutual friends of theirs, Jasmine and Aurora. Anna grinned at them and she wandered over to them and took a seat between Tiana and Jasmine.

"Hey Anna," they said.

"Hey guys," Anna replied with another grin.

"So how was your break?" Aurora asked.

"Pretty good actually."

"How's Kristoff?" Tiana asked. "You're still dating him right?"

"Yeah of course," Anna said with a smile but then her smile faulted. "But recently he's been acting quite weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know just weird," Anna said. "He's been a bit jumpy as well."

"Sounds like he's nervous about something," Jasmine said.

"Nervous about what?"

"I don't know so don't ask me."

Anna was then struck by a horrible thought.

"You don't think he's going to break up with me?" she asked weakly.

"No!" they all said together.

"Kristoff loves you," Aurora said.

"He would never!" Jasmine said.

"Trust me, it's not that," Tiana said.

"Okay good," the smile returned to Anna's face. "Okay, that makes me feel a bit better."

Anna then checked her watch and realised she was almost late for her lecture. She hurriedly said goodbye to her friends before sprinting from the cafeteria.

* * *

Tiana watched Anna leave in a hurry to get to her History lecture on time. Tiana knew that the lecture room was on the other side of the campus so Anna had a way to go. As soon as Anna was out of earshot, all three girls leaned in.

"So what are we really thinking?" Jasmine asked.

"Is he going to break up with her?" Aurora asked.

"No," Tiana said. "I know he would never do that. I think it's something else."

"Like what?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Tiana bit her lip.

Tiana thought hard. She was sure that there was nothing was wrong but there was a little feeling that she had that told her something was up. Jasmine then got a look on her face that clearly said that she had thought of something.

"What?" Tiana and Aurora said together.

"I think he's going to propose," Jasmine said grinning.

"What?" Tiana and Aurora said together.

"The signs are there," Jasmine said.

"Oh, my, God," Aurora said. "I think you're right."

"He better," Tiana said. "Because if he's not thinking about it, we better get him thinking it."

"If they get married, we better be at the wedding," Jasmine said. "I can wear my nice new blue dress."

"Woah before we start planning our wardrobes for the wedding," Aurora said. "I think we should check that he's actually proposing."

"Why wouldn't he?" Jasmine said. "They're great together. They love each other."

"Maybe he wants to wait until after university," reasoned Aurora.

"Hmm, understandable," Jasmine said.

"Kristoff is coming for a visit soon," Tiana said. "We can ask him then!"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Jack woke up and he just flew out of bed. He quickly put a shirt on and pulled some jeans on before putting on some sneakers. He was happy because today was the day that Elsa was coming to visit. He quickly got what he needed before he headed out of his bedroom. Pippa caught him before he excited the house.

"You better not let Mum catch you leaving not in your best suit," Pippa said laughing.

"It's Elsa not the Pope," Jack said.

"_Queen_ Elsa," Pippa corrected him.

Jack laughed before he left the house to grab a taxi.

* * *

Elsa was sleeping peacefully when she felt the plane jerk slightly from turbulence which caused her to wake up. She could see Erik reading a book with his headphones in. Elsa wondered what he was listening to. Her eyes flickered over to the other bodyguards. Some were on laptops and some were asleep. She then closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Elsa felt like she had only gone back to sleep for a short time before she felt Erik shake her awake.

"Sorry to wake you, your majesty," he said, "but we're about to land soon."

"Oh good," Elsa said smiling.

Elsa could see out the window a runaway appearing slowly into view. Elsa grew even more excited if that was even more possible. The plane started to land after a few more minutes. Several minutes after that the plane came to a complete halt. Elsa soon unclipped her safely belt and stood up and pulled out her suitcase from the overhead locker. Elsa headed out of the plane and into the airport. Elsa wheeled her suitcase through the airport alongside Erik and her bodyguards.

Elsa soon saw a familiar face in the crowd with white hair and blue eyes. She grinned at him and he grinned right back. Elsa headed towards him. He was carrying some flowers which he gave them to her as soon as Elsa approached him. Elsa accepted them straight away before she gave him a kiss.

"I didn't expect you here," Elsa said smiling.

"Well I wanted to surprise you," Jack said with an even bigger smile.

Jack led Elsa out where they got into a limo that Erik had organised for them. Jack had told Elsa that he had caught a taxi out to the airport.

"Where to?" the driver said.

"Uh, our hotel, The Four Seasons," Erik said.

"No," Elsa said smiling and squeezing Jack's hand, "not yet."

"Then where to ma'am?" the driver said.

"Jack's house," Elsa said.

Jack grinned and gave the driver his address. Erik looked a little off with Elsa's decision but decided to go with it. Elsa then turned Jack who then launched into what he had been up to over the last few months. Elsa grinned as Jack complained about work, friends and family. Jack then asked about Elsa who then complained about her job. Jack then had his turn to laugh.

The driver then pulled up outside a two story house. Elsa took a good look at it. It was a white house with a black tiled roof. There was a small garden in front of the house and Elsa could see a small path to the left of the house which look like it led to a back garden. Elsa thought that the house was quite quaint. She liked it a lot.

"I know it's not a castle," Jack said, "but its home."

"It's brilliant," Elsa said which made Jack's cheeks turn pink.

Jack quickly got out of the car and before Elsa could move, Jack had come round to her side and opened her door for her.

"Milady," Jack said in a posh accent which made Elsa smile.

Jack held out his hand which Elsa took and he helped Elsa out of the limo. Elsa took his arm and Jack opened the gate. Elsa then turned to Erik who had gotten out of the limo at that moment.

"You can stay in the limo," Elsa said.

"What?" Erik said.

"For now," Elsa smiled.

Erik gave Jack a look before he opened his door and again and got back into the limo. Jack then opened his front door and called down the hall for his sister and mother. Soon a black haired girl came flying out of a door that was at the other end of the hallway and came straight up to them. The girl, who Elsa recognised as Jack's sister Pippa, gave Elsa a huge hug.

"Welcome to Frost Manor," Pippa said still giving Elsa a hug.

"It's good to see you again Pippa," Elsa said.

"Well come on," Pippa said tugging on Elsa's jacket. "Mum is dying to see you again."

"Okay," Elsa said laughing.

Pippa led Elsa down the hallway to the lounge where Mrs Frost was standing in the middle of the room dressed to impress in what looked like her best outfit. Pippa looked quite good as well in her simple green dress. Clearly Mrs Frost had forced Pippa to dress up but hadn't managed Jack to as Jack was in a simple shirt and jeans.

"Queen Elsa," Mrs Frost said in a shaking voice and doing a curtsey.

"Please, it's Elsa," Elsa said giving her a smile.

"Elsa," Mrs Frost said still shaking.

"Just think of me as your son's girlfriend," Elsa said smiling widely. "Not as Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"I'll try," Mrs Frost said shaking even more.

"Mum calm down," Jack said.

"I'll try," Mrs Frost repeated.

"So anyway, Elsa," Pippa said and Elsa turned her attention to her. "You have _got_ to stay for dinner. Jack has made his world famous lasagne and he has been perfecting it just for you."

"Yes," Elsa said giving Jack a smile who had gone pink again. "I'll most definitely try it. But you should know I have guests of the black suit kind who will want dinner too."

"Oh I get your drift," Pippa said laughing. "Don't worry. There is enough to feed an entire army."

Dinner came quickly. Elsa was sitting at a large antique dining room table where Erik and her bodyguards were sitting down. Elsa had offered to help but the Frost family had forced her and her company to sit and wait for dinner to be served. Pippa came in carrying drinks on a tray while Mrs Frost and Jack came in carrying plates with food on them. Jack placed a plate of food in front of Elsa whose stomach growled as she smelt the food. Elsa waited until everyone had sat down before she dived into the food.

"How is Jack's cooking?" Pippa asked Elsa.

"Amazing," Elsa said. "Jack you could give our chief a run for his money."

"I don't know about that," Jack said blushing.

"Oh she's right," Erik said nodding.

"See?" Elsa said to Jack. "Erik always tells the cold harsh truth and if he says it's amazing, it's amazing."

After dinner, Elsa and her passé headed back into the limo. Elsa asked Jack to accompany them which he did with a grin on his face. The driver then took Elsa and her group to Elsa's hotel. When they got to the hotel, Erik checked them under a false name. Funnily enough it was the same name that Elsa used at HNU. They wandered up to their rooms where Erik gave Jack a look which Elsa knew. Erik was giving him the 'hands off the Queen' look which made Elsa smile.

Elsa then opened her hotel door to Jack and Jack grinned as he walked through the door. Elsa closed the door behind her. Jack opened her mini fridge where some wine was. He opened a bottle of it and poured out two glasses.

"To finally being here," Elsa said raising hers.

"To finally being here," Jack repeated taking a sip of his.

Jack then leaned down and kissed her. Elsa unbuttoned his shirt while Jack took off her jacket. Jack continued kissing Elsa as Elsa pulled Jack into her. Elsa then wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and Jack walked into her bedroom and they collapsed on the bed together.

**A/N: Sorry this is a couple of days late, I was in Wellington which was awesome =) So anyway back to daily updates hopefully! Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. Catch Up Time

**Chapter 4: Catch Up Time**

The next morning, Erik woke up in a large double bed in his hotel suite. He quickly got dressed in one of his suits and decided to go inform his Queen on what they were going to do while they were staying in Burgess Erik wanted Queen Elsa to do Queen things such as meeting the mayor which Erik had arranged for that evening.

Erik excited his hotel room and headed along the corridor to the room next to his. Erik knocked on the door and was greeted by Jack who was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing the night before but minus the shirt. Erik knew instantly that Jack had stayed the night.

"Hello Erik," Jack said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Frost," Erik said sounding a little surprise.

"Erik," Elsa said appearing at the door and smiling.

Erik noticed that she was wearing pyjama pants and Jack's shirt.

"Your majesty, we have the meeting with the mayor this evening," Erik said quickly regaining himself.

"Oh I know," Elsa smiled, "but first," she turned to Jack, "is there something you want to do?"

"Maybe," Jack smiled.

Elsa and Jack exchanged some smiles while Erik just stood there.

"So I will expect you back here at seven then," Erik said.

"Yes," Elsa nodded before she and Jack headed back into their apartment.

* * *

Elsa and Jack headed back into their apartment after closing Elsa's hotel door behind them. Elsa wasn't looking forward to the meet and greet with the mayor but she figured that came with the job. She would much rather spend all her time with Jack while she could. Elsa quickly got changed and then threw Jack's shirt back at him and he put that back on.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Elsa asked him as she started to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Just a little something here and there," Jack said with a grin. "Thought I might give you the grand tour."

"Haha," Elsa said. "Well don't tell him but I hear our tour guide is extremely good looking."

"Oh he is," Jack laughed.

They headed out of Elsa's hotel room together and down the hall into the elevator which took them down into the lobby.

"Don't look now but I think we're being followed," Elsa said in a sarcastic tone.

Sure enough, behind them were a couple of Elsa's bodyguards. Jack took a look around and saw them. They gave a curt nod to him and he turned back to Elsa.

"We could ditch them," he said.

"We couldn't," Elsa said.

"What? Don't think I can protect you?"

"Jack, honey, I love you but you scream when you see a spider."

"Those things are dangerous!"

"Sure," Elsa said patting Jack on the shoulder, "but I think I might take my chances with the black suits."

"Okay," Jack grumbled.

Elsa smirked as Jack said this which didn't improve his mood. Elsa found a taxi to take her and Jack down to wherever Jack had his mind on them going. Jack told the driver where they were going and the driver started to drive. Elsa was trying to figure out where Jack and her were off too. He had told her that he wanted to give her the grand tour. Normally Elsa would assume that would have begun with Jack's family but they had already done that. What was on Jack's mind? Elsa was highly curious.

"Is the car behind us still following us?" Elsa asked Jack.

Jack turned around in his seat.

"Yep, the suits are still on our trail," Jack said.

Elsa took out her wallet and pulled out some American dollars and she leaned forward to the driver.

"Fifty bucks if you can lose the car behind us," she said to him.

"Challenge accepted," the driver said taking the money.

Elsa leaned back into the seat where Jack was looking at her with an amazed look on his face.

"You are not like any Queen I know," Jack whispered in her ear.

"I know," Elsa replied. "I like to think of myself more fun."

The driver soon took Elsa's challenged very seriously. He moved through the lanes of traffic quite easily and it wasn't long before they had lost the bodyguards.

"You know that may not be quite smart," Jack said.

"Oh hush," Elsa said. "I thought you were the expert on fun. Besides it was your idea anyway."

"I am," Jack said in an offended voice while Elsa rolled her eyes.

The driver soon stopped in front of small town square which in the middle stood a large fountain with a stature of a guy on a horse. From the fountain were four streets which led to different shops. Jack and Elsa got out of the taxi after Elsa paid the driver and they set off. Jack led Elsa to what looked like a pub called The Green Dragon and he pushed open the door.

"Hey Jack," said a girl behind the counter.

The girl was around Elsa's height with long brown hair that had been tied up in a loose ponytail. She wore a green apron over a blue shirt and a black skirt with black shoes to match. When she smiled, Elsa could see sparkling white teeth.

"Tooth," Jack said taking the seat in front of the bar. "Good to see you."

"Fancy seeing you here," the girl called Tooth said throwing the towel that she had been using to wipe down the bar over her shoulder. "It's pretty early. You usually come in around five."

"Well I have someone I want to introduce you to," Jack said nodding towards Elsa.

Elsa gave a nervous wave. Tooth then ducked out from behind the bar and started vigorously shaking Elsa's hand.

"Oh you must be Elsa," Tooth said still shaking Elsa's hand. "It's so very nice to meet you. Jack has told us so much about you and now we finally get to meet you in person!"

"Uh, thanks?" Elsa said.

"Tooth is one of my old friends from school," Jack said.

"Oh okay," Elsa said when Tooth had finally let her hand go which allowed Elsa to rub it as it was quite sore.

"Yeah me and Jacky go way back," Tooth said laughing.

"Jacky Tooth?" Jack asked.

"Just a little joke."

"Um sorry but why do they call you Tooth?" Elsa asked.

"Oh it's just a little nickname," Tooth said. "We all have them. Jack is Frosty, our friend Bunnymund is Bunny, another friend Sandman is Sandy and I'm Tooth!"

"Yeah but why Tooth?"

"Oh I just happen to have a fascination with teeth," Tooth explained. "It what caused me to become a dentist, well until I get my degree. Until then I'm working part time here to earn a little extra cash."

"Oh that explains it," Elsa said.

"So what about you Elsa?" Tooth asked. "You're from Norway right?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "A place called Arendelle."

"Sounds beautiful," Tooth said in a mystical voice.

"It is," Jack laughed.

"So what do you do?" Tooth asked. "Wait let me guess!"

Tooth took a good look at Elsa.

"Do you work in retail?" she asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head laughing.

"Um, journalist?"

"No."

"How about the medical field?"

"Not that good enough."

"Engineer?"

"Still not good enough."

"MP?"

"Sort of close," Elsa reasoned with herself.

"Hmm, close to an MP," Tooth said thinking hard. "I give up. What do you do?"

"I sort of um, well, run my family business," Elsa said.

"What sort of business is that?"

"Well," Elsa said searching for the right words and looking for Jack for aid.

She luckily didn't have to go too much further. She was saved as Jack's name was suddenly was called out. The speaker was a large man in a red coat that matched his stature. He had a long white beard and white hair to match. The man looked like he was three times the size of any normal man. Elsa thought the man looked quite impressive.

"Jack m'boy," the man boomed in a thick Russian accent. "It is good to see you again."

"And you!" Jack said grinning up at him. "Elsa, this is North. Owner of The Green Dragon and a very close family friend."

"Hello North," Elsa said shaking his large hand which could give Hargrid's a run for his money.

"So you're the famous Elsa," North said. "Well Jack doesn't stop talking about you, that's for sure."

"Can't stop talking about me eh?" Elsa joked and poked Jack in the ribs.

"Shut up guys," Jack said giving them a glare which made them both laugh.

"Why are we shutting up?" said a voice behind them.

Elsa and Jack turned around. Two boys, who looked Jack's age, had just entered the pub and was grinning at them all.

"Bunny! Sandy!" Tooth said. "Come meet Elsa!"

"So she does exist?" Bunnymund joked. "It's good to finally meet you. I'm Bunnymund or Bunny and that's Sandman or Sandy."

"And you guys," Elsa smiled.

* * *

"So you guys must have known Jack for a while," Elsa said.

They were all grouped at a large table. Jack was sitting next to Elsa with North on his right. Elsa had been quite interested in meeting Jack's friends and Jack had been quite interested in showing her off to them.

"Yeah a long time," Tooth said.

"Sometimes too long," Bunnymund said.

"Play nice," Sandy said.

"You must have all kinds of stories that I haven't heard," Elsa asked with a bit of a grin on her face.

"Oh we do," Tooth said grinning. "Should we tell them now?"

"Uh," Elsa checked her watch. "Would love to but I have an engagement to get to sorry."

"What kind of engagement?" Sandy asked. "Sounds awfully fancy."

"It's just a dinner," Elsa laughed. She turned to Jack. "Jack, should we go?"

"Yeah okay," Jack said.

"We will do this another time though," Elsa said.

"Sure," Tooth said. "Come round for dinner tomorrow. I have the dinner shift so I shall be your sever."

"Sounds good," Elsa said. "See you tomorrow."

Jack and Elsa got up and North offered to drive them back to Elsa's hotel which they happily accepted. Twenty minutes later, (North knew some awesome shortcuts) they were outside Elsa's hotel.

"So am I coming to this thing tonight?" Jack asked Elsa as she collected her things.

"Yes," Elsa said giving him a kiss. "I need an escort."

"Erik won't mind?"

"He can mind, won't make a difference."

Jack grinned as he gave her another kiss. Jack watched as Elsa got out of North's car and headed into her hotel.

"She's a nice girl," North said.

"I know," Jack said grinning.

"Don't let her go," North advised Jack.

"Trust me, I know that will be the stupidest thing I could do."

Jack could see North smiling as he pulled out of the car park and headed in the direction of Jack's house.

* * *

Elsa entered the hotel where she could see her bodyguards giving her looks as she entered. Elsa felt a little guilty but also felt quite exhilarated. The bodyguards followed her quite closely into the elevator and into the corridor which Elsa's room was located. Erik was waiting in it looking anxious.

"I'm here," Elsa said. "It's only five thirty. I'm on time."

"Why did you ditch your bodyguards?" Erik demanded. "They're there to protect you."

"Oh calm down," Elsa said. "I was with Jack. It was fine."

Erik didn't look like he wanted to discontinue the conversation but he did anyway.

"So Jack will be accompanying me tonight," Elsa said.

"I figured that," Erik said holding up a tux on a hanger.

Elsa loved that Erik could know everything that needed to be done before it came up. Elsa smiled as she started to get ready. She got into the dress that Erik had laid out for her after she took a nice long hot shower. Afterwards she put on some nice jewellery such as necklaces and earrings.

"So what is tonight?" Elsa asked.

"A dinner with the embassies," Erik said. "Many have travelled here to say hello."

"For a royal from a small kingdom?"

"You are a Queen and they are paying their respects."

"That's nice."

Elsa emerged from her room fully dressed.

"Ready?" Erik asked.

"Ready," Elsa smiled.

**A/N: So I'm gonna take this story slow, I have a bit of a knack for being a bit too fast with my stories but don't worry lots of action and drama to come. I just want to have some fluffy chapters at the beginning =) So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	5. A Dinner To Remember

**Chapter 5: A Dinner To Remember**

Kristoff parked his car in the familiar cark park of HNU. It seemed so long since he had been here. The last time he was here was about a year ago to pick Anna up to take her home, back to Arendelle. He had decided on a surprise visit. He had been secretly talking to her friends and they had said this was the best time. Kristoff couldn't wait until he saw the look on Anna's face when she saw him.

Kristoff took out the ring inside his pocket and stared at it. He had told Elsa that he was planning on waiting to after graduation but he didn't think he could wait that long but he decided that was the best time to do it. He opened his bag and carefully placed the ring inside one of the secret inner pockets. He couldn't afford to have Anna finding it. He knew he should have left it back in Arendelle but for some reason, he needed to have it on him. He sort of carried it around like some lucky charm or talisman.

Kristoff swung his bag over his shoulder. He would be staying with Anna for a few days. He headed into reception and informed them that he had arrived. Visitors had to announce their arrival weeks in advanced. The lady behind the counter gave him a smile and told him that he was all good to go. Kristoff thanked the lady before heading up to Anna's dorm room. Thankfully she was still in the same room as she had been when Kristoff had known her at university. As if on autopilot, Kristoff made his way up to the dorm rooms without the need to think about it.

Kristoff climbed the stairs up to the third floor. He paused outside what used to be his dorm room. He wondered who was occupying it now. Was it a First Year or was it some older kids? He continued along the corridor and paused outside Anna's room. He didn't know if she was there or not but he could always try. He knocked on the door and to his surprise the door swung open but it wasn't Anna who opened it.

The person who opened was a girl who Kristoff vaguely recognised. Kristoff paused to think where he knew the girl.

"Keep thinking," the girl said laughing. "It will come."

"Tiana?" Kristoff asked.

"Got it," the girl laughed giving Kristoff a hug. "Come in."

Tiana took Kristoff's bag and placed it on the table. Kristoff walked inside.

"So what are you doing here?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh I switched dorms," Tiana said. "Anna wanted a dorm mate and I volunteered."

"Hmm, if you ask Elsa, living with Anna voluntarily is not something a sane person does."

"And yet we both did it."

"Yes we did," Kristoff said with a smile. "So where is Anna?"

"Hmm, the library?" Tiana said sounding uncertain. "She should be back soon."

* * *

Anna was walking back from the library. She was still fuming about all the work she had to do. She groaned into her gloved hands. Why her? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Anna fumbled with her bag and her gloves to answer it. It was a text from Tiana.

_There's a surprise here for you_, the text read.

"A surprise?" Anna said out loud.

What kind of surprise? She hadn't ordered anything so she couldn't imagine there being a package of some kind. Maybe someone had come to visit but Elsa was in America visiting Jack and Kristoff was off visiting his parents. So what kind of surprise could it be? Anna was growing more and more curious. She quickened her pace back to her dorm room. She wanted to know what Tiana was up to. She opened her door when she had finally got to her dorm room. She found Tiana sitting on the couch reading a book just how Elsa used to when she stayed here.

"So what's the surprise?" Anna asked Tiana.

"Did a say surprise?" Tiana said idly while turning the page of her book.

Anna grew impatient. Tiana was clearly toying with her and it was annoying Anna.

"What's the surprise?" Anna asked in a more demanding tone.

"Is the Princess of Arendelle bossing me about?"

"Maybe," Anna smirked.

"Well I don't think the Princess of Arendelle should boss around her best friend," said a voice from her.

Anna froze she knew that voice anywhere. She then felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her. Anna felt the familiar comfort that they brought. Anna turned around and stared into the warm familiar face of her boyfriend.

"Kristoff," she said giving him a long embrace. "It is so good to see you."

"And you," Kristoff said.

"You said you were visiting your parents."

"I lied."

"Why?"

"To surprise you."

Anna grinned. "Well this has been a very nice surprise."

* * *

Kristoff watched as Anna went into her bedroom. She said she wanted to go get changed into her pyjamas and then they can snuggle down and watch a movie together which Kristoff happily agreed to. As soon as Anna's bedroom door closed, Tiana looked straight at Kristoff.

"What?" he said.

Tiana didn't say anything but like flash of lighting, she headed to his bag and started rummaging around inside it.

"Could you not?" Kristoff said nervously.

Tiana didn't listen. A look of excitement came over her face.

"Aha," she said pulling out the little velvet box that contained the ring that Kristoff was planning to purpose with.

Tiana opened it and gasped at the ring inside. Kristoff hurriedly tried to snatch it back but Anna came out and they quickly hid it behind their back.

"Think I'll have a shower first," Anna sang at them before heading into the bathroom.

"Okay," they both said.

They watched as Anna disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Tiana took the ring out again and continued to gaze at it.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew it."

"Give that back," Kristoff snarled snatching it back from her and carefully putting it back into his bag.

"I knew it," Tiana kept singing.

Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jack got dropped off at his house and headed inside. He found his mother and sister in the kitchen fussing over something. Jack popped his head inside and they said hello but then went back to fussing. Jack just rolled his eyes. He headed upstairs to his bedroom to take a shower. A knocking could be heard from downstairs and Jack heard his mother get the door. Jack towelled dry his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He soon heard a tapping noise on his door.

"Jack, this has been left for you," his mother said opening the door and handing a tux to him.

"Thanks Mum," Jack said as his Mum left.

Jack rubbed his hand over the fine tux. He went to the mirror and held it up against him. The tux certainty looked good. Jack quickly put it on. He had a bit of trouble with the bowtie but somehow he managed it. He stood back in front of the mirror. He hardly recognised himself. He looked so…_different_. He wasn't one for these types of events and here he was escorting a Queen to an important function. It seemed so unreal and yet so real at the same time.

Jack headed downstairs after making sure there wasn't so much as a single piece of fluff on his new tux. His mother raved how handsome he looked which made Jack feel a little embarrassed. He headed outside where a limo was waiting. Inside, both of them looking very smart, were Elsa and Erik. Elsa grinned and gave Jack a small kiss when she saw him. The driver then took them out of town and up to the mayor's house which was an hour away from Burgess. Here a number of officials were meeting. Some to meet Elsa and some to meet others who had come to meet Elsa.

The house was massive and looked very modern. It had two floors with vast windows. Jack could see a tennis court and swimming pool in the back. Elsa took Jack's arm and with Erik right behind them, they entered the large house. They walked down the huge hallway into a massive dining room where many people were standing and talking to people. Elsa soon got dragged away by the mayor and Jack stood there stupidly with Erik.

"Just remember," Erik said in his ear, "small talk."

"Gotcha," Jack said back to him.

"Jack m'boy," came a booming voice from behind him.

"Is that-?" Jack started.

* * *

Elsa was dragged away by the mayor to meet another royal who was visiting. His name was Prince Nathanial of Sweden. Nathanial was a handsome looking boy who was around the same age as Elsa with short black hair and shining blue eyes that could give Jack's a run for his money. He was dressed in a black suit and was looking at Elsa with a lot of interest. Apparently he was in America for some business arrangements. What those arrangements were, Elsa didn't know.

"Your majesty," Prince Nathanial said bowing low, "a pleasure to meet you."

"And to you your highness," Elsa said giving Prince Nathanial a curtsey.

"So what is your business in Burgess?" Prince Nathanial asked.

"I'm here visiting a special friend," Elsa smiled.

"Ah," Prince Nathanial said nodding. "Always a good reason to go somewhere."

"And yourself?"

"My father, the King, wishes for me to meet important people such as yourself."

"I'm flattered."

"I should be, to be in the presence of the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa felt herself blush. She quickly decided to change the topic of conversation which Prince Nathanial happily followed.

* * *

Jack turned around and saw one of the last people he expected to be there. It was North standing right behind him. When Jack thought about it, it made sense for North to be there. He was good friends with the mayor and was a prominent member of the town. North looked just as confused and surprised to see Jack there as much as Jack was to see him.

"What are you doing here?" North said to Jack.

"Um," Jack said but he was saved from answering as Elsa suddenly appeared at his side.

"Hey Jack," Elsa began but her eyes fell on North. "North?"

"Elsa?" North said.

All three of them just looked at each other. It wasn't until Erik appeared at their side did anything happen.

"Queen Elsa," Erik said to Elsa which made North looked even more shocked. "Dinner is being served."

"Thanks Erik," Elsa said to him and left with him.

"_Queen _Elsa?" North said to Jack.

"Oh shut up," Jack said with a smile.

They followed Erik and Elsa into the dining room. The room was a large room with long dining table in the middle. Everyone took their places. Jack sat next to Elsa who had Erik on her left and with North on Jack's right. The ambassador stood up and held his glass up and gave a toast to everyone. He took a long drink and put it down. Jack held the glass up to his own lips but before he could take a drink, he was distracted by something happening.

The ambassador had collapsed on the ground and was writhing around on the ground. Jack looked at his glass and to the ambassador and back before it clicked.

"Poison," he shouted.

At his words several people including North spat out whatever they were drinking. The mayor examined the ambassador and announced his death which came as a shock to everyone in the room. The mayor stood up and Jack looked around. Other people started staring at their drinks in horror and some passed out, clearly victims of the same poison that had killed the ambassador.

"Get a doctor," the mayor snapped at a servant. "Call an ambulance."

The servant nodded and scurried away.

"Jack," came a weak voice from besides him.

Jack looked around and saw that Elsa was looking at him. She looked very pale and was shaking.

"Elsa?" Jack said.

Elsa didn't say another word but she collapsed in his arms.

"Elsa!" Jack said catching her.

"Your majesty," groaned Erik before he too passed out.

Jack looked around. It seemed only a few people had survived the poisoning that had taken place. Jack looked back at Elsa. She was starting to go cold. Jack felt tears come to his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. Poisoned

**pat: Maybe...Oh and on their powers they will be mentioned from time to time.**

**Chapter 6: Poisoned**

Jack felt Elsa go cold and numb as she had collapsed in his arms. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He felt to see if she had a pulse and was relieved to find one. He gently laid her on the ground before he check on Erik who was also still alive. It seemed as if only a few people, North, Jack and the mayor included, had managed to avoid the poisoning. The first thought that was going through Jack's head was who could have done this? Who could have wanted to poison a whole group of people? Was there just one target and the others were accidental or were there many targets?

The mayor was going hysterical. He was checking in on everyone and making sure that they were alright. The mayor kept shaking his head. Jack wondered how many were dead and how many were still alive. Jack turned to Elsa and Erik. So far they were both holding on and Jack wanted to keep it that way. The servant who had gone for the ambulance said it was coming soon which the mayor was grateful for.

"This is a disaster," the mayor was muttering with a white stricken face. "What on Earth happened?"

"That's what we want to know," North muttered to Jack who nodded.

North bent down next to Jack to help check on Elsa and Erik. Jack was checking them every five seconds. He was going to keep them with him no matter what was going to happen. They weren't dying on his watch.

"That's three dead including the ambassador," the mayor said after his inspection.

Jack then got struck by a thought. Whenever Elsa drank from a glass, she would only take small sips at a time especially when it came to alcohol. She didn't like drinking a lot and fast as she liked to keep her wits about her. Maybe Elsa only ingested a small about of whatever poison was used to poison the lot of them. Jack was sure the same could be said about Erik as well. This would explain why Elsa and Erik were in better shape than some of the people at the table.

Jack could hear in the distance sirens going off in the distance and he knew that was the ambulance coming to save them.

"Hold on," he said to the unconscious form of Elsa. "Help is coming."

He could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Jack willed them to come faster. Help needed to come and it needed to come minutes ago. He had noticed that Elsa was no longer shaking but had gone quite rigid. Jack didn't know if that was a good thing but he could feel Elsa's heart rate go right down. That wasn't a good sign.

Soon he could hear paramedics bursting through the door and then come into the dining room. They didn't even pause at the scene to take in what had happened. They quickly raced to the people who needed help. They declared the ambassador and two other people dead at the scene but the rest were loaded into ambulances. Two paramedics gave Elsa and Erik oxygen and started what looked like some kind of antidote in an IV drip. They loaded Elsa and Erik onto gurneys and wheeled them out into the night and then loaded them into the ambulances. Jack never left Elsa's side the entire time. He asked if he could ride along to the hospital and the paramedic agreed. North told Jack he would meet him at the hospital. Jack nodded before climbing into the ambulance and as soon as he had sat down, the ambulance took off at a great speed.

Jack looked down at Elsa. She was still very pale and twitching slightly and according to the paramedics her stats were way down low. Jack begged whatever was out there to give them enough time to get to the hospital so the doctors can do their thing and fix Elsa before the poison took over. A glowing red cross of a hospital could be seen in the distance and Jack knew that they were getting close. He looked at Elsa and it didn't look like she was getting any better. The paramedic who was looking after Elsa told the driver to put his foot down which he did.

The hospital quickly came into view and the ambulance came to a stop outside the door which led into the ER. Jack hopped out with the paramedic who had pulled the gurney which contained Elsa out. Several doctors raced towards them and the paramedic reeled off what was wrong with Elsa as they burst into the ER. Jack noticed that some of them were other people who had been at the dinner. The doctor who had grabbed Elsa's chart had her put in a bed which happened to be next to Erik who must have arrived just seconds before Elsa and Jack had.

The doctor hung different bags over Elsa and attached them to her IV. Jack wondered what medication they were giving her but as long as she was going to be alright, he didn't care. Jack continued to gaze down at the pale Elsa. She still looked just as bad as she did in the ambulance.

"What's her name?" said a voice.

Jack then suddenly realised that the doctor who was looking after Elsa was speaking to him. Jack quickly found his voice.

"Elsa," Jack said. "Elsa Winters."

The doctor nodded and scribbled this down on Elsa's chart.

"And you are?" the doctor continued.

"Oh Jack Frost."

"Friend? Family member?"

"Boyfriend."

The doctor nodded before going back to check on Elsa. Jack just hoped that they had got to her in time. More people were coming in and Jack realised that they were the last of the people who had been at the dinner. The doctors were in full panic mode as they had a dozen poisonings to deal with. It was going to be a long night for them as well as Jack. North suddenly burst through the doors and went straight to Jack.

"Is she going to be okay?" North asked.

"I don't know," Jack whispered.

"She will be," North said gazing at Elsa. "She has to be."

"I know," Jack said in a husky voice.

"Maybe you should call her family?" suggest North. "Didn't you mention she has a sister?"

"Oh right," Jack said.

Jack had completely forgotten about Anna. His mind was too focused on making sure that Elsa to even think about anything else. Jack dug around in his pockets and managed to find his phone. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and managed to find Anna's name listed as one of them. He quickly dialled her number and waited as the phone rang.

* * *

"Anna who are you texting?" Tiana said.

Anna, Tiana and Kristoff were about to enjoy a movie together. Anna and Tiana had both changed into their pyjamas whereas Kristoff was still in the outfit he had come in. Tiana and Kristoff were on the couch waiting for Anna to join them. Anna was standing by the kitchen table with her phone in her hand.

"Aurora," answered Anna who was busy finishing off a text to her.

"Why?"

"She and Phillip have gotten into a slight disagreement and it's funny to hear about it," Anna said giving a small giggle.

"Well turn off your phone so you're not tempted. I want to see this movie and not be disturbed by your phone going off every five minutes," moaned Tiana.

"Alright, alright," Anna said quickly finishing her text before turning her phone off. "See? It's off."

"Good," Kristoff said. "Now come and sit next to me," he gestured towards the empty seat next to him.

Anna smiled and quickly raced over to him and snuggled into Kristoff's comfortable chest.

"Put the movie on Tiana!" Anna said.

Tiana happily obliged. They had blackmailed Kristoff into watching a chick flick with them and they just happened to be watching Just Like Heaven. Kristoff had wanted to watch something like X-Men or Batman but he was outvoted and Kristoff couldn't say no to Anna anyway. Tiana slide the DVD into the DVD player and turned on the TV. The TV quickly flickered to the DVD menu and Anna managed to navigate to the title screen of the movie using the remote before she hit 'play'. Slowly the opening sequence of the movie started and Anna snuggled back into Kristoff feeling the soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

* * *

Jack kept ringing Anna's number but she wasn't answering. It kept going to voicemail and Jack figured that she must have it on silence or the phone was turned off or it was potentially out of battery. Jack was getting anxious. He needed Anna to know what had happened but he guessed for the time being, he would have to try again later.

He saw Elsa being moved up to a room as she was being admitted to the hospital. Jack followed her. He wasn't going to leave her side. He cast a last look at Erik who looked like he was improving. The doctors around him looked positive when they were looking at his stats. He followed the doctors up to a room where they put Elsa onto a bed. She was still hooked up to several bags and oxygen. The doctors told Jack that Elsa didn't ingest a large amount of poison but it was still highly toxic and she got help just in time. They told Jack that if Elsa's stats improve over the next couple of days, she should be alright. The word that Jack didn't like was 'should'. It sounded like there was a chance that she wouldn't be okay. Jack asked after Erik and the doctor said that she will go and check on him for Jack which made Jack feel a little better.

Jack took a seat next to Elsa and continued to gaze at him. He was desperately hoping with every fibre of his being that she would be alright. He didn't know what they had been poisoned with and quite frankly he didn't care but what he did care about was that apparently it didn't take a lot of it to have someone down on the ground and fighting for their life.

The doctor came back with news about Erik. He had been placed in the room next to Elsa's and looked like he was going to make a full recovery. According to the doctor Elsa had ingested nearly twice the amount of poison that Erik had ingested which accounted for the fact that Elsa was in a much more fragile state than Erik was. Jack thanked the doctor and she left the room. Jack quickly got up and headed into Erik's room. He was still out of it but he did look okay. Erik seemed to be muttering in his sleep, stuff that Jack couldn't make out. Jack then headed back into Elsa's room. She was still quite still but luckily she was still alive. Jack took out his cell phone once again and rang Anna hoping that this time she would pick up. His luck ended there. Anna was still not answering. Jack was starting to get annoyed. What kind of person didn't keep their phone on? This was an emergency. Jack just hoped that Anna had a decent reason like it was dead and was on the charger.

Jack put away his phone and looked back at Elsa. He would try again later but until then he would continue to gaze at Elsa and hope for the best.

* * *

Anna yawned as the movie came to an end. She had grown quite sleepy just sitting there and snuggling into Kristoff. Anna continued to snuggle into Kristoff. She wanted nothing more than to sleep right there. Tiana quickly switched to see what was on. She soon stopped on the news. Anna wasn't really paying attention. It was some politician talking about some crisis with the economy and Anna was too comfortable to pay any attention.

Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a news article about a mass poisoning of prominent members of society in the town of Burgess which apparently just happened and the news team were just getting reports in that very second.

"Burgess?' Kristoff repeated. "Isn't that where Elsa and Jack are?"

"Yes," Anna felt her mouth go a little dry.

The news article informed them that three people, including an ambassador was dead. Other members that were poisoned included a couple of well influential members of society, Prince Nathanial of Sweden and…Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Anna felt her heart sink.

**A/N: So is Elsa and Erik going to be alright? I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	7. Flight and Fight

**Chapter 7: Flight and Fight**

Anna's mouth went very dry. Elsa…poisoned? No, this couldn't be happening, could it? Elsa had gone to visit Jack and she ended up poisoned. Anna felt herself shaking and twitching. She wasn't even paying attention to anything else that was going on. She couldn't even hear the TV giving more details about the poisoning or even Kristoff asking something. Anna was too busy worrying about her sister. Anna then tried to focus in on the TV. The news person was talking about something else now. Anna felt herself collapse on the couch. She had to know if Elsa was alright. She raced over to her phone and quickly turned it on. She found seventeen missed calls from Jack and a number of text messages that all said the same thing which was Jack demanding to call her. Why had she listened to Tiana and turned it off? Why hadn't she just put it on silent? Why? Anna shook her head.

"Anna?" Kristoff spoke into the silence but Anna ignored him.

Anna then dialled Jack's number.

* * *

Jack was still beside Elsa's bedside. He was afraid that something bad would happen if he left. North had offered to watch Elsa so that Jack could go get something to eat but Jack refused. North had ended up bringing whatever he could from the cafeteria and handed it along with a coffee to Jack. Jack couldn't eat. He was still quite worried but North had made him eat. Jack managed to eat two bites of burger North had gotten him before he couldn't eat anymore. He instead sipped on the coffee. He reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand. She was still unconscious. The doctor said it may be a while before she woke up. Other victims of the poisoning were also unconscious including Erik.

Jack's phone suddenly went off. The sound came as a surprise to all of them as it was quite sudden and unexpected. Jack fumbled with his pockets and managed to get his phone out of them. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jack!" Anna's voice came through the phone which made Jack feel relieved. He had finally gotten her on the phone line.

"Anna, why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been calling for the last couple of hours!"

"Sorry, it was off," Anna said, "but I don't care about that. What's been happening there? What happened to my sister?!"

Anna sounded very hysterical and jumpy just how Jack had been feeling. Jack quickly explained the situation to her. When he had finished there was a silence on her end.

"Hello?" Jack asked. Had she hung up?

"I'm coming over there," Anna said speaking at last.

"Do," Jack said looking at Elsa, "because I'm going crazy over here wondering what I should be doing and I know Elsa would want you here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Jack said before he hung up.

He looked back over at Elsa. She still hadn't moved or done anything in last couple of hours. Jack didn't know what to do. The doctors had told him it was a waiting game. That is what annoyed Jack the most. Even the doctors didn't have a clue on what to do other than wait and see if anything changes. The doctors may have had an idea on what to do but they weren't sharing them with Jack. Maybe he had to wait to see if the antidote would work? If it was, it wasn't working fast enough and if it wasn't, why wasn't it working?

North asked Jack if he wanted a ride home but Jack refused to leave Elsa's side. He wouldn't leave her. The only way he would leave was if a massive meteorite were to hit the hospital. North sighed but he seemed to understand where Jack was coming from. He promised to inform Jack's family on the situation. Jack agreed but he wasn't really hearing North. He was too busy focusing on Elsa.

North gave another sigh before he left leaving Jack alone with Elsa. Jack begged Elsa to get better.

"Please," he said to her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Elsa didn't say anything in respond. Jack felt a tear stream down his face.

* * *

"Long night Fisher?"

"You could say that Abbott."

The two doctors were sipping cups of coffee while they stared along the corridor of hospital beds each containing a victim of the mass poisoning. Apparently fourteen people had been poisoned while three more had been pronounced dead at the scene. This was not going to be an easy night for anyone. The doctors had all been wondering who was the intended target. Fisher was wondering if it was one of the royals that had been poisoned. Abbott on the other hand thought that the ambassador was the target as he was the first one to die and everyone else was collateral. There were many different theories.

"How many more are dead?" Fisher asked Abbott.

"According to Boot, another five," Abbott said with a heavy sigh.

"So that's eight out of seventeen? That's nearly half."

"Unfortunately," Abbott said sighing again.

Abbott looked over at the patient she was watching. She was a girl with blonde hair and she had a white hair companion who had introduced himself as the boyfriend. Abbott gave a sigh. The girl didn't look any older than Abbott's own sister and she couldn't imagine life if her sister suddenly died. The girl was too young. Abbott knew this and it looked like boyfriend did as well.

"What's happening with the world?" Fisher asked shaking his head.

"I don't know," Abbott said. "I really don't.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff acted fast. They both were a little shaky and quite panicky. Kristoff and Tiana quickly helped Anna pack as fast as they could. Anna and Kristoff soon headed out of the door of their dormitory and down to reception. There Anna quickly explained her situation and the lady behind the desk told Anna to go as quickly as she could to get to her sister. It was a waste of time but Anna couldn't leave the campus without them knowing where they were going. It seemed as if they knew that Anna's sister had been poisoned. Anna thanked her and headed out to Kristoff's car. Anna threw her bags into the boot of the car alongside Kristoff's bags. Anna then hopped into the front seat and did up her seatbelt.

Kristoff put his foot down and they drove as fast as they could to the airport. Kristoff parked his car, they grabbed their bags and headed into the airport. They asked if there was a flight to Burgess but they were informed that the one leaving in a couple of hours was fully booked. The lady asked if they wanted to put their names on a waiting list and they decided to just in case. Afterwards, they got out of the line. Anna and Kristoff figured they for in a night at the airport. Sighing, they headed over to a cafeteria and got some food.

They found a couple of seats and they sat down eating their food. Anna soon felt her eyelids droop and before she knew it she was asleep. It wasn't long before she felt someone shaking her awake. She found it to be the woman who had served them before.

"I'm sorry to wake you but there have been a couple of cancelations for the flight to Burgess. Would you like the tickets?"

"Yes," Anna said not able to comprehend what she was hearing.

The woman led them over to a free desk and she printed out their tickets. Kristoff took them with a word of thanks.

"When does it leave?" Kristoff asked.

The woman checked her computer.

"In half an hour," she said.

Panic filled both Kristoff and Anna.

"I'll call them to wait but you better move," the woman said. "It's Gate 37 and you'll have to run."

Anna and Kristoff raced off as fast as they could. They raced past people who gave them strange looks as they ran past. They jumped over bags and trolleys on their way and ducked around people who were standing still. They told people to move it and they did with weird looks on their faces. Anna checked her watch. They only had ten minutes left and she didn't know how long they had to go. Kristoff was checking his watch every few seconds. He was getting panicky himself.

They soon found the gate and they stopped at the ticket check desk out of breath. They paused as they tried to catch their breath.

"Calm down," said the man behind the desk. "We held the plane for you."

"Thanks," Anna panted as Kristoff gave the guy their tickets.

The man checked theirs tickets and allowed them to board the plane. They did so, still panting from the sprint. They managed to find their seats and they placed their bags in the overhead locker. They heard the captain tell the passengers to prepare for take-off. Anna was slightly calmer now. She was on her way and soon she will be with her sister. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

Anna asked the flight attendant for a pillow and when she got one she put in her headphones in her ears and snuggled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kristoff put some headphones in and selected a movie to watch. He looked over at Anna who was sleeping. He couldn't sleep. He was too nervous. He guessed Anna was just exhausted at the day's events and had only lasted this long due to adrenaline and now that she had calmed down, she had crashed. Kristoff smiled at her before he went back to his movie.

The hours flew by as Kristoff flicked through the menu on the little TV that was in front of him. He tried a couple of games as well which included a game version of Who Wanted To Be A Millionaire which him winning two hundred and fifty thousand dollars (well that is where he got up to in the questions). He couldn't answer the next question so he went for the money. He then started a multiplayer one and found himself against other people on the same flight. Kristoff came second. The guy who came first clearly knew his trivia.

Soon the captain announced they were about to start their descent. Kristoff looked at his watch. The long flight seemed to have disappeared right before Kristoff's eyes. Kristoff looked over at Anna who was still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to. He gently shook her awake. She let out a moan.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice and she sounded a little angry.

"Sorry to wake you but we're about to land," Kristoff said. He knew he had just woken her from a deep sleep.

"Land?" Anna asked sleepily and groggily.

"Yes," Kristoff said softly.

* * *

Anna rubbed her eyes and sat up. She took out her headphones and turned her iPhone off to prepare for landing. Soon the plane came up to the runway and a bumpy landing later, they had arrived in Burgess. Anna and Kristoff unclipped their seatbelts and got to their feet and then grabbed their bags. They moved slowly out of the plane but as soon as they were inside the airport, they ran for it. They wanted to move as quickly as possible. They raced through the airport and arrived at baggage claim. They raced passed it as they had packed as lightly as possible and they had managed to fit everything they needed into one bag each which was able to be their carry on. They continued to run until they saw the exit. They raced through it and panted as they felt the cold air of the outside whip across their face. Rain could be felt as it splashed on their faces.

Kristoff managed to hail a taxi just in time. The rain started to pick up and was starting to make them both feel very cold. The taxi man helped place their luggage in the boot of his car before Anna asked for them to go to the hospital. The man agreed and he started his taxi car and they drove out off and out of the airport.

Anna looked out of the rain splashed window. Don't worry Elsa, she thought, I'm on my way.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. Arrival of Anna

**iheartjelsa: I actually don't know. Some people would post links in their profile to where they posted the pics.**

**olimacproductions: Eek, Typhoon Glenda huh? Were I live in NZ has actually had nice weather for a change (its winter here and has been raining a lot). **

**Chapter 8: Arrival of Anna**

North headed out of the hospital. He was quite nervous on what had happened and what was currently going on. He had tried talking to his friend the mayor but he was busy talking to the press. North could see the mayor surrounded by journalists. They looked like sharks about to go in for the kill. He was glad he wasn't him. North headed towards his car and started the engine. North had decided to go talk to Jack's family. They may have seen the news and may be in a bit of a state.

North drove along the familiar streets of Burgess. He soon saw the street sign that pointed the way to Jack's street. North turned the steering wheel and he drove down it. Jack's house soon came into view and North drove into the driveway and parked the car. He opened his car door and stepped out of his car. He walked up to the front door and used the door knocker to knock on the door. Mrs Frost appeared at the door. She smiled when she saw him.

"Nick," she said.

North's real name was Nicolas North but he was commonly known as North.

"Caroline," North said giving a small sigh. He wondered how he was going to discuss this or maybe even have to break it to her. "Uh, have you seen the news?"

"No," Mrs Frost's eyebrows narrowed. "Why?"

"Then I have something big to tell you," North said. "You and Pippa."

Mrs Frost's curiosity and worriedness peaked but she didn't say anything further. She instead stepped back and allowed North to enter the house. North and Mrs Frost walked down the hallway where they found Pippa in the kitchen. Pippa looked surprised to see North there. Mrs Frost sat down next to her daughter and they both gave North their full undivided attention.

"Something has happened," North said.

"What?" Pippa and Mrs Frost said.

"You know how Jack accompany Elsa to a very important dinner?"

"Yeah," they both said slowly.

"Well I was at the same dinner and it was no ordinary dinner."

"What does that mean?" Pippa asked.

"Well we never got to dinner," North said.

"What does _that _mean?" Pippa asked again.

"There was a poisoning," North said very carefully.

Pippa and Mrs Frost stood up in shock.

"What?!" they both said outraged.

"Is Jack-?" Mrs Frost began.

"No," North said, "but Elsa is."

"Is she-?" Pippa asked.

"No but she is unconscious."

Mrs Frost and Pippa gave each other a look before they raced outside with North right behind them. They all jumped into North's car. North put his keys in the ignition and started the engine. North put his foot down on the accelerator and he drove up the road and headed in the direction of the hospital. Along the way, North filled them in on everything that happened. It made them feel even more worried.

* * *

Jack was still next to Elsa's bed. It was getting late and Jack could see the sun starting to set. He could feel his eyes starting to droop. Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake by someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw North had returned but this time he had brought his mother and sister.

"Jack," Pippa said, "are you alright?"

"Physically yes," Jack said. "Emotionally no."

"Understandable."

* * *

Abbott was working on another one of her patient's charts. His name was Erik Stinar and he had been one of the victims of the mass poisoning. He was lucky. He hadn't ingested a lot of poison so Abbott was hopeful that he would make a quick and easy recovery. She quickly read over his chart one last time and smiled at it. She was glad that someone was going to be a solid alright case.

Suddenly she heard a small groan. She looked up from the chart and saw that Erik's eyes were flickering open. This was a good sign. He had only been out for several hours. She leaned over him.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"Mr Stinar, my name is Doctor Abbott," Abbott said. "You're in the hospital. You were poisoned but it looks like you are going to be okay."

"Oh," he looked relieved but then a look of horror came over his face. "What about the girl I was brought in with?"

"What girl?"

"Blonde hair, may be with a guy with white hair."

Abbott was struck by a thought. It sounded as if he was talking about another one of her patients.

"Do you mean Elsa Winters?" she asked.

"Yes her," Erik looked eager. "Could you see if she is alight?"

"Certainly," Abbott said.

Abbott put down Erik's chart and headed down the hallway of the hospital to Elsa Winters' room. It seemed as if her visitors had duplicated since she was last there.

"I think there are too many of you," Abbott said. "Unless you're the boyfriend, could you please leave? Visiting hours are actually over."

"We'll leave you later Jack," said a girl with black hair. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Everyone but Jack stayed in the room. Abbott looked over Elsa's chart but the news was still the same. Abbott sighed. Why wasn't her job always easy?

"Is she okay doc?" Jack asked.

"I hope so," Abbott responded. "Her vitals are slowly improving but she's still unconscious and that's not a good sign."

"Oh," was all that Jack could say.

Abbott doubled check Elsa before Jack spoke again.

"How many are dead?"

Abbott turned to look at him. "Unfortunately the number has risen to ten now."

"Ten," Jack repeated looking a little ill.

"Well I have some good news," she said. "The person who came in with Elsa, an Erik Stinar, has woken up."

"Erik is okay?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's a friend of Elsa's."

"Well he's awake if you want to see him."

"Thanks doc."

Abbott smiled before she swept out of the room and she headed back to Erik's room. He still looked a little pale but he was still awake which was a good sign. Abbott rechecked everything before she was content.

"Is Elsa okay?" Erik asked.

"Sadly no," Abbott replied. "She still hasn't woken up but that may change in a day or so."

"Oh," Erik said. "She has to be okay."

"I know."

* * *

Jack watched Doctor Abbott leave with sadness consuming his soul. Ten people had already died. According to what he had heard, seventeen people had been poisoned meaning that ten out seventeen had died. That was more than half. He just hoped that Elsa wasn't one of next ones. Jack made his way to Erik's room. Erik was glad to see Jack and Jack was glad to see him up and about. Erik was upset about Elsa and Jack promised to keep him updated on what he could.

Jack headed back to Elsa's room. He didn't want to leave her alone too long. He didn't want her waking up without him beside her. He took up his usual seat again and watched her. He could see her chest going up and down. She still didn't look any better despite being on medication for the last several hours. Jack grew more worried. She had to get better. She just had to.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff arrived at the hospital in the late evening of that day. Their flight had gotten in quite late so they would get to the hospital during night time. They paid the taxi driver and grabbed their bags from the boot. They headed into the hospital and asked after Elsa. The woman behind the receptionist desk gave them the directions they needed and they headed in that direction.

Anna's heart was racing now. She was almost there. They headed into the elevator and pressed the floor button that they needed. She pressed it several times as if it would make a difference. The elevator doors soon opened and they headed out into Elsa's floor. They found Elsa's room very quickly. They found Jack asleep in a chair beside the hospital bed that Elsa was lying in. Seeing Elsa unconscious and not moving made Anna's heart break. They walked into the room and Kristoff shook Jack awake.

"You're here," he said with a smile.

"We are," Anna smiled back.

They put their bags down and got more chairs. They stayed there for a while before Kristoff headed down and got them all breakfast. Anna's eyes never left Elsa's closed ones. She wondered what would happen if Elsa never woke up. She didn't know what she would do if Elsa didn't wake up. Anna didn't want to imagine life without her sister. She didn't want to have to go back to Arendelle and inform them that their Queen was dead. That was something that Anna never wanted to do.

Kristoff soon came back with food and they ate in silence. Jack told Anna everything that happened. It didn't improve Anna's mood to hear about what happened. Jack then told Anna that Erik was up and about from his poisoning. Anna headed into Erik's room and he looked surprised and relieved to see Anna there. Anna informed him that there was no change in Elsa's condition. Erik had told her that he had made contact with Arendelle and they were just as tense as they were.

Anna walked back into Elsa's room. It wasn't long before more visitors appeared. All of Jack's school friends and his family visited at various hours during the day but Anna wasn't really paying attention. Elsa had been unconscious for the entire day and it didn't look like she was going to wake up at any moment soon. Anna grew more and more tense and worried as the hours ticked by and still nothing. Was the medication not working? Anna grew even more nervous at that thought.

At least Elsa wasn't the only one who hadn't woken up yet. Some of the other poisoning victims hadn't woken up yet and a couple of them were in better shape than Elsa. That eased Anna's mind slightly but it didn't do much to ease the nerves that had completely taken over Anna's body.

Anna and Kristoff, who were both exhausted from their trip, decided to go get a hotel room for themselves. Anna didn't want to leave Elsa but Kristoff persuaded her otherwise. She did need a shower and a change of clothes. Kristoff also managed to convince Jack to go get a change of clothes and to get some rest at his own home as well. North offered to stay with Jack while they did so.

Anna and Kristoff headed out and found a nice hotel. Even without a booking they somehow managed to get a room. It was a single room with a double bed. They both unpacked and had a shower each. Anna was still shaking. She somehow had a really bad feeling about something and she couldn't place it. Was it about Elsa? Or was it about something else entirely? They slid into the bed together and as soon as Anna's head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. They both woke up the next day feeling fully refreshed.

They both headed back to the hospital where they found that Erik had been moved into Elsa's room by his request. One that had met no opposition. Anna found that Elsa's condition hadn't worsened overnight but it hadn't improved dramatically either but at least it was improving. She and Jack took turns watching Elsa to make sure she was going to be alright but nothing happened at all that day. Anna was still getting more and more concerned. Her fears about Elsa never waking up looked like they were about to become a reality. At least Elsa's doctor, Doctor Abbott, was still very hopeful that Elsa would make a full recovery if she woke up in the next couple of days. Anna held onto this hope as if it was some kind of talisman. She needed hope right now.

The rest of the day passed without anything happening at all. Anna could see that it was some kind of waiting game. At least Erik was improving. Doctor Abbott was happy to announce that he would be able to be discharged in the next couple of days if he kept improving at the rate he was. Anna wished that the same could be said about Elsa. Anna and Kristoff returned to their hotel room feeling a little defeated.

The next morning, they arrived at the hospital at the usual time. Jack and his family arrived around eleven and they all launched into conversation about whatever they could think about. That was when Anna, whose attention never left Elsa, saw that Elsa moved her body in a way that someone would if they were waking up. She then heard a groan.

"Everyone shut up," Anna yelled at everyone.

They all did so and their attention fell on Elsa. Anna grew closer to Elsa.

"Elsa?" she asked nervously.

Elsa's eyes then flickered open.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	9. Recovery

**iheartjelsa: Sheesh you make it sound like my story is like a TV show or even a game show lol. Cool awesome =)**

**JackxElsa: I love how it's always 3:30am in the morning where you live whenever I update. Thanks =)**

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

Elsa opened her eyes. She found herself in a hospital bed in a hospital bed. She saw that Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Jack's family and friends were all grouped around her. Elsa was very confused. What was she doing in a hospital? What had happened? Why were they all looking so worried?

"What happened?" Elsa asked Anna.

"You were poisoned," Anna replied.

"Poisoned?" Elsa tried hard to remember and then it came back to her.

She remembered being in the mayor's house and having dinner there. She remembered the ambassador giving a toast before he collapsed and fell unconscious. She then remembered what had happened next. She had felt something writhe through her body before everything went black. The next thing she remembered was then waking up in the hospital.

"Yes poisoned," Anna said looking sad.

Elsa then remembered something else.

"The champagne," she said in a small voice.

She had taken a drink of champagne. The poison must have been in there. It was the only place where it could be. The ambassador collapsed after he drunk some because of his toast. Elsa remembered drinking about half her own drink.

"Yes," Jack said. "They've just announced they found some traces of some unknown poison in all the drinks including ours."

Elsa felt her mouth gone dry.

"Did you drink anything?" she asked in a voice that sounded like Elsa had been crying for ages.

"I was close to but I didn't."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jack didn't get poisoned. He was alight. Elsa then was struck by another thought.

"What about Erik?"

"He was poisoned but he's fine," Anna said.

"Oh," Elsa said feeling more relief coming over her. "That's very good."

"I'm right here," Erik's voice said and Elsa looked over.

"Erik," she said smiling and he smiled back.

"Thank goodness your majesty is alright," he said.

"I know right?" Anna, Jack and Kristoff said in unison.

* * *

When Elsa had opened her eyes, Jack felt relief flowing through every part of him. As the time ticked by, Elsa looked like she was going to be okay. Jack was so grateful that she was. A small part of him had seriously thought that Elsa wasn't going to wake up. That she was going to stay unconscious and eventually the doctor was going to tell them that she was never going to and there was a small chance that she would get better. Jack would have held onto this small chance and it would have only gotten worse if Elsa had died. Thankfully, none of that happened. Elsa was alive and had woken up. She was going to be fine. He was sure of it. Doctor Abbott had said that if Elsa woke up she should be fine.

Doctor Abbott then walked into the room. Speak of the devil, Jack thought. Doctor Abbott looked happy to see that Elsa was awake and aware of her surroundings. She did an examination on her and then checked the machines to see what they were reading. Doctor Abbott scribbled some stuff on Elsa's chart and smiled.

"Well Miss Winters," Doctor Abbott said, "it seems as if you are going to make a full recovery."

"Really?" Jack croaked.

"Yes," Doctor Abbott smiled and nodded. "A few days rest and I'll be able to discharge you."

"That is great news," Anna said her face splitting into a wide grin.

"It is, isn't it?" Doctor Abbott said smiling and pocketing her pen. "I'll be back to check on you later," she said to Elsa.

"Thanks doctor," Elsa said to her.

Doctor Abbott gave them all another smile before she left the room.

* * *

Doctor Abbott left Elsa's room. It seemed as if the last of the poisoning victims were waking up and were now stable. She was breathing sighs of relief. It had seemed as if some of her other patients weren't going to make it; one of those patients was Elsa. But luckily Elsa and the others looked like they were going to make a full recovery.

Doctor Abbott found her friend Doctor Calvin Fisher in the cafeteria. He grinned at her when she approached.

"Did the last of your patients wake up yet?" Fisher asked.

"Yeah," Abbott said grinning.

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Got one person left," Fisher said. "Fifty something year old male. Should be okay though. Good vitals."

"Excellent."

There was silence as Fisher watched Abbott eat her lunch for a few minutes.

"So dinner tonight?" Fisher asked flirtatiously.

"Haven't you and discussed this?"

"I just want to know if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. To celebrate that no more of our patients have died."

"Just dinner?" Abbott asked. "No extra mumble jumble?"

"Nothing extra."

Abbott thought about this for a moment.

"Fine," she said. "Pick me up at eight."

Fisher grinned. "Who knows? You may even come home with me tonight."

"Calvin!" Abbott said in shock.

Fisher chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"It's inappropriate for the workplace."

"Does that mean I can flirt with you while we're not working?"

Abbott blushed. "No you may not."

Abbott got up to leave leaving Fisher behind her laughing.

"You like it. Don't deny it!" He called after her which left her huffing with anger.

Abbott then turned on her heal and marched right back to Fisher who was still grinning. He was enjoying this. Abbott slammed her hands on the table.

"Fine, you want a date? You got one! Tonight!"

"Great," Fisher said. "See you then."

"Fine!"

Abbott then marched off. It wasn't until she was well out of his sight did she realise that had been his plan all along. The sneaky devil, she thought.

* * *

The next day Elsa and Anna were in the cafeteria having lunch together. Anna had wheeled Elsa on a wheelchair to the cafeteria. Elsa was still a little weak so Anna had been happily wheeling her around the hospital as Elsa had grown tired of her boring hospital room. She had grown quite restless and Anna had taken pity on her. Anna had wheeled Elsa up to a table before she went off to get food. Jack and Kristoff weren't with them. Kristoff had gone back to his and Anna's hotel room to get a fresh pair of clothes on and won't be back till later whereas Jack had work but he had promised to stop by afterwards.

Anna came over carefully balancing two trays like some kind of acrobat and placed one down in front of Elsa and then put the other at the place where she was sitting before taking a seat there. They ate in silence. Elsa decided to break it.

"What's up?" she asked.

She could sense that something was going on in Anna's brain. She wasn't sure if it was the whole poisoning incident or if it was something else, something that had happened before Elsa got poisoned.

"I'm just thinking about several things," Anna said. "There's a lot on my mind."

"Well let's break it down," Elsa smiled. "What's the first one?"

"That would be worriedness about you."

"Me?"

"Elsa you got poisoned!" Anna dropped her voice. "And since you are, you know, a _Queen_, it could count as an assassination attempt."

"An assassination attempt?" Elsa asked sounding very perplexed. "I wasn't the only royal there Anna. There was the Prince of Sweden and he got poisoned."

"That's true," Anna then went into deep thought before she continued. "Well what if there was more than one target? Like there were several people there who could be in someone's interest to take you."

"Anna, you're sounding like some 1920s gangster movie."

"I know," Anna said. "I'm just thinking."

"To be honest, I don't know who the intended target was supposed to be, if there even was a target. No one knows. Maybe once they caught the guy or group, that may change but right now, nobody really knows anything."

"That's the thing isn't it," Anna looked worried. "No one knows _who _is responsible. No one has stood up and proclaimed that they did it."

"That's true."

Elsa now grew worried. Who was it? And why? It wasn't just eating at Anna but her as well and everyone else of course. There hadn't been much on that front in the news but Elsa guessed she would just have to wait and see.

"There's something else," Anna said staring down at her food.

"What?" Elsa asked munching on a few of her chips.

"I've talked about this with my friends and I don't know what to think and I kind of want your input."

"What?" Elsa grew a little concerned. What was Anna about to reveal to her?

"Do you think Kristoff is going to break up with me?" Anna asked.

"What?" Elsa could have burst out in laughter. "What on Earth makes you think that? It's the most ridiculous think I have ever heard."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Elsa said, "but seriously what makes you think that?"

"It's just that he's been very secretive and distant lately."

"Secretive and distant…." Elsa muttered and then it hit her. "Oh I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure you're just misinterpreting something."

"You sure? You're absolutely sure?"

"Of course," Elsa smiled.

Elsa knew why Kristoff was being distant and secretive. It was because he was planning on proposing and he was probably just nervous. Besides he wants it to be a surprise and he can't say he's going ring shopping so he would have to make up some excuse. Elsa just glad that Kristoff wasn't being obvious. She wanted Anna to be surprised as much as Kristoff did.

* * *

Anna looked back at her food. Elsa was right. She was being stupid. Why on Earth would Kristoff break up with her? They had been together for over three years. They loved each other and they lived together. Kristoff soon came over to them with some food. He had obviously just came back from changing. That was quick. He gave Anna a kiss and he sat down. Anna gave him a long hard look. Nothing seemed unusual about him. Of course there would be. Anna was just being stupid. She was seeing something that obviously wasn't there.

Elsa was right. She was probably misinterpreting something was probably very mundane into something that was horrible. Anna should just relax. There was no way Kristoff would ever break up with her. If her friends and Elsa was agreeing with that then it must be true. Elsa was very good on the advice giving and if she was saying there wasn't anything to worry about then there probably wasn't anything to worry about.

Anna eased into their conversation feeling much better and with a smile on her face. Anna's phone suddenly went off. Anna checked it.

"Oh that's Anton," Anna said seeing the caller ID.

"Anton?" Elsa said in shock. "As in my _advisor _Anton?"

"Yep."

"What does he want?"

"I'll go see," Anna laughed picking up her phone and walking off and answering her phone.

* * *

Elsa watched as Anna walked off to answer her phone. As soon as she was out of sight, Elsa turned to Kristoff and gave him a whack on the arm. Kristoff yelped out in pain and rubbed his arm while giving Elsa a dirty look.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"You idiot," Elsa said. "She's starting to suspect something."

"You mean she knows I'm going to propose?" Kristoff asked looking horrified.

"No you idiot," Elsa said giving him another whack. "She thinks you are going to break up with her."

"What did you tell her?" Kristoff sounded even panicky.

"I think I managed to convince her otherwise."

"That's good."

"Word of advice Kristoff, if you want to be my brother-in-law maybe be a lot less stupid."

"Dually noted."

"Ah that was annoying," Anna had just come back. Elsa and Kristoff immediately hoped that Anna hadn't seen or heard any of their conversation.

"What was annoying?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh Anton," Anna asked. "He's all demanding about the whole poisoning incident."

"Can you blame the guy?" Elsa said.

"I guess not," Anna said returning to her food.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	10. Returning Home

**TPATFan16: The person behind all of this will be revealed but not until later. I kinda have something sinister (well kind of sinister) planned. Hehe. Is it Hans or Pitch? Hmm, maybe you will just have to wait and see. This chapter sorta answers that question anyway.**

**olimacproductions: Wait, what? Yes it is winter here and yes it has been raining (that is kinda what happens in winter lol) but I meant that in summer it rains quite badly. Glad the Typhoon has ended. **

**iheartjelsa: Don't worry. Got quite a bit of drama planned for the future.**

**Chapter 10: Returning Home **

The next few days past in a bit of a haze for Elsa. She managed to get back on her feet in no time at all and soon she was back to her usual self. There was no new information about the poisoning. No one had been caught or come forward with any information about it. It seemed as if the poisoner as simply vanished into thin air. All the servants who had been working that night had been questioned and yet any of them could be lying. Who else but a servant would have access to the champagne bottles? But still there was no evidence pointing to anyone in particular.

As for who the intended target was supposed to be, Elsa didn't have a clue. She didn't think she was the target but there were still hundreds of theories. Elsa initially thought that the target may have been the ambassador as he had been the first to be poisoned as to die but that didn't mean anything. It could have been pure chance that the ambassador drank the poison first or that he had taken enough poison to be the first to die.

Elsa thought that perhaps that someone had a secret enemy that no one knew about or maybe someone had vendetta against someone else. Perhaps one of the people at the table poisoned someone else to get revenge on someone and they poisoned everyone else to throw off suspicion? Maybe they even poisoned themselves to further throw off suspicion? Elsa didn't know. There were too many variables and scenarios for her to like just one of her many different ideas. If the truth be told, it could have been anyone and Elsa didn't like that one bit. Elsa could only think of three people who hated her enough to try something like this and they were highly unlikely.

The first person on her list was her crazy ex-boyfriend Theodore. But Elsa knew that Theodore wouldn't try hurting her. She guessed that if it was him, his target would have been Jack. Theodore was pretty much convinced that she and Jack were involved in some affair while they were dating which was of course, very untrue although the kiss they had at that Christmas party would make a good case against it but in Elsa's opinion that was just a mistletoe kiss and nothing more (although the kiss would eventually lead to Elsa realising that she was in love with Jack) and anything that else that happened between her and Jack happened after she and Theodore had broken up. But Elsa didn't think that Theodore was the poisoner. He was in England and way away from them. She didn't think Theodore would be clever enough to pull the poisoning off.

The next person would be Anna's crazy and psycho boyfriend Hans. But Hans didn't really have anything against Elsa well besides the fact that Elsa helped get him expelled from HNU. Hans also managed to ambush her as well as Jack while they were enjoying a date. But then again Hans had something against Jack for some reason and they were really helping out Theodore as well since they both hated Jack and Jack had been at the dinner alongside Elsa. But Hans also couldn't have done it in Elsa's opinion. The last she heard, Hans was still in the Southern Isles facing punishment from his older brothers. However Hans did have the ability to have someone poison them on his behalf. So it could be Hans. Now Elsa wasn't so sure.

The last person on her list was Hans' loyal but psycho partner-in-crime flunky named Pitch. Pitch hated Jack just as much as Hans' did and Elsa didn't know why and nor was she likely to find out. They had some vendetta against Jack and Jack didn't even know why. Elsa did remember Jack telling her that Pitch and Hans had tried to recruit him but he refused. Maybe that was the reason. They just couldn't accept that Jack said no. Elsa shrugged to herself. It could be anything. Elsa had been thinking that maybe Pitch was the person that Hans had poisoned them all but Elsa would think she would remember seeing Pitch. If Pitch had indeed been there, he was well hidden. Pitch was the only one that she wasn't sure about. She had arguments for and against if doing it. She didn't think Pitch would be able to create the poison that had been used. Experts said that the poison was homemade, lethal and would take a chemistry genius to make. Elsa didn't think that Pitch or Hans was that good. But then again they both hated Elsa. Elsa didn't know.

Everyone else was as clueless as she was. Not one person could think of a single good reason that had no reasons against it for one person. Everyone had been questioned. Elsa had been questioned the day before and she gave Pitch, Hans and Theodore as the people who Elsa said hated her but she also said that she didn't know if they did have a hand in this nor not. Elsa couldn't see why they would poison a whole group of people. Elsa, yes, Jack, yes but everyone else? It was just too confusing.

At that very moment, Elsa was standing by her bed. She was zipping up her bags. The day she had woken up, Jack had brought her things that Elsa would need such as toothbrush, hairbrush etc. etc. Elsa was being discharged today. It seemed as if the poison hadn't done any long term damage and that Elsa should just keep it easy for a bit. Anna was standing next to her while Erik spoke with their doctor. Erik came back into the room and grinned. He told them that everything was good and they could go.

Elsa was heading back to Arendelle. She hated that her trip had to be cut short because some idiot poisoned a whole group of people but Erik thought it may be the best thing for them to do. It had really freaked him out to see Elsa lying unconscious and not moving. On their way back to Arendelle, they were going to drop Anna back at HNU. According to a couple of her friends, she was getting quite far behind but Elsa knew that Anna didn't really care about coursework the same way Elsa did.

"So let's hit the road," Erik said rubbing his hands together and looking at them all expectantly.

"Not until Jack comes," Elsa said a little stubbornly.

"Well we said we were leaving at ten and it's now," Erik checked his watch. "three minutes past."

"He said he would be here."

Erik opened his mouth to say something but Anna cut across him.

"We can wait a little longer can't we Erik? Elsa wants to say goodbye," she said.

"Alright," Erik said.

Elsa knew that Erik was in a hurry to leave but Elsa didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Jack. But Erik waited without any more complaints. The minutes ticked by. Elsa knew that Erik was thinking that Jack wasn't going to show but Elsa knew he was. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Jack showed up panting. It looked as if he had ran through the hospital.

"Sorry, traffic was a nightmare," he said.

"That's okay," Elsa said smiling.

"We'll be down by the car," Anna said dragging Erik out of the room.

Elsa and Jack watched them leave the room. Once they had left Jack turned to Elsa.

"Are you really going back home?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. Elsa noticed that Jack looked quite disappointed at this. He, like her, wished that she could stay. Jack and Elsa said their goodbyes to each other before Jack gave her a kiss before Elsa had to leave. Elsa and Jack hurried down to the car together. They gave each other one last kiss before Elsa got into the car and her driver drove them.

"Well at least you get to see him at Christmas," Kristoff said who had noticed Elsa staring out of the window at the fading figure that was Jack.

"Yeah, that's true," Elsa sighed.

"I'm just upset that we didn't get to spend more time with our boyfriends," Anna said.

Kristoff was unfortunately returning to Arendelle alongside Erik and Elsa. Kristoff felt that Anna had been distracted enough and should really return to her studies. An opinion that Elsa agreed with but Anna didn't. They all wanted Anna to graduate and not have to spend an extra semester catching up on work she missed out on. Anna accepted this. She wanted to graduate as much as everyone else wanted her to. She loved it at HNU but she couldn't stand the work she had to.

The driver drove them to the airport in no time at all. They went through security before they board their private plane. Elsa was quiet the entire way to HNU. She had a book and she was happily reading it. She was glad that she had it to distract herself from what was going on. As Elsa flicked through her book, City of Heavenly Fire, she did notice that Anna was giving her a few looks. Elsa sighed. She knew that Anna had been extremely worried about her. Elsa had been out of it for a couple of days after all.

The plane landed in Switzerland and Anna got out. Erik had called ahead and ordered her a car. Anna and Kristoff had a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye before Anna waved to all of them and jumped into car. Elsa then buckled up and was ready for the plane to take her back to Arendelle. The plane started to take off and it wasn't long afterwards that the plane was in the air. Elsa returned to her book and had finished it just in time.

In the distance, Elsa could see the familiar sight that was Arendelle. Elsa didn't know why but she kind of felt a little relief to be back home even though there was a great pain in her chest from missing Jack. The plane landed and soon Elsa climbed out of the plane and into the car. The driver greeted her with a bow before Elsa, Erik and Kristoff climbed into the car and headed home.

When Elsa arrived back to the castle, everyone looked relieved to see her. Elsa somehow managed to shake everyone off as she was quite exhausted from the trip home. Elsa managed to get to her bedroom and collapse on her bed feeling the familiar comfort of it. Elsa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna soon saw the familiar buildings of HNU come into view. Anna thanked the driver and he bowed to her in response before helping her with her bag. Anna swung the bag over her shoulder and headed up to reception where she checked back into HNU. The lady grinned and said that Anna could go. Anna smiled back before she headed back to her dorm room. She turned the key in the lock and was quite surprised to see all her friends there waiting for her to come home. Anna had texted a couple of them saying she was returning today but she didn't expect so many of them to be there.

"So what happened?" Aurora asked instantly.

"Is Elsa okay?" asked Tiana.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

Many of Anna's other friends starting echoing the same questions. Anna had to clamp her hands over her ears. All their yelling was giving her a pounding headache.

"Enough," she yelled and they all fell silent. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Tiana asked in a calm voice.

"Everything is fine," Anna explained. "Elsa is alright but I'm very tired and so I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you all in the morning."

They all looked disappointed but none of them said anything as Anna headed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she threw down her bag on a chair and collapsed on her bed. She could hear footsteps outside her door and wondered if they were Tiana. The footsteps paused outside her door as if the person they belonged to was debating whether or not to go in. Eventually the footsteps walked away to Anna's relief. She was very tired. Anna felt her eyes shut and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. Anna's Graduation

**DrukenSage: I can tell you right now it wasn't Erik. Erik is a good guy. You can trust him. I promise. He is a good guy not a bad guy. **

**olimacproductions: well the way winter works is its always cold, windy, rainy and in some cases snow (although it doesn't snow where I live). It's not fun. Hmm, was it Hans or Pitch or Theodore though? Hmmm?**

**Pat: yeah big plans for the revelation should hopefully interesting. Big plans for it. **

**Chapter 11: Anna's Graduation**

_Few Months Later_

The day of Anna's graduation finally arrived. Anna didn't know how she made it through all her exams. She felt as if she had been a zombie through the entire exam period. She just hoped that she passed everything with decent marks. Anna woke up on the day of her graduation in high spirits. She couldn't believe she had managed to survive university. It almost seemed like a dream. A dreamed filled with warm happy moments and sometimes a nightmare would poke its head in.

Anna threw off her covers and bolted out of bed. She quickly made herself breakfast before she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who that could be. She opened the door and got quite a shock.

"Surprise!" Jack, Elsa and Kristoff all said together.

"Hey guys," Anna said smiling and giving them all hugs. "Here for the big show?

"You betcha," Elsa grinned.

Anna made them all breakfast and it wasn't long before Tiana, who could smell the bacon cooking, come into view. She sat down at the table with a knife and fork in her hand looking expectantly at Anna. Anna grinned as she served them all breakfast. They ate and they exchanged conversation. Anna was happy to see that Jack was with them. Elsa hadn't been too sure that he was going to make it and it seemed as he and Elsa were still as strong as they had been when they had left HNU.

After breakfast, Anna quickly headed into her room to get changed. She put on a simple outfit, a nice black skirt, a red blouse and black heels with her graduation robes over the top. Anna placed the hat on her head and grinned at herself in the mirror. She headed out of her room and Elsa burst into tears. Anna laughed. It seemed Elsa couldn't handle her little sister all grown up. Tiana soon came out of her room wearing her own graduation robes.

Anna followed Tiana, Kristoff, Elsa and Jack out of their dorm room and down into the main auditorium which was filled with a massive amount of students in graduation robes. The auditorium just happened to be the same one where Elsa, Kristoff, Jack and Jamie graduated in. Tiana spotted her mother and her boyfriend, Naveen, and raced over to sit by them. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Jack managed to find seats and they sat down.

Anna watched as the headmistress got on the stage and headed over to the lectern. She did a very long speech about the importance of education and how it helps prepare you for later life. Anna almost dozed off. She hated speeches. She had actually once fallen asleep at a speech Elsa gave back in Arendelle one time. Elsa had not been happy. Anna jerked herself awake as the headmistress started calling out names. Anna heard some of her friends go up. She gave each of them a grin as they were on stage.

"Anna Winters," the headmistress said into the microphone.

Anna headed up to the sound of clapping. Anna shook the headmistress hand as she accepted her certificate. Both of them posed for the photographer and they had their picture taken. Anna thanked the headmistress before she headed back down to her seat. Kristoff whispered a congratulations in her ear as the next person headed on stage. Anna grinned. Soon the graduation started to wrap up. Anna couldn't stop grinning. She had done it. She had finished university.

She and the others followed the crowd of people out of the auditorium and into the courtyard area outside. There everyone gave Anna a hug and all gave her congratulations. Anna was still grinning.

"I still can't believe you have finished," Elsa said giving Anna another hug. "There was a moment when I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Hey!" Anna gave her sister a small whack on her arm which made Elsa laugh.

"Picture time!" Jack said to everyone's joy.

They all headed to different points of the university and they got random people to take pictures of all of them. It took a while but they managed to get quite a few pictures of all of them and Anna in her graduation robes. Some of Anna's friends even had snuck into some of the photos. They soon were laughing as they headed back towards Anna's dorm room.

"Anna?" Kristoff had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes sweetie?"

Kirstoff seemed nervous about something but it looked like he found his courage.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure," Anna said.

She took off her graduation robes and hat and stuffed them despite Elsa's protests in her arms. Anna then followed Kristoff. Kristoff didn't speak and they walked for a bit of time. Anna then realised that Kristoff had a location in mind. Kristoff lead Anna into his car and Anna got confused. Where were they heading? When she asked Kristoff that, Kristoff told her to wait and see. Kristoff drove them for a while and Anna soon realised they were at the ski slope, the place where she first met Kristoff. They headed into the Skiers Café. There weren't many people there but Anna didn't mind. Kristoff then took Anna's hands in his. Anna was wondering what Kristoff was up to. It did seem kind of odd for them to come to the ski slope Kristoff took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Anna," he said, "I love you, more than you even know. I feel as if I can do anything with you by my side. I feel as if anything is capable, that everything is in reach. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you and mess them up in own special way."

Anna gave a small laugh.

"Anna," Kristoff continued. "I've been wanting to do this for a while and I feel like now is the time. "

Kristoff then got down on one knee and took out a small a box and it revealed a diamond ring. Anna gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Was Kristoff really going to do what she thought he was about to do?

"Anna," Kristoff smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Anna nodded vigorously before she found her voice.

"Yes," she said.

Kristoff grinned as he slid the diamond ring onto Anna's fingers. Kristoff got to his feet and he pulled Anna in for a kiss. The people in the café clapped and cheered. Anna couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger. She was engaged. She was engaged to Kristoff, the man of her dreams and she couldn't be happier. She grinned as Kristoff kissed her again.

* * *

Elsa and Jack headed back up to Anna's dorm room. They got themselves drinks and they sat on the couch and turned on the TV to a rerun of a Friends' episode. They sat there and they watched it. Another episode came on and then another. Jack then checked his watch.

"Anna and Kristoff are taking their time," he said.

"Kristoff is proposing," Elsa explained.

Jack spat out what he was drinking.

"What?" he spluttered while Elsa grinned.

"So they could be a while," Elsa continued. "Kristoff mentioned he wanted to propose where they met and that's at the ski slope. So they could be a while."

Kristoff had indeed told Elsa of his plans to propose to Anna on her graduation day at the place they met which happened to the be the ski slope. Kristoff had wanted Elsa's input on what she thought of the idea. Elsa loved it.

"Well, if they are then," Jack got a smile on his face.

Elsa grinned back. Jack then pulled Elsa in for a kiss and Elsa responded enthusiastically. Jack then pulled Elsa on top of him while they were still kissing. Jack's hands slowly reached down and started to unzip Elsa's dress while Elsa's found Jack's shirt's buttons.

"Woah, sorry for interrupting," came a voice.

Jack and Elsa broke apart and Anna and Kristoff were standing there. Anna had her hands over her eyes. Jack and Elsa grinned nervously and they fixed themselves before Anna was able to look again.

"So what's new?" Elsa said grinning.

"Well," Kristoff said grinning at Anna.

"We're getting married," Anna said extending her hand and they all could see a shining sparkly diamond ring.

"Congratulations," Elsa and Jack stood up and giving them each a hug.

"Well we better get packing," Anna said. "Wow when we get home, I have a wedding to plan."

"Yes you do," Kristoff said giving her a kiss.

Anna headed into her room and came out several minutes with a large suitcase. She looked excited.

"Well shall we hit the road?" Anna asked them.

"Let's hit the road," Elsa, Jack and Kristoff all grinned.

They all headed down to the car. There Anna found a bunch of her friends and they all hugged and cried. They all said their goodbyes with promises to catch up at some point in the future. They all got into a car where they drove to the airport. Elsa and Jack said their goodbyes. Elsa hated to having to say goodbye to him but they lived on opposite sides of the world. Elsa wished they didn't have to say goodbye. Maybe they didn't have to. Elsa opened her mouth but the announcer called out Jack's flight and he gave Elsa one last kiss before he left to get on his plane.

Elsa and the others headed onto the plane and got into her usual seat. She put her headphones in and stared out the window. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and she saw Anna was tapping her.

"What?" Elsa said pulling out her headphones.

"You okay?" Anna said sitting down next to her sister.

"Yeah," Elsa replied. "It's just hard to say goodbye to Jack."

"I know," Anna said looking sad before she smiled again. "But on the bright side you get to be my maid of honour."

"I'm going to be your maid of honour?" Elsa said grinning.

"Of course!"

Elsa grinned. Elsa and Anna then continued talking about the wedding that would soon take place between Anna and Kristoff. Elsa and Anna discussed possible wedding dresses and themes. They both were really excited but Elsa was still thinking about Jack. She was finding it harder and harder to be a long distance relationship. She sometimes wished that Jack and her would be able to spend more than a week together. Maybe at Christmas time they would be able to have a lot of alone time together.

The plane soon landed in Arendelle and they all grabbed their things and headed out of the plane. They soon found themselves in Arendelle's castle unpacking in their room.

* * *

Jack's plane landed back in Burgess in what seemed to be no time at all. He was greeted at the airport by his mother and sister. They drove him back to their house where Jack got out of the car and into his room where he started to unpack. When he had finished, he jumped on his bed and lay back staring up at the ceiling. Pippa soon knocked on his door and let herself in. She lay down next to him.

"What's eating at you?" she asked him.

"Just having to say goodbye to Elsa when I barely said hello," Jack said.

"I hear ya," Pippa said. "But she lives in Arendelle, you live here."

"Unfortunately, that is true," Jack sighed.

"Well why don't you say something about it?" Pippa suggested.

"Maybe," Jack pondered this. "I am seeing her at Christmas."

"That's good," Pippa then got a look on her face. "Wait, you mean this Christmas?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're having a big family Christmas this year," Pippa groaned. "Out of town. Everyone has to be there."

"Everyone?" Jack sat up. "Including me?"

"I think Grandpa would kill you if you weren't."

Jack couldn't believe this. Again, he was forced to tell Elsa that he couldn't make it to Arendelle.

"Wait," Pippa said. "You said Anna and Kristoff are getting married? You will see Elsa then won't you?"

"I hope so," Jack said. "I really, really hope so."

Pippa then gave Jack a small smile before she got off the bed and headed out the door. Jack lay back on his bed still thinking about Elsa. He hated not being able to see her every day. It killed him but he understood what Pippa was saying. She lived in Arendelle and he lived in Burgess. Maybe one day they could finally work out this long distance thing. He just hoped that was sooner rather than later.

**A/N: So first off, yay Kristanna is engaged! But what about Jelsa? So with the last chapter, everyone it seems is really into knowing who it was. I will say I will do a big reveal in a later chapter and I hope it will be big. So just watch out for that. So unfortunately, Uni starts up again tomorrow (NOOOOOO) and updates may not be daily, I'll do my best. The first week is always the slackest (well sometimes). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	12. Christmas

**iheartjelsa: Oh no, University is awesome! Much better than school! (I love it when I can sneak off at like midday and go home and relax hehehe and then laugh at all the school kids who finish at like three). And yes I will get stressed, very stress. First day back and already I can see its going to be a busy semester. That could be the cause of updates being slow. Nothing I can do about that. Work comes first.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Interesting idea. I have something much different in mind.**

**Guest: Jelsa may be lacking soon. Sorry. And yes I did have fun at Uni but then the first day back is always the easiest as the lecturers always give the same speech (like on cheating and what's in the course etc. etc). Uni is great. 10th grade (I think that's Year 11 for me) so yeah you're close. Be warned it is a big step.**

**olimacproductions: Yes I can't build Olaf =( I want to though at some point. Keep at the investigating. But then again I want the poisoner to be a surprise so you may or may not get the guy.**

**TPATFan16: Uhhhhhhhh...well maybe at some point...later (don't want to give away the plot just yet) **

**Chapter 12: Christmas **

_A Month Later (Anna graduated in November) _

Christmas time was approaching and Elsa wasn't really in the mood for all the festivities. She was in a rather bad mood herself which had everything and nothing to do with Christmas. She found Anna, Kristof and Olaf decorating a massive tree in the ballroom while singing Christmas carols.

"Could you not?" Elsa said to them.

"But it's Christmas," Kristoff sang.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Anna asked as she put up some Christmas baubles on the tree. "You've been in a grouchy mood all day and all yesterday. Come on lighten up, it's Christmas time!" she sang the last bit.

"Yeah that's exactly why I'm in a bad mood."

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Anna asked Elsa looking shocked.

"Jack's not coming," Elsa collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no," Anna dropped down beside her. "Did he say why?"

"Yeah, he said he has a massive family Christmas. He tried to get out of it but he couldn't."

"That's really unfortunate."

"It is," Elsa got to her feet and forced a smile. "So decorating the tree are we?"

Anna looked a little worried as she handed Elsa a reindeer decoration for her to hang up. They continued decorating the tree and hanging up other decorations around the castle. It did cheer Elsa up a little bit. She did love Christmas especially with all the winter parts to it.

* * *

Jack was riding shotgun in his mother's car with his sister in the back as they drove up to his grandfather's house. Jack had fought with his family up to the very moment that he got into the car. His mother knew how important that spending Christmas with Elsa was too Jack was but she also argued that having Christmas with his family was also important. Jack had a mental image of Fred and George Weasley frogmarching their older brother Percy from the Gryffindor dormitory saying that Christmas was a time for family. The picture fitted his situation perfectly.

His mother kept giving him glances and Jack refused to make eye contact. His eyes fell on Pippa who was in the backseat curled up with a pillow resting against the window and she had her headphones in her ears and she was mouthing along to the song she was listening to. Based on her lip movements, Jack had to hazard at a guess she was listening to Billie Jean by Michael Jackson.

"I know you're not happy," his mother said speaking to him for the first time since they had entered the car.

Jack grumbled in response.

"Remind me again why Jack couldn't go and spend Christmas with his Royal girlfriend?" Pippa asked suddenly from the backseat.

"Because this Christmas is important as it's a family Christmas," their mother shot back at her.

Jack and Pippa grumbled in response. Jack then shoved his own headphones into his ears and selected 'Living On A Prayer' by Jon Bon Jovi and laid back and listened to it. His hands did air guitar and air drums in time to the music.

A few hours later they arrived at their grandfather's house. Their grandfather's house was a grand huge building with quite a lot of land. Their grandfather was a builder, or used to be one, so he had purchased a lot of land and built his house from scratch. Their mother pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. Jack could see quite a few other cars so he figured they must not be the first to arrive. Jack and Pippa got out of the car and Jack opened the boot of the car. Jack grabbed his stuff and handed Pippa's stuff to her and she swung it over her shoulder. The three Frosts then headed up to the house. Jack wondered what it was like for his mother to grow up in a place like this.

Jack trudged up to the front door where the door opened to reveal his grandparents standing there looking pleased to see them.

"Caroline," Jack's grandmother said pulling in Jack's mother for a hug.

"Hello Mum," Jack's Mum said to her. "Hey Dad," she said to Jack's grandfather.

"Well come in!" Jack's grandfather said to them.

They all followed them inside the house and into the hallway. They hung up their coats on the coat rack. Jack and Pippa were each directed up to their rooms which were on second floor of the house. Jack and Pippa climbed the stairs with Jack dragging his feet as he went. Jack opened the door to his bedroom. It was nice simple room. It had a double bed with a closet and a desk with some drawers. Jack flung his bag down and then jumped on his bed. He just wished he was in Arendelle with Elsa or that Elsa was with him.

* * *

Elsa was in her bedroom on her computer. She was causally scrolling through Facebook. She paused to laugh at her friend's Merdia's update about a bad date she had. Apparently she got stood up by the guy because his girlfriend came back into town. She reminded everyone in her status that this is why she hates men. Elsa had to chortle at the status. Merida never did have good luck when it came to men. Kai then popped his head into Elsa's room.

"Sorry to bother you, your majesty, but there is a Prince Nathanial here to see you," Kai said bowing.

Prince Nathanial? Elsa recognised the name and then it came to her. He was the guy she met in Burgess. The last time Elsa had seen him was at the hospital after they both had been poisoned. Elsa quickly shut the lid of her laptop and headed downstairs into the entrance hall. Prince Nathanial was indeed standing there with a man to his left.

"Queen Elsa," he said giving her a bow and a kiss on her hand. "Sorry for the intrusion but I had to make sure that you had quite recovered from our little misadventure in America."

"Oh I have indeed," Elsa replied, "and I hope that you have as well?"

"Completely, thanks for asking your majesty."

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Elsa asked as Kai took Nathanial's coat and bag.

"Oh nothing much," Nathanial replied with a smile. "My parents are visiting my younger sister who lives in Finland and her boyfriend."

"Oh that sounds nice, what about your older brother?"

"Visiting his wife's family in Greece."

"Sounds like you're out of family members to spend Christmas with."

"I am rather."

Elsa was then struck by a thought. "Would you like to have Christmas with us? Arendelle can put on a good show."

The company would be nice, Elsa thought.

"Well that's one invitation that we cannot refuse, right Gustaf?" Nathanial said to the man standing next to him.

"No sir," the man called Gustaf said.

"Then your majesty, we would be honoured to accept," Nathanial said bowing low.

Elsa smiled at the pair of them. Elsa then asked if Nathanial would like something to eat while Kai took their bags up to their rooms for them. Nathanial happily accepted and he followed Elsa into the dining room where the servants quickly whipped them all up something to eat. Elsa sat next to Nathanial and they delved right into conversation. The topics ranged from many different things from the boy that Nathanial's sister was living with in Finland (apparently it's looking quite serious for them) and then they somehow wormed their way back onto the poisoning. Nathanial shared Elsa views on the poisoning. He did believe that the ambassador was potentially not the intended target despite being the first to be poisoned and die. Nathanial was interested in Elsa's point on that the poisoner may be one of the people sitting at the table. Nathanial cast his mind around for anyone in particular he thought was good but he couldn't think of one that he believed was capable. Elsa guessed that he felt the same as her and that it seemed hard to accept that someone was capable of poisoning a group of people and killing more than half.

Elsa and Nathanial continued their conversation and by the end of it, they were both laughing quite hard.

* * *

_One Week Later_

With Christmas time just around the corner, Anna found herself more concerned with her wedding rather than Christmas itself. New ideas about her wedding just popped into her head at the most random moments and she would have to immediately ask Kristoff what he thought of the idea even if it was waking him up at three am. It took Anna a while before she actually got round to buying everyone's Christmas presents. Usually she would have them done by the very beginning of December (and she usually was the first one to have any Christmas presents at all which often put pressure on others as they hadn't even gone shopping) but this time she was really leaving it to the last minute. Thankfully she had managed to get everyone's presents in the nick of time.

She and Kristoff were in the library working on some wedding stuff. They were both trying to decide on a theme for the wedding. Anna suggested a colour themed wedding like red or green (she may have been thinking those colours as it was Christmas time) but Kristoff wanted an actual theme. When Anna had asked for an example all Kristoff could think of was an under the sea theme and Anna said no but she knew Kristoff was joking.

Anna then looked out the window. She could see Elsa deep in conversation with Prince Nathanial. They were walking through the gardens together while they were talking. Anna could see Elsa laughing at something that Nathanial had said. Anna thought that there was something about them but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"What are you looking at?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh just Elsa and Nathanial," Anna said sighing.

"What's that sigh for?"

"I don't know. It almost seems as if," Anna cast her mind around for the right word, "that they're almost flirting with each other. Well more him than her. Elsa is in love with Jack."

"You think Nathanial is flirting with Elsa?"

"Maybe."

Kristoff took a look out the window.

"Hmm, it looks like she may be flirting back a bit," Kristoff observed.

"No she isn't," Anna rushed back to the window.

Elsa and Nathanial had taken a seat and were continued talking. They watched as Nathanial said goodbye to Elsa and kissed her hand before walking away.

"Okay scratch that," Kristoff said. "She's not flirting, he most definitely is though."

"See?" Anna snapped. "I told you."

"Okay calm down," Kristoff said. "Let's just get back to wedding stuff."

"Okay, okay," Anna said calming down.

She and Kristoff continued working on their wedding. They didn't get a theme picked out as Anna's mind was elsewhere. Kristoff noticed this and offered for them to continue another time which Anna happily agreed. She bounced off out of the room and she found Elsa heading into her own room. Anna decided to have it out with Elsa. She quickly followed Elsa into her room. Elsa looked quite surprised to see Elsa there.

"May I help you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna took a deep breath. "Why have you been spending so much time with Prince Nathanial?"

"Because it's my job as the host and as he's the guest, I have to," Elsa said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Okay I get that," Anna said taking a seat, "but there's a difference between hosting and flirting."

"I am _not _flirting," Elsa said clearly offended. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend who I love very much."

"Who you haven't seen in like a month and before that like three months," Anna said. "Clearly you can't handle a long distance relationship."

Elsa sighed. "You're right Anna but I don't want to give up on my relationship with Jack. I do love him so much but," Elsa sighed once again, "I feel as if we're drifting apart. I can't do anything about it. He lives in American and I live here, in Norway."

"I can see the problem," Anna then smiled. "But hey, you and Jack are meant to be so that means everything will work itself out, you just have to see."

"Was it really that necessary for that to rhyme?"

"Yes indeed it did, now can you stop acting like a little kid?"

"Seriously, you're doing this?"

"Well it is a crime for one not to rhyme, so yes, I am."

Elsa just rolled her eyes as Anna laughed.

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	13. To Plan A Wedding

**JackxElsa: Okay so you like read my mind with the whole Jack and Elsa drama. I don't want to give away any more spoilers though. Wow, that was bold of FF logging you out. That's quite unfortunate. **

**olimacproductions: I really don't want to say anything on the poisoner. I want it to be a surprise.**

**MirkaKaroliina: Oh that's right, your Finnish hehe =) Why don't you trust Nathanial because he's Swedish? Is it a Finnish thing? Like how the Kiwis are with the Aussies?**

**TPATFan16: Why don't you trust Nathanial? He's a lovely guy!**

**Chapter 13: To Plan A Wedding**

Christmas time came and went much to Anna's disappointment. Soon the air of January came about and Anna felt like the castle was so bare without all the Christmas decorations. Elsa actually enjoyed her Christmas. She found that Prince Nathanial was delightful company. Elsa had asked him to stay and he responded that he would be happy to oblige. Elsa knew that Anna disproved of her hanging out with Nathanial but she couldn't help it. He was just so much fun and great to be around.

News Years Day was a lot of fun. The royal family had a huge Christmas party and everyone got a kiss a midnight. Anna was kissed by Kristoff who also gave Sven a kiss on the forehead. Elsa and Anna both gave Olaf a kiss on his cheek. Nathanial gave Elsa a small kiss on the cheek as well which made Elsa blush slightly. Soon the holidays came to an end which disappointed everyone. Nathanial was sad and disappointed to leave but Elsa simply extended his stay for a couple of weeks until Nathanial's parents returned from Finland. Nathanial was glad of the company and so was Elsa.

They would read books together, go on horseback rides together; basically they did a lot of things together. Elsa found Nathanial to be a very interesting person and she knew that Nathanial found Arendelle and its Queen to be a very pleasant experience.

* * *

Jack opened the car door to get out of the car. Christmas hadn't exactly been fun but hadn't not been either. They had that big family get together Christmas dinner that his grandfather always wanted and loved. Jack got to see his entire family again, his aunts, uncles and cousins and some family members he didn't even know about and he got to meet some new additions to the family like his new baby cousin who was bored a couple of months earlier. The only thing missing was Elsa.

He had tried contacting her all through the Christmas but he didn't get a hold of her and he missed everything from her. He felt as if they were drifting apart slightly. Jack hoped that was not the case but somehow he knew it was only going to get worse. Jack wondered if the whole university relationship they had was just that, just a university relationship and nothing more. Since they have left university, they have not achieved the same level of closeness they had. Maybe Bunnymund was right and that all long distance relationships never work out.

Elsa was walking along the corridor when she heard voices coming from downstairs. One was the unmistakable voice of her younger sister Anna and the other two sounded like…Elsa got a huge grin on her face as she raced downstairs and into the entrance hall. Sure, enough, Anna was talking to two people that Elsa knew very well indeed and hovering in the background were two people that Elsa knew that Anna knew very well.

Elsa hovered in the background as the five people continued their conversation. Elsa leaned against the bannister looking at them quite amused. Not one of them had heard her come into the room which Elsa thought was odd as she ran there and not quietly.

"So he leaps up and I leap up and before I knew it we were running out of there laughing our socks off," Rapunzel was saying to the others.

"Sounds like another of your wild stories eh Rapunzel?" Elsa said.

They all turned around to see the grinning Elsa by the bannister. Rapunzel and Merida both shrieked in happiness.

"Elsa!" they both yelled flying at her with their arms out stretched to give her a massive hug.

"Easy guys," Elsa said. "I can't breathe."

They let go, grinning broadly. Elsa then looked at the other people standing in the room. She was pretty sure she knew who the other two were. They were Anna's friends Tiana, who Elsa had met at Anna's graduation, and Aurora. They must be Anna's bridesmaids arriving for the preparation for the wedding. Anna had told them to come early as the wedding was in a month and she wanted everyone to be as prepared as possible. When Elsa found out that Anna wanted to be married early she found it to be quite crazy but Anna wanted to be wedded to Kristoff as soon as possible. So they had set up February the fifth as their wedding day (Anna didn't want it to clash with Valentine's Day, she didn't want to lose a day of being spoilt by Kristoff). So that meant that Anna and Kristoff only had five weeks to plan the wedding. Quite luckily most of it was done and there were only a few things that needed to be done.

Anna, Aurora and Tiana all headed up to Anna's room while Rapunzel and Merida followed Elsa up to hers.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Elsa asked them. "The wedding is not until next month."  
"Well we wanted to come down here for a bit before the wedding to hang out with you," Merida explained in her Scottish accent. "Since you're so busy with your work as Queen we figured a month would give us all the time we needed."

"Pretty smart," Elsa smirked.

"I do have those moments, yes."

* * *

The next day Anna was at the dress makers trying on her wedding dress with Elsa, Aurora and Tiana. Anna had already tried on what felt like a dozen other dresses and so far none of them matched what Anna wanted. Anna had searched everyone for a decent dress and she had finally found one. The only this is that it was in England but luckily for her, they shipped it. Anna was trying on the dress on and it looked good, well in her opinion it did. She stepped out of the changing room to gasps from her sister and friends.

"Oh the British really do know their stuff don't they?" Merida laughed.

"I know that was a joke but they really do," Elsa said examining Anna's dress close up.

"How was that a joke?" Merida asked quietly to Rapunzel who laughed instead of answering.

"Is Kristoff all ready with his tux?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "He got it a couple of weeks ago at the tailor. Custom made and everything."

"Sounds good," Tiana said.

Anna grinned at all of them before she headed back into the changing room and got back into her usual, casual clothes. They left the dress makers in high spirits and walked back to the castle with the wind whipping through their hair. Anna pulled on her gloves and zipped up her jacket even tighter. It had gotten colder than she expected. Anna glanced over at Elsa who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt despite it being freezing but then as Elsa says, the cold never bothered her anyway. Anna had a sneaky suspicion that it had to do with her powers over ice and snow that protected her from the cold. Anna scowled at this. She wished she had tropical magic that would cover the fjords in white sand and warmth which also filled her up with a warm sensation.

"When do Jack and Jamie arrive?" Anna asked Elsa.

Jack was Kristoff's best man and Jamie (alongside Kristoff's father) was a groomsmen. At Anna's question, Elsa paused to think.

"Um, a week before the wedding," Elsa said. "The first I think."

"Ah, so a while."

Even though Anna has her people arriving much earlier than Kristoff's people it was only because Anna felt as if on her side there was a lot more to do than on Kristoff's side. Besides there wasn't much for Kristoff's groomsmen and best man to do anyway.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed a little too quickly for Elsa's liking although Anna was getting more and more excited as the days drew closer and closer to her and Kristoff wedding. On the day of Prince Nathanial's last day in Arendelle, Elsa had a big dinner put on in his honour. It included only Swedish food and all of his favourites. Nathanial loved the gesture and after dinner there was dancing which Elsa happily accepted into being Nathanial's dance partner.

Around midnight, Nathanial led Elsa into the gardens where a full moon watched over them and basked them in its moonlight.

"Let's hope no werewolves come out," Nathanial said staring up at the moon.

"Yeah," Elsa laughed. "I can't fight a werewolf and I'm all out of wolfsbane potion."

"Me too," Nathanial laughed. "Pity silver doesn't work otherwise we have an armoury inside the kitchens."

"That's true," Elsa said as they both exchanged smiles.

They both continued staring up at the moon above them. Elsa wondered what was on Nathanial's mind. It could be anything and yet it could be as simple as if him admiring the beauty of the moon. Nathanial then turned to face Elsa and she turned to face him.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed my stay here," he said.

"Oh well come back anytime," Elsa said. "You're always welcome here."

"You are very kind," Nathanial said, "but I think the reason it was so enjoyable was you."

"Me?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Nathanial nodded.

Elsa was a bit taken aback but she was flattered most definitely. She looked back at Nathanial and grinned. Suddenly she felt his warm lips on her own. Elsa initially fought against the kiss but she found she couldn't. She felt herself melting into the kiss against her will. She and Nathanial kissed for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"Well goodnight you majesty," Nathanial said bowing. "I hope to come back soon."

Nathanial left Elsa standing where she was. Elsa felt utter confusion at what had happened. Had she really kissed Prince Nathanial and why? She had a boyfriend, one she loved very dearly but recently she felt something else forming inside of her and she had a feeling it had everything to do with Nathanial. Did that mean she was starting to have feelings for Nathanial? No, she can't be. She was with Jack. She cannot possibly be having feelings for someone else. Elsa groaned into her hands. What was she going do to? She loved Jack and now it looked like she was starting to like Nathanial.

Elsa headed out of the gardens and back into the ballroom. She ignored Anna's attempts to engage her in a conversation and instead headed up to her room. She collapsed on her bed. She felt dirty and very guilty. She had cheated on Jack. She had kissed another man. Well granted, she didn't kiss him rather he kissed her but she still didn't stop the kiss and to make matters worse she enjoyed the kiss.

She had cheated. Elsa couldn't get that out of her mind. She had cheated on someone she cared about very much and someone she didn't want to hurt. She didn't know what to think or do. She decided that for that moment she would just groan into her pillow which she did. Elsa quickly got changed and then sank underneath her covers and her head resting against the pillow. Sleep washed over her and Elsa soon yielded to it. However she was still thinking about the kiss with Nathanial which made her feel even guiltier. Elsa didn't get much sleep that night and she woke up with a bitter expression on her face. She groaned into the pillow as the memory from the previous night came back to her. What was she going to do? She had no idea, none whatsoever.

Elsa headed downstairs and found Anna talking to Nathanial. Elsa tried to head back up the stairs so she wasn't seen but no such luck. She was called back down by Anna and Elsa forced a smile and headed back. She bade Nathanial a goodbye and even got a goodbye kiss on the hand from him. Nathanial gave her one last smile before he disappeared.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Anna called at him.

"Yeah," he said called back. "My family is coming over on the day."

Elsa groaned. Just what she needed, her boyfriend and the person she cheated on him with in the same room. This was just great. Elsa turned her attention back to the stairs but she was called back by Anna.

"What's the matter with you?" Anna called to her.

"Nothing," Elsa yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared back up the stairs and out of sight.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Please review =)**


	14. I Do

**MirkaKaroliina: Super awesome that your Finnish =) And sweet, the relation between you guys and the Swedes sounds similar to us Kiwis and Aussies. There isn't really a love triangle forming, well in my opinion anyway.**

**Puteri Tina: So on Nathanial, he is one to be trusted. Its not like he's a big bad ogre but after this chapter, maybe you won't see that...I love it how you stayed up late to read this hehe =)**

**andreita1000lee: Well sorry but that's where I'm going but don't worry, Jelsa will be back! Oh and btw Nathanial so doesn't want the throne. He's not going to do a Hans.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Why does everyone think that Nathanial is up to something? Can't a guy kiss a girl he likes without alerting suspicion? **

**TPATFan16: Nathanial is not being fishy. Well you can have all the bad feelings you want. He's not the bad guy!**

**JackxElsa: Yeah I don't want them to ruin the wedding either. Well the next chapter may be a different story, maybe just a tad.**

**Chapter 14: I Do**

The days slipped more and more by as February the Fifth approached. There was a sense of excitement brewing in the air for the citizens of Arendelle as they were getting really into the upcoming royal wedding that was between their Princess and a commoner. They weren't the only ones who were getting excited, Anna was getting very excited. She was about to marry 'the one' as they say. As the days drew closer and closer to the wedding, Anna was practically bouncing off the walls.

Kristoff was a slightly different story. He was excited, yes, but he was also extremely nervous. The hugeness of the event was getting to him. Anna was sure that if the wedding was maybe a nice private intimate wedding with just friends and family, then Anna was sure that he would be fine but it was going to be a big spectacle which Anna had no control over changing. If the truth was told, then Anna would prefer the private wedding idea but as the Princess, a show had to be put on.

As the days went by, Anna noticed another thing. Her sister Elsa grew more and more moody. Anna didn't know the reason behind this. It had been growing ever since Nathanial's departure from Arendelle. Anna thought that maybe it was because she missed Nathanial as she knew that Elsa and Nathanial had grown quite close over their visit but somehow Anna didn't think that was it. Anna had walked passed Elsa's room in the middle of the night (she was coming back from a midnight hot chocolate) and heard her groaning and crying into her pillow. Elsa was upset about something and no matter how many times Anna had asked her what was wrong, Elsa would always say that nothing was wrong which Anna knew was untrue. Anna wanted to know what was up with Elsa but Anna knew she would get nowhere with asking when Elsa clearly didn't want to talk about it.

However Anna had something else she was happy about. Jack and Jamie were due to arrive at any minute. Anna hovered at the front entrance, waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

Jack was in the car with Jamie driving to Arendelle. They had just arrived in Arendelle and were coming from the airport. It was the day before the wedding. They had been a little late in arriving due to blizzards delaying their flight. Jack wished he had followed Anna's bridesmaid's lead and arrived much earlier. Jack was excited to see Elsa again. Even though he was in town for the wedding, he may be able to stay a little longer this time.

Jack knew that Jamie was excited too. He hadn't seen some of these people since university. Jack also knew that Jamie, as well as him, were just as excited to be Kristoff's groomsmen. Jack was ecstatic to be chosen as best man. He grinned to himself at the memory of Kristoff skyping him and asking.

The castle of Arendelle soon came into view and the car made its way into the gate and up to the entrance. There was another car there and a family was getting out. Jack and Jamie got out of their car and servants arrived to take care of their luggage. Jack looked over at the family and recognised one of them, it was a man who he was sure he had seen before.

"Prince Nathanial," the man said shaking Jack's hand. "You were at the infamous poisoning weren't you?"

"Oh that's right," Jack smiled at Nathanial. "Jackson or Jack Frost."

"Please to meet you," Nathanial grinned. "Shall we?"

They walked into the castle where Anna and Elsa were waiting to see them. Nathanial greeted them both with a bow and a kiss on the hand. Jack noticed that Elsa didn't quite meet Nathanial's eye for some reason. Jack grinned at Elsa who smiled back. Jack gave her a kiss but she broke away from it.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing," Elsa smiled again.

"Oh okay," Jack said.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack headed up the stairs, laughing and talking to Jamie while Nathanial grinned and put his points in as well. Elsa sighed. This is not what she wanted. This is not what she wanted at all. Her boyfriend and the man she cheated on him with together in the same room. This is not good.

"You okay Elsa?" Anna asked peering into her eyes.

"Yeah, fine," Elsa lied.

Elsa then headed up the stairs not looking back at her sister who she was sure was staring at her with her mouth opened to yet again ask what was happening. Elsa didn't want Anna to know. She didn't even want to Jack to know but she knew that last one was impossible. She knew what it would mean if she told him and a part of her wanted what was to happen to happen but a larger part of her didn't want it to happen.

Elsa sighed and she collapsed on her bed. Jack came in to talk to her but she lied and she was busy. The rest of the day passed with Elsa making excuses to not see him. She knew that was evil but every time she looked at him she felt guiltier and guiltier. Dinner was a quiet affair. Elsa was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room and she could feel their eyes on her wondering what the matter with her was. Elsa didn't want to enlighten anyone, well yet anyway. Elsa quickly headed up to her bed and got changed before sliding into it. When Jack came in, she pretended to be asleep. She felt his warm hands wrap themselves around her and she felt a pain in her stomach but she remained still and pretended to still be asleep.

* * *

The day of Anna's wedding arrived and she woke up in very high spirits. Today she will be finally saying 'I do'. Anna raced down to breakfast and bolted it down before returning to her room where Anna got changed into her wedding outfit and then Tiana helped her with her make up. Anna wondered where Elsa had gotten to but figured she must be getting ready so she pushed the matter from her mind.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next day slowly. She didn't want to think or move but she decided it may be time to start getting ready. She didn't eat much at breakfast. She couldn't eat. It didn't take her too long to get ready. Jack came into the room all ready, dressed in his tux. He did look rather handsome. Jack grinned at her.

"Shall we go?" he said.

"Jack," Elsa said in a small voice. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" he said giving her a befuddled look.

Elsa didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to and the time was now no matter if it was bad timing. Elsa took a deep breath in and then spoke.

"I…well… Nathanial and I….we kissed," Elsa said.

"What?" Jack looked stunned and then he got angry. "What?!" he shouted.

"Well kissed me and well I didn't exactly stop it," Elsa said in a small voice.

Jack didn't do anything he just collapsed on the bed looking lost.

* * *

Anna was with Tiana and Aurora. They were all ready to head down to the chapel but it was a little early. Kristoff would be heading down with Jack and Jamie anytime now as they had to be there early. Anna just stared at herself in the mirror. She never thought that she would be getting married. She was young, she was only twenty one, she knew that but she felt like this was the next step in her life and it felt right.

"Where's Elsa?" Tiana asked as she fixed her dress.

"She should be here," Aurora muttered.

"Hmm, you guys are right," Anna said. "We'll give her some more minutes and then we'll go looking for her."

"Sounds like a plan," Aurora said.

Jack couldn't believe this. Elsa had kissed someone else. She had cheated. He felt his world crumbling around him. But was one kiss really that bad? Was it? It wasn't as if she had slept with the guy. But the pain was still too much. He guessed they really had drifted if she was becoming more and more interested in someone else it seemed.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Elsa said now crying.

"I am too," Jack said. "I guess we have drifted apart further than I thought."

"We have Jack and I hate that," Elsa said. "This long distance relationship, I can't do it anymore. It's too hard."

"I know," Jack said. Tears were now coming to his eyes. He knew what was coming. He should have seen it coming a while ago.

"I'm sorry Jack but I can't do this anymore," Elsa said, "and I know that you can't either."

Jack knew that she was right. They couldn't do what they were doing. Something had to break and it looked like Elsa had. It seemed as if the kiss had finally awoken them to the cracks that had been forming for a long time.

"You're right," Jack said. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I think you know."

"I think I do too," Jack said.

"So this is it?" Elsa asked now crying.

"I guess it is."

They both stared at each other. Neither of them took their eyes off each other.

"Well I should be at the chapel," Jack said as if the words were hard to get out.

"Yeah you should," Elsa croaked.

Jack left the room leaving Elsa to cry into her hands.

* * *

Anna headed over to Elsa's room. It was time for them to go down and she hadn't see Elsa all morning which was odd to her. Anna poked her head into Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied turning around and smiling.

Anna stopped at the look on Elsa's face. It looked like Elsa had been crying. Why had she been crying? Did something happen?

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Shall we go down?" Elsa said not listening to her.

"Okay," Anna said gently.

They both headed out of Elsa's room. Anna thought that something was wrong but she decided to focus on something else, her wedding for example. They then walked out of the castle and to the chapel. The wedding march started and all other thoughts that were in Anna's head were driven out. She walked up the aisle to where Kristoff was waiting for her at the end alongside Jamie, Jack and his father. Anna grinned at him and he grinned back. Anna stopped next to Kristoff and Kristoff took her hands in his.

"You look so beautiful," Kristoff whispered.

"Thanks, you look rather dashing," Anna replied.

The bishop started his speech about love and marriage. Anna kept her eyes focused on Kristoff. Soon the bishop asked if they took each other.

"I do," Kristoff said.

"I do," Anna said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the bishop said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff pulled Anna in for a kiss while everyone clapped around them.

* * *

Elsa and the rest of everyone were in the ballroom. They had just had dinner and now it was time for the fun part of any wedding. Elsa and Jack had been exchanging looks all through the evening which made Elsa feel worst. Elsa tried to avoid Jack as much as possible and luckily everyone was preoccupied with Anna and Kristoff who were preoccupied with themselves to notice that something was up. Elsa had also been avoiding Nathanial as well but luckily he had been preoccupied with his family. Elsa watched as Kristoff led Anna onto the dance floor where they had their first dance as husband and wife.

"And now the maid of honour and the best man," said someone in the crowd.

Elsa gulped but she allowed Jack to escort her onto the dance floor. Jack put his hand on her waist and Elsa put her hand around his neck while they both grasped each other's hand in their own. The music started and they swayed to the music.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked leaning against Jack's chest.

"For now, we just dance," Jack said.

**A/N: So Kristanna fluffiness and drama and a break up for Jelsa (don't worry that's not the end of them!). So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **


	15. After The Wedding

**iheartjelsa: Haha, glad you enjoyed the drama. I hope what I have planned is more drama.**

**JelsaRocks & Guest: I have answered your question in this chapter.**

**JackxElsa: Yes, Jelsa will be back together but not for a while. I have a few things planned before then but don't worry =) And thanks!**

**MirkaKarolina: I really hate you right now. While you're enjoying 30C weather, I've been enjoying like 10C weather. I've been frozen all week and I lost my gloves. *sarcastically* great. Also translation will be nice. Maybe I should invent an 'English Only' rule so I can actually understand the review lol.**

**Puteri Tina: Don't worry about Jelsa, have big plans for them =) an thanks =)**

**olimacproductions: No its not. The poisoner will reveal himself or herself in due course. I'm not gonna give anything more away. Besides what I have planned, you can't really guess the poisoner. Lots of red herrings though.**

**TPATFan16: Yeah sorry they have but do not fear as I am a massive Jelsa shipper. Jelsa will make a comeback! So please don't hurt me!**

**Chapter 15: After The Wedding**

Anna was enjoying herself immensely at her wedding. She talked and talked to every single person in the room. She couldn't stop smiling and neither could Kristoff. Anna soon found Elsa standing by herself by the buffet table drinking what looked like champagne. Anna walked up to her and Elsa smiled back.

"Congratulations," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Anna grinned. "Oh it feels so good to be married."

"I bet it does."

Anna and Elsa continued talking. All through the conversation, Anna had a nagging feeling that something was up with Elsa but she didn't know what. It was the same feeling she's been having for a while now. Anna knew asking was pointless. She had enough experience to tell her that Elsa would tell her when she was ready to talk. So Anna carried on as if nothing was wrong, exactly like how Elsa was acting.

Kristoff soon came over to come and ask Anna for one last dance before they depart for their honeymoon (well technically they would be departing the next day for a morning flight). Anna and Kristoff headed back onto the dance floor where they were joined by a number of couples.

* * *

Elsa was watching Anna and Kristoff dancing together before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and she saw Nathanial was tapping her on her shoulder to get her attention. Nathanial bowed low before he spoke.

"May I have this dance?"

"Er," Elsa said.

She wanted to refuse him. She really did. But she couldn't help herself. She said yes and they both headed out onto the dance floor together where they dance. Elsa tried not to make eye contact with Nathanial. She felt like she was further cheating with Jack despite the fact that they were no longer together. The dance soon ended and Nathanial followed Elsa off the dance floor. Elsa didn't think she could handle another dance. The feeling in her stomach was too painful to bare. Nathanial and Elsa both grabbed some food and they ate it over a napkin near the buffet table. No one was around them. They were all either engrossed in their conversations or dancing on the dance floor.

"I would just like to apologise your majesty," Nathanial said speaking quite suddenly his eyes fixed on Anna and Kristoff who were still dancing to Ricky Martin.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"For kissing you," Nathanial said turning to her. "I know that you have a boyfriend and I wanted to say sorry for that. It's just that you're so beautiful and I couldn't stop myself. So I apologise for any discord between you and your boyfriend."

"No, no it's fine," Elsa said blushing. "I kissed you back so really it is I at fault."

"Well I hope that this isn't the cause of any major distress between you and Mr Frost."

"Well actually it awakened me to two things," Elsa said.

"Which are?" Nathanial promoted.

"Well the first one is that I, well, like you," Elsa said avoiding eye contact with a smiling Nathanial, "and the second is that, well, Jack and I, we haven't been working out for a while now, due to the whole long distance thing."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Nathanial said looking genuinely sorry. "Maybe a dinner tomorrow night to cheer you up?"  
"I would love to but I feel like it's too soon."

"Fair enough," Nathanial said grinning. "Maybe another time then."

"Maybe," Elsa whispered, "maybe."

* * *

Jack was watching Nathanial and Elsa talking. A rise of jealousy rose within him but he quickly forced it away. He and Elsa were no longer seeing each other so she was perfectly allowed to talk to the man who she kissed while they were still dating. However something about that Nathanial guy irked him and if Tooth was there, she would be saying it's because Elsa is interested in him.

Jack was now wishing that maybe he had done something earlier to fix their relationship but there wasn't anything he could have done. Well, he could have moved to Arendelle but that would be way too hard for him. He would leave everything behind and he wasn't quite ready to do that. If they had continued dating for a while longer, then maybe but he felt like he wasn't quite ready for a royal life. Maybe then their relationship was doomed from the start. Jack sighed quite heavily.

Soon the evening was coming to a close. Anna and Kristoff bade everyone goodnight while they headed off to enjoy their wedding night and everyone else soon departed after that. Elsa had slipped away before Jack could even get a chance to talk to her. Jack gritted his teeth and headed back up to his room. On the way, he bumped into Nathanial.

"Oh hello Jack," Nathanial said.

Jack couldn't help himself. Jack then punched Nathanial right in the face causing him to be knocked off his feet and collapse on the ground. He was just so angry at Nathanial for everything that he had done. If he hadn't come into their lives maybe Elsa would still be with him.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend," Jack yelled at him as Nathanial clicked his jaw back into place.

"I think I do deserve that," Nathanial said.

"Damn right you do," Jack said before heading into his room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Elsa walked into the kitchens before she went to bed. She wanted to have some more of those chicken wings that were being served before and she had a sudden craving for them again. She got a surprise when she walked into the kitchen though. She found Nathanial with an ice pack to his jaw and a sort of bruised eye.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Your ex-boyfriend," Nathanial said but he didn't say it bitterly. He said it in a way that seemed as if he had thought he had deserved it.

Elsa didn't need to ask why Jack did it. She knew already. He must have been quite angry to have a go at Nathanial like that. Elsa pulled a chair up and helped Nathanial with his ice pack. They ended up talking for a bit more and when Nathanial said he was feeling better they went to their bedrooms together. Nathanial then gave Elsa a swift kiss on the hand before they both went to bed.

Elsa went to her bed feeling confused. She was feeling so many things she thought she might explode. She was feeling angry and sad about her breakup with Jack. She had loved Jack so much but she felt like the breakup was the right thing and the wrong thing to do at once because they hadn't been working and yet she didn't want to break up but she knew she had to. Then there were her feelings for Nathanial. She liked him but she didn't want to like him. For one, it was way too soon. She had just broken up with maybe the love of her life but then again she did want to go out with him. Elsa groaned into her pillow. Why must life be like this for her? Why couldn't her love life just work itself out for her like it did with Anna and Kristoff? She wanted to know their secret. Elsa decided that for now, liking Nathanial and wanting to go out with him was wrong. However when Elsa had time to move on from Jack and get back on her feet and start venturing out into the dating world again, maybe then she wouldn't mind getting that dinner with him. The only problem was, was that; did Elsa really want to move on from Jack? Elsa had no idea.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff got up early the next morning. They were already packed. Anna had made sure they had been packed for days. She certainly didn't want any last minute rushes on anything. Anna quickly poked her head into Elsa's room. She was still asleep so Anna decided to blow her a kiss and then head out with Kristoff, her new husband. It felt a little weird but yet amazingly to call him that though. She giggled to herself. It would sound a little strange for a while.

They arrived at the airport in just a very short hour. Their bags were brought onto the plane for them and Anna and Kristoff hopped aboard the plane ready for their honeymoon. They were going to fly to Greece and they were going to enjoy a private villa with a private pool. Anna was looking forward to kicking back and relaxing. The plane took off not long after they had gotten settle. Kristoff fell asleep instantly but Anna couldn't. She was too excited. They arrived in Greece a few hours later. Their bags were loaded into a car and the car drove them to a magnificent villa. Anna couldn't stop smiling.

They entered and Anna found a lovely pool and table tennis table in the back. In the inside she found a lovely room with a double bed for her and Kristoff as well as an en suite bathroom complete with a spa bath. Anna then unpacked her togs and headed down to the pool. When Anna got into it, it was the perfect temperature. This was the life, Anna thought as she swam around. Kristoff had changed into shorts and a t-shirt with jandals and a sunhat. He sat by the pool drinking a margarita from a pitcher he made while watching Anna swim.

"You can come join me if you would like," Anna teased.

"I might later," Kristoff smiled.

Anna soon got out of the pool and dried herself off and then laid back on the one the outdoor chairs. She could feel the nice warm sun on her. It felt nice. Kristoff handed her a drink which Anna thanked him for and they both lay back on their chairs feeling as if all was finally right with the world.

"This is the life," Anna said.

"You said it," Kristoff said.

The rest of the day passed with them doing nothing but relaxing. They were a bit tired from the plane ride so they just wanted to relax. Besides, they had two weeks in Greece. They could explore it later. Kristoff soon suggested a game of table tennis which Anna happily agreed to. She put her drink down and she picked up a paddle. Kristoff served which Anna managed to return. The game went on with them pretty much even. Anna had managed to get some sneaky hits in while Kristoff had made some powerful shots. Soon they came to nineteen-twenty in favour of Kristoff. Anna had started to fall behind and she was struggling to catch up. Anna served and the ball was quickly returned to her which she then hit over the net only for Kristoff to do a powerful shot. The ball bounced off Anna's side with a lot of force and Anna had been powerless to react. Kristoff placed his paddle down and raised his arms up in victory.

"Game, set match," he said grinning.

"Best out of three?" Anna asked him.

"You betcha," Kristoff said. "It's your turn to serve."

* * *

Jack got home from Arendelle the day after Anna's and Kristoff's wedding. He couldn't spend another day in Arendelle. It was too much for him. Jamie had wondered why Jack had excited so quickly and Jack had made up some random excuse which Jamie had bought. When Jack had gotten home, he went straight up to his bed and collapsed on it. He wanted to be left alone to brood over his failed relationship. Pippa soon came into the room and sat down next to Jack. Jack didn't do anything in response. Pippa just lay there next to him and didn't say anything for a bit.

"Whatever the matter is, you can tell me," Pippa said, "but if you need to take your time, you can."

Jack remained silent a while longer. Pippa remained in the room and Jack soon realised he needed to tell someone.

"Elsa and I broke up," he said into his pillow.

Pippa looked shocked and Jack told her the full story. At the end of it, Pippa didn't look shocked anymore. She seemed to have understood everything. Jack wasn't sure if he did though but he remained silent with his head in his pillow.

"I'm sorry Jack," Pippa said.

"I am too," Jack replied.

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked this update. Please review =)**


	16. The Honeymoon

**JelsaRocks: Jelsa will be back in time. Don't worry.**

**iheartjelsa: Actually Anna and Kristoff have known each other the same amount of time that Jack and Elsa has which is about three years but they've dated longer. Jack didn't buy a ring because he wasn't ready to. People get ready at different times and Anna and Kristoff wanted to get married. They had a better and closer relationship to Jack and Elsa as they lived together. Nathan IS NOT the bad guy, sheesh but believe what you want.**

**MirksKaroliina: At least you get snow, I don't! But then again I'm okay with that. The same sort of thing happens during our summer. It gets all rainy and windy sometimes and I'm like 'YOU CALL THIS DECEMEBER?' (Calvin and Hobbes quote lol). Wait and see.**

**JackxElsa: Thanks =) Nathaniel is only interested in Elsa for her not her crown. He doesn't want it and he wasn't the poisoner (have a whole storyline about who really is). Elsa isn't shutting Anna out. She just didn't have the time as Anna left early the next day but this chapter fixes that. I love Pippa too hehe. Your nails sound cute. Nice colour.**

**TPATFan16: Unfortunately they will be broken up for a few more chapters yet so don't die just yet.**

**Guest: Thanks =)**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Elsa and Jack will get back together in due course. Just a bit needs to happen first.**

**Chapter 16: The Honeymoon**

The rest of the week passed much too quickly for Elsa. Everything that was wedding related was taken away and slowly the castle returned to normal. But not Elsa. She was still very upset about her breakup with Jack and she would mope around the castle even though she knew she shouldn't. She could see that Kai and Gerda were getting worried about her but Elsa knew they would never ask. Elsa decided that the best way to get over Jack was simply to get back into her usual routine, no matter how hard that would be. Elsa returned to work after a while of being away from it. The mountain of things that she had to do had grown but Elsa found it to be therapeutic. It kept her mind off everything else and it allowed her to concentrate. However on some days, Elsa found herself thinking more and more of not only Jack but Nathanial as well.

"Stupid boys," Elsa muttered out loud as she signed a document.

She wished she could just concentrate on something other than her love life. Her work did allow this but when she was in bed and the day was over, she found both men creeping back into her mind as if they were stealing her thoughts. Elsa hadn't had a lot of sleep because of this and it was starting not only to make Elsa more exhausted but annoyed and frustrated as well. She potentially thought that it would become easier over time. She hoped rather than think though. There was no guarantee at all.

Elsa decided to focus her thoughts on something else though. Her thoughts then landed on Anna and Kristoff who were currently enjoying their holiday in Greece. She wondered what they were up to. Probably something fun, Elsa thought. She was quite jealous. They get to enjoy a romantic getaway and she was stuck in Arendelle doing stupid work and complaining to herself about her failed love life.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff, were at that very moment, enjoying a rather pleasant stroll around the city if 'stroll' was another word for 'gotten lost on the way to Parthenon'. Anna had read the map wrong and now they were lost. Anna knew a little Greek and by a little she meant maybe a few words but that was it. Kristoff had tried looking at the map as well but he could barely make heads or tails out of it. At least Kristoff kind of knew where they were. They had tried making their way from there but it didn't work.

Anna at first thought it was a bad thing but it turned out to work to their advantage. They had strolled through the streets of Greece and had found some nice things. They had come across a nice market. The streets were lined with little stalls each of them selling something worth looking at. There were jewellery, clothes, art, souvenirs and many, _many _others. Anna had a lot of fun looking at the different stalls wondering what she should buy. Kristoff had bought a nice minute stature of Atlas holding the whole on his shoulders and a cool t-shirt that had Greek letters on it which Anna knew spelled the words in English 'I am an idiot and cannot read that this t-shirt is insulting me'. Kristoff didn't get what was so funny and Anna decided to tell him but Kristoff thought that the whole joke was actually pretty good.

They came across a salesman who was selling old things. Anna liked a newspaper that was from World War Two. It wasn't until after she had bought it and Kristoff had taken a good look at it did Kristoff laugh and say Anna had been ripped off. Anna took a good look at it and realised that the date printed on the newspaper was wrong. The date said 27th of Novemeber 1963. The war ended in 1945. Anna was definitely ripped off. Anna scowled and tried to take it back but she couldn't find the store. In the end Anna decided it would be a funny story, so she kept it.

After the market, they made their way along the street and found a very nice café which they popped their heads into. The smells enticed them in and they made their way up to the counter where they ordered their food. When the food arrived, Anna could feel her stomach growling and when Anna sank her teeth into her meal, she thought she was in heaven. After the café, they found a street of shops which Anna excitably went into every single one of them. Kristoff looked dead on his feet at the end of it. Kristoff hated shopping in large amounts. He could handle a few shops, maybe a mall but that was it. Anna must have gone into what felt like a hundred shops.

Eventually, much to their luck, a shop assistant spoke English and managed to point them in the direction of the Parthenon. He also showed them how to get to all the other places they wanted to go to from their villa and to get to their villa from the Parthenon. Anna was very impressed with the man and his helpfulness. Anna gave him a bit of money for his help and the man looked surprised but grinned. Finally, Anna and Kristoff managed to find the Parthenon and they had a good look around. Both of them posed together and individually while their picture was taken.

They slowly made their way back to their villa due to them dragging their feet along the ground and carrying their souvenirs. It was a relief when they saw their villa come into view. They threw their bags down on the table, got quickly changed into their togs and got into the pool. Anna felt all the tiredness wash away from her as she swam around and around the nice warm pool. Anna and Kristoff then relaxed in the evening glow of the sun before night time finally came and they headed up to bed. They both could feel the comfort of their bed as they relaxed into it.

Unfortunately that night was rather hot. Anna was quite in a lot of discomfort despite the fact that they had a fan going on full force. Anna was quite fidgety. She would move around a lot due to being so hot. She couldn't get to sleep for a while but finally sleep came over her as the night cooled down a little bit. The next morning they both woke up and Anna could tell that Kristoff had as much as a worse night as she did. They had a nice day planned and Anna found some energy somewhere inside of her and they headed out quite early.

The early morning breeze whipped around them which made them feel both very refreshed. Thanks to that sale's assistant's help, they managed to find the Acropolis of Athens very easily and then after that the Temple of Zeus. They had a much more pleasant experience finding them as they had a map they now could understand which of course made all the difference. Afterwards they had lunch at a really nice restaurant. Despite the fact they couldn't understand Greek and therefore they couldn't understand the menu, they ordered, both feeling rather adventures. The food they got were nothing like they expected but they still enjoyed it rather thoroughly.

After lunch they managed to fit in checking in a couple of different museums along the way back to their villa. The museums they went to were fantastic. Even though it was hot and they were tired, it was all worth it. They found it highly fascinating learning all about the history of Ancient Greece and the Greek Gods. Anna already knew a quite a bit of it already due to some of the Greek history papers she took while at university but there was some things she didn't know which she liked quite a bit.

They soon managed to find their way back to the villa. Anna and Kristoff hopped into the spa bath together and thoroughly enjoyed their time in it before they headed off to bed.

* * *

Pippa was banging against Jack's door.

"Come on," she said. "You've been stuck in there all week. Let's go out. Let's go have fun or something."

"I don't want to," Jack's muffled voice said through the door.

"Jack you haven't wanted to do anything since your breakup."

Jack appeared at the door.

"Let's go bowling," Pippa grinned.

"But I-" Jack began.

"No buts!" Pippa said. "Get your shoes on. We're going!"

Half an hour later, they were both at the local bowling alley. Pippa had gone first and had managed to get a spare which she was quite impressed at. Jack went up and he got a gutter ball and then on his next go he managed to knock down three pins.

"Come on Jack," Pippa said as she grabbed a ball. "You're hearts not in it."

"I just can't concentrate," Jack said as Pippa bowled and she knocked down nine pins.

"You need to think about something else other than Elsa," Pippa said choosing her next ball. "You need something to take your mind of it so that's why we're bowling."

Pippa then bowled her ball and managed to knock the last pin over. Pippa let out a cheer. She was on fire today.

"Okay," Jack said getting up, "you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Pippa laughed.

* * *

Jack grabbed a ball and headed up to the plate. He cleared his mind of Elsa. He had to concentrate on bowling, if he didn't Pippa would win and he couldn't let his undefeated streak come to an end. Jack then bowled the ball and the ball knocked over every pin. A strike. Jack let out a cheer.

"There we go!" Pippa said.

"Yeah," Jack said sitting back down. "This is helping."

The rest of the game passed with Jack not even thinking about Elsa. This was the first time in a week that he managed to get her out of his thoughts. Pippa was right. She had gone through her own nasty breakups to know what to do when a breakup happens. The bowling came to an end and Pippa lost, though narrowly. She had pulled out some very impressive shots and a record of five strikes.

"So what now?" Jack asked when they got home.

"Now we watch a movie and eat ice cream in our pyjamas," Pippa said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Pippa nodded.

Jack nodded and so they both were both eating ice cream in their pyjamas while watching Back to The Future. Afterwards, Jack certainly felt a little better over his breakup. Pippa really knew how to deal with them after all.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were both annoyed that their honeymoon in Greece had finally come to an end. They were both aboard their plane and on their way back home. The plane landed in Arendelle only a few short hours later and Anna found herself back at the castle in no time at all. Kai and Gerda put away their luggage and as Anna was about to leave the room to go look for Elsa, Gerda called her name.

"What can I do for you Gerda?" Anna asked.

"Well it's about her majesty," Gerda said.

"What about Elsa?" Anna asked sounding a bit worried.

"Well she's been a lot out of it very recently and well upset," Gerda said.

Anna bit her lip. She thanked Gerda and she headed to Elsa's room where she was fixing her hair.

"Hey you're back," Elsa said grinning.

"Yeah I am," Anna smiled back. She took a deep breath in before she continued. "So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much," Elsa shrugged.

"Elsa, please don't lie," Anna said.

"I'm not-" Elsa began but Anna cut her off.  
"Please tell me," she begged.

Elsa sighed before she continued.

"Well I was going to wait until you had settled back in before I told you this but here I go," Elsa took a deep breath in. "Jack and I…well…we…. broke up."

Anna's mouth dropped open.

**A/N: Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The thing with the newspaper is actually based on a real story lol. So everyone has been asking when Jelsa will get back together. My answer is SOON GUYS. Just be patient. I have a few things I wanna do first before they get together but don't worry it will be fluffy in the end. Anyway please review =)**


	17. Something Unexpected

**MirkaKaroliina: Well at least I don't have to deal with that problem and ouch man. Lucky, never been to Greece, really want to go.**

**JackxElsa: Yep real story, at least it didn't happen to me hehe =)**

**TPATFan16: Be patient for Jelsa. They will return.**

**Chapter 17: Something Unexpected **

Anna couldn't believe this. Jack and Elsa had broken up? This didn't seem real to her. It seemed like something that other couples would do but not Elsa and Jack.

"When?" Anna asked.

"At the wedding," Elsa said bitterly.

Anna then realised a lot in that one moment. That was way she had thought Elsa was crying when she went to collect her. Why Elsa and Jack looked so awkward while dancing together. Why Elsa was avoiding Jack. At the time Anna hadn't noticed it but now looking back she could see it.

"Why?" Anna breathed.

Elsa then proceeded to tell her everything. How she felt like she and Jack could no longer work due to the long distance thing, how she felt as if they were drifting apart and how she kissed Prince Nathanial. Anna's mouth dropped even further when Elsa explained everything. Elsa had kissed someone else while she was dating Jack? That felt so unlike her. Anna guessed that the difficulty of a long distance relationship must have caused Elsa to drift very far away from Jack. Elsa just looked at Anna with her open mouth and her shocked expression all over her face.

"Oh, my, God," Anna whispered.

"Yeah I know," Elsa said.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa shrugged. "No but I hope I will be."

Anna squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Anna woke up the next morning feeling as nauseous as she had been feeling for the past week and a bit. She had been throwing up every morning and she had been feeling very ill. Anna groaned as she turned over in her bed. She didn't know what the cause of this mysterious illness was. She had thought that she had picked it up in Greece while she was on her honeymoon but Kristoff was unaffected which didn't make sense if she had picked it up while in Greece. Kristoff had been trying to make her feel better but unfortunately it seemed as if everything making her feel ill.

Kristoff came into the room and took one look at Anna before he called the doctor. The doctor came in and asked Anna some normal questions and Anna answered them. The doctor then took a deep sigh and then smiled.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"I believe her royal highness is pregnant," the doctor said.

"Pregnant?" Anna sat up straight. Of course, it made so much sense. Anna hadn't been focusing on that at all because she didn't think there would be any chance of her actually being pregnant but now that she relooked at her illness, pregnancy not seemed like a possibly but it fitted perfectly.

"Yes," the doctor said smiling. "Congratulations."

Anna couldn't believe this at all. In nine months she and Kristoff were going to either have a son or a daughter. She could not believe this. _She could not believe this_. The doctor then furthered examined Anna and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and that she was three weeks along. Anna's head was spinning. She was going to have a baby. Somehow it seemed too early. She wanted children, of course but she had figured that they would have children maybe five or ten years down the track. It almost seemed unreal in every way possible. Anna then came to the conclusion that she wanted a child. Kristoff had wanted to be a father but Anna wasn't sure if he was ready or not but at least she had someone great to be a real help to her.

Anna then felt really young in that moment. She was only twenty one and she was married and about to have a child before her twenty second birthday. She thought everything was happening so fast it didn't give her time to think, time to processes. But the good thing at the end was she was going to have a little baby that was going to be cute and adorable.

* * *

Elsa soon came in as the doctor left. The doctor bowed to Elsa before she left the room. Elsa shut the door behind her and sat down next to Anna.

"So what did the doctor say?" Elsa asked.

Like Anna, Elsa had been worried about the illness that Anna has been feeling. Elsa had feared the worst like something big. Her brain did go to illness like the Black Death and the Spanish Influenza but Elsa knew it wouldn't be like that. The more rational part of her brain had said it was going to end up being some nasty virus or something along those lines.

Anna gave Elsa a look before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant," Anna said simply.

Elsa's mouth dropped open. It was Elsa's turn to be shocked. She was not expecting that at all. Elsa froze as she tried to process what she was hearing. Her little sister was going to have a child. Her little sister was going to raise a baby. Elsa couldn't believe this. Elsa then realised she was going to have a little niece or nephew. That could be great but she felt like Anna would be put under a lot of pressure and she was only twenty one. It seemed like a massive responsibility that she was going to have to undertake. Elsa eventually found her voice.

"Um, congratulations," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Anna smiled at Elsa.

"Was this something you guys, uh, planned?"

Anna shook her head.

"So it was a surprise?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna nodded.

"Wow," Elsa breathed.

A little niece or nephew. She could definitely live with that. Elsa smiled to herself.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Elsa was called down to the entrance hall where some unexpected visitors had shown up. It was Prince Nathanial and what looked like his sister. Both of them bowed when Elsa came into view.

"Queen Elsa," Nathanial said. "May I introduce to you my sister Princess Vera?"

"Nice to me you Queen Elsa," Vera said.

"Likewise," Elsa smiled at her. "Surely you are tired from such a long journey?"

"Yes we are rather," Vera said.

Elsa then had Kai take them up to their rooms. An hour later, Elsa bumped into Nathanial out in the hallway as she was coming back to her bedroom from her study. When Nathanial saw her, he smiled wide.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," Nathanial bowed low. "I was hoping to run into you."

"Me?" Elsa was a little confused. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight," he said.

Dinner? Tonight? Elsa's head was spinning round and round.

"Yes," Nathanial continued. "You once said you would maybe like to have a bite with me and I thought tonight, since tonight is going to be such a lovely evening, would be perfect. I heard about this restaurant in Arendelle that is simply divine and I am dying to try it out."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"Excellent," Nathanial smiled. "I'll meet you at the front door at eight then."

"Sounds wonderful."

Nathanial then walked away. Elsa could swear he was whistling a tune to himself in happiness. Elsa then mentally hit herself. Why had she said yes? It had only been a month since her break up with Jack but she really, really liked Nathanial. Gah! She was so confused. Why must love be like this? Elsa was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly bumped headfirst into Anna.

"Watch it Elsa," Anna grinned.

Anna was now over a month pregnant and a small baby bump could now be seen. Kristoff absolutely loved it. Kristoff grew more and more excited that Anna was going to have his son or daughter which made Kristoff even more adorable in Anna's eyes.

"Sorry," Elsa said.

"What's wrong?" Anna looked concerned.

"It's just that I have a date with Nathanial tonight," Elsa mumbled.

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"Are we not happy about this?"

"I don't know," Elsa groaned. "I just broke up with Jack and no here I am going on a date with the man I cheated on him with but I just can't help myself. I like him so much and I want to go on the date but it feels so soon. Gah, what do I do?"

"Well I think you should figure out what you want and then tell Nathanial," Anna advised, "and if that means you want Jack back then I suggest you tell him too."

"But I don't know what I want and I don't know if I want Jack back," Elsa continued to groan. "Jack and I, we didn't work the first time around and I know it will be the same if we started things up again."

"You don't know that," Anna said.

"I do," Elsa said. "Jack doesn't want the kind of life I will give him and I don't want a long distance relationship."

"Then figure out your feelings towards Nathanial," Anna shrugged. "You probably have lurking feelings for Jack and they are influencing your decision."

"I like Nathanial I do," Elsa said. "But I think I still love Jack and maybe always will."

"You may just have to move on from Jack," Anna said. "I know that sounds hard and cliché but it's true. If you really feel like you can't handle a relationship with Jack again then maybe you should go on a date with another guy. It could be healthy and help you get over Jack."

"Okay," Elsa nodded. "I think you're right."

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa walked away. She hated having to give Elsa advice that steered her away from Jack. She simply hated it. She thought that Elsa and Jack were so suited to each other but she knew Elsa had a point with what she said. Now that Anna looked back on their relationship, she could now see the cracks that had formed during their time together. Elsa knew that she couldn't handle another hard relationship. Prince Nathanial would be different. He was a Prince and was from Elsa's world. He lived very close and wasn't a horrible flight away. Plus he seemed to make Elsa smile and Elsa did like the guy. Maybe Nathanial would be good for Elsa. Once she sees what was out there maybe she would rethink the whole break up with Jack and go back to him. Anna just hoped that will happen. She really wanted Jack and Elsa back together. Maybe some time apart will help them, she thought as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Elsa was in the restaurant on her date with Nathanial. She had the menu in front of her and she had trouble choosing. She looked over at Nathanial who was smiling at something on the menu. Elsa felt very guilty on the date. She felt like she was cheating on Jack again but she wasn't. Elsa just had to push that from her mind. She decided to focus in on what was in front of her. She scanned the menu and finally decided on what she wanted. When the waiter came over, she and Nathanial placed their order.

While they were waiting, there was this awkward silence. Elsa wondered if Nathanial was thinking the same thing she was thinking. He was after all a big part of the reason why Elsa broke up with Jack and Elsa knew that Nathanial knew this. Elsa tried not to think of Jack. She cast her mind around for a change in subject and she landed on Vera.

"Are you and Vera close?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yes very," Nathanial answered. "We're quite close in age so we practically grew up together."

Elsa found that Vera was a good and safe topic of conversation to be on. She decided to continue asking questions about her. Nathanial smiled and continued talking about his sister until the food came. Their topics of conversation changed over the course of the meal and eventually they both finished their food and headed out the door back to the castle. A moonlight glow illumined the street as they walked. Elsa looked back at Nathanial who was looking at the moon again. Elsa was vividly reminded of their first kiss. Somehow the memory of it was no longer painful.

They soon made their way back to the castle and into the entrance hall. Nathanial then walked Elsa to her bedroom while they paused outside it.

"Goodnight your majesty," Nathanial said.

"Elsa, please," Elsa smiled.

"Goodnight then Elsa," Nathanial said grinning.

"Goodnight Nathanial," Elsa smiled back.

Nathanial seemed to pause for a second fiddling with his gloves before he leaned over and kissed Elsa again. Elsa's first thought wasn't to push him away but too kiss him back. Elsa pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later with smiles on their faces. Nathanial then bade Elsa another goodnight before he left leaving Elsa to go to bed and as she lay in her bed, a smile crept onto her face.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Let the Kristanna fluff continue! Please review =)**


	18. Moving On

**JackxElsa: I think you know whether or not its a boy or a girl. Jelsa will be back probably in the next couple of chapters I'm thinking so stay strong! Oh the newspaper story was told to me by brother. Please remember that weird is awesome. I like weird. Apparently it happened to a girl who was on his tour group in Europe. **

**iheartjelsa: Jelsa will return. I just have a little bit more to do before I get them back together. Hold on.**

**Guest: Nathanial is just a nice guy. Its not fishy. **

**olimacproductions: Yeah Elsa liked the kiss. Sorry.**

**JelsaRocks: Jelsa will be back soon. At my estimates within the next couple of chapters. I promise. **

**Chapter 18: Moving On**

_Two Months Later_

Jack threw the magazine he was reading into a rubbish bin on his way to work. The headlines were about Elsa dating that smarmy Prince Nathanial bloke. According to the article they had been dating a couple of months now which irked him so much. The picture on the front cover was them at some kind of gala ball event thing in Demark. Jack continued to walk to work. He could feel his anger pounding away every time his foot hit the ground. He knew why Elsa was dating that slimy guy. It was to get over him. Jack had been trying for three months now but he was finding it difficult. Maybe he should date someone to help him get over Elsa. That could be an idea.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he collided headfirst into Tooth who was walking towards her own work. Jack had knocked her right off her feet.

"Sorry," Jack said helping her up.

"It's okay," Tooth said brushing herself off.

Jack was then struck by a thought.

"Hey Tooth," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You're not dating anyone right now?" he asked her.

"Unless you don't count that guy who I've been waiting two weeks to call me back, then no," she said. "Why?"

"How about dinner?" Jack asked.

Tooth smiled.

"I would love to. Tonight?"

"Yes," Jack said. "Tonight, at seven."

"Cool," Tooth said and she walked away with a bit of a grin on her face.

Jack continued walking on his way to work. He did like Tooth. He once liked her a lot but that was of course before he met Elsa. Jack knew that dating Tooth would probably turn out to be what was best for him. Pippa had been telling him to get over Elsa and get back into the game of dating. Going out and having fun with other people would be the best thing for him. Jack continued to walk with a bit of a smile on his face.

* * *

Tooth walked into The Green Dragon with the grin still plastered over her face. She put on her apron and walked behind the counter and started getting everything ready. She liked Jack, she liked him a lot but she hadn't said anything since he was with Elsa but now that they had broken up she had been about to make her move. She had made sure to wait a while before she would ask him out. She knew that Jack had been in love with Elsa and so Tooth wanted to wait a while before she asked. She didn't want to the rebound girl. Pippa had told Tooth that she had been getting Jack back out into the world and it appeared to be working. Tooth would have waited longer to ask Jack out but it appeared that Jack had beaten her to the punch. Tooth just hoped that he was in fact over Elsa. Elsa certainly seemed to be over him. She was dating that Nathanial guy.

When Tooth had found out that Elsa was a Queen, she nearly lost it. She couldn't believe that a Queen had fallen for the goofy Jack that wasn't some Duke or Prince. It looked like Elsa had now fallen for her prince in shining armour now though. Tooth knew that she could never live up to Elsa's royal self but Jack had known Tooth for a long time. He wouldn't have asked her out if he didn't like her. Tooth decided that she would try the relationship with Jack. She would know pretty soon if Jack was or wasn't over Elsa. Tooth hoped he was. She really wanted this relationship to work out.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Bunnymund asked Jack as they were working on staking shelves together at the supermarket.

"I have a date tonight," Jack said.

"So soon?" Bunnymund gave Jack a look. "You did just break up with Elsa."

"She's with someone else and besides she made it quite clear that we do not work. Besides the break up was months ago anyway."

"I don't know man," Bunnymund shook his head. "You're clearly not over her."

"I am," Jack said stubbornly. "I'm moving on with my life. I don't want to be moping about a girl that is clearly not interested in me anymore."

"Well then that's a good way to look at your life now," Bunnymund nodded. "So who are you taking out tonight?"

"Tooth," Jack said simply.

"You know she has like this massive crush on you, right?"

"Yeah I did, I once liked her a lot to and I'm starting to like her again."

"Well don't go breaking her heart."

"I won't."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do, I like Tooth."

* * *

"Now that's all fixed," Pippa said.

Pippa had been helping Jack on his big date that night. When Jack had told her that he had a date with Tooth, Pippa was so happy. Jack had finally done the healthy thing and moved on. Elsa had and it was time for Jack to as well. Jack checked himself in the mirror and he gave Pippa the thumbs up. Jack then headed out the door while Pippa flung herself in front of the TV.

Her phone kept buzzing. It was from her ex-boyfriend Zac. Pippa groaned and ignored the message. Zac had broken up with her and now it looked like he was trying to get her back. Pippa knew why he was though. He had broken up with her to date this really got girl in his lecture class and he had just found out she had a serious boyfriend. Zac was now trying to get Pippa to give him a second chance. Pippa, who had moved on, was saying no. She didn't want to be someone's second choice.

Pippa then turned her phone onto silent and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Jack was walking over to Tooth's house ready to pick her up for their date. He was a bit nervous. He hadn't been on a date in a while. He didn't want to mess this up. He really liked Tooth and he didn't want his lurking feelings for Elsa to mess this up. Jack walked up to Tooth's door and knocked. Tooth appeared and Jack thought she looked stunning. He had never seen her dress up before. He had only ever seen her in casual clothes before. She was dressed in this simple yet elegant lilac dress that stopped just below the knee. She had her hair let down and she was wearing heels that matched the dress.

"Ready?" Tooth asked.

"Ready," Jack smiled.

They made their way to the restaurant where they sat down. Their waiter came over and read them the specials. They soon ordered and they sat and talked. Their food arrived and there was a bit of silence as they ate their food. Jack didn't find it easy to talk to her but he didn't find it hard either. It was probably because they had been friends for so long, granted friends who always had a bit of a thing for each other from time to time. Jack just let himself go loose and he managed to enjoy the date.

After the dinner had ended, Jack walked Tooth home. They both said goodnight to each other and Jack gave Tooth a small kiss on the cheek before he turned around and headed home. Jack was smiling to himself as he walked along the pavement.

* * *

Tooth was grinning to herself as she let herself into her apartment building. She walked up to her apartment and opened the door to her apartment. She had a lovely date with Jack. She hoped that this would mean she and Jack got to spend a lot more time together. The only thing that was nagging her was that there was something about Jack. She could see that Jack had enjoyed the date but something had been bothering him. Was it possible that he still had feelings for Elsa? Tooth couldn't tell. Maybe Jack just felt a little awkward as this was the first date since the breakup. Yeah, that would be it. Jack just felt a little out of it but Tooth was certain once they continued dating then that would all smooth out.

Tooth got changed and headed to bed. Her head was still spinning from the excitement of the date she had just been on.

* * *

Pippa was watching her movie with popcorn in her lap. She had thought that no movie was complete without popcorn so she had gotten up and made some. Pippa causally checked her phone and found over a dozen messages from Zac. Sheesh, clingy much? Pippa thought. Pippa had tried everything to tell Zac that she was no longer interested. Maybe she should do what Jack did and go out with someone else. That would give Zac the message pretty loud and clear if she was going out with another guy and there was this guy who she had seen around university that she couldn't help but blush every time she saw him. Maybe she should get to know him and then ask him out. It was worth a try.

Pippa then heard the door open and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Jack soon came into the room and Pippa paused her movie.

"Well?" she asked.

"It was nice," Jack said taking a seat next to her and stealing some popcorn.

"Didn't I say so?"

"Yeah you did," Jack grinned.

"Will there be date number two?"

"I think there might just be."

* * *

_One Month Later_

Elsa was in a bad mood. She had found out through the grapevine on Facebook something she didn't want to find out. This little piece of information had been annoying her and upsetting her since that morning when she found out. Elsa let out a groan as she tried to burry herself in her work but it wasn't working.

For the next couple of hours Elsa couldn't concentrate at all and it was annoying her so much. Why is she stuck on this? She thought she had moved on and got him out of her thoughts but maybe she was wrong.

* * *

Anna was merrily walking along to Elsa's study. She hadn't seen her that morning and she wanted to say hi to her. Anna knocked on her study's door and waited. Elsa didn't respond. Anna decided to let herself in. She found Elsa pouring over piles of paper. Guess Elsa was too caught up in her work to have realised that Anna had been knocking at the door. Anna walked over to her.

"Hello," Anna said brightly to her.

"What?" Elsa said sharply.

"Woah," Anna said holding he hands up to calm Elsa down. "What's up with you?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa held her head with her hands. "I just found out that Jack is in this new relationship with this girl Tooth."

"Why should that bother you?" Anna asked. "You've been dating Nathanial for three months now."

"I don't know why it's bothering me. If I did I would say so!"

A dawn of realisation appeared on Anna's face. She had just figured out why Jack dating Tooth was bothering Elsa so much.

"Oh, my, God," Anna smiled.

"What?"

"You're jealous," Anna said still smiling.

"I am not!" Elsa snapped. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You are totally, one hundred percent jealous," Anna laughed.

"I am not jealous," Elsa said. "Why would I be? I'm with Nathanial."

"Who is not Jack," Anna said still grinning like an idiot.

"If I wanted to date Jack I would," Elsa said.

"You're jealous," Anna sang. "You _do_ still love Jack."

Elsa went very red. "I do not," she spluttered.

"You totally do," Anna said. "It's all over your face."

"Anna for the last time, I am not jealous and I'm not in love with Jack."

"You can deny all you want sister," Anna said shrugging. "But I know the truth."

Elsa threw a book at her which Anna dodged.

"Careful," Anna said. "I'm pregnant and you are totally jealous."

"Shut up!" Elsa said throwing another book at Anna who dodged it easily.

"Man, what happened to your aim?"

"I'm just so angry that it's causing me to lose focus," Elsa said.

"Angry or jealous and in love?" Anna teased.

"I hate you," Elsa said.

Anna giggled. "We'll I'll leave you and your jealous self alone."

Anna then headed towards the door.

"I am not jealous!" Anna heard Elsa yell at her when she shut the door behind her.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	19. Decisions, Decisions

**iheartjelsa: With your idea, not what I had in mind. I had something else planned.**

**JackxElsa: I think this chapter will feed your Jelsa needs.**

**TPATFan16: I think a woman scorned is more dangerous than a jealous one (remember 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned) but a jealous woman can be dangerous, I do agree with you on that.**

**Chapter 19: Decisions, Decisions**

_Two Months Later_

Elsa was pacing around her room. Over the last few weeks she had come closer and closer to a decision. She had slowly realised that Anna was right about Jack. She had been jealous. She had finally admitted it to herself. She hated the idea that Jack had moved onto someone else. Did that mean that Elsa still had feelings for Jack? She couldn't have. She liked Nathanial, she did but that didn't mean that she still loved Jack. Elsa groaned into her hands. Why couldn't love be as simple as Anna's and Kristoff's love for each other?

Elsa collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew what she had to do. Somehow it didn't feel as awful or as horrible as how she felt before the first time she did this. Elsa continued to stare up at the ceiling as if it had the answers she was looking for but unfortunately the ceiling didn't. Elsa knew that she would have to do this alone.

Kai soon knocked on the door and informed her that Nathanial had come back from his ride. Nathanial had gone riding with Kristoff earlier. Elsa thanked Kai and when he had gone, she dragged herself off her bed. She headed out of her bedroom and down into the entrance hall where Nathanial and Kristoff were. Gerda had gotten them some water and so they were drinking that while they were talking. Nathanial smiled when he noticed Elsa and she smiled back. Kristoff said something about going to check on Anna and he grinned at Elsa, who returned the grin, as he passed her.

Nathanial came up to Elsa and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Nathanial then proceeded into telling her all about the lovely ride that he and Kristoff had together. Elsa wasn't really listening though. She was too busy trying to summon up the courage to do what she was about to do. Elsa then realised that Nathanial had stopped talking and looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Elsa said coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked what you got up to today," Nathanial laughed.

"Oh, nothing much," Elsa shrugged. Elsa then took a deep breath. It was time. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure," Nathanial said smiling.

Elsa led Nathanial up to her study. Nathanial walked in behind Elsa who then closed the door behind them. The door shut with a loud snap. Nathanial turned to look at Elsa. Elsa paused. She was busy wondering how on Earth she was going to do this. Should she go for the more direct approach or warm him into it? Elsa took another deep breath in and looked up at Nathanial. This was going to be hard.

"Nathanial," Elsa began and then paused. Was she really going to do this? She had to think of what she wanted and she knew that what she was about to do was what she wanted despite it being the unhealthiest choice in the history of unhealthy choices. "Nathanial," Elsa began again only this time she didn't pause she continued. "You are a great guy, a _really _great guy. You are a wonderful, smart and generous man who always knew exactly what I needed when I needed it."

She paused as she allowed these words to wash over Nathanial. He smiled at Elsa's words.

"But," Elsa put great emphasise on the word, "you are not the man I am in love with."

Nathanial's smile faulted. He suddenly looked confused.

"I don't know what that means," he said slowly.

"It means that I am still in love with Jack," Elsa said.

"But he broke your heart," Nathanial said.

"Actually he never did. We just drifted apart because we couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

Nathanial looked even more confused than he did before.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"Yes it does," Elsa said. "I'm sorry. I do like you, a lot actually but I just can't get Jack out of my head. I love him. I will always love him and I know it's not fair to you that I continue with this relationship with the knowledge that it could never go anywhere."

Nathanial nodded slowly. It seemed as if he had finally understood.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I thought that this relationship was great. That it could go the distance but I did always have my suspicions that you weren't over your ex."

"I tried to move on, I really did. I just couldn't."

"Well I'm glad for your honesty," Nathanial said.

Elsa just looked at him sadly. Nathanial soon left the room and when he opened the door, they both found Anna standing behind it about to knock on the door. She looked from Nathanial to Elsa with a confused look on her face. Anna shut the door after Nathanial had left and then focused on her sister.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I broke up with him," Elsa said.

"Why?"

"Because you were right."

"I was?" Anna looked confused. "About what?"

"About me being jealous that Jack was dating that Tooth girl and that I was still in love with him."

Anna raised her arms in celebration with a huge grin plastered all over her face. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Oh shut up," Elsa said.

Anna grinned in response.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Tooth was polishing the counter at The Green Dragon. She was waiting for Jack to come over. She had called him the previous night and told him that they needed to talk. Judging by Jack's response, Tooth didn't think that Jack knew what she was going to do but who knows? Maybe Bunnymund had told him what 'need to talk' really means. If Jack had said it to Tooth, Tooth would know exactly what it meant.

The bell above the door clanged loudly and Tooth looked up but it wasn't Jack. Tooth was feeling a little jumpy. She had never done this before. Although she had it done to her before a few times. The bell clanged again and when Tooth looked up, she saw Jack walking in. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back. Tooth told Jack to wait while she finished up and he took a table opposite the bar. Tooth quickly finished what she was doing before she sat down in front of Jack.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Jack, be honest with me," Tooth said. "Are you or are you not still in love with Elsa?"

"What?" Jack said looking incredulous.

"Please," Tooth said. "Because I feel like you do."

Jack took a huge sigh and then slowly nodded. Tooth, even though she was expecting the answer, still felt a huge blow. Jack's answer didn't come at a surprise. Tooth had slowly started realising it herself. Jack never looked at Tooth the same way he looked at Elsa. When they kissed, Tooth felt as if Jack was holding back. In fact, Tooth felt as if Jack held back on all regards when it came to their relationship. It took Tooth a while before she landed on Elsa. She couldn't believe it took her so long especially as she suspected it at the very beginning of their relationship.

"Jack," Tooth said. "I think you need to tell Elsa that you still love her."

"But she's dating that Nathanial bloke," Jack said.

"That will never last," Tooth said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Tooth nodded. "Jack, I know that you and Elsa are meant to be. I tried to ignore that while we were dating but I know that now. We will never work as you are in love with Elsa and you will always be in love with her."

Jack didn't say anything he just nodded.

* * *

Jack wandered home after his talk with Tooth. Even though he knew she was speaking the truth, it still saddened him. He did really like Tooth but she was right. He would always be in love with Elsa and she happened to be the one girl he cannot get. Jack walked up to his front door and opened it. He found Pippa in the kitchen with a whole group of her friends. They grinned at each other before Jack put some leftovers in the microwave to heat them up.

"What's up?" Pippa asked him. "You look sad."

"Tooth ended it," Jack replied.

"Ah, no way," Pippa said. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jack took out his leftovers, grabbed a fork and headed out of the room.

Pippa then turned to her friends and continued their conversation. As Jack walked out of the room, he caught some of the conversation they were having.

"What were you saying about Queen Elsa?" Pippa was asking one of her friends.

Hearing Elsa's name spiked Jack's interest. He paused to listen.

"Haven't you seen the latest gossip magazines?" her friend asked.

"No I have a life which doesn't revolve around stalking celebrities," Pippa responded.

"Well," her friend continued ignoring Pippa, "apparently she's broken up with that boyfriend of hers."

"Prince Nathanial of Sweden?" Pippa asked her.

"That's right," the friend nodded. "Man, why would she break up with him? He is absolutely to die for! _And _he's a Prince. He's perfect!"

Jack's heart was hammering. Elsa had broken up with Nathanial? Why would she do that? Jack was sure she was like in love with the guy.

"I know why," Pippa said with a smirk.

"Why?" all her friends said eagerly.

Pippa didn't say anything she just grinned.

* * *

Pippa knew why Elsa had broken up with Nathanial. It was so obvious to her. Her friends didn't know that her geeky and goofy older brother had once dated Queen Elsa and had fallen in love with her. Pippa knew that Elsa was still in love with Jack. She had originally thought that Elsa may have broken up with Jack because she liked someone else and that someone happened to be Nathanial. But now she may not be so sure. She was now starting to think that Elsa may have dated Nathanial to get over Jack and obviously it didn't work and so she broke up with him.

Pippa knew that Elsa had broken up with Nathanial because she was still in love with Jack. It was obvious. So obvious. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Tooth now had ended it with Jack. It was time to act.

Pippa then looked over at her friends who were all saying they had to go because of one reason or another. Pippa waved goodbye to them and as soon as they were gone she raced up to her mother's bedroom. After a long talk with her which ended with both woman smiling and her mother handing something over to her, did Pippa race out of the room.

* * *

Jack was in the lounge eating his leftovers while watching some TV. At that particular moment he was watching Waking The Dead which was one of his favourite shows. At that very moment when Boyd is about to arrest the guy, Pippa comes in with two large suitcases. Jack looked at the suitcases and back to his sister.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Not just me," Pippa said. "We."

"Okay, let me rephrase the question then, what are we doing?"  
"We are going to Arendelle," Pippa answered.

Jack's mouth fell opened. "Um why?"

"Because we all know you love Elsa and instead of moping around here for ages, you could get off your butt and do something about it."

Jack stared at his younger sister.

"Oh and you'll need this," she said throwing him something.

Jack caught it and looked at it.

"This belonged to Grandma," he said.

"Yes it did," Pippa said.

"Are you seriously telling me to do what I think you're telling me?"

"Yes!" Pippa exclaimed. "God Jack, you can be so thick sometimes!"

Jack stared at the thing in his hand and then up to Pippa.

"Okay," he nodded. "Let's do it. Let's go to Arendelle."

**A/N: Okay so I think this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Just a heads up, updates could potentially be a little slow soon as lots of assignments coming up. This is not good. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	20. The Problem's In The Sky

**Geminiagate: On your story, I unfortunately can't as I am so busy with uni work (seriously three assignments due about the same time is not fun).**

**olimacproductions: You want a Nathanial/Tooth storyline? I don't think I'll go down that road.**

**JackxElsa: I know Pippa in the movie like like 10 or 11 but she's like 18 in mine (it sorta works out mathematically since Jack was 17 in the movie and in this story he's about 23/24).**

**Z: Well, first off I hope that you had an awesome two week break. Woah, you're going all hulk indeed on Elsa. Well I figured since in most stories it was Jack that screws up and begs for forgiveness it was time to do it the other way around (you should you, you once told me). I hope that this chapter sort of, maybe, redeems Elsa a bit for you. **

**Guest: Sorry for not answering your question before, no Nathanial is not from enchanted. They just happen to have the same name.**

**Chapter 20: The Problem's In The Sky**

Anna was walking along the corridor that led to Elsa's bedroom. When she pushed open the door, she found Elsa had emptied her wardrobe onto her bed. Anna stared at her sister's actions.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked her.

"Packing," Elsa said throwing clothes and some other things into a bag.

"Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm off to Burgess," Elsa said zipping her bag shut.

"Um, why are you jet setting off Burgess?" Anna was then struck by a thought. "Are you going to see Jack?"

"Uh-ah," Elsa said swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go and get on bended knee and beg for forgiveness."

"Why are you begging for forgiveness?"

"Because it was _me _who screwed up the relationship we had, not Jack. I'm going to go and beg for Jack to take me back if I have to."

"Sweet," Anna clapped her hands together. "Can I come?"

"Anna you are five months pregnant, you are not coming."

"I can still fly!"

"Still not coming," Elsa called as she shut the door behind her leaving Anna feeling rather put out.

* * *

Elsa quickly headed out of the castle and into a car to take her to the airport. It hadn't taken her too long to make up her mind. She needed Jack. She knew that she wouldn't be happy with anyone else. She loved Jack beyond anything in the world. She wanted him to know that she wanted him back. She still didn't think she could still handle the long distance thing, maybe she could convince Jack to move to Arendelle? She didn't know if he would come but it was worth a shot. She wasn't even sure that Jack would take her back. He was dating that Tooth girl after all. He might not want to break up with her for Elsa. She guessed she had some romantic image in her head of her and Jack seeing each other and running to each other and collapsing in each other's arms. It probably won't go like that. It will probably go something like Elsa crying a lot as she begged Jack to take her back. She didn't think Jack would. If he did, it would be most surprising, considering what she had done.

The airport came into view. Elsa quickly got out of the car and headed into her private plane. She quickly took her seat after placing her bag in the overhead locker. Several minutes later, the plane started to move and soon they were in the air.

* * *

Jack's and Pippa's plane landed in Arendelle after a long and tiring flight. Jack knew that facing Elsa again would be hard after what she did but he didn't want to focus on that at the moment. He wanted to fix their relationship. He did want her back and he was willing to mend whatever bridges they had burned. They clambered off the plane and headed through the airport. Pippa was actually stopped by customs, when they were going through the airport to get onto their plane, as she set off the metal detectors. She didn't know how, she didn't know what metal it was picking up but they allowed her through after checking her out.

After they had gotten off the plane, they raced to baggage claim. Jack was quite impatient as he stared at bag after bag coming passed him on the conveyer belt. Soon Jack saw their bags and he heaved them onto a trolley. They pushed that trolley out into the Arendelle rain. They called a taxi and got inside it. They told the driver where they wanted to go and driver drove them to the castle. When they had arrived, Jack paid the driver and they got out with their cases. They headed up to the castle gates and through them. Jack and Pippa were greeted by Gerda at the door who looked surprised to see Jack. Gerda then raced off as Kai took care of their things. Gerda came back a few moments later with Anna. Jack and Pippa both gaped when they saw her.

"Woah," Pippa said. "Guess some things changed while we were away, huh?"

"Yeah," Anna said grinning.

"How far along are you?" Jack asked.

"Five months."

"Woah," they both said.

"So anyway," Anna said looking at the pair of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Elsa," Jack said. "Is she here?"

"Uh," Anna then got a look on her face.

"So do you know where she is?" Jack asked Anna.

"Um, she's not exactly here," Anna told him.

"What do you mean she's not here? Do you know where she is?"

"Um, yes," Anna said in a small voice. Jack looked at her expectantly.

* * *

Elsa's plane landed in Burgess what felt like no time at all. Elsa was feeling even more nervous than she had been feeling before. She actually had to wait in her seat for a few moments while she found the confidence to do what she needed to do. Elsa unclipped her seatbelt, grabbed her bag and headed out. She got into a car that was waiting for. She gave the driver Jack's address and the driver nodded and started to drive.

They soon arrived at Jack's house. Elsa took another deep breath as she placed her hand on the handle of the car. This was it. It was time. Elsa opened the car door and headed up to the gate. She nearly turned around but she didn't come all this way for nothing. She pushed open the gate and headed up to the front door. She found her last bit of courage and knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps coming towards it.

Mrs Frost opened the door and she gasped in surprise.

"Mrs Frost," Elsa said. "I know this is out of the blue but is Jack here?"

"N-no," Mrs Frost said shaking her head.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Maybe you should come inside," Mrs Frost said gesturing for Elsa to come in. Elsa did so feeling a little confused.

Mrs Frost led Elsa into the kitchen. Elsa sat down at the table while Mrs Frost made them both some coffee. They didn't talk while Mrs Frost busied herself in the kitchen. Soon Mrs Frost placed a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of Elsa.

"So where's Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Jack is not here," Mrs Frost smiled.

"So where is he?"

Mrs Frost opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang. Mrs Frost got up to get the phone. Mrs Frost spoke some words that Elsa didn't catch. She saw Mrs Frost smile and then grin at Elsa. What was going on? Mrs Frost then passed the phone to Elsa who looked confused.

"It's for you," Mrs Frost said.

"Me?" Elsa said taking the phone. She was quite confused. Really only Anna knew she was here. She figured from that it was Anna calling.

"Hello?" Elsa said into the phone.

"Hello," came the soothing voice that she recognised.

"Jack?" Elsa breathed.

"Yeah it's me," Jack said through the phone. Elsa felt a smile come over her face. It was so good to finally here his voice again. "So guess where I am," Jack continued.

"Narnia?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"The place isn't somewhere in a book."

"Let me guess, you aren't in the States."

"No I'm someplace quite different."

"Where?"

"Come on guess."

"Uh, France?"

"Nope."

"Just tell me."

"Guess."

"New Zealand?"

"I wish."

"China?"

"Not even close."

"Greece?"

"Getting closer."

"Come on tell me."

"You have to guess," Jack said in a sing song voice.

"Norway," Elsa said as a throwaway answer.

"Yep," Jack said which nearly caused Elsa to drop the phone. She had been kidding when she said that.

"No," she breathed. She had just realised where Jack was.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm in Arendelle."

Elsa couldn't believe it. They both must have had the same idea and have gone to each other's home.

"So anyway, Anna tells me you're with my Mum," Jack continued.

"Yeah I am," Elsa said in a small voice.

"Hope she's not causing too much trouble."

"No," Elsa smiled at Mrs Frost. "She's been great."

"That's good."

"Just wait there Jack," Elsa said. "I'm coming back."

"Okay be quick," Jack said. Elsa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks for everything Mrs Frost," Elsa called as she raced out of the house.

"Good luck my dear," Mrs Frost called after her.

Elsa sprinted to the car. She hurriedly got in it and told the driver to go back to the airport. When the driver got back, she clambered back into the plane and after a while waiting, they took back off into the sky. Elsa realised how tired she was and she let sleep fall over her.

* * *

Jack hung up the phone with a grin on his face. He was laughing at what had happened. He had gone to Arendelle and Elsa had gone to Burgess. It seemed as if they were both thinking the same thing which made him grin even more. Anna then showed them to some spare rooms where Jack collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Elsa soon woke up when the captain announced that they will be landing in Arendelle very shortly. Elsa got excited. She was ready. The plane landed soon after that. Elsa felt like the landing took forever but she forced herself to be patient. As soon as she could she moved quickly from the plane with her bag around her shoulders. She got into a car and the car headed back to her castle. She burst through the front door of the castle where she was greeted with a hug from Anna.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked when Anna released her.

Anna smiled.

"What?"

"He's in the garden," she said.

Elsa gave her sister a look but decided that for now, Jack was a lot more important. Elsa gave her bag to Kai before she quickly headed out into the garden. She soon saw Jack in the garden. He was sitting on a fountain with his hand in the water. Elsa walked up to him and Jack must have heard her as he looked up.

"Well we're finally in the same country together," he said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Elsa said taking a seat next to him.

Neither of them said anything. Elsa watched as Jack caused little snowflakes to drift in the water. It looked so beautiful. Elsa was in captivated by it. Elsa looked back up at Jack. He was busy looking down at the water. Elsa soon found her voice.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Jack," she said with a few tears coming to her eyes.

"For the kiss?" Jack asked his eyes still on the water.

"Yes," Elsa said. "It was a stupid mistake and it cost me the person that I care about most in the world."

"After Anna of course?" Jack smiled.

"Well, maybe not," Elsa joked which made Jack laugh.

Elsa then paused before she continued.

"Jack, I love you, more than anything on this planet," she said. "I want to give us another go. Please say yes. Please forgive me. What I did to you was the most horrible thing. It ate me alive knowing I cheated. I wish I could take it back. I want to fix us. I want a second chance, not like I deserve it though. But I understand if you say no, I mean I did hurt you, us, so terribly and I know you're dating Tooth-"

"I'm not dating Tooth," Jack said quietly.

"What?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't written in the stars."

Elsa gave Jack a small look before she continued. "I know I hurt you terribly and that just adds to my pain. Please say yes, please give us another chance."

"I'll only say yes on one condition," Jack said.

"What's that?"

"You say yes to my next question," he said.

Elsa looked a little confused. "Okay," she whispered.

Jack then stood up. He took Elsa's hands in his own and then knelt down in front of her.

"I know that you couldn't do the long distance relationship. The truth is that I couldn't either. You were right. It was hard, it was very hard. I don't blame you for moving on. We had drifted apart. We didn't have the same relationship we once had. But I know that we can handle anything because I love you too. I love you even more than you will even imagine Elsa. I want us to continue down the same path together for the rest of our lives."

Jack then took something out of his pocket. It was a small red velvet box. Jack opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Elsa let out a small gasp.

"Elsa, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Elsa breathed.

Jack then slid the ring onto Elsa's finger. Elsa stared at it for a few moments before she pulled Jack in for a kiss which he happily responded to.

**A/N: So this chapter was partly inspired by that Friends episode (such a good show.). Anyway, I know you guys were all waiting for this (truth be told, so was I) and are thrilled with it. So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	21. The Announcement

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Pippa gave Jack their grandmother's engagement ring.**

**StellaBellaDonna: What did you see that I did? Seriously, I have no idea.**

**JackxElsa: Okay we have a bit to do before the end. We have the whole poisoning thing to take care of, Jelsa wedding, Kristanna baby, Jelsa honeymoon, Frost baby (well that will come a bit later, maybe a bit towards the end) and a bit of some stuff I have planned. So we are looking at a way to go. I would hope there will be some more drama, I don't really have anything planned just yet but I will think of something.**

**MirkaKaroliina: Cool new computer!**

**TPATFan16: Yeah Friends is like the best.**

**Z: Okay, sounds like your break maybe wasn't as fun as my break lol. I agree with you about Elsa not having cheating in the personality but in this story, Elsa felt so distant from Jack and Nathanial was just this really nice guy who Elsa did like (I'm not saying what she did was right, just explaining it). Elsa and Jack didn't move in together because neither was ready. They wanted to explore their relationship before anything serious happened. Okay on all four things, I promise I will deliver but now I'm wanting a death but I won't because I promised a happy ending I really want a happy ending. **

**Chapter 21: The Announcement**

Anna watched as Elsa headed into the garden. She hurried off to spy on them with Pippa who was smiling. They headed up to Anna's bedroom which had a perfect view of the garden. Anna opened the balcony door and they both leaned against the railing. Unfortunately, they were too far away to make out anything but mumbles.

"What?" Anna asked Pippa who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Nothing," Pippa said in a sing song voice.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Maybe," Pippa said with a knowing smile.

"Tell me," Anna begged.

"Okay," Pippa turned to look at Anna. "Jack's going to propose!"

"What?" Anna looked eager.

"I know!" Pippa squealed. "Well technically it was my idea."

"A very good idea."

"I know," Pippa sighed.

They continued to watch Elsa and Jack for a few moments. Anna waited impatiently for Jack to propose. It seemed as if they were taking their sweet time. Then it finally happened. Anna saw Jack get down on his knee. Anna tensed up. Then she saw Elsa nod. Anna and Pippa both raised their hands in celebration.

"Finally," Anna said.

"I know right?" Pippa said.

* * *

Elsa and Jack broke apart from their kiss with grins on their face. Elsa looked down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that she was engaged and about to be married to Jack. It didn't seem real at all.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"You do know what being married to me means?"

"That I become your Prince Consort?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "Is that what you want? A life of parties, balls, galas? Being royal isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"Elsa," Jack took her hands in his, "I'll be with you. That's all that matters to me."

Elsa didn't answer. She just smiled. They both stayed out on the fountain for a few minutes, just grinning at each other. Soon they both got up and walked back to the castle. As soon as they entered the castle, Anna and Pippa flew at them and both gave them each a hug.

"Careful Anna," Elsa said.

"Congratulations!" Anna squealed ignoring Elsa.

Elsa left Jack to go ring his Mum to give her the good news while Anna raced off to inform Kristoff that he was getting a new brother-in-law. Elsa headed up to her room and lay down on her bed. She then realised that a warm feeling was coursing through her veins filling her with happiness. She hadn't felt this happy in months, years maybe. She had finally gotten to a place in her relationship where everything felt right and secure. She had wanted this for so long. She hadn't realised just how long she wanted it.

Jack soon came into the room and lay down on Elsa's bed. He looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Well Mum is thrilled," he said.

"I bet she is," Elsa smiled.

"Well she is getting a new daughter."

"It will be nice to have a mother-in-law."

Jack laughed. "Well Mum is currently freaking out that she will be a mother-in-law to a Queen."

"And future grandchild will be a future King or Queen," Elsa laughed.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Elsa then realised what she said.

"You do want children right?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course!" Jack said.

"Okay," Elsa then snuggled into him. "Me too."

Elsa and Jack's engagement was announced the following day. There was a lot of interest in this new American who had stolen the Queen's heart. Not many people knew a lot about Elsa's relationship with Jack. She had been quite private with her personal life but it was being put on for a show along with Jack who had gotten a lot of interest from the citizens of Arendelle. Everyone seemed to be thrilled for the next royal wedding and the new royal baby. Everyone seemed to be thrilled except some of the senior members of her council who wished it had worked out between her and Nathanial but Elsa didn't care. She was happy and no amount of moaning from them will change her mind.

Elsa's attention turned from her wedding plans to baby plans for Anna. She and Jack had decided that they will hold off on any wedding stuff until Anna had her baby which was only approximately four months away. Elsa was busy alongside Anna preparing for her first child. Anna had wanted to prepare everything herself. So that's how Elsa found herself one day in one of Arendelle baby shops looking at toys with Anna. Elsa was pushing, well and leaning against, a trolley. They had been browsing the shop. The store manager nearly fainted when the Queen and the Princess had entered.

"What do you reckon we should get?" Elsa said looking at rows of different toys. "Should we go cliché and get like a teddy bear or go original and get something like a dragon."

"A dragon? Seriously Elsa?" Anna said. "For a baby?"

"Aw, what? Dragons are cool!" Elsa said.

"No, bowties are cool!" Anna said which caused them to both to crack up with laughter at the reference.

"Okay, so that's a no for the dragons," Elsa thought for a while before picking up a lion. "How about this?"

"Okay," Anna nodded.

"So you said no to the mythical fire breathing creature but yes to the very real man mauling, giant ferocious feline?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Anna said folding her arms.

"I do not see the logic in that," Elsa muttered.

Anna held up the lion. "The lion is cute though."

"Not when it mauls your face off."

"Elsa, you do know that the toy lion is not real right?"

"Of course, I just didn't see your logic."

Anna rolled her eyes. It seemed as if she had decided not to argue with Elsa. She moved on down the aisle. Elsa still had the lion in her hand. She did have to admit the lion was cute. She put it in the trolley and followed Anna down the aisle looking at toys. Elsa subtly put a little snowman that reminded her of Olaf who was currently in the mountains roaming around but will be back soon. Anna came back with a couple of toys in her hands. She looked at the snowman and laughed.

"I think that should be in your trolley," Anna said.

"Hey, I'm not pregnant," Elsa said. "You are."

"Well not yet," Anna smirked as she placed the toys she picked out into the trolley. It did appear as Anna had bowed to clichés as she had found a teddy bear she liked. Elsa smiled.

"So how's the wedding stuff coming along?" Anna asked as they continued into another part of the shop as Anna wanted to look at baby clothes.

"We haven't really discussed it," Elsa said. "We want to wait until after the baby is born."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well we want to," Elsa shrugged.

"Okay," Anna said brightly.

They found a few baby clothes that Anna adored. She had simply fawned over everything in the shop which Elsa attributed to her pregnancy hormones. According to Kristoff, they have been running him ragged especially when it came to cravings. Elsa thought that Anna hadn't been too bad but she was inclined to agree with Kristoff one hundred percent of the time. Anna would have a habit of sneaking down to the kitchens in the middle of the night to satisfy her midnight snack cravings.

They headed out to their car and they loaded their things, despite the store manager's protests, into the boot of the car and Elsa slammed it shut. They got into the car where their driver was waiting. The driver then drove them back to the castle.

"I think you should have a big wedding," Anna said to Elsa.

"Really?" Elsa said. "I sort of fancy a nice small wedding."

"But you have to invite royals from other countries," Anna said looking at her sister.

"Maybe," Elsa said with a smile.

They soon arrived back at the castle. Jack came running out of it with a grin on his face. He opened the door for Elsa and helped her out of the car.

"Um, hello?" Anna said angrily. "I _am _the one who's pregnant here!"

"Oh sorry," Jack said and he quickly raced round to her side and helped Anna out of the car.

"Thank you," she said.

Elsa followed Jack back into the castle with Anna.

"So Mum called and she said that she can come within the next few days," Jack said to Elsa.

"Oh excellent," Elsa said.

"She said she will stay for a while before going back home but she said she will be here for the wedding."

"She better be," Elsa said.

"She will be," Jack laughed. "Even if I have to kidnap her myself."

Elsa laughed alongside Jack.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Nathanial was walking around the castle. Elsa's engagement to Jack Frost had been announced a few days earlier. His parents were in mixed minds. They were thrilled for Elsa as they used to be old friends with Elsa's parents and so were happy for her but they were upset for their son as they knew he had almost started falling in love with her. Nathanial knew that this was coming though. When Elsa had told him she still had feelings for her ex, Nathanial knew that this meant she wanted to get back together with him. It still came quite a shock though. While they were dating, he had thought that Elsa was over Jack but he was wrong. He should have known that Elsa would never have gotten over Jack.

Nathanial sighed. He should just let the past be in the past and get over Elsa. He had been trying but with her recent engagement, that had made it quite difficult. Vera had been trying to help Nathanial get back on the horse but Nathanial said that he wasn't quite ready but would love her help in the future which Vera understood.

Nathanial was walking along the corridors. He had decided to pay a little visit to the library. He wanted to do some reading on something that would take his mind of Elsa. He opened the library door and he grabbed a book of a shelf. He didn't even look at the cover. He had read practically every book in the library anyway. He hadn't gotten one page in when he heard noises. Nathanial paused to listen. They sounded like two people having an argument. He got up and headed to a door that led to a room off the library (it was like a study room) with the intention of telling them to be quiet but their conversation interested him, so he paused to listen.

"I told you," said a voice that Nathanial recognised as a man but not the identity. "She is marrying that guy."

"Well she wouldn't be if Nathanial hadn't messed up," said another voice that Nathanial also recognised as an unknown man.

"It's not Nathanial's fault," snapped the first man to the second man. "Nathanial obviously couldn't compete with this other guy as she was clearly all over him. Besides she wouldn't be either if you had done your job right."

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't drink the drink?"

"That's your problem not mine!"

Nathanial's heart was racing. Was this conversation about what he thought it was? Nathanial, with his heart hammering, pushed open the door but no one was there. Nathanial looked at the opposite side where another door was. He pushed that one open too but the men whose voices he had heard were both gone. Nathanial felt his heart racing as he head back to his room. The men were clearly discussing Elsa and Jack alongside himself and their little love triangle. But there was something. They had mentioned something about a job and drinking some kind of drink. Nathanial knew instantly what they were talking about. Nathanial knew that those two men were responsible for the mass poisoning in Burgess all those months ago.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Bit of drama and Jelsa fluffiness. So anyway, please review =)**


	22. A Warning

**JackxElsa: Okay so I should have done some of the things you suggested, whoops. There should most definitely be some Jelsaness coming up (well we still have the wedding to do don't we? And maybe even Baby Frost!). Drama? Hopefully there will be some of that along the way. If not it will probably just be all fluff. Don't worry about the long review thing, I like long reviews =) **

**Z (Guest - I'm assuming its you): With the death, if I was killing of characters , I will be killing off Elsa not Nathanial. But I can't think of a good way to kill of Elsa anyway. About Jack moving, MOVING COUNTRY IS HARD! It's much easier said than done. Yeah that would have been hilarious. I kinda think I should have done that. Well, too late now lol. Elsa thought she was sure about Nathanial as he seemed so perfect. She was confused about Jack as they had drifted apart but during her dating Nathanial she realised that Jack is the one. People sorta did know about her relationship with Jack (yes I did put that in for you). Elsa just didn't flaunt it in public. Yes bowties AND fezzes. Not because they didn't pay but because it was the Queen and Princess loading their bags into their car (the store manager wanted to do it for them). Kristoff was somewhere, obviously not out in the courtyard. Well you just have to wait and see on that last bit.**

**Chapter 22: A Warning**

Nathanial was pacing around his rooms with his hands behind his back. Who could be the two people in that room? Nathanial had thought that he may have recognised one of the men. He did sound awfully familiar. Nathanial just couldn't put his finger on it. Who would want to poison Jack Frost? Nathanial now knew that Jack was the target of the poisoning. They had been talking about getting rid of Jack in order for Elsa and himself to start dating and have that happily ever after. But then that posed another question; why did these men want to have him and Elsa date? Were they going for the medieval angle and think that Nathanial should be with someone else who was royal? Elsa certainly ticked that box; she was after all a Queen of her own country.

Well if that was true then the only thing stopping that would be Jack, who was Elsa's serious boyfriend at the time. Once Jack was out of the picture, then there would be nothing standing in their way. Nathanial had no choice. These men clearly wanted Jack out of the way. He had to warn him. Nathanial then sighed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa was in the library reading a book while Anna, Kristoff and Jack were battling each on Age of Mythology on their laptops. Elsa had asked to join in but they all had said a definite no. Elsa felt rather put out. She just happened to know many different strategies that allowed her win all the time but that annoyed everyone else as Elsa would often give them no chance. So Elsa was causally watching Anna's computer screen over the top of her book. It looked like Jack was having a bit of trouble as Anna and Kristoff had teamed up against him. Elsa had warned Jack that would happen and that if she was playing that she would help him out but she got a firm no in response. Elsa had just rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys think it will be a boy or a girl? Jack suddenly asked.

Elsa knew what he was doing. Since Anna had been a bit on edge due to her hormones, a nice easy way to get some peace will be to start suddenly talk about her unborn child. Elsa could see that Jack was trying to implement the same method to distract Anna long enough to launch a counter attack. Sneaky, sneaky, Elsa though while grinning.

"Um, I don't know," Anna said while going into deep thought. "I know Kristoff kind of wants a boy-"

"No I didn't," Kristoff said giving her a look. "I said I didn't care. I said a boy would be great as I can do guy stuff with him when he's older but if it was a girl then she will be Daddy's little princess."

Anna couldn't help herself. She let out a small 'aw' and then leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder.

"Yes," Jack shouted. "Die! Die!"

"Wait, what?!" Anna said coming back to reality. "What happened to my army?"

"I can't believe that worked," Elsa laughed.

"What worked?" Anna turned to face her older sister who was giggling from behind her book.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa sighed. "Jack got you good."

"Wait, you mean that was a distraction?" Anna shrieked.

"Yep," Jack said proudly.

"Not fair!" Anna yelled.

"Well now my army is marching on your city, so you better watch out!" Jack said.

Anna quickly attempted to gather up another army. Elsa knew that Anna had already used up a lot of resources building her first one up. Elsa didn't know how many resources she had left. Elsa was still chortling away when Kai came into the room and bowed.

"Your majesty, there is a visitor here for you," Kai said.

"It's probably Mum," Jack said. "I'll finish up here and come meet you."

Jack's mother was expected any day now. She had been delayed in coming due to flight booking and work problems.

"It is not Mr Frost's mother," Kai said.

"Then who is it?" Elsa asked.

"He said not to give it but to meet him in your study," Kai said.

Elsa looked confused. She shut her book and left it on the couch she was sitting on before she got up and followed Kai out of the room. Who could this mysterious visitor be? They were only expecting Jack's mother who should be arriving within the next few days. Elsa then came to her study and she pushed open the door. When she opened it, she got a bit of a shock on who was in the room.

It was Nathanial.

Elsa stared at him. What was he doing here? She thought he was back in Sweden. Was Nathanial hoping for a reconciliation? Well if he was, he would be leaving disappointed.

"I'm sorry for this disruption," Nathanial said. "But I feel like this is rather urgent and therefore requires me to tell you this in person."  
"Go on," Elsa said. "But if it's about us getting back together then I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

"It's not about that," Nathanial said shaking his head.

"Then what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you remember that little dinner party we all had in Burgess?"

"How can I forget?" Elsa muttered.

"Well I may have some news on that front," Nathanial said.

Elsa leaned in closer. She had suddenly got very interested. Nathanial then continued. Nathanial then proceeded to explain the conversation that he had overheard while he was sitting in the library. Elsa's jaw drop. To her it, it seemed as if someone on Nathanial's side had tried to kill of Jack. Elsa couldn't believe this. She had been working on the assumption that the person was after the ambassador or maybe her or Nathanial as they were royal. There were also plenty of other people that were a better target but now Elsa knew that the poisoning had nothing to do with politics. It was much more than that. It was to achieve a certain end. One that Elsa hadn't yet figured out. Her first thought was that the poisoner wanted her and Nathanial to be together and maybe get married. She was basing this off the snippet of conversation that Nathanial had overheard. This thought was shared by Nathanial as well. Elsa now knew that the poisoner simply out of the way for some kind of crazy reason. Elsa was now nervous.

"Do you know who the poisoner is?" she asked Nathanial.

"No," Nathanial said, "but I've been working on it."

"Any leads?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"I thought I recognised one of the voices but I haven't yet placed it."

Elsa went into deep thought. She had absolutely no idea who it could be. Once again her brain went to Hans, Pitch or even Theodore but she knew it couldn't have been any of them. She had already ruled them out. Besides, she wasn't even sure if Nathanial knew anyone of them and it sounded like the poisoner was part of Nathanial's kingdom. None of them certainly weren't. Elsa was then out of ideas. It sounded like to her that someone that Nathanial knew the poisoner and whoever was giving him the order. Elsa looked up at Nathanial. She offered him a room for the night which he gladly accepted. Nathanial bowed to Elsa before he left the room.

Elsa stayed in the room for a few moments before she headed back to the library where the others were. She walked over to where she was sitting. She just stared into space. Her thoughts consumed her.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna yell.

"What?" Elsa said jumping.

"Who was at the door?" Anna said slowly.

"Oh," Elsa said coming to, "it was Nathanial."

"What did that smarmy guy want?" Jack said. "Is that guy still moping about losing you to a real man?"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that."

"You're joking right?" Jack said. "That was a joke?"

"So why was Nathanial here?" Anna said interrupting Jack.

"He wanted to talk about the poisoning," Elsa said.

"What?" Anna turned around in her chair. "You mean the poisoning that you almost died in?"

"Yeah, that one."

"So?" they all said.

Elsa then proceeded to explain her conversation with Nathanial. When she had finished explaining, they all looked shocked.

"So I was the target?" Jack said looking a little nervous.

"It seems so," Elsa shrugged.

Jack didn't reply. He just looked a little scared.

* * *

Jack woke up a few days later. He looked over at Elsa's sleeping figure. She had a smile on her face which made Jack smile. The news that Nathanial had brought scared him slightly. Why would he be the target? Jack didn't know. Unfortunately, Nathanial didn't know the identity of the poisoner but he did recognise the voice. That was at least something. Jack decided to get out of bed and head down to breakfast despite the fact that it was still quite early. At least he would have some company with Anna. Anna loved getting up early. She was one of those people who if you didn't enjoy every minute of the day, then you were wasting it.

Jack pushed open the door to the dining room. He did indeed find Anna sitting there in her usual seat next to a woman that Jack was surprised to see.

"Mum," he said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Oh I wanted to surprise you dear," his mother said. "Where's Pippa?"

"Still asleep," Jack said.

Jack took his usual seat and Gerda brought him some food. Elsa soon came down to have breakfast and she too was surprised to see Jack's Mum sitting at the table. She gave her a hug before she sat down next to Jack. She wasn't the only one who came down. Pippa soon made an appearance at the breakfast table.

"Mum," she said. "You're early."

"Well I tried to surprise you all sweetie," Mum said as Pippa gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Mission accomplished," Pippa smiled.

Elsa watched as Gerda placed some food in front of her.

"So when's the wedding my dear?" Mrs Frost asked her.

"Uh," Elsa took a look at Jack. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe sometime next year?"

"Yeah, next year is good," Jack said as he shovelled spoonfuls of breakfast into his mouth.

"So it sounds like next year then," Mrs Frost smiled at them. "Spring wedding? Summer wedding?"

"Actually we both wanted a winter wedding," Jack said with a nod from Elsa.

"A winter wedding? Anna sputtered. "Not everyone is immune to the cold like you two and besides I will have a one year old with me that I don't want being sick."

"Well we both like winter and since I last remember it is _our _wedding, not _yours_," Elsa said.

"Yeah but think of your niece or nephew!" Anna said.

Elsa just laughed.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff are at their doctor's office waiting to go on for their appointment. Anna was hoping to find the gender out for their child. The doctor had a lot of trouble determining it as the child wasn't being very nice to the doctor. The doctor had been having a lot of imagining problems and the doctor kept making a joke that the baby was behaving for her. Their doctor came to the door to her office and smiled at them to come in. Anna and Kristoff entered and the doctor started the scan. She looked excited as she did the scan. Anna hoped that meant good news.

"Well I have good news for you," the doctor said smiling.

"What?" Anna and Kristoff both looked very eager.

"I am pleased to tell you that I can inform you, your baby's gender."

Anna looked up at Kristoff.

"Do we want to know?" she asked him.

"Do _you_ want to know?" he asked.

"Well I, really, really do but I don't know if you want it to be a surprise."

"I sort of want to be surprised," Kristoff shrugged. "I think that way it will be a nice moment at the birth."

"Okay then," Anna then turned to the doctor. "We'll wait then."

"Okay," the doctor said. "If you change your mind, I have it here in your file."

"It's right in there?" Anna said pointing to the file.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

The doctor then left the room to put the scanning equipment away. Anna waited until Kristoff had his back turned before she causally reached out for the file and gently opened it.

"Anna!" Kristoff said.

Anna whipped her hand back and grinned nervously at Kristoff.

"You looked!" he said darkly.

"I swear I didn't!" Anna said.

"Sure you didn't," Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't though!"

Kristoff just gave Anna a look which made Anna shrink into her chair to become invisible which was sadly a feat that she was unable to achieve due to being nearly six months pregnant.

**A/N: Sheesh, another Friends ref (I just can't help myself! It's such a good show!). Anyway I hope this was a good chapter. Would anyone like to offer a guess on who the poisoner is? I've had a few guesses, all wrong I'm afraid. I'm just curious on what you guys are thinking and maybe even logic behind it. (HINT: I have mentioned him before, not gonna say when or where though, it could be in this one or the previous story to that - am I gonna start a massive hunt now? I kind of hope not but that would be a little funny). Seriously, if someone gets it, I will be gaping at my screen. So please review =) **


	23. Moving Out and Moving In

**JackxElsa: That's not fair how your on holiday (well to be fair I just had my winter holidays so I guess its back to uni for me). Nope the poisoner is not Theodore. Well Elsa had to put Jack on his guard. With your request, I will try and fulfil it. I had already written this by the time you asked for it so its not going to be in this chapter but I'll try for the next or the one after that. In terms of the gender of the baby, you've read my other stories, you know its going to be the same but you find out in this chapter anyway. You should watch Friends. It is brilliant. In terms of time zone, I don't actually know. I don't live in the States so I don't really know what you mean. South Carolina eh? Wow, that's a far distance from here.**

**olimacproductions: I only said he/she might be (but no he/she isn't). **

**Z: On the whole cheating thing, yeah I kind of agree with you but I needed some big reason for her to break up with Jack and to be fair, Nathanial kissed her not the other way around. Anna wasn't happy she cheated. She just thought that Nathanial would be a good way for Elsa to realise that she should be with Jack. Too late, I have sorta come up with a few ways on how I would do it but I'm NOT going to kill her off. I may just like injure her or just leave her alone. Funnily enough I don't have anything against her. I love how you say 'again', I'm sorry. The ambassador died fast as he ingested a larger amount of the poison to everyone else (he drained his glass in his toast compared to everyone just taking a sip or two). With the whole poisoning, all your questions, shall be answered. Elsa wasn't really flirting with Nathanial, I can't remember if I was intending that or not. I think I wanted people to think she was or something like that. Oh with that sentence, I think I didn't grammar edit it, whoops. Just ignore it when something like that happens. I'm usually at uni when I write these and get distracted quite easy and I'm also in a rush to get it finished before my next lecture. So I do make mistakes, I try to catch them when I edit but sometimes I miss some. Again, all will be revealed. That bit on the gender will be revealed in this chapter and yes Josef was the first born. Ah you have done some detective work I see. I'm going to say if your right or not. The poisoner won't be revealed in this chapter, so scour away!**

**Chapter 23: Moving Out and Moving In**

Elsa was in the library on her break reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone for what felt like the billionth time. She was giggling as she read the book. She loved the moment between Ron and Hermione during Charms class. It always gave her a laugh. Her pleasant mood was soon interrupted by an argument she could hear from downstairs. Elsa paused to listen. She recognised the voices as Anna's and Kristoff's. Elsa shut the book and then headed downstairs. Anna and Kristoff had gone off to a doctor's appointment, so what could have gone wrong? Had something happened with the baby? Elsa shuddered at the thought. She paused at the top of the stairs that led down to the entrance hall. Anna and Kristoff were directly below her and they were indeed arguing.

"I told you, I didn't look!" Anna was saying to Kristoff.

"Oh come on," Kristoff, "You totally did."

"I swear, I didn't."

"What's going on down there?" Elsa called from where she was standing. "Some of us are trying to work."

"Oh don't pretend that you were doing work," Anna called up at her. "You were reading Harry Potter."

"No I wasn't," Elsa said causally hiding the Harry Potter book she was holding behind her back.

"Ah-uh," Anna said folding her arms and giving her a look, "and that isn't a Harry Potter book behind your back."

Elsa looked a little sheepish. Kristoff took Anna's coat and his and hung them both. Elsa raced down the stairs and stopped in front of them.

"So what's this argument about?"

"She peaked at the file!" Kristoff said.

"I did not," Anna said loudly.

"Okay, I'm lost, what file?" Elsa asked.

"The file that had the baby gender in it," Kristoff explained.

"Oh I get it, you wanted to keep it a surprise and now you think Anna looked and now she knows and you don't."

"That's right," Kristoff looked.

"I didn't look," Anna said. "I don't know anything."

"Sure you didn't," Kristoff said marching up the stairs.

"I didn't," Anna called after him.

"Did you?" Elsa asked Anna when Kristoff had disappeared.

"No I didn't," Anna said.

Elsa crossed her arms and gave Anna a long look.

"Okay I tried to look but I didn't see anything," Anna admitted.

"Ah-uh," Elsa said before she took off up the stairs.

"Not you too!" Anna called to Elsa's back.

* * *

The next day, Jack, Pippa and Mrs Frost were standing by the front door of the castle saying goodbye to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. They were heading back to Burgess to help Jack move to Arendelle.

"I'll see you soon," Jack said giving Elsa a kiss and a hug.

"Okay then," Elsa said.

Jack waved goodbye to all of them before he stepped out into Arendelle with his mother and sister and into a car. The car then proceeded to drive off towards the airport.

"Hey Jack," Pippa said. "Do you think that now you're gonna be royal, that you could introduce me to the Prince of Monaco?"

"Um why?" Jack asked.

"I'm gonna woo him so he will want to marry me."

"Pippa," Jack said.

"Look, he's the only one who's roughly the same age as me and besides, I want my fairy tale ending too!"

Jack didn't say anything. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elsa shut the door behind the Frosts. She sighed as she leaned against the door.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I just miss him so much," Elsa sighed again.

Anna laughed then she got a look on her face.

"What?" Elsa said anxiously.

"Oh the baby just kicked," Anna said putting her hands on her stomach. "Woah, the baby is really kicking a lot."

Elsa put her own hands on Anna's stomach before drawing them back suddenly.

"Woah," Elsa said. "You're right."

"The baby was kicking a lot last night. Kept me up half the night."

Elsa just laughed.

* * *

Jack, Pippa and Mrs Frost boarded their flight back to Burgess. Jack took his seat next to the window and when he was allowed to use electronics, he placed the plane's headphones in his ear and put on a movie. Jack continued to watch movies until they were ready to land in Burgess. When they landed, they took a taxi back to their house.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to some people," Jack said.

"You take your time sweetie," his mum said.

Jack headed for the door but he caught some of the conversation between his mother and Pippa who didn't sound very impressed.

"Wait," Pippa said. "_He's_ the one who's moving but he gets to go catch up with people while we pack his stuff?

"Pippa, we are invited to a royal wedding," his Mum said. "I would go to the moon if that meant we would go."

"Fine," Pippa grumbled.

Jack just grinned as he continued out the door.

* * *

Tooth was serving some customers who just happened to be Jamie, Bunnymund and Sandy who had stopped in for lunch and were now sitting at the bar. North was helping her out. The Green Dragon wasn't very busy today and so Tooth and North were taking it a bit easy. At that moment, Tooth was getting Bunnymund and Sandy drinks while Jamie was happily finishing up fries he had ordered. Sandy had ordered a simple Coke whereas Bunnymund wanted a beer. Tooth served them up and then leaned against the bar to talk to them.

"So how's it going in the world of unemployment?" Tooth asked Sandy.

Sandy had recently lost his job. Up until a few days ago, he was a cashier at one of those stores that sell home ware and appliances. He had been let go because the company was making some cuts and Sandy unfortunately got cut.

"It's horrible," Sandy said.

"Can't find a new job eh?" Tooth said with sympathy.

"Nope," Sandy said. "I've looked everywhere. No one is hiring."

"I thought that grill place down the street was hiring," Bunnymund said.

"Oh I tried there," Sandy said. "When I got there, the job was taken."

"Bad luck mate."

Sandy turned to Tooth. "Any jobs available here?"

"Nope sorry," Tooth said shaking her head. "North just hired these two girls last week."

"Figures," Sandy muttered darkly.

"Well I know all about the world of unemployment," Jamie said darkly.

They all laughed at Jamie. Jamie had been having a very hard time trying to find a job. He had a few on and off jobs but nothing definite. He had recently applied for a painter's job but he didn't know if he was going to get it or not.

The door then opened.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice.

They all looked up. It was Jack standing in the doorway with a grin plastered all over his face.

"Hey," they all said.

Jack walked in and took a seat at the bar next to Bunnymund. He still had that grin on his face.

"What's with that grin?" Tooth asked.

"Secret," Jack said smiling.

"Come on and tell us," Bunnymund said as North took an interest in their conversation.

"Okay," Jack said brightly. "I went to see Elsa."

"Elsa?" Bunnymund said. "As in your ex-girlfriend Elsa? The love of your life Elsa? The woman who broke your heart Elsa? The Queen of Arendelle, that Elsa?"

"Yep," Jack said.

"So, how did it go?" Tooth said eagerly.

"Let's just say I put a ring on it," Jack grinned.

"oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh," Sandy sang.

"Stop it Sandy," Bunnymund said. "You are not a single lady."

Sandy looked a little put out. The others then turned their attention back to Jack.

"Are you serious?" Tooth said. "That you and Elsa are-"

"Engaged?" Jack finished. "The answer to that would be a yes!"

"Wow," they all said.

"Well it was kind of obvious," Jamie said.

"What do you mean?" they all asked him.

"Well why else would Jack jet set all the way to Arendelle if it wasn't to propose?"

They all paused for a moment. Tooth actually thought that Jamie actually had a point.

"Anyway, you guys are _all_ invited," Jack said, "and Jamie you get to be my best man."

"Yes!" Jamie raised his arms in celebration.

"Bunnymund and Sandy, you both get to be one of my groomsmen," Jack continued.

"Yes!" they both cheered.

"Hey, hey," Tooth said. "What am I?"

"You get to sit in the aisles and cheer when the bishop pronounces Elsa and I husband and wife," Jack said.

"Not even a bridesmaid?" Tooth asked.

"I think Elsa already has those picked out."

"Damn," Tooth said while they all laughed.

"Wait," Sandy looked like he just realised something.

"Yeah?" they all said.

"Does this mean you're moving to Arendelle?" he asked Jack.

"Well I'm not having a long distant marriage," Jack said. "That'll be stupid."

"So you're really moving to Arendelle huh?" Tooth said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say this," North said. "We'll miss you."

"You can come visit whenever you want," Jack said.

"Well we won't be visiting Jack Frost," Jamie said. "We will be visiting Prince Jackson Frost of Arendelle."

They all laughed at that.

"I guess you will be," Jack said.

"If someone had told me back in school that you would end up marrying a Queen and becoming royal, I would have bet good money on the opposite," Tooth said.

"I know, it's crazy," Jack said. "To be fair, when I met her, I didn't know she was a Queen."

"True," Tooth said.

* * *

Pippa and her mother were busy fiddling with boxes. They were currently preparing Jack's room to be shipped to Arendelle.

"Can you believe that your brother will soon be a Prince?" Mum asked Pippa.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that Elsa said yes to him," Pippa said.

"A prince Pippa," her mother kept saying. "A _prince_."

"Yeah I heard you the first time."

"I just can't believe this. We are going to be related to royalty."

"Sheesh, what are you going to be like when they have kids?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You do realise that one of their kids, hopefully the oldest and not just the first born son because that's unfair, will be the future King or Queen of Arendelle?"

"Oh, my, God," Mum said nearly collapsing. "I will be a grandmother to a King or Queen."

"And I get to be the cool fun aunt! Anna's not gonna take that away from me."

They continued onwards to Jack's room where Pippa's mother was still going on about future monarchs as grandchildren. That just made Pippa laugh. She started collecting up some of Jack's clothes and throwing them in a box.

"Fold them!" her mother said.

"It's Jack," Pippa shrugged. "He doesn't care."

"You should still fold them!"

When her mother's back was turned, Pippa rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!" her mother said turning to her.

Pippa looked a little sheepish but she took out the clothes she had dumped and she stared to fold them, neatly as her mother kept reminding her.

* * *

Anna and Elsa were busy having their lunch in the dining room one day. They were just chatting and talking about all kinds of things. Once again, they had landed on Elsa's wedding. Anna loved talking about Elsa's wedding. She loved planning it, well basically everything to do with the wedding. Elsa had a bit of a grin on her face while they talked about it too. Even though they said they wouldn't start planning it until the baby was born, that didn't stop Anna and Elsa from coming up with possible scenarios for the wedding.

Kristoff came into the room, well he pranced more than he walked. He looked quite smug about something. He gave Anna and small kiss before taking a seat next to her.

"So I called the doctor today," he said. "Now we _both_ know the gender of the baby."

"For the last time Kristoff," Anna said. "I didn't see."

"Oh come on," Kristoff said. "You know it's a boy."

"A boy?" Anna said weakly.

Kristoff's face fell. "You really didn't know?"

"No," Anna shook her head but a grin consumed her face. "A boy Kristoff! We're having a boy!"

"Yes," Elsa said grinning. "A little baby nephew!"

Anna gave Kristoff a huge hug and another kiss.

"We're going to have a little baby boy."

"Yes we are," Kristoff said proudly.

**A/N: So Kristanna's baby is revealed to be a boy, hehe. Another Friend's ref with that scene (well to be fair, it was a continuance of the same ep that the previous one was from). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	24. Home Sweet Home

**British fan girl: Hints for a name? Well I use the same names so just check out my other stories. So cool that your British =) If by 'fun' you mean 'extreme torture' then yes I am having all the fun in the world. **

**olimacproductions: Yeah you did. All will be revealed as we continue along.**

**JackxElsa: Anna and Kristoff weren't really fighting, not serious fighting. I don't know about Sandy. Maybe he will get Jack's job. I agree with you about packing but that's what mothers are like. It's not fair that you are on a three month holiday well to be fair my one is at the end of the year (I get a bit of Nov and Dec-Feb). In terms of time its about 7pm for me so I'm about 16hrs ahead of you. The whodunit is revealed in this one. Also I fulfilled your request in this chapter. I hope its what you wanted.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Which Duke? I'm now confused.**

**Z: Which question did I side step? I cannot remember now. I didn't mean to side step any question. On sleeping together, I can see it during when they were dating. Elsa wouldn't have slept with Nathanial while she was still dating Jack. In terms of clues, really there was only one I can think of.**

**Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home**

Jack returned home from meeting up with his friends. He came home and he found his bedroom in a mess. There were boxes everywhere and his clothes were thrown all over his bed.

"Hey Jack?" his sister Pippa said appearing from behind on of the boxes.

"Yeah?" Jack said trying to make his way through the mess to get to her.

"You didn't like that grey lamp beside your bed right?" she asked.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Never mind," Pippa said. "Oh and don't go looking for your bedside alarm clock either."

"Um why?"

"Uh, we have a Borrowers problem."

"No we-" Jack began put Pippa had disappeared.

Jack muttering to himself, started to pack up some of his things into his bag. His mother soon came back into his room followed by his sister. Jack gave her a small look and returned to going through his stuff. He was currently sorting what he was moving and what was staying in Burgess. He ended up finding things that he never thought he would find again.

"Here's my retainer," Jack said holding it up, "and I thought we lost it on the trip to Mexico."

"Oh dear," his mother said. "That poor hotel manager I yelled at. Oh my."

"Oh cheer up Mum," Pippa said. "We got our room for free."

"Yeah but I feel bad for yelling."

"Oh Mum that was years ago," Pippa said brushing it aside as if it was nothing.

Jack laughed at the guilty look on his mother's face. He soon continued to rummage through his closet. Jack soon pulled out a bag and was surprised what he found in it.

"Hey our Game Boys," Jack said pulling them out.

"Is my Ruby game there?" Pippa asked. "I need to transfer my beautiful level one hundred Blaziken over to my Pokémon X game."

"Yep it's here," Jack said looking through. "Oh and all my games are here too!"

"I don't think your relationship with Elsa would improve if she saw those," Pippa laughed.

"For your information Elsa had clocked every single Pokémon game!" Jack snapped at her.

That shut Pippa up. She didn't say anything further on the subject. She silently continued to help Jack unload his closet into boxes. They worked for hours straight. North soon came over to help them carry the boxes out into the front yard where a truck was waiting to transport them to the post office to ship them to Arendelle.

"Are you moving Frosts?" called their neighbour Mr. Bennett.

"Nope, just me Mr. Bennett," Jack said from behind a huge box containing some of his clothes.

"Why you moving? Your mother got sick of you?" Mr. Bennett joked.

"No I'm getting married."

"Oh congratulations," Mr. Bennett said with a smile. "So when is the big day?"

"Next year," Jack said.

"Very cool. So where are you moving? To her apartment or house or something?"

"Nope he's off to Arendelle," Pippa said coming back from loading the box she had into the truck.

"Where's Arendelle?" Mr. Bennett looked a little confused.

"It's in Norway," Jack explained.

"Ah so the girl is Norwegian."

"Aha," Jack nodded.

Mr. Bennett nodded as well before he headed back inside. If Jack was going to guess he was gonna go tell his wife about the boy he use to babysit was getting hitched. Jack just laughed. Soon with the combined help of his mother, Pippa, himself and North, they managed to successfully load all of the boxes that contained Jack's clothes and other things into the truck. The truck the drove off with Jack and Pippa sitting in the front. They were off to the post office to ship his things to Arendelle.

* * *

"Come on Anna," Kristoff was calling up the stairs. "We said we would be there before lunch and its nearly noon!"

"Coming!" Anna called back down the stairs.

Anna hurried as fast as he could down the stairs which was a feat as she was six months pregnant. She found Kristoff all ready to go in the entrance hall. They were on their way to have lunch with Kristoff's parents. They had called them as soon as they found out Anna was pregnant. Bulda was simply bouncing off the walls ever since due to the prospect of a new grandson. They soon managed to make it into the car which drove them the hour long car journey to Bulda and Cliff's house.

When they arrived Bulda and Cliff opened the door to them straight away. They gave Kristoff a hug before pulling in Anna.

"There's my grandchild," Bulda said putting her hands on Anna's stomach. "Wow, he's kicking for grandma."

"He's probably excited to see you," Anna grinned which made Bulda swell with happiness.

"Come in," Cliff said.

They entered the house. Anna and Kristoff took seats at the kitchen table where Cliff started to make them tea. Bulda came out a little later carrying a bag of things. She placed the bag in front of Kristoff.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh that's some of your old baby clothes," Bulda said. "I think the baby will look cute in those."

Anna dived for the bag despite Kristoff looking a little embarrassed. Anna held up a little onesie.

"I can't believe you used to fit this," she said to her big strong strapping husband who was slowly turning red.

"Give that back," he said snatching the onesie out of a laughing Anna's hand.

Anna continued to look through the bag.

"Did you make all of these?" she asked holding up baby booties and hats.

"Yeah," Bulda said. "A little hobby of mind."

"Wow, they are excellent," Anna said and Bulda smiled at her words.

* * *

Jack soon came home after his plane landed a few days later. He had managed to ship everything he wanted to bring with him to Arendelle. He just hoped that none of it got lost. It was quite dark when the plane landed. He looked at his watch but it of course gave him the wrong time as he hadn't adjusted it back yet. The captain soon gave the time as nearly half past one in the morning. Jack quickly altered his watch and got off the plane.

He headed down to baggage claim to collect his suitcase. He waited a while before it came around on the conveyer belt but he soon saw it. He picked it up, placed it on a trolley and headed outside. It was a pleasant night. There wasn't any rain, just a gentle breeze. He managed to find a taxi and told it to take him to the castle. He could see the taxi driver all through the drive giving him double takes and funny looks. Jack wondered if he had been recognised. After all his marriage to Elsa had been announced in the paper not that long ago. Jack decided for it not to bother him and he just lay back in his seat.

Soon the castle came into view. Jack thanked the driver when he parked outside the castle and also when the driver helped him with his luggage. Jack then slipped through the gates and up through the courtyard. He opened the door with a key that Elsa had given him. He left his luggage in the entrance hall for now. He would bring it down later. He was a bit hungry so he headed down to the kitchens.

* * *

Anna was tossing and turning in her sleep before she awoke quite suddenly. She could hear the gentle breathing of Kristoff from beside her and she knew that he was still asleep. She then had a sudden craving for something; she didn't know what just yet. She found her slippers and dressing gown before she put them on and then she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She could see a light on and she wondered who it could be. She peered into the kitchen and she got a surprise.

Jack was in there happily eating some sandwich that he had made for himself.

"Hey Jack," Anna said coming into the kitchens.

"Anna," he said. "Didn't expect you down here."

"Same here," Anna said as she started going through the cupboards. "Did you just get back?"

"Yep," Jack said before he took a big bite out his huge sandwich.

Anna grinned before she got some eggs out and she started making scrambled eggs for herself. She soon made some and then placed them on a plate before she squirted honey and pickles over them. She could see Jack going a little green.

"How can you eat stuff like that?" Jack asked as Anna shoved a few mouthfuls into her mouth.

"I don't know," she said after she had swallowed. "I just like it."

"Bet that will go away when you have your baby," Jack muttered.

"What's this? A midnight feast?" came a voice.

They both looked up and they saw Kristoff had come down. Anna reckoned that he must have followed her down.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Want to join?"

"Depends what you're eating Jack because I don't even want to know what Anna is eating," Kristoff grinned.

Jack grinned as Kristoff made himself a sandwich too and then he put the kettle on to make some milos for them all. A few minutes later they were all eating their food together while drinking nice hot milos. Anna and Kristoff bade Jack goodnight before they wandered up to bed.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a loud yawn while stretching her arms into the air. She turned on her side and screamed. She then fell out of her bed with a loud yelp and she ended up tangled in all the sheets.

"What's going on?" Jack's face appeared over the side of the bed and he took a good look at Elsa before he started to laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me," Elsa said.

Jack leaned over and helped Elsa out of the tangled mess of sheets she had gotten herself into. Elsa then crawled back into her bed, her heart still racing.

"You gave me a fright," Elsa said. "I thought someone else was in my bed. I didn't know you were coming back today."

"Sorry," Jack said trying not to laugh. "I guess I was super sneaky when I came home in the early hours of this morning."

"You still gave me a fright," Elsa muttered.

"Here," Jack pulled her in for a hug and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Better?"

"I don't know," Elsa said.

Jack grinned and gave her another kiss which made Elsa let out a giggle. Elsa pulled Jack on top of her and they continue kissing. The door then burst open and Elsa threw Jack off her as Anna and Kristoff came into the room. Kristoff was carrying a large heavy torch and Anna was carrying one of her Harry Potter wands.

"We heard a scream," Anna said. "Who's getting murdered?"

"No one," Elsa explained. "I didn't quite realise that Jack had returned home, so he gave me a little fright."

"Judging by that make-out scene I guess you figured it out the truth then," Anna smirked.

Elsa went a little red. "So what were you going to if I was being murdered? Swish and flick and hope for the best?"

"Maybe?" Anna shrugged.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nathanial returned to his home after visiting Vera and her boyfriend in Finland. The boyfriend was thinking quite highly of proposing very soon which Nathanial told him that if he didn't ask his father's permission, then he would be skinned alive. Needless to say, the boyfriend booked a trip to Sweden for a few months later. Nathanial had spent quite a bit of time with Vera. She certainly was happy about something. Nathanial had managed to weasel it out of her. Vera, as it turns out, might be pregnant. Nathanial was very happy and the phone call he had with his parents certainly agreed with him.

Nathanial made his way up to his bedroom where he threw his hat, coat and gloves on the bed before he made his way back to his private library. There he found one of his favourite servants Gusaf reading one of his many books at a large table. Nathanial didn't mind who used his library as long as he got some peace and quiet.

"So how did it go on Arendelle?" Gustaf asked him as Nathanial took a seat opposite him.

"What do you mean?" Nathanial asked.

"Well I assumed you went there for a reconciliation."

"I didn't obviously," Nathanial said. "She wouldn't even if I asked."

"You could have."

"And be made a fool of myself? Look she's moved on and she's marrying that Frost dude. I'm not going to try and break them up as I know it wouldn't work in a trillion years."

"So you don't want her back?"

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I've been saying?"

"But let's pretend if Frost isn't in the picture."

"Well then that would be a dif-" Nathanial stopped dead for a second. He had just realised what Gustaf had said. He then continued if nothing was wrong. "ferent."

"So if Frost somehow went away, you would go for round two."

Nathanial quickly realised where this conversation was going.

"No," he said quickly. "She would do anything to get back with him."

Gustaf looked a little disappointed. He then excused himself and headed out the door. Nathanial waited a few moments before he followed Gustaf out the door.

**A/N: Who called it? By my recollection only two people did (Z and DisneyMan as Gustaf was one of their suspects). So anyway, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	25. Overheard

**Puteri Tina: Yes they did but I can imagine it not going very well. **

**JackxElsa: The retainer was obviously an old one. Not exactly happened to me, similar thing had happened to me and my brother though. What mini marathon were you watching?**

**MirkaKaroliina: Since I have no knowledge of geography of Finland, I am going to say the capital.**

**ElsaSnowQueen2: No it doesn't, been there done that.**

**Z: Well she didn't sleep with the guy like straight away. It would have taken a while. I can see Elsa sleeping with him to try and move on but I can imagine it not going very well for her. Baby pics? Hmm, maybe. Nah, Nathanial and Elsa never slept together in Elsa's bed. Maybe in like a hotel when they went on trips or something. "Whale a potential intruder" What?**

**TPATFan16: No, no, no, no. He's the good guy. **

**Chapter 25: Overheard **

Nathanial followed Gustaf along the corridor. Gustaf stopped for a moment and Nathanial flung himself behind a pole while Gustaf turned around to look behind him. Nathanial held his breath. He didn't even dare to breathe. He didn't make a single sound or movement. Slowly Gustaf turned back around shaking his head. He continued along the corridor. They seemed to be walking for a while. Every so often, Gustaf would turn around to look behind him and every time Nathanial would hide himself behind anything; suits of armour, doors, tapestries etc. Nathanial tried not being too obvious with his sneaking. He juts hoped that Gustaf wouldn't see him and ask him what he was doing following him.

Nathanial watched as Gustaf looked sharply around the area and then entered a room. Nathanial quickened his pace and paused outside the door. He opened it a crack and he could see two men in the room, one was Gustaf but he couldn't make out the other man as he had his back to him. Gustaf turned to look at the door and Nathanial quickly ducked out of the way. Nathanial paused for a moment before looking through the crack again. Gustaf and the other man began to talk. Nathanial made sure to listen in.

"I'm telling you, he doesn't want to try and get her back," Gustaf was saying to the other man.

The other man heaved a huge sigh before he began to talk.

"I can't believe this," he said. "All our plans wasted just because you messed it all up. I gave you one mission Gustaf! One!"

"Look sir," Gustaf said. "It's not my fault that he didn't drink the drink."

"You were supposed to make sure that he got the fatal dose not the stupid ambassador," the other man snapped at Gustaf.

"There was a mix up in the kitchens. I couldn't do anything about it."

"Well there is one good thing that came out of this. At least the bloody authorities didn't realise the true intention of what the poisonings about. They think it was something worldwide political."

"But sir," Gustaf said. "Do you really think that if we had succeeded, our plan would have worked? I mean Queen Elsa would be morning the loss of her love one. It would have taken a bit of time for her move on sir."

"I am aware of that," snapped the other man. "The plan was for Nathanial to be the kind and caring man and swoop in when she's vulnerable and we can't even go ahead with the plan at all now."

"Why not sir?"

"Because now it would look very suspicious and suspicion could fall upon Nathanial."

"How do you mean sir?"

"Well you blundering idiot, it would look like the scorned ex-lover out for revenge wouldn't it?"

"Yes I suppose it would sir."

"And worst of all, Queen Elsa could believe those rumours and then she would turn on Nathanial."

"Then how are we to proceed sir?"

"That's the blasted problem isn't it," snapped the other man. "We have to make it look like an accident. One that would turn into a tragedy and give Nathanial to give his regards. Then we can swoop in our plan."

"But sir, I highly doubt the plan would work. After all, what makes you think that Queen Elsa would help you get the throne? I mean the throne would go to the Crown Prince."

"Queen Elsa will help me get the throne to Nathanial. Nathanial has been nothing more than a tool for me to get close to her. Once I am able to get close enough, I will force her to help me and to marry Nathanial. Her marriage to him will give me all the firepower I need to be the power behind the throne and then Sweden and Arendelle will be align and with the Snow Queen by my side, Denmark will be next and soon the entirely of Scandinavia will be mine."

"Sir it is a great plan but how would you accomplish this?"

"By threatening her loved ones of course."

"But sir, couldn't you do that without risking a death? A death will always look bad sir."

"If Queen Elsa was to suddenly ditch Jackson Frost, wouldn't that look very suspicious? Her family would know instantly that something was up."

"Very true sir."

"Wouldn't you want the throne for yourself though sir?"

"No, the power behind the throne is a lot more powerful."

"What about the Crown Prince sir? Wouldn't he get the throne? What about the King?"

"Tragic boating accident and both will not survive it."

"Excellent plan sir."

Nathanial saw the other man turn to face Gustaf and Nathanial got a shock. The other man wasn't just any man. It was his Uncle Cornelis.

Nathanial stumbled backwards. The whole thing was a plot to get his father's throne. With his father and brother out of the way, Nathanial would become king. Any suspicion from their deaths would land on him because he had the most to gain and worse of all his Uncle was planning to take control of other kingdoms with help from Elsa. He didn't know how his Uncle was planning on doing that. Maybe from another political standpoint. Elsa did have a young nephew on the way. Maybe he was planning to marry him off somewhere or maybe do a sneaky war.

Nathanial knew what he must do. He must warn his father. His father and brother were about to embark on that boating trip down to Germany in just a couple of days. Nathanial must be quick. Nathanial quickly ran as fast as he could to his father's room but he stopped. He didn't have any proof. His father would believe him but without proof he could do nothing. Nathanial quickly raced to his Uncle's room. He knew his Uncle wasn't inside it. He quickly opened the door and started his search. He couldn't find anything that would incriminate his Uncle. He then heard movement. He quickly straightened up and he found his Aunt walk into his room.

"Nathanial what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I thought that Uncle Cornelis borrowed my book but it doesn't appear to be here," Nathanial said.

"Oh your brother borrowed that," his Aunt said with a smile.

"Thank you," Nathanial said walking out of the room.

When he was further enough away from the room, he let out a sigh of relief. That was close, too close. He decided to go check on Gustaf's room. He journeyed down to the servants' quarters. He managed to find Gustaf's room without difficulty. Here he searched high and low. His Uncle was smart, Gustaf not so much. He figured that if anyone was leaving clues around, it would be Gustaf.

Nathanial's determination was rewarded. He found a plane ticket in Gustaf's name to Burgess. When Nathanial checked the dates, it definitely proved that Gustaf was in the country at the right time for the poisonings to take place. This proved that that Gustaf had indeed been in the area at the right time. This was a step in the right direction. Nathanial continued along with his search. He soon managed to find a box that had what looked like chemicals in it. Nathanial had always been excellent in chemistry. He soon added up the chemicals in the box and soon came to the conclusion that if used correctly, these chemicals could create a powerful poison. But Gustaf didn't do chemistry at school. He did things like Maths and English, if Nathanial remembered correctly. Then it came to him. His Uncle was a chemistry genius. He had a PHD in it. That was the missing piece.

His Uncle had managed to get the chemicals from the lab that was named after him and then told Gustaf how to make the poison. Gustaf would then make the poison, it didn't take a genius to follow instructions, and then use that poison on them all at the dinner. Gustaf wouldn't have been able to bring the chemicals over though, customs would have stopped him. That only left one possibility; he made it over there with chemicals he had there as well. Someone must have supplied him with him. His Uncle had labs in the states. Maybe he fed them all a lie about needing to have them for experimental purposes? That could explain some things.

Nathanial quickly took out his phone and took pictures of everything he had found and then put it back. If Gustaf had discovered they were missing, then Nathanial could inadvertently tip his Uncle off to what he was doing. Nathanial didn't want that to happen. Nathanial then put everything back where he found before he scurried off and out of the servants area.

Nathanial then scurried along to his father's room. He knocked on the door and his father let him in.

"Nathanial," he boomed. "What can I do for you?"

"Father, may I talk to you alone?"

"Sure thing son," his father the led him into his study and closed the door behind him.

When he did that, Nathanial proceeded into informing his father on everything he had discovered. His father looked more and more concerned as he went on.

"A plot?" he said. "To take over the kingdom?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But why would they need Queen Elsa?"

"I have no idea father."

"Do you have any proof?"

Nathanial showed his father the pictures on his phone. His father grew even more worried and concerned that he did before.

"This certainly proves that Gustaf is responsible," his father said. "But what about Cornelis?"

"I'm working on that."

"Then do it silently and sneakily," his father said. "If this is indeed true, and I believe you when you say it, then we have to tread carefully."

"I agree father."

"Good, then go and do some more detective work."

Nathanial nodded and then hurried from the room.

* * *

Elsa was on her computer. She then quickly checked her emails. She found one from Rapunzel congratulating on her upcoming marriage. She also included pictures for wedding dresses and links to sites about wedding themes. Elsa let out a small laugh before she typed out a reply. Elsa then proceeded to checking out the sights. They were obviously all meant as a joke. Some of the themes were so ludicrous that Elsa was considering doing some of them for the pure insanity of it. However she couldn't see the bishop in a pirate's costume. She gave another laugh trying to picture that.

The next email was from Merida which pretty much detailed the same thing. She also typed a reply with the information that Merida wanted such as the date of the wedding hadn't exactly been decided. Elsa laughed at the joke that Merida had signed off on which she always did. Elsa then checked out the rest of her new emails. One she discovered surprised her. It was from Nathanial. Elsa then clicked on it to open it.

_Elsa,_

_I am writing this to inform you that I have discovered who was behind that little incident that occurred during our first meeting together. Needless to say, I shall not reveal who it is in case this falls into the wrong hands. Email may be risky as it is always out there on the internet but there is no way else I can get this information to you. Visiting may look suspicious and I can't risk that. _

_I'll give you more information when I can. I'm just letting you know that I'm doing all I can. Just keep Jack safe for now. _

_N_

Elsa stared at the email. It didn't make a lot of sense. Apparently Nathanial had done it and figured out who was behind it but he couldn't reveal who they were. Was he really that paranoid? Elsa shut the lid of her laptop and continued to think. Everything sounded so serious. She thought that maybe she should go to Sweden, herself but she didn't think that would be the best thing to do just yet. Maybe she should just continue what she's doing and pretend that she didn't have a clue about any of this. That may be the safest thing for her to do. Elsa thought that maybe a lot more was at risk than she previously thought.

**A/N: Wow, so much happening in this one chapter. Didn't anyone see this coming? I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	26. Catching The Culprit

**olimacproductions: Just a site a found with names lol.**

**JackxElsa: Ah, Criminal Minds, I love that show! Seen all nine seasons. Can't wait for the tenth!**

**Z: I think I'm gonna leave you to vent about Elsa and Nathanial. I'm just gonna say, it's in the past. Let it be in the past. Plenty of Jelsa fluffiness in the future. Actually you can test DNA during pregnancy. You can test it whenever you want really. It's better after birth though. Ah okay, I've never come across that use for the word lol. Oh btw, I fulfilled a request of yours. **

**Chapter 26: Catching The Culprit **

_One Month Later_

Elsa was pacing around her room feeling anxious. She had been anxious ever since she had received that email from Nathanial. She wished she could help him but she didn't know what to do. What could she do? The poisoner was on Nathanial's side of the world not hers. She stopped pacing. She should just focus on what was going on in her life at the moment. She needed to focus on Anna who was now seven months pregnant and her own wedding to Jack. If she focused on those she should be fine. She left her bedroom and went downstairs. She soon found Anna and Kristoff in a lounge like area alongside Jack who looked like he had just been crying with laughter and Bulda and Cliff. Kristoff looked highly embarrassing about something.

"What's going on?" Elsa said taking a seat next to Jack.

"Oh great more people," Kristoff muttered.

"We're looking through Bulda's and Cliff's old photo albums," Anna explained.

"Any particular one?" Elsa asked. "Because Jack looks like he is about to collapse from laughing too hard."

"Yeah," Anna passed her the one she had been looking at.

Elsa took it in both hands. When she opened it, she could at once why Jack and Anna were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes while Kristoff looked like he could go jump off a cliff. They were baby pictures of Kristoff. Some of them were so hiralious that Elsa wished that she had known about these when they had Kristoff's twenty first birthday. These would have been golden. Elsa laughed as she flicked through them. There were some cute, adorable ones of Kristoff playing on the swings or feeding the ducks with Cliff or dressed up like a spaceman or a pirate but then there were the embarrassing ones. There was a naked picture of Kristoff wearing nothing but gumboots and holding a yellow umbrella. Another one involved Kristoff crying while someone dressed as the Easter Bunny patted him on the head. A third that Elsa managed to find was Kristoff with his head full of monkeys at a zoo. He looked simply terrified in that picture.

"Okay, these are hilarious," Elsa said laughing while handing back the photo album to Bulda.

"I knew you would find them funny," Anna said.

"They're embarrassing that's what they are," Kristoff mumbled.

"Well should we even out the score a little bit?" Elsa said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"Well how about we get Anna's baby pictures out?" Elsa suggested.

"No, Elsa don't you dare!" Anna said but Elsa had already sprinted to the door.

Anna followed her. Elsa had raced all the way up to their attic like room where they kept a lot of their old things. Elsa quickly managed to find the baby pictures and raced her way back to the room where the others were. Suddenly Elsa felt herself being tackled by Anna which Elsa considered a feat since Anna was seven months pregnant. She figured that she had been tripped and sort of tackled at the same time. Whatever happened, Elsa had fallen flat on her face. Anna then sat on her and Elsa realised that she could no longer throw her off. Anna had an unfair advantage being pregnant.

"Get off," Elsa said with her mouth full of carpet.

"Give me the baby pictures and I will," Anna said.

Elsa unwillingly handed them over. Anna then tucked them under her arm, got up and walked off. Elsa got to her feet muttering. Elsa returned back to where the others were waiting for her.

"Any luck?" Kristoff asked sounding hopeful.

"Your wife got the better of me," Elsa said sitting down.

"Damn," Kristoff said.

"I'll get her back though," Elsa muttered. "I always do."

* * *

Nathanial was in his room thinking. For the last month he had been observing his Uncle Cornelis and Gustaf and he hadn't yet come up with anything new. His Uncle was certainly a clever man. He was good at covering his tracks. His father had promised him that he would do his bit to. As king, he had a lot more resources at his disposal. Nathanial then got a knock at his door. A servant came in saying that his father had requested his presence in his private study. Nathanial thanked the servant before heading off towards his father's study. Nathanial pushed open the door and he found his father behind it working at his desk.

"You sent for me father?" Nathanial asked.

"Yes," his father looked pleased about something. "I think you would want to see what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do father?"

"You'll see," his father said with a smile.

His father got up from the desk and motioned for Nathanial to follow him. He went down into the throne room where his Uncle Cornelis and Gustaf were standing looking quite confused. His father grinned at Nathanial and Nathanial knew instantly what was up. His father looked like the mouse that got the cheese. His father took a seat on his throne and Nathanial took a stand beside him. They both looked at Uncle Cornelis and Gustaf who both looked a little nervous for some reason. Maybe they had finally figured out why they were here. Nathanial hoped not. He would rather see the shocked expressions on their faces when their entire worlds come crumbling down around them.

"Cornelis, Gustaf," Nathanial's father nodded to each of them when he said their name.

"I don't quite understand why you have summoned us," Cornelis said sounding and looking a little confused.

"Oh that will all become clear enough very soon my dear younger brother," father said to the pair of them. His father then turned to Nathanial. "Nathanial, go ahead."

"We have recently discovered who was behind the mass poisoning event that took place all those months ago while I was in Burgess," Nathanial said.

"Have you?" Cornelis looked impressed. "May I ask who is it?"

"Oh someone who you know very well," father said. Nathanael's father then took out what looked like a small audio player. He clicked play and Cornelis's voice came out of it along with Gustaf's.

"_Soon I shall have everything I want and more,_" Cornelis's was saying.

Nathanial looked at his Uncle who had started to sweet.

"_But sir was the mass poisoning of Burgess really necessary? Why not just poison who you really want?" _Gustaf's voice soon joined Cornelis's.

"_Yes it was, you see by poisoning the entire group then it would throw off suspicion straight away." _

"_I see now sir._"

"This is my favourite part coming up," Nathanial's father said as the recording continued to play much to the horror of the two standing before him.

"_Then we can take the kingdom?_" Gustaf's voice was saying.

"_Yes, soon we can take the kingdom from my poor pathetic brother. Soon we shall be the power behind the throne and Nathanial will be a simple fool as he plays the part of the puppet king._"

Nathanial's father stopped the recording there. He no longer looked amused. He looked quite angry in fact. Nathanial's Uncle and Gustaf were looking very frightened at this point in time. Their little plot had finally been found out and by the people they didn't want to find it out.

"Did realise we had you bugged did you?" Nathanial's father said in a dangerous voice. "Didn't realise that you were under recording? You see when Nathanial came to me I knew we would have to do something. We needed proof. This was an easy solution to the problem at hand. It provided us with all the evidence and more. You see this isn't the only evidence we have, oh no. We have your signature on documents that prove you were the one, Cornelis, who had bought the chemicals that made the poison. We have witness that place you and Gustaf at the right place and also Gustaf making the poison. What was it that you had told me Cornelis? Just off for a little trip eh? Well that trip is over. I will honestly admit it did take a while to get what we need but everyone forgets something here and there which makes it a lot easier to follow the clues."

Nathanial's father glared down at the both of them.

"Did you honestly think that you would get away with it?" he continued. "Did your very small, tiny brains think that you could actually get away with it?"

Two large men had suddenly appeared and they placed their hands on Cornelis's and Gustaf's shoulders. Both Gustaf and Cornelis looked scared.

"These nice gentlemen will show you the way to your new home," Nathanial's father said. "I believe they call it prison."

The two men then escorted Gustaf and Cornelis out of the room. Nathanial's father rubbed his hands together.

"That was fun," he said to Nathanial.

"Yes it was," Nathanial smiled.

"Good job son," Nathanial's father said giving him a high-five.

"Thank you father."

"No I should be thanking you. You saved the kingdom my boy. Excellent job."

"Thank you father," Nathanial grinned.

* * *

Elsa was back on her computer while lying on her bed. She should be doing work but Tumblr was being awfully distractive. She was currently laughing at some Harry Potter post. She then saw that she had gotten a new email. She opened up her emails and saw that the new email she received was in fact from Nathanial. She quickly read the email. The email detailed what had currently had been happening in Sweden. It also outlined Nathanial's progress in stopping whoever was behind the poisoning. She gasped when she read at who was behind it all. She couldn't believe that Nathanial's own uncle had been trying to use the throne. She then got a wide smile on her face. She soon heard a knock on the door and Jack and Anna both came in.

"What are you so happy about?" Jack asked.

"Read this," Elsa said turning her laptop around to face them.

Anna and Jack read it and then they both got a wide smile on their faces.

"Finally," Jack said.

"I know right?" Elsa said.

"I can't believe this but Nathanial deserves our thanks," Anna said.

"I know," Elsa said. "I'm typing up an email right now to thank him."

"How about in person?"

"No," Jack suddenly said.

"Email is fine," Elsa said smiling which made Jack look happy.

Elsa then started typing an email while Jack and Anna read it over her shoulder. They both looked happy when Elsa pressed the 'send' button.

"And now back to Tumblr," Elsa said happily flicking it onto her screen.

"Don't you have some trade agreement you need to proof read?" Anna asked.

"Meh," Elsa said. "I'm bored. I need some entertainment."

"Jack has rubbed off on you," Anna muttered.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes," Anna said. "You're changing my sister. I don't like it."

Elsa just laughed.

* * *

Vincent was at his work in the employee lounge reading a newspaper while drinking some coffee. He took a long sip of his coffee while he flicked to the next page of the newspaper. His friend Garrett walked into the room.

"Long day Vince?" Garrett asked him.

"You can say that," Vincent replied.

Garrett then put on some coffee for himself and sat down on the opposite side to Vincent while sipping his own coffee. Garrett and Vincent exchanged some conversation which usually involved them talking about their boss behind her back before Garrett said he best be getting back to work. Vincent said good bye and then went back to reading his paper. He almost went pass it but he did a double take and re-looked at the article that had grabbed his attention. The article was about an American about to wed a Norwegian Queen. Vincent grinned at the article. He knew who the American was. He knew him very well.

"Oh Jacky boy," he said chucking. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I seriously don't know how I managed to get this out especially with dealing with a stats assignment all day and another hand in (GAH!). My day has not been nice to me. But that stupid annoying stats assignment now finished, YES! So Anyway, please review =)**


	27. An Unexplained Guest

**Z & Street: Okay, sorry its rant time. I feel like I need to. Okay first up, yes Elsa did cheat but not in a horrible affair kind of way. But it was a one time kiss that she did NOT start. Nathanial kissed her not the other way around. Yes Elsa didn't stop it but she didn't go any further than on any level. She felt extremely guilty about it and she told Jack when he came for the wedding. Elsa would never, never cheat on Jack intentionally. Elsa and Nathanial didn't do anything more. Elsa only slept with the guy, maybe once or twice AFTER she broke up with Jack as really a way to move on. People do that. So she wasn't breaking any dating rules when she did. I'm not saying what she did was right or wrong but that's the fact. Jack also did the same thing. He dated Tooth (and maybe even slept with her too, am I opening up a can of worms with this statement? I dunno) to get over Elsa whereas Elsa already liked Nathanial before she dated him which was one of the reasons she broke up with Jack along with not being able to handle a long distance relationship as it was too hard and she never saw Jack. She felt as if she didn't have a boyfriend at all (it was almost like a Ross and Rachel dilemma with how their relationship went to shreds but then again a difference was that Ross slept with the girl from the copy shop whereas Elsa was only kissed by Nathanial). The reason that Jack was able to forgive Elsa so quickly as it was a one time thing that didn't amount to anything more while she was still dating him. It was just a kiss, nothing more. Also Jack wanted to be with Elsa again and Elsa wanted to be with Jack again. Okay, wow, that's it. I'm not going to discuss this further because I feel as if this didn't fix anything, then nothing I can say will. Sorry for any rudeness (I've had a long hard Monday and Tuesday so I'm very tired). Anyway, I hope this clears everything up, if it doesn't, well sorry. Okay Z on your suspicions on Vincent, NOPE nothing to do with Pitch, try again. Street, for your thing about Elsa dying, well I could, I really could but I have already promised Z no deaths and a happy ending so I can't but I do want a happy ending so no dying.**

**Puteri Tina: Yeah they did but AFTER Jack and Elsa broke up. So I feel as if no rules were broken really. Also yep, got that blasted, stupid, annoying assignment out of the way. The best thing is (sarcasm) I had two others to do as well! Yay, lol. Thankfully they are both finished as well. This has not been a fun week nor has the last week either. Stupid uni. **

**JackxElsa: No, Vincent is a new character I'm introducing. Ah braces, I remember getting those. They were a pain to get in the beginning but I got used to them. ****Thankfully mine have been taken off, yay although that was actually a few years ago****. Although having a retainer is much, much better. **

**olimacproductions: I gather that your '?' review was on the last bit of the previous chapter. More will be revealed in this chapter.**

**TPATFan16: Vincent is a new character I'm introducing. I think its time to introduce some new drama and I know how much you love drama so I think (well hope) that this little new bit of drama will suffice. **

**Chapter 27: An Unexplained Guest**

Vincent grinned at the news article again. Vincent thought maybe it was time for a little catch up. He got up from where sitting, folded up the newspaper and put it under his arm. He then picked up his mug of coffee and then headed back to his desk. He placed the mug and the newspaper next to his computer before he turned on the compute and started work again with a bit of a grin on his face.

At the end of the day Vincent had decided to pay an old friend a visit. His old friend would certainly know where Jacky boy was hiding. Vincent did know that Jacky would be with his new fiancé. Vincent didn't know if they were in this kingdom called Arendelle or if they were off around the world, celebrating their to-be-marriage. Vincent got up the next day with a plan. Since it was a Saturday, it meant that he didn't have to work which was good. Vincent then packed a few things for the trip. He got into his car and threw the bag he packed into the bag seat. It would be very interesting to see his old friend again, very interesting.

He started up his engine and he felt it roar into life. He grinned again. He put his foot down on the accelerator and he started to drive.

* * *

Caroline Frost was in her kitchen. Pippa was in there as well as they were busy making dinner for themselves. Pippa was busy frying up some fish while Caroline was cutting up potatoes in order to fry them up. Pippa had wanted to go very Kiwi with their dinner that night and Caroline had no reason to say no. Carolina then heard a knock at the door. Caroline went to the door to open it. She wondered if it was North coming to return the books he had borrowed the other day. If he was, then he had read them awfully fast. Caroline opened the door and gasped at who was behind it.

"Vincent," she said. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come and visit?" Vincent said with a grin playing around his mouth.

"You know perfectly well that you can't."

"What? I just wanted a little catch up," Vincent made a movement as if he was trying to get into the house but Caroline placed her hand across the door frame stopping him.

"Leave," Caroline said sternly, "now."

"Mum, what fish did you say you wanted? The snapper or the salmon?" Pippa's voice came from the kitchen.

"Aw, leave without saying hello to dear, dear Pippa?" Vincent said slyly.

"You stay away from her," Caroline said dangerously.

Vincent then pushed past Caroline to enter the house. Caroline tried to stop him but Vincent was a lot stronger and bigger than her. Vincent then headed down into the kitchen where Pippa was cooking the fish for their dinner that night. Pippa had her back to them as she was cooking the fish on elements.

"Hello Pippa," Vincent said.

Pippa froze on the spot. Caroline knew that Pippa had recognised that voice. It was a voice that she thought that they would never hear again. Pippa then whipped around with a metal spatula in her hand.

"What is he doing here?" Pippa said.

"I have no idea," Caroline said.

"Aw, can't a father visit his own family?" Vincent said.

"Not when the father is an evil, heartless bastard," Pippa said.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"You lost that when you took your anger out on us."

"Come now, I think you're remembering wrong."

"I think all those drinks have altered your brain."

"I think you need to learn a little respect."

"It's time you earned it."

"Enough of this," Vincent turned his attention back to Caroline. "Where's Jackson?"

"Is that why you're here?" Caroline said with her eyes narrowing. "To torment Jack?"

"Come now, "Vincent said. "I would never do that. I just want a little father-son talk. So where is the boy?"

"Jack is not here," Caroline said.

"Then where is he?"

"I'll tell you when hell freezes over," Caroline spat at him.

"Come now Carol," Vincent said a smile twisting over his face. "All I want to know if he's in this place called Arendelle or if he's somewhere else."

"How do you know about Arendelle?" Pippa asked.

"Well my dear daughter," Vincent said. "Your brother's little announcement didn't skip the news now did it?"

"Is that why you're here?" Pippa spat. "You're now suddenly interested in us because Jack is going to marry a queen?"

"It hurts my heart to hear you say that."

"Keep talking and it won't be the only thing that hurts," Pippa mumbled.

"I just want to offer Jacky some dear old advice," Vincent said. "Father to son."

"Well Jack has managed quite enough without your _fatherly_ advice," Caroline said. "Now if I remember correctly, I told you to leave."

Vincent looked angry but Caroline stood her ground. She wanted him out of her house as fast as it was possible. Vincent looked like he had decided that he wasn't able to get any more out of them. He then trudged out of the house and they heard the door slam behind him as he left the house. Caroline collapsed on her chair. That was very exhausting for her.

"Good riddance," Pippa said.

"I just hope that he's not going to be any more trouble," Caroline said.

"Mum, its Dad," Pippa said folding her arms. "He will be more trouble."

* * *

Vincent was angry when he left the house. They had denied him what he wanted which infuriated him. However Vincent was not deterred. He knew where Jacky is at that moment anyway. He just wanted to double check that he was there after all. Vincent got back into his car and drove off back to his house. He got together some things before he headed back out after just a couple of hours. He then got into his car and drove to the airport. It didn't take him too long to get there. He walked up to a desk and asked for a ticket to Arendelle. He was lucky. There was a flight in just a few hours which allowed Vincent plenty of time to get onto the plane.

Vincent headed off to a small café in the airport and got some food. He ate the food while he used the internet on his phone to find out all he needed to learn about his new daughter-in-law. What he found was all rather boring, parents dead at age eighteen, crowned after she graduated at twenty-one and now currently ruling ever since. There was nothing that wouldn't suggest that she was an average, intelligent, young woman. Vincent smiled at what he found. Surely she must have some secret. Everyone does. His own son did. He wondered if his beloved knew about his son's little secret and if she doesn't, well then that would make an interesting conversation that Vincent would like to be a part of.

After Vincent had finished eating, he headed to some of the stores to check out what there is available for sale. He managed to find a few things he liked and he ended up buying them. An announcer came over the intercom that told Vincent that his flight was now boarding. Vincent grinned to himself as he headed towards the gate which thankfully wasn't too far away. Vincent lined up by the check-in counter and he handed his passport and ticket to the woman behind the desk. She checked him in and returned the things he had handed her. Vincent then made his way onto the plane where he managed to find his seat without any difficulty. He clipped himself into his seat and he watched the safety demonstration. Soon he felt the plane moving and soon the plane took off. Vincent was now very excited.

It was time for that father-son talk.

* * *

Pippa was on the phone. She was currently trying to call Jack and she had been trying for a while now but Jack wasn't answering. They had been trying to call him for the last forty minutes to warn him that their Dad may be on the way over there but they haven't had any luck.

"He's not picking up," Pippa said hanging up the phone.

"Try again," Caroline said.

Pippa did but it went to voicemail. Pippa left yet another message for Jack.

"He could have gone out," Pippa thought out loud.

"And left his phone in his room, you reckon?"

"Only explanation."

"Either that or Mr Forgetful forgot to charge his phone again."

* * *

Jack, at that very moment, had gone out with Elsa for a romantic day out. They started their day off wandering around the town, looking at everything that they could set their sights on. Next was a romantic sailing trip on one of the many ships that was docked at the port. They had a beautiful lunch served for them with champagne which they used to toast their future marriage. Afterwards they headed back to the castle where they saddled up their horses and went for a horse ride. There Jack had a little surprise waiting for Elsa. He had arranged with Kai for a nice romantic picnic. They rode into a large field where Kai was waiting for them. Elsa looked quite surprised when she saw him. They dismounted their horses and headed over to where Kai had organised a picnic blanket and basket with all kinds of picnic food. Jack poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Elsa.

"First lunch aboard a ship and now this," she giggled as she took a sip of her glass.

"Nothing but the best for milady," Jack said with a smile as he started to butter his bread to make a sandwich for him and Elsa.

"You spoil me Frost, you better watch you or otherwise I will become use to this behaviour."

"Oh I like to spoil you," Jack said popping a small chocolate in her mouth.

"Next time it's my turn," Elsa said after she swallowed. "Maybe I'll take you to see a sports team or event or something."

"The Olympics are soon," Jack hinted at. "I've always like watching that."

"Hmm, I just might have to sort something out then," Elsa said with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Anna was walking down the stairs to the entrance hall where she saw a man in conversation with Gerda. She didn't recognise the man. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a rather intimidating build about him that made him look even taller and a bit fierce. He seemed to be trying to get something out of Gerda but Gerda seemed unable to accommodate his needs.

"May I help you?" Anna said deciding it was best for her to step in.

"Yes," the man said. "I'm looking for Jackson Frost."

"He's not here," Anna replied.

She was liking this man less and less the more she was in his company. Something about him seemed very off indeed.

"Do you know where he's gone?"  
"No sorry," Anna said.

In truth she sort of did know. She knew that he had gone off with Elsa for a romantic day off but she didn't know exactly where they had gone. Elsa mentioned something about a boat and a horse ride but that was it.

"Do you know when he'll get back?"

Anna felt as if his questions were more demands than questions themselves. She felt as if the man wasn't use to people saying no to him.

"No, I don't," Anna said. "Maybe if you would come back later, maybe he would be back by then."

"No, I'll wait right where I am, thanks," the man said.

Anna wanted nothing more than to kick him out then and there but she felt as if that would create a fight and she really didn't want to do that. Instead she led him into a small room off the entrance hall and told Gerda that when Jack came back, to instruct her to inform him. Gerda nodded. Anna then hurried along. She didn't want to leave the man alone for a second. He seemed the type to be up to something.

**A/N: So what's going to happen with Vincent Frost? I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	28. A Father-Son Reunion

**Street: No I'm sorry. I must have read your review wrong or gotten the wrong end of the stick. I was in my lecture when I read it and I was a bit distracted by the lecturer to properly read it (sort of the same thing that happened today when I read your review. I'm sensing a theme here.). Sorry. I agree with you on everything that you were saying in this review though. The Ross and Rachel dilemma is from Friends (basically Rachel gets a new job and works very late and Ross feels as if he doesn't have a girlfriend, also get jealous of a co-worker which annoys Rachel which ends up with them taking a break and Ross sleeps with someone else). You don't need to leave quick reviews. On Jack's secret (you find out in this chapter anyway) I was referring to his snow magic. If you want to say your opinion, say it. I like reading them.**

**Z: I don't know if you're reading this as you have said goodbye to this story which is something that makes me feel quite sad but I'm gonna go say it stuff anyway. Okay so first off, I now finally get where your coming from (sorry it took me so long but seriously my brain has been destroyed thanks to assignments). I understand now what your say and I agree it was out of character but I feel like that's the drama of it all. Besides I needed something that shows the cracks in their relationship and that fitted the bill. Anyway, if you really are saying goodbye, I will honestly say I will miss reading your reviews. They were fun to read. I would also like to say that emotionally invested is not a bad thing. I myself get emotionally invested in a lot of things. I wasn't actually thinking 'good riddance' I was thinking something more like 'oh no, why this happening?'. So I hope that you don't go.**

**JackxElsa: I implied that he is both but that will become a bit clearer I hope as the stories progress. About the steak, yeah been there, done that. I'm just glad I'm done with all that.**

**olimacproductions: Oh it was a website! Now I kinda want to see that joke. Any chance of a resend of some kind? He's the bad guy as shown in this chapter. No I haven't seen TFIOS as I wanted to read the book first which I haven't done either. I like zero time for reading now. That makes me sad.**

**Patty 4577: Finally! Someone knows my pain! Oh that's awesome, I'm also in my second year. I'm doing a Bachelor of Science though, not Arts. What are you doing in Arts? In answer to your question; the answer is a yes.**

**Guest: I agree **

**Chapter 28: A Father-Son Reunion **

Anna sat down opposite to where Vincent was sitting. She took out a book and started to read. Well she wasn't really reading. She was too busy focusing on what Vincent was doing. Vincent, in the meantime, was sitting on a chair. He was sitting very stiffly and upright. He hands were folded and legs were tucked tightly together. He looked like he was being very impatient. Anna wondered what he wanted with Jack. Anna had never heard Jack mention a Vincent before. Anna wondered if Elsa knew him and that she just never shared that particular information with her.

Time started to pass, slowly. Anna could see that Vincent was getting more and more iterated as time went by. He started to fidget slightly and he started tapping his foot against the ground. Anna just continued to observe him from over the top of her book.

"How long now?" Vincent barked at her.

"I don't know," Anna said through gritted teeth. "I have no idea where he is so I cannot accurately say when or how it will take for him to come back. You will just have to be patient."

A concept that you seem to be unfamiliar with, Anna added in her head. Vincent scoffed slightly but he remained quiet.

Jack and Elsa were riding back to Arendelle. They were both wearing similes and laughing. They arrived back at the stables where Jack took out his phone. He had turned it off for his date with Elsa. He didn't want anything to disturb the date. He saw his screen light up. He suddenly saw many different notifications. When he checked them he saw that Pippa had tried calling him many times and she had all then tried texting him. All his texts from her were things like 'why aren't you picking up?', 'Jack why on Earth is your phone turned off?' or 'you better hope that a meteorite strike has hit you because there is no reason for you to have your phone off'.

"What's going on?" Elsa had come out of the stables after putting away their horses.

"Pippa tried to contact me all day," Jack said his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Jack said. "I'm going to find out though."

Jack was halfway through dialling Pippa's number when Gerda suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr Frost, you have a visitor here to see you," Gerda said.

"Me?" Jack asked sounding quite confused. Why would there be someone here to see him that he didn't know about?

"Yes sir," Gerda said.

Gerda then led a very confused Jack and Elsa back into the castle. They headed inside and Gerda led them into a side room just off the entrance hall. When they entered, Jack stopped dead. Inside was a man that Jack had never expected to see ever again.

* * *

Elsa looked from Jack to the man in the room. Judging by the look on Jack's face, he knew that guy and it looked like they didn't have the best of history.

"Your majesty," the man said. "My name is Vincent Frost, it is an honour to meet you."

_Frost_? Elsa's head was reeling. Did that mean what she thought it meant. She looked from Jack to the man in the room. They did bear a certain similarity.

"Frost?" Elsa said out loud.

"Yes," Vincent said, "and by judging that look on your face, dear Jacky here hasn't told you about me."

"What is there to tell?" Elsa asking, her eyes shifting from Jack to Vincent.

"Vincent here," Jack said through gritted teeth, "is my father."

"Father?" Elsa said.

"Father?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, father," Jack said. He spoke the words as if they were very difficult to get out.

Elsa knew that Jack had some issues with his dad. He had never been too implicit on the details. She knew some things though. She knew that something bad had happened when Jack was around sixteen and Pippa was around ten. This incident was so bad that it caused Mrs Frost to throw Jack's dad out of their house and their lives for good. Elsa never pressed the issue because she knew that Jack would tell her when he was ready. She didn't want to push him too far and get Jack angry.

"What do you want Dad?" Jack asked rather angrily.

"Just some alone time with my son," Vincent said with a very twisted grin appearing on his face.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of her or her," Jack said nodding to both Elsa and Anna.

"I rather not," Vincent said his smile disappearing.

"It's okay Jack," Elsa said. "Anna and I will go."

Elsa didn't want a fight to happen but she knew that was where this conversation was heading. She and Anna left the room and they shut the door with a small click behind them. They both then headed up the stairs in the direction towards Elsa's bedroom.

"So that's going to be your father-in-law," Anna said to Elsa.

"I don't think the word 'father' can be used to describe that guy," Elsa said. "To me, it feels as if Jack never liked his dad too much."

"Like?" Anna repeated. "I think that's a bit of an understatement. Did you see the look on Jack's face? He hates the guy."

"Yeah, I believe you're right."

They had appeared outside Elsa's bedroom. Elsa opened the door and she flung herself onto her bed while Anna just took a seat on it. Elsa rested her head against the end of her bed and her legs reached out up towards the pillow. Anna sat near the head of the bed looking down at Elsa.

"What do you think happened between the two of them?" Anna asked.

"Beats me if I know," Elsa shrugged.

"Jack didn't tell me?"

"I always figured that he would tell me when he wants to."

"It must have been pretty awful."

"Must have," Elsa agreed.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa and Anna disappeared from the room. As soon as they shut the door behind them, he turned to his dad. He looked him up and down. He didn't know why on Earth his father would show his ugly face here of all places. He thought that his Mum had made it quite clear when she kicked him out. Jack didn't say anything to his father. He just folded his arms and glared at him. His father still had that stupid grin on his face that Jack hated so much. Eventually his father decided to say something.

"So how have you been Jacky boy?" he asked Jack.

"Cut with the crap now Dad," Jack said. "I know you're not here to ask how I've been. You want something, don't you?"

"Always the perceptive one, aren't you Jacky boy?" his father asked him.

"Stop calling me that, I hate that."

His father grinned. "But it's my little special nickname for you."

"Well stop it. It's bloody annoying like you."

"Insulting your father now?"

"I will do as I like," Jack said, "and if I recall you didn't answer my question from before; what do you want?"

"I need a favour," his father said.

"What kind of favour?" Jack asked his eyes narrowing.

"Let's just say there's a few friends back home that aren't too happy with me at the moment."

"You're obviously talking about your bookies," Jack said. "Let me guess, you rolled the dice a bit too hard and you came up short?"

"It might have gone something like that," his father said looking less and less happy.

"Now you want money?" Jack asked. "Well forget it, I'm not giving you one single cent."

"Come on Jacky boy," his father said. "What's a little money between father and son?"

"Okay first off; stop calling me that, I've already told you. Second; I would never lend or in this give you any money as I know you're just going to spend it on drinks or the slots and then you will come back for more. Third; I have no money anyway."

"Come now, I know you must have something now that you're marrying a Queen."

"Just because I'm marrying a Queen doesn't automatically make me a billionaire."

"Well it will."

"Forget it! I'm not giving you any money whatsoever. So take your sorry butt back home and get the hell out of our lives," Jack shouted the last part. He had suddenly become very angry indeed.

Jack turned to leave but his father called him back.

"You give me what I want or otherwise I start telling people your little secret."

"You mean this one?" Jack conjured up a few snowflakes in thin air and blew them at his father which made him shiver from the cold.

"Yes, that one," his father scowled.

"Go ahead, I dare you," Jack said. "Who will believe you? You'll sound like someone desperate for attention."

Jack grinned at the horrified look on his father's face. His father did know what Jack was saying was the truth. He couldn't sell the story even if he wanted to as it sounded so ridiculous and untrue. Jack waited for his father's next move. It seemed as if he was busy thinking of something to say but was coming up short. Jack, still grinning, turned to leave again but his father called him back.

"I may not be able to sell the secret but I can take the thing you love," his father said with a twisted smile.

"You wouldn't," Jack said in a dangerous whisper.

"I'm desperate Jack and people do desperate things in desperate situations. So you tell that girl you're marrying to cough up the dough or otherwise it is adios to the woman you love."

Jack didn't speak. He was so angry now. He clenched his hands very tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. How dare his father threaten Elsa. How dare he. He had stepped to far this time, way too far.

"I need ten grand," his father said. "So when you have it, I'm staying at the Icy Arms. So come find me there."

His father then trudged out of the room leaving Jack in a very angry mood. Jack picked whatever came to hand, which happened to be the book that Anna had left on her seat, and threw it across the room. He was so furious at what his father was doing. It was typical behaviour of him though. Jack then stepped out of the room and up to Elsa's bedroom where he knew she would be.

* * *

Elsa and Anna hadn't said anything to each other for several minutes. They were both listening hard for any raised voices from downstairs in case Jack and his father wanted to start a shouting match. Elsa soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"That's Jack and by the sound of those footsteps, I'll say he's angry," Elsa said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Anna said.

The door then flew open and Jack threw himself onto the bed and groaned into the pillow. Elsa reached out and pulled him in close.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's threatening that if I don't give him some money, then he will do something to you," Jack groaned into Elsa's shirt.

"Me?" Elsa was a little taken back.

"He knows that I won't be able to refuse him if he threatens you."

"Well, let him try that," Elsa said. "I would love to see him try."

"I don't know Elsa," Jack said. "My Dad's a pretty big guy."

"Well then let's pay the guy and get him out of our life," Elsa said.

"But if we pay him, he will just come back for more."

"Quite a predicament."

"You can say that again."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Jack said sitting up. "But I know one thing. I am not going to let my Dad get to me."

Elsa had a feeling that he already did.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	29. A 'Slight' Problem

**Street: First off, your welcome. Yeah I was going to do that but somehow I went down another route. Maybe I should do the whole king of Sweden thing (you're not blanking because if I remember correctly I never actually gave him a name). With the powers, this story just mentions them time to time. The storyline doesn't really depend on them all that much.**

** .tsubasa19: First off thanks =) And in answer to your question, yes (as shown in A Royal Encounter).**

**Puteri Tina: Yes they do and yes it was mentioned in A Royal Encounter. I don't think its your fault for not remembering. I haven't mentioned that very often. Yes Olaf should be mentioned some time in the future I hope but he was in A Royal Encounter. **

**Chapter 29: A 'Slight' Problem**

Pippa was getting ready for bed. She had a long day at university and she was very tired. She had a number of assignments that needed doing and she had finally finished the last one after many hours of work. She felt relief when she had finally written out the last answer on her last assignment. It felt simply wonderful. She was looking forward to bed. A sleep in felt like the most wonderful thing on the planet at that very moment. She carefully slipped into her bed and felt the warm comfort of the bed. She closed her eyes with a bit of a grin on her face. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her good mood and sleep was suddenly interrupted by her phone going off. Pippa's eyes snapped open. Someone better be dying, she thought as she fumbled with things on her bedside table looking for her phone. She finally found it and she looked at the caller ID. It was Jack calling her. About time, she thought. She quickly answered it and spoke in a croaky voice.

"Hello?" she said.

"Pippa sorry, did I wake you?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm often up at one am," Pippa answered sarcastically as she looked at the clock to check the time.

"Sorry," Jack's guilty voice could be heard through the phone.

"What do you want Frosty?" she asked while stifling a yawn.

"Did you know that Dad's here?" Jack said.

Pippa sat up very quickly. That woke her up.

"Dad's in Arendelle?" she said her heart racing and her head reeling.

She knew that her Dad had been looking for Jack but she didn't think that he would go to Arendelle so soon. She had hoped that she would have warned Jack in time but it didn't seem like it. Well she would have if Jack learned to pick up his phone from time to time. She quickly pushed her anger at Jack away and quickly felt anger at her father pumping through her. She calmed herself before she answered.

"Why is he in Arendelle?" she asked. "I know he had been trying to find you."

"What did you mean you knew?"

"Dad turned up here a day ago asking for information relating to your whereabouts. I tried letting you know but somebody wouldn't pick up their phone."

"Sorry I had it turned off. I was on a date with Elsa and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Okay, okay, let's move on," Pippa said. "Why is he there?"

"He wants money."

"No doubt to fuel his gambling addiction."

"No doubt."

"So how much does he need this time? A thousand? Two?"

"Try ten."

"Wow," Pippa said. "Guess Dad really ran the bookies the wrong way around."

"Yeah he did."

"So what are you going to do? Pay?"

"Well I can't. If I do he will just keep coming back but if I don't he's threatening Elsa."

"That heartless bastard," Pippa said in a low voice.

"I know."

* * *

Elsa was lying on her bed with Jack next to her. They were both wondering what to do next. Elsa just thought to pay the guy to get out of their lives for good but Jack countered it by saying that once his father got money out of you, he would never leave.

"So what happened between your father and your family?" Elsa asked staring up at the ceiling.

"Well," Jack said leaning on his elbow and looking at her, "my father was never a good Dad. He started out alright according to Mum but things started to change. Dad got really into the races. At first it was a flutter here and there but then he started getting a kick out of the high stakes games. Soon it was him going down to the pub every night to make some bet or another. He would bet on horses, the roulette, card games, the slots, you name it he betted something on it. It didn't take too long for Dad to bet everything we had. Soon we downgraded houses as we could no longer afford payments on our current house, my university tuition went down the drain, Pippa's tuition also went. Soon my Dad starting pawning things. It started off being his own things but then it was my Mum's antique diamond earrings that she got from her mother, her golden watch, anything valuable, he pawned. It didn't take a long time for Dad to make us broke. That wasn't the worse of it though.

"Due to being in a lot of trouble with his bookies, Dad would drink, a lot. He would often go drinking with mates and come home smelling very strongly of alcohol. Whenever Dad drank, his mood turned south. He took out his bad mood on Mum. I tried to step in and I ended up paying for it. I got a broken arm, shoulder and fingers trying to defend Mum and myself from him. In the end, with help from a support group and her friends, she decided that enough was enough. She kicked him out of the house and moved in with my grandparents who ended up taking care of us until we got back on our feet. My grandparents help pay for anything that had to do with Pippa and myself. They had saved up quite a bit for their retirement and they spend most of it on us which we were all very grateful for.

"Eventually, my Mum managed to save up enough money to afford a down payment on a place that she really liked. She had to work two jobs and I worked as well but we managed to get a little money in the bank. The place we moved into was small, I'm not going to lie but it was a nice place. We lived in harmony for about a year and it was the best time we had for a while. It had been a long few years. I just had my sixteenth birthday and I was happy but then it all turned on us. Turns out my Dad had managed to track my mother down. He had cornered her a few times at work hoping for a reconciliation but she refused to give it. He beat her up a few times until the manger came to her rescue. He banned my father from the store but that didn't stop him. Mum eventually had the guts to stand up to him and told him to get out of our lives.

"After a while, Dad got the message that his family didn't want to see him anymore. He decided to leave and never come back which of course we were all very grateful for. I hadn't seen the guy in eight years until he came back."

Elsa didn't know what to say when Jack finished his story. She knew that the details would be grim and horrible but to grow up in that kind of household would be quite painful. She pulled Jack in close for a comforting hug and Jack held onto her and Elsa knew that he was trying not to cry.

"Well hopefully it's going to end soon," she said.

"I hope so too," Jack whispered.

* * *

Vincent was in his room at the Icy Arms. When he had left the castle earlier, he had come down to get a room. He was lucky. He had gotten one of the last ones. The room was small but it suited his needs. The room contained a bed, a small table, a small bathroom and a closet. Nothing more. Vincent didn't mind. He often stayed at places much smaller than this when he was on the road between cities. He was currently lying on the bed reading his favourite Stephen King novel when he heard a knock on the door. He grinned to himself. That was probably Jack with a big check for him. He heaved himself off the bed and headed over to the door but when he opened it, he got a surprise.

* * *

Elsa was pacing around her bedroom. Jack was in what he called the den. The den was a room that had a massive TV set up and had a number of game consoles attached to it. Currently he was battling against Kristoff and Anna in a not so friendly game of Crash Team Racing. Elsa hadn't decided to join them. Normally she would and give them a serious run for their money but she was busy deciding something. She needed to get Vincent out of Jack's life. She didn't like seeing Jack this angry. She felt helpless that she couldn't do anything. Jack would probably get really mad at her for doing what she's about to do but she had no choice. It seemed the easiest solution to their problem.

Elsa headed to her closet and pulled out a large coat. She zipped it up and pulled the hood low over her face. She then ran from the room.

* * *

Jack was busy at the moment winning the race he was currently in on Crash Team Racing against Anna and Kristoff. His character, Doctor N. Gin, was currently winning against Kristoff's character, Dingodile, and Anna's character, Pura. Anna was lagging behind Kristoff as Kristoff wasn't letting her pass him. Jack was soaring ahead. The finish line was just ahead and he managed to cross it in first place. Jack watched as Anna was desperately trying to get pass Kristoff but every time she did, Kristoff would blast her character with a weapon of some kind. Kristoff ended up coming second with Anna right behind him.

"Wipe that grin off your face Frost," Anna said as Jack was grinning like an idiot. "If Elsa was here, she would have schooled you."

"Where is Elsa anyway?" Jack asked. "I would have thought she would have taken two seconds out her day to kick your butt."

Anna went a little red before answering.

"She said she needed to do something," Anna answered.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, I didn't ask," Anna said choosing the next level. "I figured it would be something very dull and boring."

"I'm gonna go find her," Jack said.

Jack placed the controller on his seat and headed out of the room. He wandered up to their bedroom but he couldn't find her in there or in her study. A dark thought crossed his mind. If he thought was he was thinking was true then Elsa went to pay off his Dad for him. Jack gulped and raced down the stairs. He found her about to head out of the castle.

"Where are you going sweetie?" he asked in his nicest possible voice while trying to sound as casual as possible.

Elsa turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Just out," she said.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked walking towards her.

"Uh," Elsa said.

"Relax," Jack said. "I know you're off to pay of my Dad."

"Please don't get mad," Elsa begged.

"I'm not mad," Jack said. "I'm just a little disappointed that we didn't discuss this together."

"I just wanted him out of our lives Jack. I thought by paying him off it would solve that problem."

"Unfortunately it probably won't," Jack heaved a sigh.

"I don't care what it takes," Elsa said. "That man ruined your family's life. I want him gone as much as you do. So I'm going to try anything."

"You can try with my Dad but it probably won't amount to much. However paying him off will get him off our backs for the time being. It should allow us time to think."

"I agree," Elsa said,

Jack grabbed his coat and they both headed out the door and into Arendelle.

* * *

Vincent was quite surprised to see both Jack and Elsa at his door. Guess Jacky boy did the right thing and decided to pay him.

"Jacky boy," he said walking back to allow them in. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Cut that now Vincent," Elsa said. "How much will it take for you to leave…permanently?"

"As in?"

"Leave and never bother us again," Jack said.

"Oh I don't know if I can do that Jacky boy," Vincent said waggling his finger. "If I remember correctly you have a wedding. Now what's a wedding without the groom's father?"

"You're not coming to the wedding," Elsa said rather fiercely.

"Now you can't say that," Vincent turned to Jack. "Jacky boy, tell your woman that she's bang out of line."

"Actually she's not," Jack said. "You're not coming and nor are you welcome back in Arendelle after today."

"You can't do that," Vincent sputtered.

"Actually I can," Elsa said. "I am the Queen and therefore I can issues bans Mr Frost which I'm glad to say you qualify for."

"You can't do this," Vincent roared.

"I can and I will," Elsa said before turning to Jack. "Let's go."

"Wait," Vincent grabbed Elsa's arm thus holding her back. "What about my payment?"

"Let go," Elsa snarled at him.

"What about my payment?" Vincent demanded.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Jack said. "Or do I need to clean out your ears? I believe she told you to let go."

"What about my money?" Vincent said in a harsh voice while letting Elsa go.

"No money for you Mr Frost," Elsa said. "I decided not to pay you. If you had just accepted the payment and had gone away for good then you would have a check in your hand but since you didn't, you're leaving empty handed."

"You can't do this," Vincent said towering over Elsa but Elsa stood her ground.

"Mr Frost, may I care to remind you that there about a dozen Arendelle guards downstairs? Do you really want to start a fight with their Queen while they can hear everything that we are saying?" Elsa spat at him.

Vincent paused to think. He realised that starting a fight with the Queen may not be the best decision in the world.

"Fine, just give me my payment and I'm off," he said.

"No," Jack said.

Ice started to make its way around the room. The windows soon frosted over and the temperature dropped.

"Jacky boy," Vincent said in a warning voice.

"I've had enough of you, now leave!" Jack roared at him.

Jack then grabbed Elsa and they left the room together. Vincent tried to follow them but the door had frozen shut. He wasn't in a very good mood.

* * *

Elsa and Jack left the room in high spirits.

"I'm so proud of you standing up to your Dad like that," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Jack said smiling at her. "Been wanting to do that for years."

They came to the pub area of the hotel. Elsa walked over to where some guards were who immediately stopped drinking and bowed when she approached.

"Oh when you guys are finished here there is a man in room eleven who needs a one way ticket out of Arendelle, if you don't mind," Elsa asked them.

"Of course your majesty," one of the guards said.

"Good," Elsa smiled.

She then hurried back to Jack and they left the Icy Arms with grins plastered over their faces.

**A/N: Just basing this small note on a few reviews. It appears as some people forgot that Elsa and Jack have snow powers. They do, I just haven't mentioned them a lot. I'm really only mentioning them when they need to be. So anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	30. The Latest Addition

**Guest: I dunno know if I'm going to be back Vincent. Would make an interesting couple of chapters.**

**Puteri Tina: I know how you feel about bad memory with school. Been there done that.**

**Street: I don't know what I'm going to do with Vincent. He wasn't going to stick around for much anyway. I may or may not have him come back. Haven't yet decided. Would be interesting though. He won't be at the wedding I'm thinking at the present time. I want the wedding to be a fluffy Jelsa chapter and Vincent would just ruin that.**

**Chapter 30: The Latest Addition **

Elsa and Jack returned to the castle feeling quite pleased with themselves. They had managed to stand up to Jack's Dad and show him what's going on. When they arrived, they found Anna and Kristoff still playing Crash Team Racing.

"Where have you guys been?" Kristoff asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We went to show Jack's Dad whose boss," Elsa said sliding into a seat next to Anna. "Anna there's a secret passage there."

"I know," Anna said smoothly getting her character to take it and thus overtake Kristoff. "So you managed to get Jack's Dad to back off? Good for you guys."

"Yeah it was," Elsa said as Anna's character crossed the finish line first with Kristoff a few seconds behind her. "Okay we're in," she said picking up a couple of controllers and throwing one to Jack who caught it.

"Fine by me," Kristoff said. "Could use the challenge."

"If I may remind you dear husband that I just beaten you in that race?" Anna smirked at him.

"Yeah but if I remind you dear wife that I had beaten you for the last three?" Kristoff teased back which made Anna scowl and Jack and Elsa both laugh.

* * *

The next day Vincent found himself being forced to pack up all his things while some guards watched his every move. Vincent found it all very humiliating to have to go through all of this. He slammed his suitcase shut and he picked it up. One of the guards opened the door for him and escorted him down the stairs and into a car. The car then drove him to the airport. Vincent thought that maybe when they had gotten him a ticket that they would leave him alone but alas not. They didn't leave him alone the entire time. Not once. They would come into stores with him, wait in line with him when he got food. Vincent guessed that Elsa had told them not let him out of their sight.

Vincent sat down by the gate eating his food while the guards looked at him. He found the staring to be quite distractive. The entire time they were with him, they didn't speak a lot. They would only speak in short answers and never enter a conversation with him. Eventually Vincent found himself hoping that time would pass by quickly so he could get on his flight and stop being treated like a criminal. His wish came true within a couple of hours. A woman announced over the intercom that his flight to Burgess was now boarding. Vincent walked towards the gate and lined up. The guards watched him as he checked himself in for the flight and headed onto the plane. When they were out of sight, Vincent gave a sigh of relief. He boarded the plane and found his seat. He sat down after placing his baggage on the overhead locker. He then waited for take-off.

* * *

Pippa was sitting in her lecture with her elbow resting on the table and her head leaning against her palm. Her other hand was attempting to take notes but the lecturer was so boring that Pippa had started to fall asleep. Pippa found herself forcing herself not to zone out but instead focus on what the lecturer was saying. Pippa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She had placed it on silent but she could still feel it vibrating. She quickly pulled it out from her pocket and stared at the text message. It was a message from Jack. She quickly pulled it up while keeping one eye on the slideshow. She had noticed it had changed to the next slide so went and wrote down any notes she needed from that slide. She finished her note taking for that slide with a nice little diagram before she turned back to the text message.

It was a message from Jack. Pippa opened it up and read it. Her smile got wider with every word that she read in the message. She quietly put her phone away and she managed to concentrate on what the lecturer was saying with a bit more effort this time. All through the lecture, she wore a smile on her face.

After the lecture had ended, Pippa headed up to the bus stop to wait for her bus as her last lecture of the day had been cancelled which everyone was happy about. She checked her watch and knew that the bus should be coming in the next few minutes. She waited patiently still wearing a bit of a grin. Her bus soon came and Pippa got on. It took her a few seconds to spot a seat but she managed to find one and sat down. Her time on the bus was never too long. After about twenty minutes on the bus, she pressed the button to make the bus stop and the bus came to a halt at her bus stop. Pippa then got off and raced home. She found her mother making dinner for them in the kitchen.

"What's got you in a good mood?" her mother asked her.

"This," Pippa said pulling out her phone and showing her the text message from Jack.

"That good boy," her mother said.

"Finally Dad got told no," Pippa smiled.

"I think we need to celebrate this," her mother said with a flourish and a smile.

"I believe we do."

* * *

_One Month Later_

Anna was getting more and more nervous as the days rolled by. Her due date was rapidly approaching. It felt like yesterday that they were finding out that she was pregnant. Of course Bulda and Cliff were over the moon. They couldn't wait till the day when they would meet their grandson. Anna, however, was a little scared. A child was a massive responsibility and there were times when Anna debated with herself whether or not she was ready. Well, ready or not, the baby was coming. Kristoff kept telling Anna that all new mothers felt the same way she did and they learned as they went. This did cheer Anna up. The knowledge that she wasn't alone made her feel a lot better.

She was currently in her bedroom lying on her back while reading a pregnancy book. There was so much information she had to remember it was making other things she had learned leave her brain. Kristoff walked in and lay down next to her. They had made a habit on quizzing the other whenever they could so to make sure the information was always fresh in their brains.

"How do you check the baby's bathwater?" Kristoff suddenly said.

"Put your elbow in it," Anna answered without taking her eyes off the book.

"Excellent," Kristoff said resting head against her arm.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Everyone was getting very excited. Anna was nearly at her due date and she could give birth any day now. Elsa knew that Anna was nervous but she could tell that she was looking forward into being a mother. Anna had been studying very hard and she had Elsa quiz her on everything. Eventually it turned into some kind of quiz night and Elsa made questions and pitted Kristoff against Anna. There was a point system involved and whoever won got to name the baby, so the prize was pretty big. Anna and Kristoff were pretty good. The quiz had been divided into categories and Anna and Kristoff had to choose categories. It then ended up being a tie which resulted in Elsa revealing that the final round was a lightening round. Kristoff got four correct answers. He had paused on one that he was sure he knew and thus he wasted precious seconds. Anna got five correct answers. She had raised her hands in celebration and cheered. Kristoff looked disappointed by the fact that he didn't get to name the baby. Anna kept rubbing it in.

One day at dinner, Elsa was ladling soup into her mouth. It hadn't been a very exciting day as nothing happened. Dinner was awfully quiet. No one was saying much. Jack had found some old TV show that he used to love and was watching it at the dinner table which Elsa scowled at. She hadn't seen him pretty much all day but she let him be. She had been watching over his shoulder anyway. Anna and Kristoff were talking to each other in small voices as so not disturb anyone with their conversation. They were talking about something to do with the baby or another.

Suddenly their nice quiet dinner suddenly became a lot more exciting. Anna winced in pain and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

Anna placed her hand on his arm.

"I think I just had a contraction," she whispered.

"What?" Kristof quickly jumped to his feet sending his soup everywhere.

"Yeah," Anna winced again in pain. "Yeah that was definitely one."

Elsa got to her feet, a lot more elegantly than Kristoff did.

"What's going on?" Jack asked taking out his headphones.

"I believe Anna's gone into labour," Elsa said.

"What?" Jack said looking over at her.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Kristoff you get Anna to the hospital, Jack and I will follow with everything you need," Elsa said taking charge.

"Gotcha," he said helping Anna to her feet.

* * *

Kristoff helped Anna out of the dinning and out the door. Elsa quickly raced up to Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom to grab their bag that they had packed for this day. Elsa then hurried back down the stairs and grabbed Jack before they also headed out the door.

Kristoff quickly wheeled Anna up to the main desk when they arrived at the hospital. The lady behind the counter looked surprised to see Anna there.

"Royal baby time?" she said with a smile.

"Royal baby time," Kristoff said with a smile.

The lady then directed them in the direction of the maternity ward. Ten minutes later, Anna was screaming with pain in the hospital bed as she experienced more and more contractions. Their doctor hadn't gotten there quite yet but they had been informed that she was on her way.

"Breathe, breathe, just breathe," Kristoff kept telling her.

* * *

Elsa and Jack sprinted into the hospital. The lady behind the counter didn't even ask. She didn't have to. She told them exactly where they needed to go and they continued to sprint up to the room. They took the stairs as Elsa felt like the elevator would take too long. They came to a halt outside Anna's room to catch their breath. They soon managed to calm themselves down before entering the room. They found Anna had just been examined by her doctor and Anna was looking quite tired already.

"Well doctor?" Elsa asked.

"She's at four centimetres your majesty," the doctor said.

"Ah so a while to wait?" Jack asked.

"Yes Mr Frost."

The doctor then turned to Anna. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you again."

"Thanks doctor," Anna nodded.

The doctor then left the room. Elsa and Jack took seats next to Anna's. She didn't look like she was in too much pain. Guess the doctor had left pain medication for her. Elsa leaned back in her chair it looked like they were going to be waiting a while. Bulda and Cliff soon arrived after when Kristoff had given them a call. They got to the hospital just in time as Anna was about to give birth shortly after they had arrived. She was then carried off to the delivery room to give birth. Jack, Elsa, Bulda and Cliff all nervously waited outside the delivery room. It wasn't long until Kristoff came out cheering say that his son had arrived in the world. They all rushed to Anna's room where she was holding a beautiful baby boy. Elsa took him in her hands and gazed down at him. Her little nephew smiled up at her and Elsa smiled back at him. He was absolutely adorable.

"So what name did you finally settle on Anna?" Jack asked her as Elsa passed the baby to him.

"Kristoff and I talked about it and we settled on Josef Kristoff Bjorgman," Anna said.

Jack grinned down at little baby Josef. He seemed to be perfect to him too.

**A/N: Yay Kristanna's baby! So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	31. An Invitation

**Street: No I'm not going to do it for Josef but maybe for Jelsa baby...**

**JackxElsa: I think will try and keep the same order for the kids. I may have to do some time jumps though.**

**iheartjelsa: Probably not.**

**TPATFan16: Jelsa's baby, I have no idea. I think I want the wedding, then something else to happen (maybe another Kristanna's baby) then Jelsa's baby.**

**Puteri Tina: Omg, are you okay? That fall didn't sound very fun. I hope your okay. At least no school, yay!**

**Chapter 31: An Invitation **

Anna and Kristoff brought little baby Josef home the following day. They were completely obsessed by everything that had to do with him. Anna, personally, couldn't get enough of her baby son. They were both standing over Josef's cot while watching him sleep with smiles plastered over their faces. Watching their son sleep made them feel so peaceful. It wasn't until a few minutes later did they both realise that they were very exhausted. They then both crashed on their bed and they were both asleep a second later.

* * *

Jack was walking along the corridor. He wanted to see if Kristoff was up for a little tennis or something along those lines. He peaked into their room and he found all three Bjorgmans fast asleep. Jack chuckled to himself before he closed the door of their bedroom. He then moved back along the corridor and opened the door to Elsa's study. He found her shuffling through papers on her desk as if she was looking for something. Jack came and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Work," Elsa replied. "It's always work."

"Oh well," Jack took a look at some of the papers on the desk. They all looked awfully boring to him. "So how about you move into a more enjoyable area of your work?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked still going through all her papers.

"How about aiding moi in the planning of our wedding?"

Elsa looked up. "Stay here."

She then exited the room. Jack didn't have to wait long because Elsa quickly came back carrying a huge white folder. She then handed the folder to Jack who almost dropped it due to it being so heavy.

"What's in here?" he asked Elsa.

"Just a few ideas that Anna and I had for the wedding," Elsa said lightly going back to her work.

"A few?" Jack said weakly.

"So would you mind going over them and giving your thoughts on them?" Elsa turned around in her seat and smiled at him.

"Sure," Jack said flicking through the book. There must have been like three hundred pages in this folder.

Elsa grinned at him before going back to her work. Jack took the folder and headed into his and Elsa's bedroom. Jack flopped down on the bed and opened the folder to the first page. He had noticed that Elsa had colour coded everything and had even used page numbers to help with referencing. Jack flicked passed the appendix and then found himself on the first section (yes the folder was divided into sections) which was guest list. Jack thumbed his way down the proposed guest list. It included all the necessary people; his family, Elsa's family and all their friends. There was even a gap for any more guests that Jack wanted to bring. Jack looked through the drawers in his bedside table for a pen. Jack managed to find one and he went back to the folder. Jack quickly wrote down a few names that quickly came to mind. He then paused and tapped his pen against his lips. He managed to think one more person he wanted to invite and then he added a little plus sign next to Pippa's name in case she wanted to bring a date.

Jack then moved onto the next section which had a massive 'Bride's Only' warning on it. Jack had a small sneaky glance at it. It involved wedding dresses and Elsa's bachelorette party. Jack thought that Elsa would kill him if he was seen looking at it. He then flicked into the next part which was about him. It was about what he was going to wear. He had a small flick through the suits that Elsa had picked out. Some of them looked very traditional. Jack wondered if Elsa wanted him to breathe throughout the ceremony. He placed a little star next to the ones he liked before he moved on.

The door soon opened and Kristoff walked in looking like he just woke up from a very deep sleep.

"Hey man," Jack said.

"Hey," Kristoff yawned. "What are you doing?"

"Elsa wanted me to go through this and put my opinion in," Jack explained.

"Cool, cool," Kristoff said taking a seat and looking at the folder. "Wow, how did Elsa fill the book up with this many ideas?"  
"Apparently your wife helped," Jack muttered while Kristoff laughed.

"Yep, that's Anna," he smiled.

* * *

The first night with Josef turned out to be the worse for Anna and Kristoff. Josef was very restless and couldn't be asleep for more than a few hours at a time. He cried and cried throughout the entire night which made Anna or Kristoff, when Anna kicked him out of bed, to deal with their son. The next morning at breakfast Anna nearly fell asleep in her porridge which made Elsa laugh. However Anna could see that Elsa was tired as well. Her room wasn't that far away from Anna's and Kristoff's. Granted though, she didn't have to drag herself out of bed every few hours. She could just roll over and go back to sleep.

Apparently Jack didn't have the same problem as Elsa. Elsa was a bit of a light sleeper and any noise would wake her up. Jack was quite a heavy sleeper. The house could be on fire and Jack would sleep right through the fire alarm. So Jack didn't hear Josef at all that night. He was the only one out of the four who didn't look as if they didn't sleep at all that night. Jack's bright mood only made the rest of them plan his murder.

* * *

During breakfast, Elsa turned to Jack.

"So did you have a look through the folder?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I added a few suggestions of my own and I added my opinion here and there."

"Sweet," Elsa smiled. "I'll take a look at those and we can later discuss it."

"Did I hear that correctly?" Anna said looking horrified. "Jack added stuff to the wedding planner folder? He can't do that!"

"Anna," Elsa said looking at her, "it's his wedding too you know? I know that's hard to believe but that's how this whacky world works."

Anna looked a little put out at Elsa's words. Elsa had to laugh at the expression on her sister's face. Jack looked quite pleased as well. They continued on with their breakfast, although Anna had a mission getting Josef to eat in a bit of an awkward silence. However Elsa was feeling a little better than she did before.

After breakfast, Jack and Elsa went back up to their bedroom. Elsa opened the wedding planner and she could see where Jack had put little annotations on things that he had an opinion over. She and Jack then worked through every little one and when they had finished hours later, just before lunch, they both were laughing and smiling.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Elsa and Jack found themselves in Elsa's study at her magnificent desk. They were currently addressing envelopes and writing out their invitations to their wedding. Elsa had brought out her beautiful calligraphy kit and was forcing Jack to use it when addressing their invitations. Jack had a bit of trouble so Elsa had to give him a quick lesson. Soon the invitations were looking quite lovely. Elsa was writing out the invitations while Jack was writing down the addressees on the envelopes. It was quite a good system.

Soon they had managed to get everything done except Elsa noticed that Jack was trying to work up the courage to ask her something. Elsa just let him be. It didn't take a long time after that when Jack asked her.

"Do you think I should invite Tooth?" he asked.

"Tooth?" Elsa looked at him. "You mean your friend and ex-girlfriend Tooth?"

"Well yeah," Jack looked a little sheepish.

"It's up to you," Elsa shrugged. "I wouldn't feel very comfortable having any of my ex-lovers there but it's your decision. I know she has been your friend for many years though."

Jack turned back at the blank invitation in front of him and sighed.

* * *

_One week Later_

Pippa woke up in the late hours of the morning. She turned over and saw that her clock read ten past eleven. She groaned as she pulled herself out of her nice, warm bed. She found her slippers and dressing gown and got herself into them. She then found her mother in the lounge watching TV. Pippa walked in and took a seat. Her mother was watching some medical documentary. Pippa watched the show for a while before she got a little bored. She decided to start the day by doing something different.

She got up off the couch and headed outside. She decided to get the post. She found the daily newspaper and a several letters. A few of them looked like normal bills. Among them were two letters that had their address written in nice fine cursive handwriting. Pippa could tell that within the elegance of the handwriting was her brother's messy handwriting. Pippa brought all the letters inside and threw them except for the two she was holding on the table. She carefully opened the one that had her name on it

She found an invitation to her brother's wedding. She grinned at it. She noticed that the date was in a couple of years. So that gave her plenty of time to arrange other plans if needed. She grinned as she sent a text to Jack saying that she would be delighted to come. Her mother soon came into the room.

"What's this?" she said.

"Invitation to Jack's wedding," Pippa replied.

"Oh good," her mother said opening up her letter. "Just imagine, soon he will be a prince and married to a Queen."

"Yes that is quite a feat for dear old Jack," Pippa laughed.

* * *

Tooth was returning home one day from her job. She quickly checked her mail before she entered her apartment building. She found a letter but didn't properly look at it. She entered her building and headed up to her apartment. She then opened her door and threw her coat and bag on her kitchen counter. She found out that the letter was an invitation to Jack's wedding. Tooth sighed as she looked at it. She wanted to go. Jack was one of her best friends and she couldn't imagine life without him but considering the fact that they use to go out may be a bit of an issue. She wondered if Elsa knew that Jack had sent her this invitation. Would she approve if she did come? Tooth didn't think it was very wise of her to go. She was Jack's ex-girlfriend. She knew that if it was the other way around, Jack wouldn't want Elsa inviting any of her ex-boyfriends.

However she was an old friend of Jack's. It wouldn't feel right if she didn't go. She couldn't imagine not being there and seeing Jack declare his love for the woman he loved beyond anything else. Tooth sighed once again. What was she going to do?

* * *

Elsa was in the library bouncing her little baby nephew on her knees. She was causing snowflakes to appear and little Josef was trying to catch them. Anna was watching and laughing as he tried to catch them. Jack soon walked in. His head was bent down as he was reading something on his phone.

"So Mum and Pippa have both put the date aside," Jack said. "So that's two that have R.S.V.P."

"That's good," Elsa said conjuring up a little mini snowman which walked across her hand and made Josef giggle.

"Okay nap time," Anna said picking he soon off Elsa's lap.

"Hey!" Elsa said. "I hadn't finished."

"Now you have," Anna said holding Josef. She then exited the room carrying Josef as she went.

"I was having fun," Elsa said in a sad voice.

"There's always next time," Jack laughed giving Elsa a small kiss on the nose.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. Please review =)**


	32. Plus One

**Puteri Tina: Glad to know your feeling better =) Btw I know how you feel in class.**

**JelsaRocks: I don't know what I meant to say but the story is most definitely NOT over. We still have Jelsa wedding, Jelsa baby, More Kristinna baby, a bit of drama here and there to go through. No I got Kai and Gerda from Frozen itself. Although there are a Kai and Gerda in the Snow Queen. **

**DisneyMan: I've fulfilled a few of your requests in this chapter. Enjoy =) **

**Chapter 32: Plus One**

_One Month Later_

Tooth was wiping down the counter at the Green Dragon. There were quite a few customers that had ordered lunch and now they were all happily enjoying their food. A customer came up to pay and Tooth quickly got the table number and printed out the man's receipt. The man paid and then left the pub alongside what looked like his wife and children. The next man wanted a drink and Tooth quickly got it for him. Soon Tooth was back cleaning down the bar. North came down the stairs from his office looking very happy.

"What are you all happy about North?" Tooth asked as North approached her.

"Just booked my flights," North said. "Burgess to Arendelle, one year from today."

"Nice," Tooth smiled.

"So I hear you got invited," North said. "Are you going?"

"I don't know," Tooth said looking down at the rag she had been using to clean the counter. "Well Jack and I have history. I'm not quite sure that I particularly want to be the ex-lover at the wedding of someone he used to date."

"You and Jack have been friends for years though," North said. "You can't not go. That wouldn't be right. Jack invited you for a reason and that reason is that he values your friendship."

"I know," Tooth said feeling a little sad.

"So come on," North said whacking her on the back. "How many times can you say you've been to a royal wedding?"

"Okay, okay, you're right North, of course you're right. You're always right."

"That's the spirit," North grinned. "I just happened to book two tickets so you're coming with me."

"That's great," Tooth said smiling widely.

* * *

"Where do you think we should go on our honeymoon Jack?" Elsa asked him.

They were both lying on their bed. Elsa was lying sideways with her head resting on Jack's chest while Jack was fiddling with her hair.

"Oh I don't know," Jack said. "Venice? Rome? Paris?"

"Hmm, I want to go somewhere different," Elsa said staring up at the ceiling. "Those places are kind of cliché for honeymoons, don't ya think?"

"Hmm, maybe?" Jack said.

Anna then came in at that exact moment. She leapt on the bed as well with her head resting against Jack's legs.

"What are we discussing?" she asked.

"Honeymoon spots," Elsa said.

"Oh okay," Anna giggled.

"How was Greece for a honeymoon?" Jack asked.

"Oh it was quite lovely and hot," Anna said.

"Oh I know if we want the opposite of hot," Elsa said. "Let's go to Antarctica. It's quite cold down there and we love the cold."

Anna turned to look at her sister. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I am," Elsa said rolling her eyes. "Who in their right mind chooses the coldest and driest place in the world for a romantic getaway?"

"At least the marine life would be cool to look at," Jack shrugged, "and of course there are adorable penguins."

"I'm perfectly happy watching those David Attenborough documentaries in the safety of my own room thanks," Anna said. "There's just something very creepy about those leopard seals."

"What? Apart from the fact that are a highly dangerous species?"

"Yeah that," Anna muttered.

Elsa and Jack just laughed.

* * *

Theodore was walking the streets of London. He came to a small coffee vender shop and ordered some coffee. Once he had his coffee in his hand he journey to the newspaper vender next to it. Splashed over the headlines was Elsa's engagement to Jack. It had taken Theodore a while to grasp the fact that his ex-girlfriend was ruling a country and now she was going to marry that smarmy guy who may or may not have stolen Elsa away from him. He had decided long ago to let that go. There was no use trying to fight it. Elsa was in love with Jack Frost and Theodore had accepted this. Sure, when they were at university together, he didn't exactly accept this. He thought there may be a chance to reconcile after they had briefly broken up for a few months but she had started dating that Prince Nathanial bloke. There were rumours that Theodore of course didn't believe that Elsa had an affair with Nathanial during the last few weeks she was dating Jack. All Theodore knew is that she had broken up with Jack and then a while later started dating Nathanial. Theodore wondered if their long distance relationship had been quite strained.

Theodore opened up the magazine to the page about Elsa's wedding. The date was set for some time next year in winter. There were times when Theodore dreamt about going over there to ask for a second chance which of course would be met with anger and laughter on Elsa's end. There was no way that Elsa would give him another chance. So Theodore had decided to move on. He placed the magazine back on the vendor shelf and moved on, drinking his coffee as he went. He had to look at Elsa and him were in the past and would stay there.

He found his way back to his apartment where he found his roommate, a girl called Racheal, sitting on their couch reading the magazine about Elsa's and Jack's wedding. She was sighing and looking a little jealous.

"What's up?" Theodore asked throwing his coat on the counter.

"I wish I could marry a prince," Racheal sighed.

"Well that might be a little hard for you considering you since you prefer the other gender," Theodore smiled.

Racheal just laughed. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Theodore then entered his bedroom and lay down on his bed. He wondered what would have happened if he and Elsa had worked out. Maybe it would be his wedding to Elsa that would be over the magazines. He guessed not since it appeared as Elsa and Jack would always come together. He sighed. He guessed he just accept it all.

* * *

Jamie was busy helping a lady at his new job. For the past couple of months he had gotten a job at a hardware store in town. The hardware store was one of those massive chain stores that sold everything from equipment to paints and woods. He loved working there especially since his manager was someone who always caught Jamie's eye. His manager just turned out to be his long-time girlfriend Emma Stevenson. They had starting dating just before he had gone to HNU and continued all throughout university. They broke up briefly a few months after he had graduated because they both wanted to do different things and explore the world and only just got back together several weeks ago.

He finished helping the lady find what she needed to fine. Apparently her husband was painting the deck of their house. Jamie approached Emma who was doing a stock check at one of the closed service counters. She grinned when he approached.

"Hey," Jamie said leaning against the counter and giving her a smile.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"So anyway," Jamie continued. "Do you remember my friend Jack?"

"The one who's getting married to the Queen of Arendelle? Yeah I remember him," Emma said not looking up from her computer.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to be my date to the wedding," Jamie asked blushing slightly.

"Your date?" Emma asked.

"Well yeah," Jamie muttered looking down and blushing even more.

Emma let out a small giggle. She then leaned up and gave Jamie a small kiss.

"You know the answer will be yes," she smiled.

"Sweet," Jamie smiled.

He then walked away and resisted doing a little skip and a cheer.

* * *

Emma finished her shift and went up into the employee lounge to grab her bag from her locker. She grabbed a jacket and put it over her uniform. All employees had to wear the same blue shirt with store's logo on it and their name badge. She then grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She could see Jamie at his locker. He had also put a jacket over his shirt and shut his locker's door.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yes," Emma smiled.

Jamie was driving Emma home. They worked quite late into the evening some days and Jamie refused to let Emma go home alone. They got into Jamie's small car. They turned on the radio to their favourite station and then Jamie drove up outside Emma's house.

"Thank you," she said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"No problem," Jamie said as Emma opened her door.

"See you tomorrow," Emma smiled and then she shut the car door.

Emma then walked into the house where she found the house in a bit of chaos. Her mother was cooking dinner with help from her father and her younger sister was in her room talking on the phone to a friend or her boyfriend or rather the boy she hoped to become her boyfriend. Emma made her way into her own bedroom where she threw her bag and jacket on her bed. She then heard her parents call them all for dinner. She entered the kitchen and ladled some food onto her plate. She then sat down at her usual place at the table.

"So what did we get up to today?" her father boomed at them around the table.

"We had a surprise test today in school," Emma's younger sister Laura said. Laura was in Year 12 at school.

"And?" Emma's Mum said.

"I was really surprised," Laura said.

"Okay," their father said sounding a little concerned. "Mother?" he said turning to her.

"Work was a little rough," she said. "I had a couple of clients who bosses think they own this town." Emma's mother was lawyer. She was currently working in a case where a couple of employees were suing their bosses for harassment.

"How did that go?" Dad asked.

"Pretty good I think," Mum smiled. "I have a pretty good case prepared for each client. Should be an open and shut case."

"Excellent," Dad said.

"How about Dad?" Laura asked.

"Dad had an average day," Dad said. Emma's Dad was an investment banker. He was pretty successful as well. "What about Emma?"

"Work was as normal," Emma shrugged, "but then I got invited to a royal wedding today."

"What?" the rest of her family said looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah Jamie invited me," Emma said.

"How is Jamie invited to a royal wedding?" Laura asked in disbelief. "And why are you invited?"

"I'm invited because I'm Jamie's girlfriend and he's invited me as his date," Emma said to her sister, "and Jamie is invited because its Jack's wedding."

"Oh Frosty's marriage to the Queen," Laura said a look of realisation coming over her face.

"Yeah," Emma said laughing slightly.

"So are you going?" Laura asked her.

"Is the Pope catholic?" Emma laughed. "Of course I am."

"Can I come?"

"How about no?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not invited."

"And why not?"

"Because you're not."

"Well take lots of pictures," their mother said interrupting their argument as she could see where it was going.

"Of course Mum," Emma smiled.

They all finished dinner and Emma went to have a shower. The shower was well received as it felt so good. After her shower she got changed into her pyjamas and then after she watched a little bit of TV, she headed to bed. She checked her phone and got a little text from Jamie that included a picture of his invitation to Jack's wedding to Elsa. Emma could see the 'plus one' part of the invitation. Jamie had included a little message that said 'glad you agreed to be my plus one'. Emma giggled and texted back 'I am too'. She then placed her phone on its charger and placed it on her bedside table. She then lay down on her bed and the reality of the situation dawned over her. She was going to a royal wedding. How many people could say that? Certainly no one she knew. She grinned as she turned over and closed her eyes.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	33. Before The Wedding

**Street: No I am NOT plotting anything with Theodore. He's only popping up due to a request. Yes Rachael should. Why do a live streaming when they're going to be there for the actual wedding? In answer to the previous question "When's the wedding", the next chapter is my answer!**

**JackxElsa: I have something sneaky planned for Anna, you'll see what I mean very soon but you are sort of on the right lines.**

**Chapter 33: Before The Wedding**

_Two Years Later_

"Pippa hurry up," Pippa's Mum called up the stairs. "We're going to be late to your brother's wedding."

"Okay Mum," Pippa called back.

His wedding isn't until a few days away, she added in her head but decided not to say it out loud in case her mother grounded her for life.

Pippa was in her room, double checking she had everything she needed. She had walked around her room and double checked a list she had made. She then rechecked her bag before she zipped it up, placed locks on her suitcase and pocketed the key. She swung her bag over her shoulder and carefully navigated her suitcase down the stairs to where he Mum was waiting by the front door.

"The taxi will be here any minute," her mother said tapping her foot.

"Mum calm down," Pippa said. "We told them to be here by eleven and it's," Pippa checked her watch, "ten to."

Her mother scowled. Ten minutes later, a taxi pulled up for them and they quickly left the house and locked up. They got into the taxi and headed off to the airport.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were in the living room of the castle. Elsa was sitting down at a couch reading a magazine while Jack was nervously pacing around the room. He had been doing so for the last twenty minutes.

"For heaven's sake Jack, stop that," Elsa said. "You're making me nervous."

Jack came to a halt right in front of her.

"They're not here yet," he said to her. "What if their plane exploded in mid-air? What if an army of monkeys stormed the plane and flew it to Africa? What if-"

"You stop making up ridiculous scenarios?" Elsa finished for him which made Jack scowl at her. "Relax sweetie," Elsa continued. "Their plane could be delayed or they missed their flight or maybe there's a lot of traffic from the airport to here. You know _normal _things that would make someone late."

"I don't know," Jack clicked his tongue which made Elsa roll her eyes.

Jack resumed his pacing which made Elsa feel even more anxious. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. A car drove up to the courtyard and Jack practically jumped over Kai who had come to inform them that Mrs. Frost and Pippa had arrived. Elsa put aside her magazine and ten minutes later Jack came into the living room accompany by his mother and sister. Elsa got to her feet to greet them.

"Hey Elsa," Pippa said giving her a small punch in the shoulder. "Ready to become my new sister?"

"Only if Jack is ready to become Anna's new brother," Elsa grinned.

Jack stopped dead at these words.

"Anna's going to be my sister?" he said weakly.

"Yeah that's kind of how this marriage thing works," Elsa laughed, "but I do know where you're coming from. Anna can be a bit of a handful."

"Hey!" came a voice from behind them. "What did you say about me?"

Anna had just come into the room holding the hand of her two year old son Josef. Elsa immediately picked Josef up and bounced him up and down.

"Could you kindly not get distracted by my son and answer my question?" Anna demanded.

"Your Mummy is a bit of a handful isn't she?" Elsa said to Josef.

"Yes she is," Josef laughed which made Anna a little cross.

"He's adorable Anna," Pippa said as Elsa passed Josef to her on Pippa's request.

"I know," Anna smiled.

* * *

Emma woke up one morning with a big smile on her face. She snuggled into Jamie who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Good morning," Jamie said and Emma noticed that he had just woken up too.

"Good morning," Emma said leaning over to give him a kiss. "Last night was fun."

"It's always is fun with you," Jamie giggled pulling Emma on top of him and resumed kissing her.

"Hey Emma," the door opened quite suddenly and Emma's younger sister burst into the room, "Mum and Dad want to know – oh God Emma!" Laura said shielding her eyes. Emma quickly rearranged the sheets to cover her and Jamie up.

"Knock Laura," Emma shouted back. "Always knock!"

"I think I learnt that the hard way," Laura said trying to find the door handle with one hand while she covered her eyes with the other hand. "Mum and Dad are going to kill you."

"They're not going to yell," Emma snapped. "I am an adult and can do whatever I like."

"Well I think your parents might say otherwise," Jamie said nodding in the direction of two people that were coming towards them.

Emma's parents had obviously heard Laura scream. They came bolting into the room. They took one look at the scene and both got very angry which made Laura snigger in the background.

"Emma you know the rules," Emma's father said looking quite angry at Emma. "This is a G rated house and that means no boys and no sleepovers with said boy."

"Dad I'm twenty five," Emma said disappearing slightly under the sheets. "Aren't I old enough to have that rule slide? I thought it was supposed to be for when we were younger."

"Well," her Dad said scratching his chin.

"I do think she's old enough dear," their mother said taking them all completely by surprised. They all gaped at her.

"Well alright then," Dad said sounding angry again which made Laura look sulky and Emma look quite happy, "but you still broke the rules so the boyfriend is out!"

"Understandable Mr. Stevenson," Jamie said keeping one hand on the sheet while the other searched for his pants.

"How about some breakfast first before you get kicked out?" Emma's Mum suggested.

"Some breakfast would be quite good," Jamie smiled. "After last night I am –"

Emma kicked him under the sheets and Jamie finished his sentence another way.

"I mean I didn't have much to eat last night so I'm really hungry."

Emma's parents gave him the raised eyebrow looked but nevertheless they kept their invitation for Jamie to eat breakfast with them while Emma buried her head in the sheets in shame. Emma's parents then left the room with Laura still looking gobsmacked.

"That's it?" she yelled after them. "No punishments? Just a kick out of the boyfriend?"

"Go have your breakfast Laura," their Dad called back to her.

Emma and Jamie quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen where Jamie was met with a little more heat from her father than he normally would. Jamie got a little guilty expression on his face and he sat down next to Emma.

"Does this mean I can have boys over?" Laura asked when the entire table was seated.

"Laura if I catch you with a boy in your bed I will ground you until the Earth implodes," their father said.

"But you just caught Emma with a boy! How is that fair?"

"It's fair because I'm a legal adult and you are still in high school," Emma snapped back at her while Laura glowered in return.

"So does Emma at least get punished? Grounded perhaps?" Laura suggested to her parents.

"No," Emma's Mum said which made Laura scowl even more while she went back to her breakfast.

Emma and Jamie headed to the front door which Emma opened for him. Emma could feel her father watching her like a hawk.

"So I'll be here at ten for our flight tomorrow," Jamie said.

"Cool," Emma grinned. "See you then."

Jamie leaned in to give her a kiss but the glowering look that Emma's father was giving her made him change targets from her lips to her cheek. Jamie then left the house and Emma shut the door. She turned to her father.

"Do you have to be so tough on the poor boy?" she asked him.

"What?" her father asked as if he did nothing wrong. "That boy has got to learn who the boss of this house is."

"So I should be talking to Mum and not you then?" Emma smirked.

"Hey!" her Dad said while Emma resisted laughing.

She headed back into the kitchen where her Mum was busy cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Emma put the tap on and started doing the dishes for her.

"Don't worry about Dad," she said. "He just can't get over that one of his little girls is growing up."

"I've had a quite a few boyfriends in the past," Emma said. "Why Jamie?"

"Because Jamie is the only boy you've ever been serious about," Her mother explained.

"Oh," Emma said with a look of realisation dawning over her face.

* * *

Jamie drove over to Emma's place the next day. He was fully ready to go to Arendelle for Jack's wedding. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Laura who had a bit of a grin on her face. Guess walking in on him and Emma had ended up being the highlight of her week. Jamie headed into Emma's bedroom where he helped her finish packing and carry her stuff to the car for her. Emma bade her parents goodbye before she got into the front passenger seat of the car.

"Alright Arendelle here I come," Emma cheered while Jamie grinned.

* * *

The next day, Jack found himself in the ballroom surrounded by many different people. It was his rehearsal dinner which would then proceed the wedding the next day. Jack was busy talking to Jamie and Emma who had just arrived a couple of hours ago. Jamie had just finished telling Jack the story of what had happened to them the previous morning.

"Your Dad caught you?" Jack said sounding very amused. "That's hilarious."

"Oh shut up," Emma said. "It was embarrassing that's what it is."

Jack just laughed. He could see Elsa talking to a few people from school and university. He thought he recognised a few but he wasn't sure. Jack excused himself from Emma and Jamie by saying he had to greet everyone. He walked over to where Elsa was laughing with some of her old friends.

"Hello," Jack said. "Who are we talking to?"

"Oh Jack," Elsa said. "These are my friends from school, Belle, Cinderella, Mulan and you remember Ariel?"

She gestured to the red hair one. Jack looked her up and down. She did ring a certain bell in his head.

"Vaguely," he said. "Didn't we once play Capture The Flag together?"

"Yep," Ariel said. "Well I was the ref. You played against my husband, well boyfriend at the time, Eric."

"Oh yeah that's right," Jack said quickly regaining the memories of that day.

Jack noticed Kai giving Elsa a look which meant it was time for dinner. Elsa called for everyone's attention and announced that dinner was to be served. The ballroom had a lot of tables set up for the occasion. Jack and Elsa took the seats at the top table along with Anna, Kristoff, Jamie, Emma, Bunnymund, Pippa, his mother, Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida – basically the entire wedding party with a few exceptions. Everyone else took their seats and dinner was then served. Each guest had a choice between a chicken, lamb, steak or fish dish. Jack couldn't choose. He had tried all the dishes and had found them all to his liking. He decided on the lamb dish while Elsa went for the steak dish. After dinner both Jack and Elsa stood up and made a small speech each about how wonderful that everyone was here to enjoy their special day with them. They all clapped and then after a while everyone headed up to their rooms either at the local hotels, pubs or at the castle.

Jack made his way to a separate wing of the castle. Elsa had specially had a room made him for him for the night before their wedding. Jack found all the things he needed for the wedding tomorrow in this room. Jack kicked off his shoes, got changed and climbed into bed. He couldn't believe that the wait was finally over and at last he was getting married to Elsa. For a time he thought they were never get back together and now they about to say their vows to each other and proclaim their love for each other in front of their family and friends. Jack went to sleep with a bit of a grin on his face.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	34. The Wedding

**DisneyMan: Another one of your requests fulfilled. **

**Puteri Tina: Yeah I think you were although now I am too...**

**TPATFan16: That would be funny but it would get in the way of my cute fluffy Jelsa wedding. **

**Chapter 34: The Wedding**

Elsa woke up on the day of her wedding. She woke up slightly nervous. She wondered if this was how Anna woke up on the day of her wedding. Elsa could see out her window people getting ready for the Queen's wedding. Elsa just lay in her bed while staring up at the ceiling. This time tomorrow she would be married. It seemed so…unreal. Anna then burst through the door without even knocking.

"Wake up Elsa," she sang. "Wedding day today."

"I'm already awake," Elsa groaned.

"Well come on," Anna said pulling her out of bed.

"Okay, okay," Elsa said.

Anna opened Elsa's closet and pulled out her wedding gown and grinned.

* * *

Jack was getting ready in his room. He was in a very handsome and obviously expensive suit. He examined himself in the mirror and he thought that he looked pretty darn good. He turned around. At all angles, he thought he would knock Elsa off her feet. He grinned at his reflection. The door open and his Mum and sister came into the room, both fully ready.

"Oh Jack you look great," his Mum said starting to cry.

"Mum, don't cry," Pippa said.

"I can't help it," Mum said. "He's so grown up."

* * *

Elsa was about to get dressed when she heard a knock on her door. It was Gerda who said that someone was downstairs waiting for her. Elsa was confused. Was it something to do with the wedding? Elsa decided to go see whoever it was leaving Anna to find everything she needed for Elsa's makeup. Elsa followed Gerda down the stairs and into an off room where she got a bit of a shock with who was in the room.

It was her ex-boyfriend Theodore.

Elsa's jaw dropped. What on Earth was he doing here? Was he here to ruin the wedding? To yell 'I object' when the bishop prompts it? Was he hoping for a reconciliation? Well he would be barking up the wrong tree if he was thinking that. Elsa folded her arms. She did not want to be angry on such a happy day. Elsa forced herself to calm herself but she could still feel anger at Theodore pumping through her veins.

Theodore didn't speak. He looked like he was trying to speak but he didn't manage to summon up the courage. He was fiddling with his hat.

"I don't expect you to say yes," Theodore began.

Elsa was about to roll her eyes. Here we go, she thought. She figured that he thought this would be his last chance before she got married to Jack.

"But I would like you to accept my apology," Theodore finished.

Elsa was completely thrown off with what he said.

"What?" she said.

"I know this may come as a huge shock," Theodore said nervously, "but I would like to apologise for my behaviour. Basically for everything. I acted like a complete jealous manic and I let that consume me. That is not who I am and I hope that you know that. I understand that you may not think so especially after what happened."

"Oh, okay," Elsa said.

She didn't know what to say. She just stood there staring at him. When she had saw him in the room she expected a huge argument to take place between them. She expected her to yell and get extremely angry. But she was calm and collected. Theodore hadn't arrived to stop her wedding. He hadn't come to profess his love and beg for her to run away with him. He had come to say sorry which took Elsa completely by surprise.

"I'm also going to say that I'm not here to ruin the wedding," Theodore continued. "I have moved on. I am not going to go cause harm to Jack. I'm just here to say sorry and then I'm out of here. I gather that you never want to see me again after this and I will oblige."

"Oh okay," Elsa said.

Theodore nodded. "That's all I wanted to say."

Theodore turned to leave but Elsa called him back.

"Theodore," she called.

Theodore turned back to face her; his hand was on the door handle.

"Thanks for this," Elsa said.

"You're welcome," he said before he opened the door and left.

Elsa was left feeling quite confused. She hadn't expected this at all. It Elsa a moment to realise that she should be getting ready for her wedding day. Elsa managed to walk off back towards her bedroom. She pushed open the door and she saw that Anna had lined up all the things that she would need in the order she needed them.

"Hey that didn't take too long," Anna said as Elsa took a seat down in front of her dresser.

"Oh yeah it didn't," Elsa said coming out of a daze.

"Who was it?" Anna asked picking up a hairbrush and was now starting on Elsa's hair.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

Elsa took a deep breath. "It was Theodore."

Anna dropped the hairbrush in shock. She quickly picked it up before returning back to Elsa.

"You mean you're crazy ex-boyfriend?" she said sounding as shocked as she looked.

"Aha," Elsa said.

"Was he here to break up the wedding or something?"

"No, he wanted to apologise."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Elsa shrugged.

"Bet he did it just to make you think more of him," Anna muttered.

"No he sounded sincere."

"Maybe," Anna said disappearing into deep thought.

With Anna's help, Elsa managed to get her hair done and her makeup done in no time at all. Elsa then proceeded to help Anna and then Anna went to get dressed before she came back to help Elsa with her dress. Soon Anna was getting Elsa's wedding dress all sorted out and soon Elsa was all ready to go down to the chapel. Rapunzel and Merida came into the room and grinned at the two girls.

"Ready?" Rapunzel asked.

"You bet," Elsa replied.

Anna then checked her watch. "It's time."

Elsa grinned.

* * *

Jack took his position at the head of the chapel. Next to him was his best man, Jamie and his fellow groomsmen Kristoff, Sandy and Bunnymund. He could see North waving to him from the front row where he was sitting next to Tooth. Jack gave a nervous wave back. Jack breathed in deeply. His gaze fell on Pippa who was sitting with their mother. Pippa waved enthusiastically at him and Jack shook his head.

Soon the doors open and the wedding march started. Rapunzel and Merida came down the aisle. Rapunzel gave a grin at Eugene who snapped a picture of her. They both came up and took their positions opposite Jack. The music then changed to the wedding march. Jack's view instantly focused on Elsa who was walking down the aisle alongside Anna. Jack felt all his breath disappear from lungs. His eyes were transfixed on Elsa who was wearing a stunning wedding dress that was decorated with little snowflakes. Elsa soon came up to where Jack was standing. Jack took her hands in his.

"You look even more beautiful than usual," Jack whispered in Elsa's ear which made Elsa giggle.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she whispered back at him.

The bishop then started his speech. Jack could feel his words wash over him as he gazed into Elsa's bright eyes. The bishop then asked Elsa to take Jack as her lawfully wedded husband. Elsa smiled at Jack before she answered.

"I do," she said.

The bishop turned to Jack and asked if he took Elsa to be his lawfully wedded wife.

"I do," Jack grinned.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the bishop said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack grinned as he pulled Elsa in for a kiss. Everyone in the chapel cheered. Jack and Elsa then headed down the aisle grinning. When they came out, they found the whole of Arendelle had camped outside the chapel to get a shot of the happy couple. Jack and Elsa headed up to the castle for the reception.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the head table. They had just finished eating. Jack then stood up and banged his spoon against his glass. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"I would just like to say on behalf of myself and my new wife, wow can't believe I can now use that word to describe Elsa," there was a few laughs and some smiles from the audience. Jack then continued, "I would just like to say thanks to everyone for coming and I'm glad that you all could make it and share our wonderful day with us."

Jack stood down. More speeches were then made. Jamie stood up and with help from Anna tell a few embarrassing stories. Mrs Frost even stood up and gave a nice little funny speech which was well received. Eventually the music started and Jack led Elsa down onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. They swayed around the room until the music changed to Dancing Queen and everyone came onto the dance floor.

Elsa eventually got tired of dancing and collapsed on a seat next to Anna who had also gotten tired. Kristoff was dancing with Josef while Jack had taken up a dance with Pippa. Rapunzel and Merida soon came and sat down with them. Kai came over and offered them all drinks. Anna said no but the rest of them accepted quite gladly.

"No champagne Anna?" Merida asked taking a sip of hers.

"Nah, not drinking," Anna replied.

"Hmm okay," Merida shrugged.

Kristoff soon came over. Jack had taken control over his now-nephew Josef and was dancing with him along with Pippa. Kristoff grabbed a glass of champagne but Anna took it out of his hand.

"Hey!" Kristoff said.

"Buddy, if I'm not drinking, neither are you," Anna said.

"Not fair," Kristoff said but he sank into his chair.

"Wait," Merida said, "now Kristoff isn't allowed to drink? Why?"

"Because she can't drink," Kristoff said thumbing at Anna.

"Why can't-" Elsa began but then she stopped at the grin that was plastered all over Anna's face. "No," she said grinning too.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"This is like the best news I've heard all day," Elsa said giving Anna a huge hug. "Well apart from being announced as Jack's wife."

"Wait what's going on?" Rapunzel asked.

"We wanted to wait until after the wedding," Anna said and she paused for a moment for dramatic. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" they all yelled getting up and giving Anna a hug.

"Careful," she said as Merida gave her a very tight squeeze. "You might not want to squish the baby."

"Yeah," Merida said letting go. "That might not be a good idea."

"A toast," Elsa said holding up her champagne, "to my new niece or nephew."

They all drank. Jack soon came over.

"So what are we talking about?" he asked taking a seat next to Elsa and pulling his arm around her.

"Jack," Anna said. "How would you like a new niece or nephew?"

"Well that would be great," Jack smiled. "But it would depend on when Pippa or you would have a…" he trailed off staring at the grin on Anna's face. "No," he said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Anna said.

"Congratulations," Jack said grinning wide.

"Finally you guys know," Kristoff said. "Anna's been going crazy not telling anyone."

"Then why didn't you?" Elsa asked.

"We wanted to wait until after the wedding," Anna explained. "Didn't want steal the spotlight just yet."

They all laughed.

* * *

Jack and Elsa soon found their way back into their bedroom after their wedding. The wedding had been tuning down for a while and Jack and Elsa had made their excuse to make their way out. Jack was grinning as he was kissing Elsa. He pushed open the door and Elsa pulled him on top her while they were still kissing. She tore of Jack's jacket while Jack carefully undid her dress.

"Hello wife," he said.

"Hello husband," Elsa smiled back before she resumed kissing him.

**A/N: So Jelsa is finally married and a new Kristanna baby on the way. Yay! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	35. A Trip To Downunder

**Puteri Tina: Actually I don't know that song so it can't get stuck hehe =). **

**Street: Don't worry about Theodore. He's only there because someone made a request to have him make amends.**

**Chapter 35: A Trip To Downunder **

Jack and Elsa had to be up early the next day to catch their flight. Elsa had wanted to spend the most time on their honeymoon so they decided to start the day as early as possible. Their things were already packed in advanced. They quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Kai was waiting in the entrance hall to help them with their things. He bade them both goodbye before they headed into the car where the driver drove them to the airport. They boarded their plane. They were about to head off to Australia.

They quickly sat down and prepared for their flight.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna woke up the next day and headed down to breakfast. Gerda had spread out a nice breakfast for all of them. Anna took one look at the food and rush off to go be sick. Kristoff shook his head as he sat down. Kristoff noticed that he was the only one at the table. He decided to start eating anyway. He pulled some cereal towards him, poured some milk on it and started eating. Josef quickly raced into the room and took a seat opposite Kristoff.

"Hello Daddy," Josef said.

"Hello Jo," Kristoff said grinning.

Anna soon came back into the room. She sat down next to Kristoff and Gerda brought her some obviously requested food. The food made Kristoff go a little green as well. It was some pasta that had Nutella smeared over them and some nuts go with it. Kristoff was glad he didn't have to experience any pregnancy cravings.

"So where are the newlyweds?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"They're on their honeymoon, remember?" Anna replied.

"Oh yeah," Kristoff said as he remembered Anna telling him the previous day.

* * *

Elsa and Jack landed in the Sydney airport in the late afternoon. They made their way through customs which was quite a challenge. The border security was stopping quite a few passengers that hadn't declared things or were looking quite suspicious. Elsa and Jack managed to get through security with no problems at all. They found their way through the airport and came to a place where people were waiting for their loved ones to either come home or for a visit. Elsa and Jack wheeled their trolleys and saw a bunch of drivers holding up signs with last names attached to them. They managed to find a man holding a sign that read 'Frost'. They headed over to him.

"Mr and Mrs Frost?" he asked them.

"Yes," Elsa and Jack answered.

The driver gestured for them to follow him to his car. The driver loaded their luggage into the car while Elsa and Jack hopped into it.

"Where to sir and ma'am?" the driver asked.

"The Intercontinental Hotel," Elsa answered.

The driver drove them along until they came to the hotel. Elsa and Jack wheeled their luggage into the hotel and up to the front desk.

"Can we check in?" Elsa asked Jack.

Jack checked his watch. "Its six thirty and check in is at one. So my answer would be yes, we can."

"Great," Elsa grinned.

They headed up to the front desk and waited behind this large family who were trying to check in. Elsa clicked her tongue with impatience as the mother was causing quite a bit of trouble for the lady behind the counter. Elsa wanted to say something but she decided against it. Eventually the mother finally got whatever message the lady behind the counter was trying to get across to her. The father took the key and apologised for his wife. The family headed off and Elsa and Jack approached the counter.

"Hi," Jack said brightly. "The Frosts checking in."

"Frost, Frost," the lady said checking her computer. "Yes, here we are. A single room with a double bed."

"Thank you," Jack said taking the key and smiling.

Elsa and Jack wheeled their luggage into the elevator and up to their floor. Jack slotted the key card into the lock and pushed open the door. Elsa jumped on the bed.

"We're finally here," she said.

"Indeed," Jack said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Let's go check out the pool," Elsa suggested.

"Okay."

They quickly got changed and headed up to the floor that held the pool. Jack and Elsa got into the pool and Elsa grinned. The pool was such a nice temperature. It was very refreshing. No doubt the hot Australian sun would be beating down on them tomorrow so it was nice to know that they had a relaxing to come back to. Jack had starting drifting around the pool on his back while Elsa was content to chill at the side of the pool watching Jack.

"Shall we go and get some dinner?" Jack asked after what felt like twenty minutes of drifting around the pool. "It's close to seven."

"Yeah, okay."

They headed back to their room and quickly got ready for dinner. They then headed into town looking for something to eat. They eventually found a nice fancy restaurant to eat at. When their food arrived, Elsa felt like she was in heaven. The food simply melted in her mouth. She couldn't get enough of the food.

* * *

Jamie and Emma were strolling through the town. Jamie found that Arendelle could be very romantic with its snowy top mountain sceneries that looked like it was something out of a magical world. Emma dragged Jamie to the Arendelle Art Gallery where she spent the next couple of hours wandering around looking at art. They found Rapunzel in there too trying to describe the paintings to Eugene who had come along with her. Jamie knew, like him, Eugene was very dense when it came to art. Jamie just allowed Emma to drag him around. He knew it would be easier than complaining.

The next thing they did was head down to the bakery. Jamie had heard Jack fawning over its pastries and Jamie knew they had to try one for themselves. Jamie ordered some chocolate croissants for him and Emma and they walked away happily chowing down on them. Jamie had to admit that Jack was right about that bakery. If he wasn't careful, Emma would drag him down there for the rest of the trip.

They then headed down to the docks where they sat on the bench looking out at the majestic ships that were docked in the harbour. Jamie put his arm around Emma who leaned against his shoulder.

"Do you ever think about taking the next step in our relationship?" Jamie suddenly asked.

The question had been prying on Jamie's mind a lot. He didn't know whether he was feeling it was time or the fact that Jack had taken the next step in his but he was feeling like it was time to ask Emma this question.

"What do you mean?" Emma said sitting up and looking at him.

"I mean, do you ever think it's time to take this to the next level?" Jamie asked.

"What's your definition of 'next step'?" Emma asked.

"I mean maybe it's time for you to move out of your parents' home and maybe come live with me in my new apartment."

"You got the apartment?" Emma asked excitably.

Jamie had been recently been looking at new apartments. He had wanted to move out of the flat he had been living in for the last three years because his roommates were all crazy lunatics. Jamie had managed to find a beautiful one that he could afford. He had put down his deposit and the landlord had gotten back to him with a yes for an answer. Jamie, of course, was thrilled.

"Yeah I did," Jamie said smiling. "So what do you say?"

Emma looked like she was thinking for a moment before he grinned.

"Yes," she squealed giving him a huge hug and kiss. "This is going to be so great."

"I know it will be," Jamie said with a smile.

* * *

"What one do you think Anna will like?" Elsa asked Jack holding up two pairs of tops.

They were in the Bondi Junction which was a large shopping mall. Elsa had forced Jack to come shopping for clothes which was something that Jack would rather go jump off a cliff than do. Jack didn't mind it when they shopped for him but when it was going shopping for girls, he felt like they took too long and couldn't make their minds. His evidence for this was Anna and Rapunzel. Elsa had to agree with him. Both of them could spend days in the same store and not buy anything.

"I don't know Elsa," Jack said.

Jack didn't mind picking out Elsa's clothes. He liked doing that but when it came to someone else, he had zero clue. He had no idea what kind of clothes they liked, what colours suited them etc. etc. He only liked picking out Elsa's clothes because he knew what she liked and he knew what looked good on her.

"Come on Jack," Elsa said. "Either the red top that has a stripes or the one that has the different shades of purple."

"Fine the red one," Jack said pointing at it.

"Hmm, I actually prefer the purple one," she said putting the red one back on the rack.

"Then why bother asking me?"

"Just wanted your opinion," Elsa said putting the top over her arm.

Jack threw his hands up in defeat. They continued walking around the market. Elsa found something she liked at basically every store they went to. Jack had to basically drag her away from the shoe stores. Elsa wanted a new pair of boots and she took ages to pick out a pair. She couldn't decide between several pairs and Jack forced her out of the shop. Elsa ended up running back and getting the pair she had decided on. Jack shook his head. They then headed back to the hotel with Jack carrying all their things. It helped him when they had managed to catch a taxi back to the hotel. They found their way back into their room where Jack threw everything on the floor and collapsed on the bed.

"Never again," Jack said.

"But Jack I want to go back tomorrow," Elsa said with her puppy dog eyes.

"No don't go giving me that look," Jack said. "You know I always cave to that look but this time you're out of luck."

The next day they found themselves back at the Bondi Junction. Jack had in fact, ended up caving to Elsa which made her very happy. Elsa knew that this was not what Jack wanted but they had three weeks to enjoy Sydney. She just wanted to get the shopping part of it done so they could head down to the beach the next day. Jack was a little better though. He found several stores that actually had things that interested him. Elsa was glad of the diversion because then she could sneak off to other shoe stores to buy more shoes for herself and Anna which she knew Jack did not want to do. She also managed to sneak off to a store to buy Jack a leather jacket that he always wanted. She got him a nice plain black one that was so sleek and elegant. It was going to be a surprise honeymoon present. She had it carefully wrapped at the store before she exited it. She found Jack walking towards her from the shop he had just been in which was a store that contained snow gear.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the bag in Elsa's hand.

"Nothing," she said as Jack tried to take it from her.

"It's for me isn't it?" he asked grinning.

"It may be."

"Well let me see it then!"

"It's a surprise for when we get back home."

"Aw, really?"

"Yes really."

"Fine," Jack grumbled which made Elsa laugh.

Elsa leaned in and gave Jack a kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"I dunno," Jack said giving Elsa another kiss. "Now maybe."

Elsa let out a little giggle and they took off out of Bondi Junction together.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	36. Heading Back Home

**Puteri Tina: Never actually been to Melbourne and only to Sydney once. I've always gone to Brisbane. No I didn't choose Aussie because of Australia 2014 (actually didn't know that was a thing). I choose it because it was a non-boring, non-cliché place to go.**

**TPATFan16: But's Elsa's credit card...If you wanna place to Honeymoon come to New Zealand! We got some awesome stuff here. Or go to London or Paris. **

**Street: I decided on Aussie because of a conversation between me and my friend on honeymoon locations. I wanted a non-cliché, non-boring place. So that's how I ended on Aussie.**

**Chapter 36: Heading Back Home**

_Two Weeks Later_

Elsa was lying on the Bondi beach. She was enjoying the nice relaxing hot summer sun of Australia. She had an umbrella perched above her to shield her from the heat. She had a book her hands and she was keeping an eye on Jack who was wading in the water. Jack was coming back. He had been out in the ocean for a while now and it looked like he was coming back. Jack sprinted up to her, dripping water wherever he went.

"Come on Elsa," he said scooping her up and as he did, her book fell from her hands. "Your turn."

"Jack," Elsa complained.

Jack didn't listen. He just a smile on his face. He walked her over to the water and waded in. Elsa gripped her arms around Jack as he did. Soon they got to some deep water and that's when Jack threw her in. She landed in the water with a loud splash.

"Jack!" Elsa said as if she couldn't believe it.

Jack was laughing. Elsa then grabbed him and pushed him over. He landed in the later with a loud splash as well.

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed.

"Payback," she said with an evil smile.

* * *

Kristoff was waiting by the door while carrying his son Josef. They were waiting for Anna to return from the doctor's for her check-up. Soon they saw a car drive up and Anna got out of it. Kristoff opened the door for her and met her with a smile and a kiss. Anna gave a big kiss to Josef who looked very happy to see her. He put his arms out to Anna who took him with a smile on her face.

"So is everything okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yeah," Anna said with a smile. "Second pregnancy should be smoother than the last. Well that's what I'm hoping."

Kristoff smiled. "How along are we?"

"About eight weeks," Anna replied.

Kristoff smiled and escorted his wife and son into the dining room to have lunch.

* * *

It was the last day of Jack's and Elsa's honeymoon and Jack was feeling a little down. Although he didn't let that get in the way of their last day. They had just wandered around Sydney, holding hands as they went. They had thoroughly enjoyed their two weeks. They had seen all the sights such as the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Elsa had managed to get a lot of shopping done which Jack didn't enjoy as much but he managed to get into it.

Soon they managed to find their way back into their hotel at the end of the day. Jack had packed up the last of their things ready for their flight the next day. Jack looked up and he could see Elsa holding something behind her back.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Something special for a special guy," Elsa said rocking on her heels.

"Oh excellent," Jack grinned.

"Oh did think I meant you? I was talking about Kristoff," Elsa grinned at Jack which earned her a little shove.

Elsa handed over a bag which contained something squishy and soft. Jack took whatever was in the bag out and to his surprise he found a leather jacket in it. The jacket was smooth to the touch and it looked very smart. He threw it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh very handsome," Elsa grinned.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Think I could pick up a few ladies in this?"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah right Jack, like you could go pick up a girl."

"Hey worked on you didn't it?"

"If I recall I was vulnerable and you provided a shoulder for me to cry on."

"Are you saying I took advantage?"

Elsa laughed. "I said yes didn't I?"

Jack smiled.

"So you like the jacket?" Elsa said smooth out the shoulders.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I am definitely wearing this bad boy."

"Excellent."

* * *

Jamie and Emma were in Emma's living room. They had gotten back a few days ago and were trying to figure out how to tell her parents that she was moving out. They were facing Emma's family.

"So what's this big thing you wanted to tell us?" Emma's Dad asked.

"Well," Emma looked at Jamie before continuing. "We have decided that we want to take the next step in our relationship so we've decided to live together, at Jamie's new place."  
"You're moving?" Emma's Mum said weakly.

"It's not like I'm going to the moon," Emma said. "I'll be twenty minutes away, you can visit anytime."

"Just remember to knock," Laura said which made Emma scowl.

"So you're really moving out?" Emma's Dad asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"This is something you want?"

"It's something we _both_ want Dad."

There was silence as everyone processed this.

"I call her room," Laura said suddenly.

"You do not get that room," Emma said sharply.

"Why? You're not going to be needing it."

"That doesn't mean you can just waltz in there and take it for yourself."

"Why not? You're not going to be here to stop me."

"Girls, girls," their Dad said interrupting their fighting. "So," he turned back to Emma. "When are you moving out?"

"Sometime this week," Emma said.

"We better get started on your room," Emma's Mum said.

"Great," Emma said her eyes lighting up.

* * *

Elsa and Jack got up early to catch their flight home. They quickly double checked the room to make sure they hadn't left anything before they headed down to Reception to check out. They found themselves at the airport in no time at all. They hadn't had any breakfast yet so they quickly grabbed a bit to eat. They soon headed their way through customs and then they found their way towards their gate. After a while, they heard their announcer over the intercom announce that their flight was now boarding. They both felt a little excited to be going home. They had a great time in Sydney but they were quite tired.

Emma, Jamie and Emma's parents were packing up Emma's stuff. Laura was being no help whatsoever. Her only interest was looking through her older sister's things to comment on them. The main thing Laura wanted to do was to examine the clothes that Emma was going to leave in her old room and see if they fitted her. Emma had to constantly snatch her clothes of her sister's hands to her complaints.

A couple of hours later, Emma's things were all packed. They loaded them into Jamie's father's truck and Jamie drove it along with Emma to their new place. Jamie and Emma unloaded the things and spent many trips haling the boxes up to Jamie's apartment. Half an hour later they were all unpacked. Emma was in the kitchen of her new place. Everything seemed so fantastic.

Jamie's apartment was quite large and spacious. The door opened into a small kitchen like area which then in turn led into a wide open lounge area complete with couches, a large TV and a nice looking dinner table. Across from the kitchen were a few doors which led to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Emma was considering turning the second bedroom into something else but Jamie was considering leaving it as a guest bedroom in case someone wanted to stay like Jamie's sister, Sophie, who lived in New York with her current boyfriend. Emma liked this idea but she still wanted to turn it into something just for them.

"Here," Jamie said giving Emma a silver key. "I think you'll need this."

"Indeed," Emma said taking it and looking at it.

Jamie then hoisted Emma up. "Shall we go christen the new bed?"

"Indeed we shall," Emma laughed and Jamie raced into the bedroom.

* * *

Anna was in the living room reading the Harry Potter series for what felt like the hundredth time. She was currently rereading Deathly Hallows and was crying. Kristoff came into the room and stopped. It seemed like crying pregnant woman was not his expert of expertise. He walked slowly over to her and after a moment hesitation put his arm around her.

"It's okay," Kristoff said gently.

"No it's not," Anna wailed. "Why Dobby? Why? Why did you have to die on me? We love you so much."

"Um," Kristoff cast his mind around for a change in topic. "Mum and Dad will be here tomorrow, we get to tell them about the new baby."

"Oh yeah," Anna said wiping her nose. "They don't know yet."

"And Elsa and Jack return today," Kristoff said glad he had steered out of the dangerous waters.

"Oh yeah," Anna said much more brightly.

Kristoff looked happy as well. Soon they heard car doors slamming and they both looked up and they could see that Elsa and Jack were outside. Anna raced to meet them and ambushed them at the front door before they had even stepped inside.

"Elsa," Anna cried.

"Woah," Elsa said. "Nice to see you too."

After many hugs and greets, Elsa and Jack were finally allowed in and their things were taken upstairs. Anna followed Elsa upstairs where she revealed what she had bought Anna. Anna saw some new shoes and some new clothes in a pile for her. Anna had a look through them all and grinned. She loved all of them.

The next day she and Kristoff were once again in the lounge waiting for Kristoff's parents to come round. They were told that they wanted a little chat and get together but really it was to tell them that baby number two was on its way. Anna watched as Kai prepared some tea and biscuits for them. Anna took a cup in trembling fingers. She was a little nervous but she didn't know why. They already had one child, why would she need to be nervous about a second one?

Soon they heard people in the entrance hall and Bulda and Cliff came into view. Kristoff and Anna both greeted them before they sat down. Kai served them tea and biscuits which they both happily accepted. They had a small chat about things that they had been up to before Bulda asked the burning question.  
"So Kristoff told us that you both have something you want to tell us," she said.

"Yes," Anna nodded.

They hadn't told Bulda and Cliff because they had been in Hawaii the last couple of weeks. They had saved up for months for this trip to be like a second honeymoon for them. They were here for the wedding between Elsa and Jack and then a few days later, they were gone straight to the airport and this was something that Anna and Kristoff wanted to tell them face to face. Bulda and Cliff had only come back a few days earlier anyway.

"We have some news I think you would like," Kristoff said.

"What kind of news?" Bulda said sounding a little excited.

"I'm pregnant," Anna said with a smile.

Bulda looked thrilled she got up and gave Anna a huge hug before sitting next to her.

"Well looks like Josef will have a little brother or sister," Cliff said.

"Speaking of our grandson, where is he?" Bulda asked. "I kind of really, really want to see him."

"He's gone for a walk with Elsa and Jack," Anna said.

"They should be back soon," Kristoff said checking his watch.

Sure enough, Kristoff was proven right. They heard more footsteps in the hallway outside and Elsa, Jack and Josef came into the room. Josef looked straight at his grandparents and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Grandma!" he yelled. "Grandpa!"

He raced over to Bulda who picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"How's my favourite grandchild?" she said.

"I'm your only grandchild Grandma," Josef said with a bit of a laugh.

"Not for too much longer," Jack said with a bit of a smile.

"He really is talking isn't he?" Cliff said to Anna.

"Yeah," Anna said. "He's a little chatterbox alright."

**A/N: So I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	37. It's Dinner Time

**Street: I was going to send them to NZ and then my friend was like "NZ is boring!" and it is to someone who has lived there but probs not to you guys. Helena is the next one and then Heidi is the youngest.**

**TPATFan16: I don't really have a lot more planned in terms of drama for this story. Sorry. Oh its hormones. **

**Chapter 37: It's Dinner Time**

_Five Years Later_

"So who is this guy again?" Elsa asked.

"I have no idea," Jack shrugged.

They were on the plane back to Burgess. Apparently Pippa was getting serious with her new boyfriend Stanley Rust who was currently working as maths teacher at the local high school. Pippa had been wanting for Jack to meet him for the last several months. She had been dating him for little over three years. They had met when Pippa had literally bumped into him outside a coffee shop. Pippa had offered to buy coffee to make up for the fact that she had caused him to drop all his things. They had gotten into conversation and ended up realising they had a lot in common. They had been friends for a couple of months before Pippa had gotten up the courage to ask him out. They had been going out ever since.

Elsa looked over at Anna and Kristoff with their three kids. After the birth of Helena, Heidi came soon after. Elsa felt like the three kids would be quite a handful and of course she was proven right. Anna had confessed to Elsa that she hadn't slept in seven years. Elsa offered to babysit once in a while which allowed Anna and Kristoff to have some time alone. Anna and Kristoff had asked to come along on their trip and so Elsa and Jack turned the trip into a family holiday.

The plane touched down a number of hours later. They all headed over to their hotel and got checked in. Jack and Elsa quickly had a shower and then got dressed in order to go over to Mrs. Frost's house for dinner with her and Pippa and Stanley. Anna and Kristoff, however, were going to go have dinner at North's place, his pub, the Green Dragon. Elsa and Jack headed out the door to the Frost residence. The door was answered by Pippa who looked very stunning in a new green dress. She gave them both big hugs before inviting them into the house.

Pippa led them into the dining room where Mrs. Frost was entertaining a man who could only be Stanley Rust. Stanley was a tall skinny boy with hair as golden as the sun. Both of them looked up and smiled when they entered the room.

"Hey guys," Mrs. Frost said.

"Hey Mum,' Jack said coming over and giving her a kiss. "Long time no see."

"It's been like what seven months?" Mrs. Frost grinned. "That's too long for a mother to not see her son."

"Anyway, this is Stanley," Pippa said gripping his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said. "I'm Pippa's big protective older brother and I warn you I know karate and is a black belt."

"Good to know," Stanley said nervously shaking Jack's hand.

"And I'm Elsa," Elsa said smiling. "The apparent black belt's wife."

"Hey I am a black belt!" Jack said.

"Yeah I know," Elsa said laughing.

"Dinner anyone?" Mrs. Frost said checking her watch. "The lamb should be done by now."

"Excellent," they all said.

They all took their seats while Mrs. Frost headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The four remaining entered into conversation with each other. Mrs. Frost came back in carrying a massive lamb roast. She placed it on the table and started carving up the lamb. Soon everyone was happily munching on food.

"So I hear you're a maths teacher," Elsa said.

"Yeah I am," Stanley said.

"Oh God, maths," Jack said making a disgusted face. "I hate that stuff."

"I can't get enough of it," Stanley said laughing.

"He's not human."

"Jack!" Pippa said.

"He's been replaced by some maths loving alien."

They all laughed. Mrs. Frost suddenly gave Elsa a look.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

Elsa had been feeling a little ill and it looked like it was showing.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I've just been a little sick recently. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Just rest and drink plenty of fluids," Mrs. Frost said. "Believe me I know how to take care of sick kids."

Mrs. Frost gave a look at her children who looked confused. She gave a laugh before she returned to her meal. Jack, in the meantime, decided to go back to interrogating his sister's boyfriend.

"So how many ex-girlfriends have you had?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Elsa and Pippa said together.

"No it's alright," Stanley turned his attention back to Jack. "Four, none of them lasted longer than two and a half years."

"Ever been married?"

"No."

"Criminal record?"

"A few parking tickets, nothing major."

"Smoker? Drug user?"

"Never."

"When were you planning on telling us that Pippa has decided to move in with you?"

"Jack, how on Earth do you know that?" Pippa said clearly lost."

"Big brother mojo."

"Tonight actually," Stanley answered.

Jack opened his mouth to say something else but Elsa got in the way.

"Jack, honey, that's enough," she said.

"Fine," Jack said sinking into his seat, "but I'm only doing my job as the protective older brother."

* * *

Laura was in her room brushing her hair. She tied it up into a ponytail before putting a few clips in it to keep it in place. She threw one of her jackets over her shoulders before grabbing her purse off her kitchen counter. Laura was heading off to her parents' house for a family dinner. She had moved out of home three years ago when university ended for her and she got a full paying job.

She headed out the door and then locked it all up. She headed down to her car and drove off to her parents' house. There she found her Mum, Dad, Emma and her new brother-in-law Jamie. About a year ago, Jamie had proposed and they had gotten married soon after. Laura was one of Emma's bridesmaids. Emma had wanted a small wedding with only close family and friends. Jack and Elsa had even managed to show up despite the fact that Elsa was supposed to be in Europe for some royal meet and greet. Laura remembered being quite jealous of her sister when she was picking out wedding dresses but Laura knew it wasn't about the day, it was about the guy.

Laura had never been much in luck for romance. Elsa often described the situation similar to her friend Merida's situation. There was a guy a few years ago but it didn't work out. Laura had discovered that he had been married and the ex-wife wanted reconciliation and of course he gave it. Laura latest boyfriend was one of her co-worker's cousins. They had met last Christmas at the Christmas party and had really hit it off. They had been dating for a few months now and Laura was settling into the relationship quite easily. Of course it hadn't been love at first sight like how Emma felt about Jamie.

Laura could still remember her sister crying about her this boy in her class and how he hadn't noticed her. The boy of course had been Jamie. Emma and Jamie had been in school together and had started dating at about the age of eighteen. Emma had been trying to get Jamie's attention for the last year but Jamie wasn't giving it for some apparent reason that Emma couldn't figure out. The truth had been revealed when Laura had talked to Jamie and she found out that Jamie really, really liked Emma but he was so shy about talking to her. He would wake up every morning and declared that morning was the morning that he asked Emma Stevenson out but he failed every single time. Every time he looked at her, he would lose his nerve. Luckily one of their mutual friends, Tooth, had played a little match maker for them. She had set them up on a date without the either one realising they were on a date. They both thought that Tooth, along with Bunnymund (who was of course in on it), were meeting them for dinner. They ended realising what had happened and both laughed about it. Jamie asked Emma out for real the next day and their first official date had been to see a chick flick at the movies. Emma had come home gushing about how fantastic their date had been.

They had continued dating until just after university they both realised they wanted different things. Emma had wanted to travel and be single for a bit and Jamie had wanted to try different things. Emma had gone on a trip around Europe and China with some of her friends while Jamie started trying to find new work while attempting to get his book published (Jamie had been working on a novel for the past seven years, Laura had taken a look at it and thought it was pretty good). Jamie ended up getting his book published the following year (although it didn't sell of majorly in any book store but still earned him a bit of money) and Emma returned to Burgess.

They both didn't rekindle their relationship right away. Jamie had been involved with some girl who worked as a waitress and Emma wanted to focus on work. However fate had a different plan in mind. Emma got a job at the local hardware store as a manger. Jamie had come in for a job and they reconciled. It wasn't long until Emma was telling them all that she had a date with Jamie. Laura remembered quite well

"_So who's the guy?" Laura asked._

"_Just some guy," Emma replied._

_Laura was on Emma's bed while Emma was trying to pick out some clothes for her date that evening. She had come home with a certain look on her face that Laura knew meant she had a hot date. Emma wasn't saying anything which meant the guy was either someone who they all knew, an ex-boyfriend or someone she was embarrassed to go out with. Laura kept prodding until Emma finally relented._

"_Alright, it's Jamie okay?" Emma said._

"_Jamie?" Laura thought for a second before she clicked. "Jamie BENNETT?"_

"_Yeah," Emma said blushing. "We got talking and we realised that we still loved each other."_

_She had mumbled that last bit. Laura got a really big smile on her face._

"_Knew it," she said._

"_No you didn't," Emma said._

"_Who else would make you go through fifty pairs of outfits, make you have three showers AND do you hair seven different ways?"_

"_Shut up," Emma mumbled._

Emma had come home after that date with a bit of a grin on her face. It didn't take too long until Emma had realised that her relationship was turning serious very quickly and Emma didn't mind that one bit. Laura knew that Emma always loved Jamie. She had tried dating other guys but none did it for her the way that Jamie had. Emma had tried getting into contact with Jamie but once she found out he had a girlfriend, she backed off. Laura of course thought that Emma was being an idiot. Jamie would have ditched that girlfriend in a minute to be with Emma again. Laura knew that Jamie still loved Emma and was only dating other people to see what was out there but she knew that Jamie and Emma would eventually come back together which of course happened. Dad of course was feeling as if Emma was growing up, moving out and getting married. He couldn't take it. Mum just laughed. She of course cried at the wedding and still cried at the wedding photos which made Laura laugh.

Laura grinned as she hugged each of her family. She hadn't seen any of them in a while. She had a lot of work. She was currently working as an intern at a big internet company which kept her on her feet. She didn't have a lot of free time anymore but since she had been working for a couple of months, she got into the swing of it and managed to find her rhythm. This allowed her some downtime every now and then and also allowed her to have a social life again.

"Shall we have dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," they all said.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	38. Some News For Jack

**iheartjelsa: Funny, I was actually going to do that for my next FF. A summary? Well you just sum up what the story is about. You want to make the readers read it so you try and pull them in.**

**Puteri Tina: This chapter should answer that question.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I hope what you're thinking is what I'm thinking. I felt like giving Pippa a bit more a backstory =) And yes I am too with Jamie and Emma (I love them). **

**Street: They're around 28/29 now. **

**Chapter 38: Some News For Jack**

Anna was having the most enjoyable dream when suddenly it was rudely interrupted. She felt some heavy bodies jump on her and Kristoff who had been sleeping next to her. Anna woke up rather suddenly and noticed that her three children had jumped onto her bed. Anna groaned as she woke up. It was too early for this. Anna used to be an early riser but ever since the arrival of children that had all changed. She groaned again but put on a smile when she smiles on her children.

"What are we doing today?" little Heidi who was only three years old.

"We are going to visit Uncle Jack's Mum and Aunt Pippa today," Anna said sitting up and allowing Heidi to crawl onto her lap.

"For what?" Helena asked crawling onto her Dad's lap and looking very comfortable just lying on his chest.

"We've having lunch," Kristoff said.

"Okay," Helena said.

"Hey I want a cuddle too," Josef said crawling in between his parents.

Anna gave Kristoff a look and they both laughed.

* * *

Elsa was getting ready to go out for lunch. She didn't know if she would be able to eat lunch. She could hardly eat breakfast. She had already been sick twice that morning. She and Jack just thought that Elsa was coming down with the flu. She didn't know if that was true or not but it felt true. Elsa managed to get dressed and head out the door.

* * *

Caroline greeted her guests when they arrived very enthusiastically. She hadn't seen Anna's children for a long time. She kept raving about how much they've grown up. Even though Caroline was not related to them in any way, she always acted like she was. She considered them something like her niece or nephew-in laws which Anna and Kristoff encouraged. Pippa greeted them with a hug as well. She couldn't wait to drag Elsa away from Jack to gush about her new place that she was about to move into. Stanley's apartment was indeed nice. It had a view of the park that was across the road where some young boys and girls loved to play soccer or rugby of some kind. Caroline did have her worries about her youngest daughter running off to live with some guy. Well in Caroline's mind it was no different to when Jack ran off to Arendelle to be with Elsa. Although he had gone to propose so it was a little different.

Caroline gestured for her guests to accompany her into the dining room which was all set up for the big family lunch. Pippa was a little upset that Stanley couldn't come but he had to attend staff meetings all day. Instead Pippa decided to engage Elsa into conversations about living with a guy. That was something that Pippa wasn't use to (unless you count Jack but he was her brother which was extremely different than living with a boyfriend). This caused Caroline to remember when she first moved in with Vincent. They had just gotten married and Caroline had never lived with anyone but her parents and siblings before. How times have changed. If Caroline had lived with Vincent before they had gotten married it would have been so scandalous. But now her own daughter was doing something that was now considered normal and a healthy step for a couple to take.

Caroline then decided to pull Jack into conversation. She was excited to learn about his new royal life. Jack said it had been so amazing. The Frosts didn't exactly come from wealthy means and now Jack was enjoying jet setting around the world, attending concerts, tournaments and meeting celebrities. Pippa had almost had a mental breakdown when she had found out that Jack and Elsa had met the royal family of England and had dinner with them last year. Pippa loved everything to do with royal families and she still couldn't believe that her brother was now a part of one.

Lunch continued onwards in a pleasant direction. Soon lunch came to a steady finish and Caroline and Pippa were cleaning up all the dishes while the rest of them headed into the lounge for coffee. Anna came back into the kitchen to help with the coffees and sent Pippa into the lounge to take care of a disagreement between Jack and Kristoff. Apparently Kristoff didn't believe something about Jack and Pippa was needed to clarify it. Caroline and Anna wandered down the hallway and they past the bathroom where they heard someone being sick. They opened the door and they saw it was Elsa.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologise," Caroline said. "Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"Yeah I think so," Elsa said.

"How long have you been sick?"

"A couple of weeks," Elsa said. "Every morning too. It stops around one though."

Anna suddenly got a look on her face. She started making sounds that she had clicked and jumping up and down like a maniac. She waved her arms excitably pointed to Elsa.

"We don't speak whatever language you are trying to communicate with Anna," Elsa said. "We speak either Norwegian or English especially for Caroline's benefit."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Anna kept repeating.

"What? What? What?" Elsa and Caroline said together.

"How many days late are you?" Anna asked barely able to contain her excitement.

Elsa went a little red. "Anna!" she warned.

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay find a couple weeks," Elsa said before she and Caroline looked at each other. They had both clicked as well.

"No," they both said.

"What's going on?" Pippa had just entered the room.

No one took notice of her though. They were too busy reeling with shock from the sudden discovery.

"Yes!" Anna said raising her arms in the air.

"I'm pregnant?" Elsa said weakly.

"What?" Pippa blurted out.

"We don't know for sure," Caroline said trying not to contain a grin that was slowly creeping its way onto her face.

"We got to know," Pippa said.

"Well, all the signs are there," Anna reasoned. "The morning sickness, the lateness…"

"Okay here's what we do," Caroline said. "We go out get some tests and then figure this all out."

"Okay but no telling anyone else," Elsa said. "I don't want a big fuss over nothing."

"Okay," Anna said. "Gosh Jack will be thrilled."

"Let's go," Caroline said.

They quickly grabbed their coats and things before heading to the door. They called out to let the guys know they were heading out. On the way out they bumped into Pippa's boyfriend Stanley who had just arrived. It appeared that he had finished whatever staff meeting he had been attenting.

"Uh, where is everyone going?" he asked.

"Tell you later sweetie," Pippa said grinning and she ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Jack, Kristoff and the three children were in the longue. They were both wondering what had happened to the ladies. Maybe there was some crisis happening in the kitchen and they were sorting it out, Jack thought.

"Going out," they heard Elsa call out.

"Be back soon," Jack's Mum said.

"Don't worry," Pippa said.

"Look after the children," Anna yelled out.

They heard more footsteps in the hall and then Stanley came into the room looking just as lost as they were.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have no idea," Kristoff said.

* * *

The four girls got into Mrs. Frost's car and then headed off to the local pharmacy. Anna was getting more and more excited. Elsa may be having a little prince or princess, literally. Anna wondered things like what the baby would be called, what gender it was going to be, what toys the baby was going to get, things like that. Anna then realised what she was doing. She had been assuming that Elsa was pregnant. What if she wasn't? Anna then shook her head. She had all the signs. Anna remembered when she was pregnant. What was going on with Elsa was the same that had gone on with her.

They arrived at the store. Mrs. Frost, who had been driving, looked around at them. Elsa looked rather nervous. Elsa then put on a brave face and unclipped her seatbelt.

"I can do this alone," she said.

"Well we're here for moral support," Anna said unclipping her own seat belt and opening her car door.

"Besides," Pippa said, "I want to know if I'm getting a new niece or nephew."

"I would like to remind you Pippa that if we are getting a new niece or nephew, _I_ will be the baby's favourite Aunt."

"No you will not!"

"Yes I will be!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Gee guys, you don't even know if I'm pregnant and you're already fighting over the baby like it's the last piece of cake."

They all headed into the store. It was Mrs. Frost who had found the tests and Elsa hurriedly bought them. They got back into the car and headed back to the Frost house.

* * *

Jack, Kristoff and Stanley were all talking about the latest cricket match between India and New Zealand when they heard the door open.

"We're back," Jack's Mum said.

"We're just going to be busy for a bit," Elsa called.

"So don't worry," Anna said.

"Or disturb us," Pippa said.

They heard them all hurry through the hallway.

"What is going on with the women in this household?" Jack asked Kristoff.

"I have no idea," Kristoff shrugged.

* * *

The four women were in the bathroom waiting for the test results. Elsa was quite nervous. She and Jack both wanted children but were they ready for them? Elsa hoped the answer was yes. She could see just how hard raising a child could be by watching her own sister try and do it. But Elsa knew that Jack would be there every part of the way and would be the supportive and caring husband that Elsa knew that Jack is.

"It's time," Anna said checking her watch.

Elsa picked up the test and stared at it.

"Well?" Mrs. Frost said. "Do I have my first grandchild?"

"Am I an Aunt?" Pippa asked.

"And me?" Anna said.

Elsa looked up at them and grinned.

"Yes," she said.

They all cheered and all tightly hugged each other. Elsa kept looking at the little blue plus sign on the test. She was going to have a baby. She was going to raise a family and best of all it was going to be with Jack.

"You do realise that baby will be the future ruler of Arendelle right?" Pippa grinned.

Mrs. Frost looked like she was about to faint.

"My grandchild, a King or Queen?" she managed to say.

The realisation of that had hit Elsa as well. Not only was she carrying her first child but she was carrying the future heir to the throne of Arendelle. Then another thought occurred to her. Both her and Jack had snow powers. Would the child also have them too? That would be a possibility. It wasn't that Elsa minded having snow powers but would it be genetically passed to her child? Any child that she had could have them. Anna's children didn't have any snow powers, could that be a sign that her child wouldn't?

Elsa had other things to worry about. Now she should go inform Jack that he was about to be a father. They all headed into the living room and the men all looked up.

"Um, Jack," Elsa said. "Could I have a word? Just the two of us?"

"Um, sure," Jack looked a little confused but he followed her into the kitchen anyway.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but Jack jumped the gun.

"Is this by any chance have anything to do with all the girls' weird behaviour?" he asked.

"Yes," Elsa said. She took a deep breath in and smile. "You know how I've been quite sick recently?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly.

Elsa could the cogs turning in his head.

"Every morning?" she added.

"What does that have to do with your sickness?" Jack asked.

"Because it is morning sickness," Elsa explained.

"Why are you having morning sickness?"

"Jack I love you but you are being really dense right now," Elsa sighed. "What usually follows morning sickness?"

Jack paused to think. Elsa wondered if he hadn't paid a lot of attention during health classes at school.

"Jack, sweetie," Elsa took his hand," I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he said.

Elsa nodded. Jack's face lit up.

"You're sure?"

Elsa again nodded. Jack's face broke into a wide grin as he pulled Elsa in for a kiss.

**A/N: I hope you guys got my little hint in the previous chapter (I know that Puteri Tina did - good job). So anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	39. An Announcement

**JelsaRocks: I'm going to take a wild guess and say you lol.**

**iheartjelsa: It will either be my story Resurrection - which is a story based sorta off the series. Basically Elsa comes back to life 30yrs after her death and everyone tries to figure out why - or my other story Conviction - which is based off the movie of the same name. In this Elsa is wrongfully accused of her parents' murder and so Anna sets out to prove her innocence (I think we have discussed this one). I have no idea what the milk challenge is lol.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen: Excellent, I thought so.**

**TPATFan16: Sorry for scaring you. But hopefully you did know that Baby Frost would appear =) **

**Chapter 39: An Announcement **

Anna sat down next to Kristoff. She watched as Elsa led Jack into the kitchen. All the other men in the room looked at the women as if they were something other than human. Pippa, who had sat next to Stanley, picked up a magazine and started to read it. Mrs. Frost had picked up her cup of tea and started drinking it despite the fact it had gone cold. Anna had just put some biscuits on a plate and had started eating them. Kristoff stared at his wife while Stanley stared at his girlfriend.

"Lovely weather, we've been having," Anna commented to Mrs. Frost.

"Oh yes indeed dear," Mrs. Frost replied.

"Okay, what is going on what you three?" Kristoff suddenly burst out. "First you do the weird disappearing act and then reappearing act. Then Elsa mysteriously summons Jack to the kitchens. Now you three are acting like you know some big secret."

"Oh we do Kristoff," Pippa said.

"A big secret," Mrs. Frost said.

"One that will change all our lives," Anna said.

Kristoff gave Anna a look of confusion and desperation. Finally Anna decided to have mercy on him.

"Honey," Anna put down the plate of biscuits she had in her hands. "Elsa's going to tell Jack something very important."

"Hmm and by my calculations, they should be done," Pippa said checking her watch. "Elsa to try and hint it, Jack not get it, Elsa tells him, they kiss and hug, yeah about right."

"Elsa tell Jack what?" Kristoff looked even more confused than ever.

"Tell Jack that's he about to be a father," Anna said.

"What?" Kristoff spluttered. "Elsa is pregnant?"

"Yeah catch on why don't you?" Pippa said.

"Come on," Anna said getting up before a fight emerges between her sister-in-law and husband. "Let's go congratulate them both."

They all got up and headed into the kitchen where they saw that Elsa was sitting up on the kitchen bench with her arms wrapped around Jack's neck. They were both currently involved in a quite passionate make out session with each other.

"Woah," Anna said. "Guess Jack took the news well then."

Elsa and Jack quickly broke apart and looked a little embarrassed.

"So you guys know huh?" Elsa asked them.

They all nodded. Then they engulfed the happy couple in a massive hug.

* * *

Elsa headed off to see a doctor the following day to make sure that everything was alright. She had called her own doctor back home in Arendelle to ask for any recommendations and was given a few. Elsa sat down in the waiting room before being called in. The doctor, Doctor Henderson, gave Elsa a bit of an examination before giving her a scan. Doctor Henderson showed Elsa a little tiny picture of what looked like a tiny baby on the monitor. Elsa couldn't believe that was her baby. Doctor Henderson gave Elsa and the baby a full bill of health. Elsa thanked Doctor Henderson before leaving the doctor's office. She was off to give Jack a full report on what was happening.

* * *

Tooth was wiping down the counter at the Green Dragon while North was counting the money in the till.

"There's twenty dollars missing," North muttered.

Tooth held up a twenty dollar bill that was sitting next to the till. North took it looking a little embarrassed. Tooth just shook her head. The door opened and Jack came in looking a little cold. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink which Tooth served up for Jack.

"So what's up Jack?" North asked.

"Nothing much," Jack said. "Just waiting for Elsa."

They didn't have to wait long as Elsa soon came into the pub about half an hour later looking pleased about something. Jack gave Elsa a small kiss and Tooth offered her a drink but Elsa politely declined.

"So how was the doctor's office today?" Jack asked.

"Oh it was fine," Elsa said.

"Everything is good?"

"Indeed," Elsa smiled.

"Are you sick or something?" Tooth asked.

"No," Jack grinned. "She's pregnant."

North almost dropped the glass he had been holding.

"Jack going to be a father?" he said weakly. "Elsa, run while you still can."

They all burst into the laughter at his words. Well, all except for Jack who didn't look too impressed with North's statement.

Underneath the laughter, Tooth felt a twinge of jealously. She no longer loved Jack, she had gotten past that but she figured it was just the fact that the man she once dated and fell heads over heels in love with was moving on. He had a wife and now he was going to have a son or daughter. Tooth had neither of those things. Sure she had dated from time to time but she never connected with any of them. Tooth put on a smile and tried to hide what she was thinking.

"So any thoughts on names?" she asked.

"Oh no," Jack said. "I've just realised. There is going to be some stupid rule about that isn't there?"

"If you mean we have to choose a family name then yes we do," Elsa said.

"So I guess Jack Junior is out of the question."

"King Jackson Junior," Elsa said very sarcastically. "Yeah sounds like a find name for a ruler of a country."

"You need to go for something a bit more elegant," Tooth said. "Like King Louis Francis Alexander or something."

"That actually sounds like a cool name," Elsa said. "Too bad it's English."

"Oh and you want Norwegian eh?"

"Yep. So something like King Bartholomeus Nicolaus or something like that."

"Oh now that's pretty cool."

"What if it's a girl though?" North suddenly said. "All the names you have said have been boy names."

"Then," Elsa cast her mind wildly about for girl names, "maybe Queen Louisa Greta."

'Wow," Tooth said. "So formal."

"It has to be," Elsa laughed.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa and Jack returned back home to Arendelle alongside Anna, Kristoff and their three children. When they arrived back home, Elsa announced her pregnancy which was then announced to Arendelle. The news was met with a lot of excitement. The heir to the throne would soon be born. It was rather an exhilarating time for everyone. Soon everyone was fussing over Elsa and making sure she was fine. Elsa had to keep reminding everyone that she was only seven weeks along and required no help but everyone still fussed and they fussed. Although no one fussed as much as Jack. Jack was constantly running up and down the castle making sure that Elsa had everything she needed. He would get her extra pillows whenever she was working in her office or make sure she was eating the right foods. Elsa had to keep reassuring Jack that didn't need all the attention now. She would probably need it in the later months of her pregnancy when she would need Jack to run around like a manic for her.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"So how are you feeling?" Anna asked Elsa.

They were both sitting in a small café in Arendelle. Everyone kept waving and pointing at them as they went which bothered Anna but Elsa was used to it. People were just excited that another royal baby was coming.

"Fine," Elsa said sipping her tea.

"Sickness okay?"

"Nope," Elsa said truthfully.

Elsa's morning sickness had really been the death of her. She was a lot sicker than Anna had been whenever she was pregnant. Elsa also found that a lot of foods, especially a lot of her favourites, made her feel nauseas. Elsa found that a nice cup of tea could work with feeling better.

"So anyway," Elsa put down her cup of tea. "Jack and I were talking and we've decided that we would like you and Kristoff to be the baby's godparents."

"Oh, my, God," Anna said placing her hand over her heart and looking very honoured. "This is amazing."

"Well I am godparent to Josef anyway," Elsa laughed. "Maybe a return of the favour. Besides you are my sister and are very important to me and Jack."

"So sweet," Anna smiled.

* * *

"So what do you think we should send them?" Emma asked Jamie.

"I don't know," Jamie answered. "You decide."

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Just go eeny, meeny, miny, mo," Jamie suggested.

Emma gave him a look. They were currently in Toys 'R' Us and Emma had two soft toys in her hands. One of them was going be their present alongside some original Winnie The Pooh books. She knew how much Elsa and Jack loved winter so she had chosen two different snowmen. She couldn't decide and Jamie couldn't really care which one they sent.

"Don't forget we have that doctor's appointment this weekend," Emma said throwing both snowmen into their basket. She couldn't bother choosing.

"Do we have to go?" Jamie whined.

"Jamie we have been trying for two years now," Emma said going towards the counter. "I just see if everything is fine."

"Yes, yes I know," Jamie said. "I really want to know as well."

They headed up to the counter and paid for their stuff. They then headed to the post office to send the stuff off.

* * *

A few days later Jack came into Elsa's study with a big grin on his face. Elsa gave him a quizzical look. Jack placed a little parcel on Elsa's desk. Elsa read the card. It read 'To Elsa and Jack, From Jamie and Emma'. Jack watched as Elsa opened it. Elsa was surprised to see some snowmen toys and some Winnie The Pooh books. Elsa smiled at them. The books reminded her of her own children hood.

"These are amazing," Elsa said.

Elsa got out some paper and a pen and started writing a thank you note.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Jamie was in the kitchen doing the dishes while one his best mates, Bunnymund helped him out. They were talking about the latest score on the rugby game that had taken place between the New Zealand All Blacks and the Australian Wallabies. Bunnymund, being Australian, had been rooting for the Wallabies and had been on the edge of his seat throughout the game. The score had ended in a draw which didn't amuse him.

"Well the Wallabies were facing the All Blacks," Jamie said scrubbing a pot. "They're the world champs. It was really the best you could have asked for."

Bunnymund muttered something under his breath that Jamie didn't quite hear. He had a feeling it was something meant as an insult. Jamie just laughed. Bunnymund got a bit too serious when it came to his sport teams.

"So how was the doctor's appointment the other day?" Bunnymund said drying the pot that Jamie just handed to him.

"It was okay," Jamie said.

"When do you find out the test results?"

"Sometime soon I think."

"Don't worry man," Bunnymund said sensing the sadness in Jamie's voice. "I'm sure that everything is fine."

"I dunno man, we've been trying for so long now and I'm starting to think that something might be wrong."

"You and Emma are meant to have children," Bunnymund said firmly. "It's that simple. You will get that call and the doc will tell you that nothing is wrong and you should just keep at it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Jamie thought about what Bunnymund was saying. Both he and Emma really wanted children. They thought that it would take some time yes, but not this long. It had been Emma's suggestion to go get checked out. She had been freaking out recently about not getting pregnant. One of her girlfriends had to calm her down one day. Emma had always wanted a child and it killed Jamie knowing that he may not be able to give her one. He wanted to be a Dad so much. He really thought he was ready to be one.

The phone then called and Jamie answered it. It was the doctor. The doctor spoke and it did nothing to improve his mood.

"Thanks doctor," Jamie said. "I'll tell her."

Jamie hung up and stared at Bunnymund. There was a moment of silence between the two of them which was interrupted when they heard keys in the lock and Emma came in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey sweetie," she said to Jamie.

"So the doctor just rang," Jamie said.

"Is it good news?" Emma said.

"No," Jamie said. "I'm afraid it's not."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	40. A Solution

**Street: Yeah blood relatives can. My Aunt and Uncle are my god parents. Yeah poor Jamie and Emma. This chapter answers that last bit.**

**iheartjelsa: Ah okay. Gotcha. I wouldn't think it would be awkward (people have like fifty year old Elsa in love with 17 year old Jack). Didn't quite understand that last bit, you contradicted yourself. If your asking for my help, my answer would be; of course I will provide any help I can.**

**barlowbabes: Yep you are correct.**

**Chapter 40: A Solution**

Jamie finished telling Emma everything that the doctor had told him. Emma looked very upset. The news that they may not be able to have children was not something that they wanted to hear. Emma started to cry a bit and Jamie pulled her in for a hug. There was still a chance that they could have children though. They did have options. Jamie and Emma could adopt a child but after their doctor's meeting the next day, both of them had something different in mind. Their doctor had gone over all their options ranging from adoption to IVF to surrogacy. Jamie and Emma listened quite intently to what their doctor was saying before they made a decision.

The following week Jamie and Emma were meeting Emma's sister, Laura for lunch. Emma was a little nervous in asking her what they were about to ask. What if she said no? Jamie just hoped that she wouldn't. Laura greeted them both with enthusiasm before they ordered. It wasn't until they had their food did Emma start to talk.

"There was a reason why we invited you to lunch today," Emma said.

"I knew it," Laura said. "Free food? There has to be a catch. There's no such thing a free lunch."

"Well you don't really know but Jamie and I, well we've been trying to have a baby," Emma said.

Laura looked up and then got really excited.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"No," Emma gave a sideways look at Jamie before she continued. "Jamie and I, well we can't have children the normal way."

"What does that mean?" Laura asked looking worried.

"The doctor suggests that the best way would be to use IVF and use a surrogate," Emma explained.

"And we would like you to be that surrogate," Jamie said nervously.

There was a small pause as Laura thought over what they had said to her.

"Of course," Laura said. "Help you guys get a child? This would be awesome."

"Oh thank God," Emma said clutching her chest. "I honestly thought you would say no."

"Why would I say no?"

"Well because it would be putting your body through pregnancy and labour and it's all for someone else," Jamie said.

"Oh," Laura said with her face falling, "but it will be helping my big sister despite her flaws."

"Hey!" Emma said but they both laughed anyway.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Hey Anna?" Elsa said.

"Yeah?" Anna replied.

"Is labour hard?"

"It's the hardest thing you will ever do."

"Great," Elsa said very sarcastically.

They were both in the library. Anna was picking out a book to read to her children later that night when they would go to bed. Elsa was busy studying up on pregnancy. She was now three months pregnant and a small baby bump could now be seen. Anna turned around to look at Elsa and gave her a smile.

"Oh don't worry about that Elsa," she said warmly. "The labour is only one part. You then have to raise the child and that's no walk in the park."

"Oh yeah," Elsa said.

"And you have to do it with Jack," Anna laughed.

"Hey Jack will make a great father," Elsa retorted back.

"I'm just saying that Jack will probably screw the baby up in his own special way."

"Damn, you might actually be right there."

"Elsa I'm a mother, I'm always right."

"Is that a super power Mums get?"

"One of many my friend."

"Cool."

* * *

Jamie, Emma and Laura were all at the doctor's office. They were getting ready to see if they could proceed with the plan. However it was not to be. The doctor said they would have to wait a while before they could. This didn't really bother Jamie or Emma though. Just the fact that Laura had agreed to carry their baby was amazing.

"I just want to let you guys know that I get to be the baby's favourite Aunt," Laura said. "Not Sophie."

"I think that's pretty reasonable," Jamie said looking at Emma who nodded.

"Good," Laura smiled. "I also want you guys to know that I will do this as many times as it takes."

"I take back every mean thing I have ever done to you Laura," Emma said while Laura laughed.

"I like iPhones if you're looking for a way to thank me," Laura joked.

"Well we're a little broke from having to do this, so maybe next time?" Emma suggested which made everyone laugh.

"You know it's so lucky that I don't have a boyfriend," Laura said. "This would be a little awkward to try and explain."

"What happened to the guy at the Christmas Party?" Emma asked.

"Oh he didn't work out."

"Oh too bad."

"How would it be awkward?" Jamie said. "You're just doing a favour for your sister?"

"Well normal favours include like babysitting or picking up something for them, doesn't it?"

"Yeah they kind of do," Emma said. "But it's such a gesture. I'm sure than if someone found out the truth, they would love you even more."

"That's true," Laura lit up while made both Emma and Jamie smile.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Laura asked.

"Not yet," Emma said. "Which is why we're telling them tomorrow at dinner."

"Oh joy," Laura said. "This is going to be fun."

"It's going to be interesting," Jamie said.

* * *

Emma soon found herself eating dinner with her parents, husband and sister. Emma was waiting for the perfect opening to tell her parents. Eventually they got onto it. Apparently one of Emma's Mum's friends' daughter was having her first child which was making the friend very happy to have a first grandchild.

"Speaking of grandchildren," Emma said but she didn't get very far. Her mother then interrupted her.

"You're pregnant?" her Mum asked eagerly.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Emma said before answering the question. "No I am not."

"Then what did you want to talk about?" their Dad said.

"We um, we um," Emma stuttered.

"We can't have kids," Jamie muttered.

"Oh no," Emma's Mum said. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"We've asked Laura to be a surrogate," Emma muttered.

"Really?" Emma's Mum looked at her youngest daughter with interest. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's a great thing to do for your sister."

"Yeah I do," Laura nodded. "Emma would do it for me if I asked."

"I don't know," Emma laughed which made Laura grin.

"Besides I want to help Jamie and Emma have a child. I want to be an Aunt," Laura continued.

"And we cannot thank you enough," Emma smiled.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Elsa was at the dining room table. She had been running Gerda and Kai ragged with her constant and crazy cravings. She was now five months pregnant and she had found out the gender of the baby that day. She hadn't yet told Jack as he had been busy helping Gerda prepare the nursery. She was about to now though. Jack soon came into the room and gave her a small kiss before he sat down next to her and he told her all about his day. Anna and Kristoff came in followed by their three kids. Elsa was vividly reminded of ducklings following their mother.

"So how was the doctor's today?" Anna asked.

"You went to the doctor's today?" Jack suddenly said. "Why didn't I know about it? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Relax sweetie," Elsa placed her hand on his. "It was my regular check-up. Everything is fine."

"Oh thank God," Jack said taking in a deep breath.

"I did find out the gender though," Elsa said slyly.

"What?" they all said.

"Are we having a son or daughter?" Jack asked.

"Am I going to have a niece or nephew?" Anna asked.

"What she said," Kristoff said jabbing his thump to Anna.

Elsa remained quiet while they all looked at her expectantly. Elsa didn't say anything while she dug into her dinner (which was chicken nuggets and cornflakes with marmite while the others were having plain old lamb roast).

"Oh come on Elsa," they all said.

"Alright, alright," Elsa said. She was enjoying herself by tormenting them. "It's a –"

"Dinner," Kai suddenly said coming into the dining room with food for Jack, Anna, Kristoff and their children.

"Oh come on," Jack said. "Kai we love you and can't function without you but you have horrible timing sometimes."

"Like how you and Jack were getting down and dirty in the library and Kai walked in?" Anna smirked.

"What?" Elsa and Jack both looked highly embarrassed.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"I know these things," Anna said tapping her nose.

Elsa and Jack blushed very deeply as Kai, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation between the royals, handed out dinner for all of them. Nobody spoke as they ate. Elsa was having a painful flashback and she was trying to get the image of Kai walking in on her and Jack and looking very embarrassed.

"So let's have a change in subject," Kristoff suggested.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Let's."

"Like if we are having a son or daughter," Jack said.

"Okay," Elsa put down her fork. She turned to face Jack. "It's going to be a boy."

She grinned at him. Jack looked simply amazed. Well to be fair, Elsa knew he would be amazed either way.

"A little boy," he whispered.

"So basically since it's going to be a boy, Jack is going to give the kid girl advice and end up failing so Elsa will have to correct the advice?" Anna asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Elsa said picking up her fork again.

"Hey!" Jack said. "I resent that remark."

"Sweetie," Elsa said to him. "It took you like what three months for you to admit that you liked me. How are you going to tell our son what to do when he likes a girl?"

"I will give our boy the best advice he can get."

"Let's just hope that the advice will be a repetition from what you are told by Anna or Kristoff," Elsa said slyly.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Stop teaming up on me!"

"Okay, okay," Elsa said. "I've had my fun. Jack I know you are going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you," Jack looked rather smug.

"Despite your advice-failing skills," Elsa finished to which Jack looked mortified.

"Hey! What happened to stop teasing Jack?"

"I've changed my mind."

Jack slouched in his chair. His expression was so adorable. Elsa leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said.

Elsa gave him another kiss. Jack looked a little happier which made Elsa laugh.

The next day Elsa was walking along the corridor and headed into her study to do some work. Inside she got a bit of a surprise. Jack was in there leaning over what looked like a family tree. On closer expectation, it was one of hers. Elsa leaned over it. Elsa's family history was recorded in quite a bit of detail. Well it would, it being the royal family and all.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack hadn't heard Elsa come in. He jumped slightly before realising that it was his wife who was standing next to him. Elsa had a bit of a grin on her face.

"Don't scare me like that Elsa," Jack said his breathing sounds returning to normal.

"Sorry," Elsa laughed. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm studying your family tree," Jack said simply.

"I can see that but why?" Elsa said slowly. "Is there some family reunion coming up that I don't know about? It would be quite a feat considering most of these people are dead."

"No I'm studying it for other reasons."

"Which are?" Elsa prompted.

"I'm looking for baby names," Jack said blushing a little. "I wanted to study up on your family history so I would know what kinds of names would be good to suggest."

"Aw," Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack. "That is so sweet."

"Yeah," Jack smiled.

"So any good ones you have found?" Elsa said leaning over Jack's shoulder.

"A few," Jack pointed to some of the names. "These are cool. I never knew that Scandinavian could be so cool."

"Yeah they're like that," Elsa laughed.

For the next hour, they tried to figure out what would be a good name to name their son. After a while, they eventually settled on a name they both liked. They went to bed that night feeling pretty good with themselves.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please review =)**


	41. The Crown Prince

**Street: Huh, okay. That's odd. And yes I know. On Anna, I feel as if she has matured greatly thanks to motherhood, marriage and growing up. Yes this chapter.**

**olimacproductions: Yes.**

**iheartjelsa: I know, I'm just making comparisons. **

**DisneyMan & Puteri Tina: Never heard of surrogacy? Really? Hmm, okay. Maybe you guys should go look it up or I can go into details.**

**barlowbabes: Of course she does!**

**TPATFan16: I know some cases can be bad but some can work out, like this one. **

**Chapter 41: The Crown Prince**

_Four Months Later_

Everyone was getting excited. Soon the newest addition to the royal family of Arendelle would soon arrive. Elsa, herself, was getting quite nervous. In less than a couple of weeks she would have to give birth. Anna was trying her best to calm Elsa down but she was only making things worse. Then after the whole labour thing, Elsa had to be a parent and a Queen. At the same time. This was going to be very, very difficult. They received constant calls from Mrs. Frost asking how long the baby will be. Mrs. Frost was clearly very impatient to meet her first grandchild. Jack was the same. He wanted to have his baby son in his arms very soon. Elsa was the same although she was freaking out a bit. Watching the birthing video that she had been given by her private doctor hadn't helped out at all. It had only made her feel a lot worse.

Elsa felt like she was prepared though. She had read every single book there was about pregnancy, birth and being a parent. She also had Anna's expertise to help her out. Anna had to run around after three young children all under the age of ten. She was more than an expert in the area.

* * *

Jack was having quite a pleasant dream one night when suddenly he could feel himself being shaken awake. He wasn't amused. He had been enjoying himself.

"Jack, Jack!" it was Elsa's voice and she sounded quite panicky about something.

Jack quickly opened his eyes and rubbed them before looking at the clock to see what time it was.

"Elsa, it is the middle of the night-" he stopped when he saw her panicked look. "What's wrong?" he said also sounding worried.

"I think my water just broke," Elsa whispered.

"What?" Jack tried to get out of bed so fast that he ended up falling over himself and landing in a heap on the floor. "Panic stations," he said. "Every man to his positions. The baby is early."

Jack quickly threw Elsa some shoes and a jacket while he himself got into a jacket. He quickly raced down the corridor while trying to do up his shoelace so he really hopped down the hallway. He quickly hammered on Anna's and Kristoff's door and he was met with a sleepy Kristoff.

"Jack, it's the middle of the night," Kristoff yawned.

"Baby time," Jack yelled.

"Baby time?" Jack heard Anna shout from her bed.

Jack raced back to his bedroom. Elsa had managed to get herself out of the bed and looked ready to go. Jack quickly grabbed the bag they needed. Jack helped Elsa out and soon they heard people running about. Kai appeared, dressed in a nightgown and told them that a car was waiting for them by the door. Jack helped Elsa down the steps while telling her breath in deeply. Anna and Kristoff were already by the door. They had just thrown coats on over their pyjamas and were wearing slippers instead of shoes. Jack had to grin at Anna's fluffy bunny rabbit slippers.

They all clambered into the car and headed off to the hospital. Jack raced around trying to find a wheelchair and quickly managed to find one. He got Elsa into it before he ran while wheeling her to the front desk. Jack collapsed at the counter while the woman looked surprised to see him there. Jack tried to get out what was going on through his heavy breathing but the woman didn't seem to get what he was saying. Eventually she saw Elsa and gave a little squeak before regaining herself. She typed some things into her computer and told them to head up to the maternity ward. Jack did so at top speed.

They were in a private room and soon Elsa was lying on the bed crying with pain. Thankfully the doctor came ten minutes later to help with that situation. The doctor examined Elsa before telling her that everything was okay and promised to come back soon. Elsa looked like she was in real discomfort. Jack held her hand and stroked her arm with the other hand. Anna and Kristoff soon came into the room and it looked like they were eating something.

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked.

"Getting food," Anna said simply holding up a white paper bag that contained some form of takeout.

"I want food Jack," Elsa moaned.

"You can only have ice chips," Jack said smoothly. He then turned to Kristoff. "But I'll have some of your hot chips."

"Help yourself," Kristoff extended the bag to him and Jack dug his hand it in and pulled out some chips before stuffing them in his mouth.

Elsa looked at the chips with longing. She hadn't eaten much that day and so she was probably starving. Jack didn't feel guilty at all. He was hungry too and he was just solving that problem.

"We got you a burger," Anna said handing him a bag.

"Ah excellent," Jack said taking it out and taking a bit. "Oh this tastes good."

"You guys are mean," Elsa groaned. "_I'm_ the one in labour and you guys are stuffing your faces."

"Sorry honey," Jack said, "but we're hungry."

"It would be nice if you could share to the entire class but noooo."

Jack just laughed. Jack then put his feet up while Anna and Kristoff took seats next to Jack. They continued to talk for a while. The doctor came back twice during that time and told them that it would still be a bit of a wait. Anna had told them that the media had camped outside the hospital for the royal baby photos. Elsa was too uncomfortable to care. Jack, on the other hand, didn't exactly want his son to be paraded around but he guessed that since he _will_ be the crown prince, he might just have to be.

"How much longer?" Jack whined as he stared at the TV. It was doing reruns of The Flinstones. Jack was starting to feel impatient but at least he wasn't the one who actually had to do the labour.

"Let's see," Anna checked her watch, "it's been seven hours already."

"This is taking forever," Jack said he turned to the baby bump. "Look son you are wanted in the world so you better get a move on as everyone is waiting."

"Jack, he will come when he comes," Elsa said.

"It's just taking forever!"

"Jack, think how I feel," Elsa reasoned. "I am the one who actually has to do all of it. You just get to sit there and watch and coach."

"We do have the easy job," Kristoff said.

"Yeah you do," Anna muttered darkly turning the page of the magazine she was holding. "Three labours and you don't hear me wanting a forth."

"But sweetie," Kristoff started.

"No means no," Anna said. "If you want to carry it, give birth to it, you go right ahead."

"But I can't do those things!"

"Tough luck then," Anna said to which Jack and Elsa laughed.

"Are we going to have a second?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Jack we haven't even had the first, slow down for a moment," Elsa said.

"I know, I'm just excited."

"And eager," Anna added.

"And eager," Jack agreed.

* * *

Night turned to day as they watched the sun come up. Anna checked her watch and saw that it was the early hours of the morning. The doctor came back in to do another check for Elsa. The doctor was smiling and told them that Elsa and Jack were about to be parents. Elsa was wheeled into the delivery room and a while later, Jack had a little bundle in his arms that had small amounts of white hair on his head. Elsa was lying back in bed. She looked exhausted but pleased. Jack passed the baby to Anna who simply thought he looked adorable. He had Jack's white hair and a sort of mixture between Jack's and Elsa's blue eyes.

"Anna meet Leif Jackson Frost," Jack said proudly.

"Hello Leif," Anna said. "I'm your Aunt Anna."

* * *

The next day Jack and Elsa headed out of hospital with little baby Leif in Elsa's arms. The media instantly started asking questions. They allowed them to ask a few and gave them some answers. When they got home, Jack raced off to tell his Mum and sister while Elsa headed to bed. Leif was sleeping peacefully in her arms so she put him in his crib just before she collapsed in her bed. Jack then came back into the room.

"So Mum is thrilled," Jack said.

"That's great," Elsa yawned.

Jack then lay down on the bed and before any of them knew it, they were both asleep.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Jamie, Emma and Laura were at the doctor's office. Their doctor was going over some last minute stuff before she turned to the three people sitting opposite her.

"So you guys all understand what is going to happen?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright," the doctor said. "Laura, let's do this."

After finishing up at the doctor's office, Laura went to get food with some of her friends. She felt weird. She could be pregnant and carrying her sister's and brother-in-law's child within her. It felt so nice to be doing something for them. She found the restaurant and sat down next to her friend Susan while she sat opposite her friends Natalie and Joan.

"So they're in there?" Susan asked.

"Yep," Laura said.

"Fingers crossed," Natalie said.

"So is the child biologically yours in any way?" Joan asked.

"No," Laura. "Well kind of, I am his or her Aunt."

"Gotcha."

* * *

The day flew past and Laura certainly didn't feel any different. She wondered if the whole thing had worked. The next day came and Laura decided to take a pregnancy test. The doctor had said it was early so potentially she may not be pregnant but that doesn't mean she won't get pregnant. Later that day Laura took the test and waited. She checked her watch and noticed that it was time. She stared at the result.

Jamie and Emma came over to Laura's. She told them she had news for them. They knocked on her door and let themselves in. Laura looked pleased about something. Jamie and Emma bother wondered what it could be. Jamie could see that Emma had an idea. He wondered if it was the same one he had.

"What?" Jamie asked.

Laura nodded her head in the direction of the table. Emma wandered over and picked up what looked like a pregnancy test. She stared at it before he features lit up.

"You're pregnant?" she said weakly.

"Yep," Laura said with a grin.

Jamie and Emma simply looked amazed and then they cheered and gave Laura the biggest hug. They were all so very happy.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Laura was sitting on the doctor's examination table with a gown on. Next to her stood Jamie and Emma who both looked quite excited. They were about to do a check to make sure the baby was doing okay. The doctor started the scan. She then got a really weird look in her eye. Laura wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Um, have we talked about the possibility of multiple births?" the doctor asked.

"Multiple births?" Laura said weakly.

"I'm getting two separate heartbeats here," the doctor said with a grin.

Laura couldn't believe it. Two babies? They were worried that she wasn't going to have one! Jamie and Emma looked a little shocked themselves.

"Twins Jamie," Emma said. "Twins."

"And you thought I wouldn't even have one," Laura said in shock.

"Well doctors are wrong all the time," the doctor said grinning.

"Can you tell the genders yet?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet," the doctor responded. "Maybe next time."

Laura looked at the monitor. Two babies, this was simply amazing.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	42. A Little Epilogue

**Street: In terms of story length, this is the final chapter. No don't worry about Laura. She is cool. I didn't want to go into that drama. **

**somuchfandomsolittletime: Sorry I would have had zero clue on that. I haven't read or seen TFIOS. It's on my list though.**

**iheartjelsa: Laura would have been about 23/24 if my maths skills were right (which are in seriously doubt).**

**Puteri Tina: This answers the whole two children thing =) Btw I love how you call Jamie and Emma Jamma. I always called them Jemma but I like yours better. Make its sound like they're always jamming! **

**TPATFan16: Of course they will keep both (I know you said not to answer but I'll answer anyway). Yeah that's where I got it from =) I love Prince George hehe =)**

**DisneyMan: Fulfilled a few little requests for you. **

**Chapter 42: A Little Epilogue**

_Five Years Later_

"Hurry up Jack," Elsa called up the stairs.

"Mum," came a voice.

Elsa turned around and saw her three year old daughter Sigrid coming towards her. After Leif's birth, Elsa and Jack had decided to go for child number two. They had thought that they were having a boy until Sigrid was born and turned out to be a girl. It had been quite a pleasant surprise. Elsa had always wanted a girl and Jack simply fawned over his little princess. Jack wasn't the only one who fawned over Sigrid. Leif was the protective older brother already. From the day she was born, Leif wanted nothing more than for the day when he could play with his younger sister.

"Yes sweetie?" Elsa bent down and smiled down at her daughter.

"Where is my little green dress that you got me for my birthday?" Sigrid asked.

"I think Kai might know," Elsa said.

"Thanks Mummy," Sigrid then skipped off to find Kai.

Elsa then heard the conversation between Kai and Sigrid in the next room.

"Kai," Sigrid said.

"Yes your highness?" Kai asked.

"Do you by any chance know where my little green dress is?"

"Yes I do," Elsa heard Kai say.

Elsa grinned. She could practically feel Sigrid's smile. She loved that dress. Elsa then heard the sound of feet on the stairs. She turned around and she saw Jack coming down the stairs looking quite nice in a handsome suite. Leif was next to him wearing an identical little suit. Elsa had to laugh at how alike they looked.

"How much longer will they be?" Jack asked.

"Um," Elsa checked her watch, "their flight should be landing within the hour. So they should be here soon."

They were waiting for Jamie and Emma along with their children for a visit. Elsa and Jack were quite shocked to find out that Jamie and Emma were unable to have children. Elsa and Jack were relieved to find out that Emma's sister Laura had agreed to be a surrogate. It had come as quite a surprised to find out they were having twins. Due to Elsa and Jack's busy schedule, they hadn't yet seen the twins. They were born just after Leif was born.

Sigrid then hurried past them with a little green dress in her hands.

"Careful," Elsa called after her. "No running."

Sigrid came to a slow stop and walked at a very slow pace up the stairs. Elsa just shook her head.

"She gets it from you," Elsa said to Jack.

"What?" he said looking offended. "Look at her she has for a relative. She gets it from your side of the family."

"Oh please, my family is not like that."

Jack gave her a look. "Anna?" he said simply.

"Damn, you might actually have me there."

"Dad," Leif was tugging on Jack's pants.

"Yes son?" Jack crouched down low.

"Can you fix my tie?"

Jack did so, teaching Leif as he went. Elsa checked her watch again. She was starting to hope that Jamie's and Emma's fight was going to be early. They all headed into the lounge where they sat around waiting for Jamie and Emma. Sigrid came in looking as pretty as ever with her little green dress on. She went straight to her father and jumped on his lap.

"Daddy," she said battering her eyes at him, "could I play that game on your phone?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Jack smiled before handing over his phone to her.

Sigrid took it in glee and raced off to a seat and started up the phone. It wasn't long before they could hear the sounds from her game. They weren't alone in the room for long. Anna and Kristoff soon came in followed by their children. Josef was now a twelve year old boy who was having to deal with growing up and classes starting to get steadily harder. Helena was a nine year old girl with long strawberry blonde hair identical to her mother's and sister's. Heidi was an exact duplicate of her older sister just shorter and younger as she was only seven years old. She had her father's eyes but her mother's hair. They all pranced in and took a seat. Heidi went to see what Sigrid was doing. Sigrid tilted the scene of Jack's phone so that Heidi could see. Helena and Josef went to talk to Leif about something. They looked like they wanted to race off but didn't think they would be allowed to which of course they would be right. Elsa wanted the whole family to be together when Jamie and Emma arrived with their children. Leif and his cousins could run off afterwards if they wanted.

Soon the sound of a car pulled up outside the castle. Jack put down the book he had been reading and got out of his chair and straightened up his tie. They could hear people in the hall and seven people came in. Mrs Frost came in first followed by Pippa and her new husband Stanley which as a surprised as Elsa and Jack didn't realise they were coming. After they had come in Jamie and Emma came in followed by two little children. Jamie and Emma's daughters Christine, Christy for short, and Josephine or Jo for short, looked like their mother but with their father's kind eyes. Leif jumped to his feet and asked if they wanted to go build a snowman which all the other children agreed. Jo and Christy immediately agreed and ran off.

Both Leif and Sigrid had inherited their parents' gift of being able to create ice and snow. Both Jack and Elsa had been a bit surprised when they found out but they were able to manage it. Although the house had one too many winters when Leif or Sigrid either were having a tantrum, had some issue or couldn't control their powers. Elsa remembered having the same problems growing up. Anna had to suffer frostbite then and she was having to suffer it again. She was not amused.

As soon as the children left, Mrs. Frost looked a little put out. She adored he grandchildren and wanted to see more of them. She came to Arendelle every Christmas and on the children's birthdays (an all-expense paid trip of course). However she contented herself with advising Jack on the best way to raise his children. Not that he needed it anyway. Jack was a wonderful father although he did have a weak spot when it came to spoiling the children. Nothing was too big when it came to his children.

Elsa sat down next to Pippa and asked about her honeymoon. She had gotten married to Stanley only last year. Elsa and Jack had managed to make it to the wedding just in time. Their flight was delayed due to blizzards (that had nothing to do with them) and arrived the morning of the wedding. Elsa had to be at the wedding as she was one of the bridesmaids and Jack was giving Pippa away. Of course there were jobs for Leif and Sigrid. Leif was the page boy whereas Sigrid had been a flower girl.

Emma soon came over and Kai brought her a cup of tea which she happily accepted.

"How's Laura doing?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I think," Emma said. "I haven't seen her in a bit."

"She's dating that guy she met at the Christmas party right?" Pippa asked.

"She did break up with him and now they have reconciled," Emma then lowered her voice. "Don't tell anyone but Stanley said he swore he saw him coming out of a ring shop."

"He's going to propose?" Elsa asked with interest.

"Seems so," Emma shrugged.

"What else is new?" Elsa asked.

"Well the most scandalous thing happened," Emma laughed.

"Well it wasn't that scandalous," Pippa said.

"I'm now intrigued, do tell," Elsa said.

"Well Tooth was caught sleeping in the wrong bed, if you know what I mean," Emma said.

"Who's bed?" Elsa asked looking keen.

"Bunnymund's of course!" Pippa said.

"What?" Elsa was shocked. She didn't have a clue that they even liked each other.

"Yeah," Pippa continued. "Apparently they had a little friends with benefits thing a bit after she broke up with Jack and it's been this on and off thing."

"Is it official?" Elsa asked.

"Seems so," Emma shrugged.

"Speaking of Jack's little gang how's the rest of them?" Elsa asked.

"Sandy moved in with his girlfriend of ten months," Emma said. "North bought some other places in Burgess and that's really it."

"Sounds exciting," Elsa laughed.

"Nothing really exciting happens in Burgess,' Emma said.

* * *

Leif, his sister, cousins and new friends were all playing outside in the snow. Both he and Sigrid had made it snow with their powers. They were currently building snowmen and snow angels.

"Who's up for a snowball fight?" Leif asked.

"Me," Sigrid said beaming up at Leif with the same blue eyes while tying back her long platinum blonde hair.

Instantly Sigrid got a face full of snow. The twins, it seems, had doubled up on her. Sigrid retaliated by summoning up some snow and launching it at the twins. They ended up buried in the snow. Leif's cousins all burst into laughter.

* * *

Jack was talking to his mother when all the kids came in. There was snow on their clothes and in their hair plus their faces were pink from the cold. Jack knew instantly they had a snowball fight. He just hoped that his kids had won. Kai lit a fire and they all snuggled around it. Leif went straight to his grandmother who put him on her lap and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Grandma bought you some things young man," Jack's Mum said. "And I haven't forgotten my favourite granddaughter either."

"I'm your only granddaughter Grandma," Sigrid said jumping Jack's lap.

Jack's Mum pulled out two presents from her bag. Sigrid got a little tea set which she showed Jack.

"Later will you play tea party with me?" she asked.

"Only if Mr. Bear, Mr. Monkey and Mrs. Rabbit will join us," Jack said referring to Sigrid's collection of stuffed animals.

"Of course they will be there Daddy," Sigrid said as if the statement that Jack had said was incredibly stupid.

"And for my favourite grandson," Jack's Mum then proceeded to pull out a model train set and gave it to Leif.

Leif took the present and let out a 'wow' sound.

"Daddy, will you and Sigrid play trains with me?" he asked.

"Of course," they both said.

"Now?" Leif asked.

"Maybe later," Jack laughed.

"Okay," Leif said brightly.

* * *

Elsa was chatting to Pippa and Emma when Emma's children sat down next to her and leaned their heads against her leg.

"What's it like having twins?" Pippa asked.

"A nightmare," Emma joked.

"Hey," the twins said together.

Elsa noticed just how alike they were. It was rather amusing.

"But it really is rewarding," Emma said staring down at her kids with nothing but love in her face.

The kids then took off to go dive on their father. Jamie looked rather surprised but he gave them a huge bear cuddle. Elsa saw just how similar they looked to Emma but they had Jamie's smile. It was rather adorable.

"Did Laura ever have second thoughts or get attached to the children?" Pippa asked looking at the children.

"Not once," Emma said. "She just wanted to be the cool fun Aunt. The kids spend some days at her place when we need a babysitter. She loves being their Auntie. She has them now thinking that she is their favourite one despite Jamie having a sister."

"Well she did give birth to them so I think she's entitled to it," Elsa laughed.

"That's true," Emma said.

"So what happened to Sophie?" Elsa asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh she's finished Med school with flying colours of course," Emma said.

Sophie was an obstetrician. Sophie loved the idea that every day on her job she was bringing life into the world. She currently lived in New York with her partner who was a journalist. They had been together for the last five years and Sophie had been dropping hints that she wanted to get married. Elsa just hoped that the guy knew what she was doing.

Elsa happened to look up and catch Jack's eye in that one moment. She grinned at him and he grinned back. Elsa just realised that the last ten years had certainly passed them buy. She remembered the first time she met Jack. He had literally knocked her off her feet. Elsa didn't know it but she had just met her soulmate. She was extremely happy with the life they had built together with each other and their children. She knew it was going to last a very, _very_ long time and she couldn't imagine it with anyone else.

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of this story. I really hope that people have enjoyed this story. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel for this but then Street gave me an idea about the kids at HNU and I'm starting to wonder about that little idea. No definite plans though. **

**So anyway just want to give a shout out to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. Thanks so much guys. I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the ending. Please review =)**


End file.
